Fixed by an Angel
by RSS84
Summary: Bella is a divorced mother of two ready to throw in the towel on true love. Along comes Edward, will he be able to show her there is still someone out there for her? lemons later on. AH
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys a new story from me. This one will be a slower paced one and will hold more thoughts and feelings. **

**I kept my beta the same for this story too because she is that awesome… big thanks and hugs to my beta Jigsawrose!**

**Fixed by an Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

With every glance in the rear-view mirror I see the life I have lived fall farther and farther into the distance, with every mile I wonder what is so wrong with me. My name is Bella, I am a twice-divorced mother of two, running home to Forks yet again. With my children in the back seat, one reading and the other one playing with transformers, I worry about what my parents will say about this failed excursion, I will be staying with my parents until I get on my feet again, for the second time. The first time I left my husband, James, was for a good reason. He used to think I was his person ragdoll and would throw me around a lot. I worried daily about my sons' safety, so when he started to take all I had and go out only to smell like another woman's perfume when he came home, I was beaten in the head with an obvious stick and took my leave with my oldest, and only, child at that point. Now I feel guilty as a person can be because I left a hard working man who gave me yet another son. Really Jake is a good man and a wonderful father but after being together for nine years and married for three, something happened. We just drifted apart. I knew when we got married that we really shouldn't have, but I guess I just thought it was the next step; I mean we were happy at the time. Now I still love him but I'm not 'in love' with him. He didn't seem too broken up about it either though so I think he felt the same way. My divorce from Jake was nowhere near as messy as James's. James took me to the cleaners but Jake, he was calm. We split everything, what was his he kept what was mine I kept. I have both of my children. James was stripped of his rights but Jake as agreed to the weekends. We moved to Seattle while I was pregnant, now I'm on my way back to Forks and he is back to the reservation only fifteen minutes away. At least I am still able to be friends with him.

I pull up along the curb to my parent's house and park my car. My shoulders involuntarily slouch in defeat.

'_Here we go again Bella just remember we are done with men. It's just you and your boys.'_

"Mama are we gonna live with grandma and papa again?" Seth my oldest asks. Poor kid I've put him through hell but he is my trooper.

"Yes baby. Jake is close though, remember?" He seems to find comfort in the fact as I get out of the car.

"Bella…Boys!" My mother's screech for a greeting could never go unnoticed.

"Hi mama." I wave to her and I open the back doors of my car.

"Grandma!" My boys squeal as they run into my mother's arms and they begin to chatter about anything and everything.

My dad leaves them to talk and comes and wraps me in a hug.

"I'm sorry daddy I know you liked him but I just… couldn't anymore. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh baby its okay at least he is still good to you now lets not worry anymore." He puts his arm around me as we lean against my car.

"But daddy aren't you mad… I'm back again and this time for no good reason?"

"No I told you when you where little and when you left James, this is your home whenever you need it and who you bring is up to you. Someone will be your person baby just don't rush next time, okay?"

"No daddy I'm done. It's just and my boys." I look over at the boys and see them laughing and can't help the smile that appears.

"Don't be so quick with decisions Bells. You never know what's meant to be. Now enough on this lets get you guys inside." He closes the discussion and leads me inside calling the boys and mama to follow.

As we get inside I see my father has had an addition put on his house for the boys to have their own rooms. My father is a police chief of a small town and my mother is a house wife, so the fact that they did this shocks me.

"Daddy you did have to do this." I can feel the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "The boys could have stayed in my room with me."

"Bella don't be ridiculous that room is way too small for all of you. Besides, I've wanted to add to the house anyway." He shrugs.

My boys run ahead to claim their rooms and I go straight to mine followed by my mother.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes mama I'm fine."

"Ok well I'm glad you home." The sorrow from her voice rings in my ears.

"Really, why?"

"Because, sweetie I only want you happy." It's amazing how she knows what I'm feeling without saying it.

"Thanks mama."

"You unpack and settle in; I'll go help the boys."

"Send in little Billy will you?"

"Yes sweetie."

This whole thing seems to be sliding off of my youngest son, Billy. I worry about him the most because he is Jake's biological son. I know we are close to his father, but they used to spend so much time together and now things will be different. Billy got his name from Jake's father and seems to carry it with pride. I guess I just want to make sure both my boys are happy and safe, even with me feeling so lost.

"Mommy - Grandma said you wanted me."

"Yes baby, I wanted to know how you are doing…"

"I'm okay, will I see dad this weekend?"

"Yes baby you can still see your dad when you want and you can call him everyday, I'm sure he misses you."

"I miss him too."

"How about you get unpacked and settled in and we'll call him before dinner. Okay?"

"Sure sure." I can't help but smile at Jake's passive way of agreeing coming out in his son.

"Okay give me a hug and go get your stuff done. I'm going to go get more from the car?" He leaves and I go to get things form the car.

On my third trip back out Jake's black truck pulls up, behind my car.

"Bells, I can still call you that right?"

"Yes Jake we are still friends."

"Good, well here, Billy forgot this and you know he needs it to sleep at night."

He hands me the reddish brown wolf that Billy sleeps with every night. My mind wonders back to when we would hunt the house for that at bed time, and how he would settle for nothing else.

"Thanks, why don't you take it in to him I'm sure both boys would like to see you."

"Sure sure." He says as he walks in. I grab two boxes and walk in a few minutes later.

"Let me help you with that Bella." My dad offers as he takes a box.

"Oh thanks daddy."

"No problem."

On our way back out for yet another trip I hear Jake stop my dad and let him know there is more in his truck and ask if he can bring it in. My dad tells him it's no problem and they head to Jake's truck and start to move the beds in for the boys. After they put both beds together and mom has the clothes put away we all head down stairs.

"Well do you guys need anything else?" Jake pauses and turns to us.

"I think we have it from here thanks Jake." I respond. "Boys tell daddy bye."

"Bye Jake." Seth said with a slight wave as he heads in to watch the game with his grandpa. The hurt that appears on Jakes face as he waves good bye makes me feel like I'm going to cry.

"Bye dad" Billy said as he gave his dad a big hug. "I'll miss you."

"Bye Bill I'll see you in a few days and mom says I can come see you when I want okay?"

"Okay" I can tell by the crack in his voice the tears are about to fall.

Jake hugs his son back picking him up to cuddle him a little more and hands him to me so he could leave without Billy seeing his own tears. I take him and let Jake know he will be fine. After he is gone I take my crying son into the living room to rock him until he calms down. Thankfully my parents have always been the type to let me parent my kids in my own way; they don't interfere unless I ask for help. As I sit and rock him I begin to think that maybe it best to let him stay with his father and that I am being selfish to keep him with me. My inner turmoil is interrupted by my mother to tell me Billy has fallen asleep. So I take him upstairs and put him to bed kissing his forehead before I leave. At the bottom of the stairs my mother calls for me.

"Bella, come here please?"

"Yes mama?" I ask as I round the corner

"I know what you where thinking just now and I don't agree."

"Mama please just stop!" I hold up my hand and look down.

"No Bella you may be his mother but you are a woman too. Now, you are a damn good mother and no matter what that boy of yours is better off with you." I raise my brows at her language, my mother just doesn't swear. "Jake may be a good guy but if you where not happy then you had to go before you hated him and caused more problems for both the boys. An unhappy mama makes for an unhappy home. You have done the right thing Bella and he will be alright - it will just take time to adjust, remember Seth had problems adjusting too and Billy will get to see his father unlike Seth, and you helped Seth pull through now Billy needs you. I understand you are feeling lost Bella but do it on your own time not in front of them they need you to be strong and sweetie I have never known a stronger person than you. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Trust me and your father and I will be here with you the whole way." I have never been one to run to my mother but she seems to see things my father misses and seems to know how to pick me up if only for a short time.

"You really think so mom…I mean I just want to do what's right and I don't know what that is anymore?"

"Yes Bella you are doing fine, you will _be_ fine. You will find love again."

"No mama I am done with that, it's just gonna be me and my boys from now on."

"You never know what's meant to be Bella." She starts supper and drops the conversation at that.

_What the hell is with these two; did they have some kind of trip Bella out meeting. I hate it when my parents get all cryptic on me!_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and start helping my mother with supper.

Just as we are finishing up I hear the creak of the stairs and look at my mom, she nods that it's okay for me to go. I get to the steps to see Billy rubbing his eyes.

"Hi mom."

"Hi baby feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm hungry though."

"Well it's a good thing dinner is done then huh?" My smiling mother appears and leans against the wall. "Come on let go." She takes his hand and calls to Seth and my dad. I follow her and they follow me in. We all sit down and begin the first night of many in our new arrangement.

**please review and let me know what you think by pressing the review button and leave you thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nobody they all belong to SM. **

**HUGE thanks to my friend and beta JigsawRose, she is so amazing. **

**I received a few reviews and a lot of alerts I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, keep sharing the love. I will answer all reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

_Damn it why couldn't I be good enough for her? She is such a good woman. My dad just loves her. Well at least we are still friends. I think somewhere deep down I knew we were nothing more than that, but I am glad she is Billy's mom she will do so well. I know she thinks she failed again but really Bella has always been that way. I think that's why I thought I was in love with her. _

_ Seth, oh that boy was like my own son. Now what am I going to do without him too…Why did he call me Jake? Does he think I don't love him anymore? What do I do about him, I never adopted him. Stupid, so fucking stupid, I should have done that, I should have adopted him, I would gladly have paid for him too even if I wasn't involved with Bella I love that boy so much. Oh man what do I do?_

The crunch under the tires drags me from my thoughts as I pull up in front of my dad's house. I am so thankful my dad let me move back in with him and isn't holding a grudge on Bella. I think he loved the fact that she wanted to give our son his name. Maybe it's the fact that we grew up together and never really drifted too far from home, even after starting our own family.

I get out of the car and spot my dad who is on the deck. "Hey son."

"Hey dad." I walk up the ramp to him. "Let me help you inside…"

"Thanks my arms are a bit tired."

As I take my dad inside I see the place is a mess. Anger rises through me like a bush fire. I look at the sink and wonder if there is a clean dish in the house, the floor looks like it hasn't seem a vacuum in months and there is stuff on the floor in the kitchen that I can't even begin to guess what they are. This is the last thing I need to deal with after the emotional goodbye from earlier.

"Dad where is the lady I hired when I when I moved out…Natalie?"

"She just didn't show up one day, I don't know, really. I tried to call her but I didn't get an answer. I do what I can son but in this chair…"

"No dad its fine I'll get it done." I set him in front of the TV and got busy cleaning and making a mental note to hire someone new while cursing the last cleaning lady to the depths of hell. Then a flyer from the reservation store flashed in my head.

"Dad what do you know about, Leah Clearwater?"

"Oh she's a nice girl. She was Harry's daughter."

"You mean Harry, as in Harry Clearwater who just died?"

"The one and only." He replies with a nod and a solemn expression.

"Well she has a flyer up at the reservation store so I might get her number tomorrow and see if she can help out around here, you okay with that?"

"Well she lives here, on the reservation, so why not just go there and ask her?"

"No, I'll call her so she doesn't feel obligated in any way."

"Okay."

It's late and managing to finish the house I decide to head off to bed.

**(The next day)**

I walk in to the reservation store and go straight to the board where I saw Leah's advert posted. I take the number and buy a pack of gum and head straight home to call. On the drive home I wonder how long that crazy bitch left me dad high and dry and decide to make sure Leah will never do that to him too.

I arrive home make sure my dad doesn't need anything and grab the cordless phone and go to my room. A female voice answers on the third ring.

"_Will you please just stop calling me I need time to think?" _ The voice snaps at me from the other end.

_"Umm I'm sorry I was calling for Leah."_ I respond a little confused at her outburst of a welcome.

_"Oh I'm so sorry I thought you where someone else. This is Leah, speaking.,,"_

_ "Oh… Well this is Jacob Black I am calling because you had an advert up at the store, and I need some help with my dad."_

_ "Oh yes I remember Billy Black. How is he?"_

_ "Uh fine but I need someone to come and tend to the house I work long hours and I can't keep up with it and my work at the same time, and I'm sure he would love company while I'm gone so much."_

_ "Oh sure, when would you like me to start?"_

_ "Well wait a minute. I would like to meet with you first and make sure that you won't be this way towards him."_

_ "I'm sorry about that I thought you where someone else and I was a little upset with him. I don't usually act like that I swear." _

_'Ok well I'm busy on the weekends so could you come over today please?"_

_ "Sure I can come right now if you want?"_

_ "Oh ok the address is…"_

_ "I know where Billy lives he's friends with my mom." _

_ "Oh, I'll see you in a while then."_

_ "Okay bye."_

_ "Bye."_

A short time later there is a knock at the door, I answer it and see a dark haired beauty standing there.

"Leah?"

"Jacob?"

"Come on in." I step to the side to let her through.

"Billy!"

"Leah…Hi…"

"Okay please forgive me but I don't have much time so I need to move this along?" I interrupted politely as possible. "Have a seat, Leah can I get you anything?"

"No thank you I'm okay."

I ask my questions and decide by the end of the interview that we would try it out and see how it goes before I hire her permanently; she seems to agree with me. She leaves and I start dinner. Over supper my dad and discuss Leah and how we think things will go, and what we expect from her. When we are done with that my dad informs me he hired a crew to add another room onto our little home, for little Billy. I start to protest but he holds his hand up halting the debate before it even starts. Out of respect I drop it and ask when they will be here. He informs me Monday morning and it shouldn't take more than a week. So only this weekend I will be on the couch, I can say that does sound good to me. I thank him for helping me and making room for my son. I let my mind wonder to both the boys when my dad starts talking again.

"Jacob?"

I look at him. "Yeah."

"Will Seth be coming too?"

I bow my head "I don't know dad, I don't know."

"Well maybe you should ask, I'm sure Bella isn't unreasonable I mean you have been his dad for how long now?" It may have been a straight-forward question but the tone clearly said it was more of a statement.

"Dad when it comes to Seth, I know Bella she will ask him and let him decide for himself." I look at my dad and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. "Dad he called me Jake the other day."

My dad eyes grew three times their normal size. "Oh Jake I'm sorry."

"Me too dad…me too." I bow my head again before I get up and start cleaning.

"Are you ready for Billy to be here tomorrow?" I know he is I just wanted to see him smile like that more often.

"Of course I am." And there is the smile I knew the question would cause.

"Well I'll be getting him after school but before supper…" before I could finish my dad interrupted me.

"Pizza it is then."

"Okay but dad we won't spoil him I need to be consistent with Bella okay?"

"It's my right as Grandpa to be able to spoil him a little. It's my reward for raising you." He jokes.

"Ha-ha, dad. Yes I know its your treat but please don't go overboard okay, this needs to be easy on him- well easy as possible, alright?"

"Yes son I understand. Will you be speaking with Bella and Seth about Seth joining us?"

I know he loves Seth just the same.

"Yes dad I will talk to them but don't get your hopes up."

"Okay."

We finish out the night watching TV and head off to bed. My heart is hurting because I miss my boys so much. I mentally kick myself because I forgot to call to tell them good night, but quickly decide to make sure I call them every night to tell them good night. I let a few tears fall while planning my weekend with both the boys in hopes that Seth will agree to come but a part of me thinks he has resolved to disconnecting himself from me, this causes a few more tears to escape.

_I will plan for him and hope for him to come but if not then I will not push I know this is hard for him. I will do all I can with Seth though, I told then both I would be there for them and I will do it. Maybe, that will bring Seth around. I hope so._

I soon fall asleep and dream of my boys and happier times.

**Okay, press review and share your thoughts. I love to know what you are thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing SM owns them. I just like to play with them.**

**Shout-out and lots of love to my beta JigsawRose, she is the reason I get these out so fast. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing, the cherry on my sundae.**

** Here it is - chapter three!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello." I clear my throat and the sleep showing in my voice and repeat. "Hello?"

"Bella sorry I woke you…I just have a question."

"Jake, hi…No it's fine what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if Seth could come on the weekend visits too..."

"Umm…I have to talk to him about it. Can I call you back after they get off to school?"

"Bells, is Seth mad at me?" I can hear the hurt and pain in the tone of his voice.

"Jake I don't think he's upset with you. I think it's just he doesn't understand. Give him time and I'm sure things will work out. I'm sure he loves you."

"Okay Bella. Just let me know, I will do whatever he wants."

"I will Jake just be patient with him, he is only a little boy."

"I know, talk to you later."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells."

I hang up from Jacob and go to the boy's rooms to get them ready for school and to my horror and shock they are not there! Panic strikes me and my heart starts to race. I hear their little voices in the kitchen followed by my mother shushing them. I run to the kitchen. _How could I not have been up on time?_ I scold myself mentally for being so thoughtless.

"Morning mommy." Little Billy always has a smile for me in the mornings. I swear the world could be crumbling around him and he would still be full of smiles, this causes a smile to spread across my face in return.

"Morning boys." I respond as I kiss them both on the top of their heads.

"Morning mama." Seth says.

"Mama why didn't you wake me to get the boys ready?" I go to my mother and whisper trying to keep the agitation out of my voice.

"I was just trying to help sweetie." She had an apologetic look on her face at her answer.

"Thanks mama but please…If I'm not up - wake me, these are my children and I won't ever neglect that. Thank you though." She nods her head once in response.

I go back to the table and sit down after I get my usual morning coffee. I sit and think of a way to bring the visitation up to Seth, after a few minutes I decide to just spit it out.

"Seth baby, dad would like you to go to his place this weekend. How do you feel about that?" I watch with intent to see the look on his face that tells me more…At least that's what happens usually.

"What do you want me to do mama?" he looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Sweetie I want you to do what you want to do and I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

"Well…Grandpa said he was going to go fishing this weekend in the boat I'd like to do that if it's okay..."

"What did Grandpa say?" I look over to my dad.

He puts the paper down and says "Grandpa could use some company as long as mommy says it's okay."

I nod "Okay then I'll tell daddy."

"Thanks mama." He gives me a huge smile as he gets up and hands my mother his plate. "Thank you Grandma it was good." I am always so proud of my boy's manners.

"I still get to go, right mommy?" Billy's voice rings with worry.

I walk over to him and hug him for comfort. "Yes baby you will always get to see your daddy, as long as you want, I promise."

I feel the relief roll through him as he hugs me back.

"Okay…Book bags and coats let's go!"

They run off and get their stuff as I inform my parents I would be back shortly.

On the way to school Seth breaks the silence.

"Mama do I have to call Jake daddy anymore…I mean he isn't my dad no more."

"Anymore, and if you don't want to then you don't have to, I'm sure he will understand sweetie, but I do want you to know something… he will always love you." I take a quick glance in the review mirror at my oldest son and watch the wheels turn with his thoughts. He is such an introversive child.

"But I can right mommy?" _Poor Seth so confused for such a small boy._

"Yes sweetie its fine because daddy will always love you too." I chose to leave out the explanation on blood lines and such afraid of Seth's response, or lack thereof one. Thankfully we arrive at the school.

After I dropped the boys off I went to the local mill to see if there is a position open for me there anywhere. Thankfully there is and I start on Monday after I drop the boys off. I will in charge of shipments both incoming and outgoing which means load of paperwork but I am granted to be out by the time I have to get my boys. Now that I have that done I head home to call Jake.

On the second ring Billy answers.

"Hello?"

"Billy hi it's Bella." _My goodness I hope this doesn't get awkward. _

"Bella hi how are you hun? The boys okay?" Alright so that little worry was unnecessary!

"Yes they are at school I actually needed to speak with Jake is he there?"

"Oh yeah I think he is in the yard hold on…"

"Is his cell on him?" I hate to put Billy out he is a good man too.

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay I'll just call that."

"Sure… Hey is little Seth coming this weekend?"

"Billy I'm sorry but no he wants to fish with my dad."

"Oh okay." There it was, again - the disappointment in his voice.

"Bye Bill."

"Bye Bells"

I hung up and called Jakes cell and he picks up in the first ring.

"Bella what did he say?"

I hear the eagerness in his voice and my heart breaks. "Jake I'm sorry he wants to fish with my dad this weekend."

"Oh okay well the decision is his. Maybe next weekend?"

"We'll see Jake don't push too hard."

"Okay will he be there when I get Billy."

"Of course." I feel my browns pull together at such a stupid question.

"Can I talk to him then?"

"Sure just don't upset him."

"I won't."

"Oh, before I forget..."

"Yeah…"

"I got a job today."

"Really that's great congratulations."

"Yeah, but uh… if I have to work late and neither of my folks can get the boys would be able to?"

"I can try but I work long hours at work so I can help you take care of the boys."

"Jake you don't have to do that. That's why I got a job."

"Sure, sure." He says that when he is trying to pacify me when he doesn't agree. So I had to clear this up.

"JACOB BLACK I told you I would handle this! I don't want anything from you but your friendship. I can take care of everything else if you just spend time with them and teach them to be good men. DO NOT PACIFY ME!"

"Bella I can watch you struggle with my boys I want to help. Please Bells?" He knows begging is my weakness.

"Fine you tend to the college funds and anything they need with you. I will do the rest."

"Bella…"

"Jake, I need to do this on my own. If I need help I will ask. Besides I am getting child support from you already for Billy. So please just stop…"

"Okay, okay, okay, but promise if you need help you'll let me know, for the boys…"

"Alright Jake thanks. Bye."

"Bye Bells."

After hanging up with Jacob I go do the laundry. I have no idea how I managed to do this for so long, or how my mother does it now. I am so bored. In the middle of watching some TV the phone rings. My mother answers it and tells me it's my best friend Alice. I don't know if I am ready to deal with her yet but I take the phone any way because I am not rude. I talked to Alice about everything answering how everything went the divorce and Jake, asking how she was doing. I swear you would have thought it had been months since I spoke to her instead of a week. After declining going out to the cubs this weekend I have to let her go because it is time to get my boys.

I arrive and park with the rest of the parents. Mentally, taking note that I really need a new car. _What am I, in high school again? _I shake my head and get out so I can watch for the boys. It doesn't take long and Angela and Jessica come up to me Jessica pregnant and Angela with a ice rink on her finger. _Great! _I sigh and internally groan. Angela isn't so bad but if Jessica is anything like high school this is gonna suck.

"Bella." Jessica squeals.

_Well she still squeals…_

"Hi Jess, Angela." I nod at both of them.

"Hi Bella how are you?"

"I'm good how are you guys."

"Oh good I'm getting married." Angela holds up her left hand.

"I see how did Ben pull that off?"

"Oh he's supervisor at the mill. They pay really well and he saved for quite a while I guess." I had to smile, high-school sweethearts, the two of them and they give me hopes for happiness.

"And I am having a baby isn't it great?" Leave it to Jessica to state the obvious.

_Same 'ol Jess all and everything about her._

"I see what number is this?" I ask knowing, it's her first.

"Oh it's number one, but by it took for…eee….ver, but here it is. Due date is like four weeks away. Thank God."

_Yep same 'ol Jess. Everything is so dramatic._

I look over at Angela and she seems to be reading my thoughts because she gives me a smirk and a nod. I see the boys coming and throw a mental party.

_YES!_

"Uhh…Sorry guys but I got to jet, there are my boys and we have to get back. Talk to you guys later though okay?" I run to my boys and pick up Billy and take Seth's hand, walk them back to the car and go home.

When we pull up into what has become my parking space I see Jake is there already.

"Daddy!" Billy screams, scrambling to get out forgetting the child locks are on. I get out and let the boys out capturing Seth's attention to let him know Jacob wants to talk to him. Whining and asking if he has to, I remind him we are not a rude family.

"We aren't a family at all." He mutters as he walks away.

"Seth!" I raise my voice and letting disappointment ring out. He just ignores me so I call him again letting the anger seep out. "Seth Michael Swan -Do not ignore me young man!" He just keeps walking, but I get Jacob's attention.

_This is just great._ I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Seth don't ignore your mother that is disrespectful." Jacob came to my defense unnecessarily but still I felt better for some reason.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You are not my dad; I don't have to listen to you anymore." The hurt hit Jacob's face like he had just been slapped. _Crap that would be my mouth when I am angry, and cue the tears._ Jake's face played in my mind more and there they were, tears falling down _his_ cheeks, my heart shatters. Before I can get to my son, I hear my father.

"Seth this is _my_ house son, and I will not have you speak to my company as such and your mother is my daughter and I will never hear you speak to her or any lady like that again. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" The authority in his voice made me feel like I was a little girl again, being scolded myself. I want to hang my head in shame and apologize.

_Snap out of it Bella you're an adult now!_

"Yes Grandpa I'm sorry.'

"It's not me you should apologize to - Jacob and your mother are." Seth's head shoots up to look at my dad and then at Jacob. "Go on son."

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's okay I understand. Can we go talk?"

"After I apologize to mama." Jake just nods to him.

Seth walks up to me the shame clear on his face. "I'm sorry mama."

I kneel down to look at him.

"Its okay baby, I want you to remember one thing though. We are a family you, me and your bother. Whether I am with someone or not, doesn't make any difference I will always be you mother and love you with all my heart, which is what a family is, baby, no matter what you say or do I will always love you, and be here for you. Now, don't you worry another minute about it and go on and speak to Jake." I gave him a hug.

"Will you come with me?" My oldest son looks at me with no light in his eyes and I feel my heart break all over again.

"If that is what you want, yes I will." I take his hand and we walk over to Jake's truck to talk to him and my mother calls for Billy.

Billy looks at Jake "You won't leave without me, will you daddy?"

Shaking his head Jake says "No I won't I swear" He replied rising two fingers like a boy scout. Relived Billy runs into the house so we can talk.

**Ok I know this was kind of long but I just needed to get a lot in and I wanted to end it before the visitation. I know what Seth said was harsh but remember; he is a very confused little boy. Please press the little review and let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual I own none of this it all belongs to SM.**

**I am getting great feedback from all of you guys out there thank you for the reviews. You guys are so nice.**

**Shout-out to my beta JigsawRose she rocks.**

**Chapter 4**

***Jacob POV***

I watch Billy run into the house and turn to look at Bella and Seth.

"Hi Seth." I look down at him.

"Hi Jacob" he sounds so sad.

"I understand you mama spoke to you this morning, about coming to my house..." He just nods in response. "Well, I want you to know that is an open invitation for any weekend, okay?" I kneel down to look at him as Bella stand quietly watching us both. "Look Seth I know I'm not you father but I will still be here when you need me, the same rules apply for you that apply for Billy. You can call whenever you want and my door is always open for you. I know you want to go fishing with grandpa this weekend, but if you want to come next weekend or the next or when ever big Billy and I would love to have you, okay?"

"Why do you guys want me to come over…I'm not your son anymore?" He starts playing with his fingers.

"Well because buddy I do love you like you are my son and like I said I will always be here for you no matter what." I feel like I'm repeating myself but if it gets him to understand I will say it a hundred times a day. I look up at Bella and she has this sympathetic smile on her face. "Look there is no pressure okay I just want you to know that I'm here for you buddy?"

"Okay can I go see Grandpa now?" he asks looking at the house and back to me.

"Of course baby, go on." Bella answers, nodding to the house. "You okay?" She looks back at me when he's gone.

"I think so. Honestly I just want _him_ to be alright."

"I know Jake, I know, me too." She rubs my arm in comfort, and oddly it helps. "Let's go get Billy ready." And we go in the house together.

We pack up Billy and say our goodbyes and head to my house. Billy chats the whole way about school, his teacher and the new friends he has made. He seems to be adjusting better than Seth and I am so thankful for that. When we arrive at the house my dad is waiting outside for us.

"Grandpa!" Billy jumps out right as I stop the truck.

_Shit I have to remember to put the child locks on!_

"Billy stop!" I holler scared he will hurt himself.

_That would not be a call I'd want to make to Bella. Hey Bella I forgot to put the child locks on and Billy jumped out too soon and hurt himself so we are at the hospital. That would go oh so well!_

Billy is standing between my truck and my dad, stopped dead in his tracks because I harshly yell at him.

"Buddy you have to wait till I stop the truck before you get out, I know you are excited but still wait for me to shut off the truck first, okay?" I hug him to let him know I am worried not really mad. He nods with apologetic eyes. "Okay go see Grandpa." I point to my dad on the deck, and turn to go put the child locks on I my truck. When I turn around my father has a smirk and raised eyebrow on his face, like he is saying lesson learned there, son. I just breathe out a short laugh and nod to him, as if to say yeah I know.

_Was I really this scary as a child jeez!_

"Hey Bill I ordered pizza." My dad announces to my son.

"Really…Cool I love pizza!" The excitement in little Billy's voice makes me smile.

"But we won't be doing this every weekend. You know your mama don't want you eating so much pizza it's not good for you." I give my dad a pointed look.

"Okay." He slumps his shoulders.

_He really thought I was going to go against his mother, wow what a kid. _I smirk to myself taking note to watch out for playing two ends against the middle.

We plan for fishing the next day along with some shopping for supper for tomorrow night, snacks and movies to rent. _Who knew kids where so busy?_ I look over at my dad and his smirk is back as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

We watch cartoons and eat our pizza and I remind Billy, and my dad, that this will not happen all the time. I know Bella is one for "family time" at the table. Consistency is the key in our situation after all. I watch little Billy laugh at SpongeBob while he sits on the floor eating his pizza, and it warms my heart.

"You know, son I hate SpongeBob, his laugh just annoys the hell out of me." My dad whispers to me on the couch.

"I know dad but it make him happy and you know tomorrow will be hell with all his running around." I keep the conversation quiet so as not to alert my son to our conversation. "So are we going to go to that pond by the park in case he gets bored?"

"Yeah I think that would be best, don't you?"

"Yeah, he is only five after all."

"I think it's amazing my, twenty five year old son has a five year old." He mutters.

"And a seven year old dad." I remind him gently.

"I know but really son…"

I interrupt him. "Just because he is confused right now, I will not disown him. He may not have my name, but he is my son and has been for six years now." I give him a stern look to let him know I am dead serious. He bobs his head nodding in agreement looking slightly ashamed but proud. That confused me but I shake it off.

"Okay buddy, one hour before bed, no more TV, what game do you want to play…I got 'candy land', 'don't break the ice', 'buckaroo', 'Jenga', and 'memory'." I walk over to the game cupboard.

"And go fish." My dad adds.

"Do you have whack- a- mole?"

"No sorry buddy but we can get it tomorrow when we go shopping. We'll make a list of stuff to get groceries toys and games…For now let's pick one of these."

"Okay." He sighs in defeat. "Umm…" he walks over and gets on his knees to look. "How about… Don't break the ice, that has hammers." He says with an excited smile.

_This can't be good a five year old and hammers. What was I thinking?_

We get out the game and sit at the table so my dad can play too. After about a million crashes, squealing giggles, all out belly laughs from my son, and two huge headaches for me and my dad it's time for bed. Thankfully. I tuck Billy in and kiss him good night and my phone rings.

_That would be Bella, watch._

"Jake is Billy still up?"

"Yeah, Bring it in here I want him to stay lying down."

My dad brings the phone in. "It's Bella."

"Mommy…Can I talk to her please daddy?"

"I'm sure that why she called, son." I take the phone from my dad and hand it to my son.

"Hi mommy… Yeah I'm in bed now… I know mommy, I miss you too…yeah we played don't break the ice I won _all _the time…no, but will you sing my song I don't think daddy knows it…" he was quiet for a few minutes. "Thanks mommy…I miss you too…okay good night…I love you too." He hands me back the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hold on okay…"

"Sure yeah."

I kiss Billy good night tucking him in…again and leave the room to go out to the living room.

"Okay, how's Seth?"

"Fine I just laid him down, you want to say good night? I don't think he is asleep."

"Umm… no I think I'll wait till tomorrow night let him rest, he had kind of an emotional afternoon."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me tell Billy goodnight, I appreciate it."

"No problem, but hey don't break the ice kind of gave me a headache can I let you go till tomorrow night?"

"Yeah feel better Jake."

"Thanks Bells bye."

"Bye"

I hang up and go straight for the medicine cupboard in the kitchen.

"Hey want to get me some too please?" My dad asks rubbing his temples. I get Tylenol and water for both of us, hand my dad his and sit down to take mine.

My dad and I talk about kids and how hard but fun life is then we get quiet and just watch TV until my dad decides to call it a night. I let him get in his room and close the door before I check the locks and try to get comfy on the couch. It isn't long before I decide this isn't working and I go in and lay in bed with my son. I fall asleep quickly and sleep dreamlessly for the first time in weeks.

**(The Next Day)**

I wake up and Billy is gone! I got out to the living room and my dad is in the fridge but no Billy.

"Dad, where is Billy?" I'm on the verge of freaking out.

"Relax son he's in the bathroom." My dad tells me, and not two seconds later out comes my son. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Morning tiger."

"Good morning daddy what's for breakfast?"

"Yeah dad what's for breakfast?" my dad jokes.

"Well what do you guys want?"

The look at each other and say together, "Waffles."

So I make waffles for breakfast. After we eat we make a list of things we need to get and go shopping. My goodness I now know why moms look so strung out with kids in the toy and game isle. I thought I might lose my mind. I know I will be dreaming of Lincoln Log, matchbox cars, action figures, and animals. Oh and let's not forget that game… Whack- a- mole. _A five year old and mallets this can't end well._ Ugh, I make a mental note not to do this again until absolutely necessary.

_How in the world did Bella do this?_

The next stop is the grocery store and man I thought the toy aisle was hard but the snack aisle drove me insane. That kid wants all junk food and when I suggest something a little healthier I get a look like I suddenly and magically grew a second head. Again, I make a mental note of not to take him down this aisle, oh and to ask Bells how she does this shit. Finally we are done and ready to head home. I don't think I have ever been so happy to see my dad's couch. However, the second I sit down I have a bouncing Billy begging for fishing. I look at my dad and get a sympathetic smirk. I pull myself up of the couch and pack up the truck, get Billy in, and then get my dad in. Both my dad and Billy had big smiles on their faces and I feel kind of bad for how tired I am, but decide to suck it up, Bella must feel like this on a regular basis with two active young boys. I begin to have a whole new appreciation for Bella.

Fishing went well and as predicted Billy got bored after a while and we went and played at the park and my dad continued to fish. After what felt like an eternity we finally help my dad pack up and head home for supper. After supper we watch TV for a little while and tried out whack- a- mole. I remember thinking earlier how this was a bad idea and boy was I right, Billy is going crazy beating the crap out of the moles, I don't even want to try to stick my hand in there he might just crush it.

_Poor little moles…_

The phone rings, I look at the clock, when I see the time I know its Bella and she won't be pleased. _Crap!_ I answer it ready to take the ass-reaming coming my way.

"Hello."

"Hi Jake, its Bell..."

"Dad I win!" An excited Billy squeals.

"Jake, why is he so wound up isn't he supposed to be in bed?"

"Uhh…well I lost track of time. It's a weekend it can't be that bad can it really?"

"I guess not but Jake he is a growing boy he needs his rest and whack- a- mole is not a calm down kind of game."

"Yeah I am figuring this out, look I'm sorry Bella I am still kind of trying to figure this out. Please relax."

"Oh Jake if you need to know something just ask me I'll help you the best I can. Like right now our son need to be off to bed so please let me tell him good night and tuck him in."

"Okay hold on." I hand the phone to Billy "It's your mama."

They talked for a few minutes while I cleaned up the game, wishing I could hide this murderous game, thinking I am going to need Tylenol again tonight. _I wonder if this is why Bella always has Tylenol in the cabinets…_

"Here daddy, mama said its bed time." He hands me the phone.

"Ok head on in I'm right behind you." I switch my attention back to Bella for a second "Bells, hold on okay."

"Mmm hmm."

I tuck Billy in and kiss him good night. After I leave the room I put the phone back to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Look I'm sorry I just lost track of time and this whole thing is new to me I'm trying to adjust I really am." I take a deep breath.

"Jack stop the word-vomit and listen. I'm not mad, I know it will take time, and it's not like he is hours off his bed time. Just relax."

"Alright, so is Seth around?" I want to talk to him so bad I might just have her wake him up to get that want fulfilled.

"Yeah I told him you would be calling him tonight hold on…." Then I hear a muffled voice, "Seth. Jake is on the phone for you." Followed by an, "oh okay." Following a short pause.

"Hello."

"Hey buddy how are you doing?"

"Oh good - Grandpa and I went fishing today in the boat and mama made me wear this thing called a life jacket, but I don't know why it was so stupid and I look like a retard but it made mama happy and Grandpa said its always best to make mama happy, so I wore it all day. Ugh mom's they are so weird." I couldn't help but laugh at his excited rambling.

"Well it sounds like you had fun. We fished today too and went to the park and shopping I'm pretty pooped how about you." I hear a yawn.

"Na but mama says its bedtime anyway, and she predicts I'll be asleep before I know it. I think she might be lying though." I can picture him rolling his eyes.

"Well buddy she might be right moms do know best… usually." I chuckle a little because I know Bella is standing right beside him and more than likely listening in.

"Uh huh." He says skeptically.

"Okay, well buddy why don't you go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Jake. Oh hey I talked to Grandpa today and I think next weekend I'd like to come to your house, is that still okay?" I think my heart is about to fly out of my chest from his words, I take a deep breath because tears are welling in my eyes, I can feel it, and my dad gives me a funny look.

"You bet buddy and hey your room will be done by then so we can go bunk bed shopping on Friday, what do you say?"

"Bunk beds COOL…Yeah!"

"Okay buddy got get some rest."

I hear rustling and muffled talking and Bella comes back on the line.

"Moms do know best… usually?" I smirk at her opening statement confirming she heard me. "Jake we know best all the time." She jokes.

"Sure, sure Bells." She laughs because she knows I am pacifying her with her joke.

"So ugh what are you going do next weekend – I have both the boys?"

"I heard I might go to a club with Alice, Rose, and Ang. Alice has been calling and wanting me desperately to go."

"Oh…Sounds fun."

"Sure, sure." She says in a mocking tone I can't help but laugh at.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Bella, bye."

"Bye Jake, see you tomorrow."

I am so tired when I hang up; I let my dad know Seth will be here next weekend and goodnight as I head to my room to climb in bed with Billy again for another restful night's sleep.

**Alright guys share some love, press the review button and leave a few words please? Love you forever I swear…!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It has been brought to my attention that I made a mistake. I said Bella and Jake have been married for 9 years and it is a typo they have been married for 6 years. Yes Bella was dating Jacob when she was married but she had already filed for a divorce and had James out of the house. This chapter will explain all you need to know and hopefully clarify things for you. I apologize for any confusion if there are any more questions feel free to message me and I will be happy to answer them. **

**I know a lot of you are excited for Edward to come in to play but please understand it will take time and Bella is weary of her own feelings right now, so it will take a while before Edward is with her. **

**Ok now that that is done I need to thank my Beta JigsawRose she is truly amazing.**

** On to the story now….**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Jacob shows up right on time as expected. He lets Billy out and my little boy runs to me yelling about how much he missed me. I wonder if Seth will be the same way, or if he will want to see my dad more so than my best friend and father of one of his younger brother. Jake walks up to me, he looks so tired.

"Hey Bella I have a question or two…"

"What?" I look at him confused.

_It's only been one weekend, what could be the problem?_

"Well we went shopping and bought a few toys and then went to the grocery store…"

I couldn't help the smirk that shows up on my face.

"You took a five year old down the snack aisle alone didn't you?"

"Well yeah."

"Jake, never do that unless you don't have a choice. If you do _have_ to do it keep him in the cart, or you will pay for it every time." I can't stop the laughter in my voice. "As for the toy aisle…keep Tylenol handy. That's all I can suggest."

"Wonderful." He looks to the ground.

"It's okay Jake; you will come up with your own way to deal with this. We all have our own routine and strategies. You just need to find yours, it will happen."

"Oh I don't know about that but if you say so." He looks back up ay me. "Is that why you always made sure to have pain killers in the cupboard?"

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, pretty much."

We go inside so he can see Seth and plan out the next weekend and wish the boys a good week at school, then he leaves no doubt a nap is planned for the afternoon. As the boys chatter on about their weekends including fishing trips, and let's just say men are not the only ones with 'whopper' fish stories. It makes me smile and shake my head as I go in to help my mother. We laugh about how my father is an over grown child when the boys come around. When that is over I suck it up and ask her if she and my father can watch the boys during an appointment I have tomorrow, leaving out the detail that it is a therapy appointment. Of course she agrees without asking any questions, parents are great. We enjoy our supper talking all the while about nothing of importance; school, my new job, and dad's job, like I said nothing of drastic importance. After supper we bath the kids read stories and head them off to bed with kisses and songs from me of course. I start to think back to the weekend and how when I called to tell Billy goodnight he asked for is song and requested I teach Jake how to sing it for him, I have to laugh.

_Who doesn't know twinkle, twinkle, little star?_

I return down stairs to visit with my parents some more. My dad thinks it's good I'm moving on, my mother on the other hand thinks I should slow down a little. Sometimes I think she would be happy if I lived there with my boys till she dies. After reassuring her I will be okay and that I am an adult and cannot live here forever, and a few words of advice thrown in from daddy I head off to bed myself kissing them both as my boys do, and as I did as a child myself.

I sleep restless as usual; sleeping alone has never really been my thing, when my alarm goes off. Mentally I go over my to do list today; _get the boys to school, go to work, and therapy after that, then come home and call Alice to tell her if I will be joining her and my friends tonight. Then do it again tomorrow._ I smile at my mental joke as I get up and shower before I wake the boys.

At breakfast we chatter again about what the boys are expecting to do in school today, and I tell them that grandma will pick them up after school because I have a doctor's appointment. Seth, of course, gets worried. I calm him by telling him I'm fine and I won't be getting a shot. That kid hates needles. Billy just asks if I'll be home for supper, and relaxes when I tell him I'll be home right at the time we all sit down. The boys kiss mama and daddy and we head out the door - goodbyes flying all around from everyone. I drop the boys off kissing them and telling them the usual.

"Bye boys, have fun, have a good day, I love you."

In unison I get, "okay, love you too mama."

On my way to work, I worry how my appointment will go with go with Susan, my therapist. Arriving at work I see a group of men standing around outside the door. I park and walk up to them seeing Ben, Angela's fiancé, and wonder if they are all supervisors.

"Bella, long time no see."

"Ben, how are you?"

"Good."

"Good, why are you all out here?"

"We are waiting on you."

"Why?"

"Well this is part of your crew and they have never met you so I thought I would introduce you guys."

"Okay."

Now please don't ask me their names because I forget each one as he says the next name. I am so horrible with names it isn't even funny. Work goes smoothly for the most part, I find the only thing I have any trouble with is people looking at me funny when they ask who to go to for the paper work, but I think that's only because I am new. After work it's time for therapy. I walk in and there is a young girl for a receptionist. I walk up to her and inform her of my name and who I am here to see.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I have an appointment with Susan."

"Oh hi, Bella, I'm Emily." I instantly decide she is _way_ too perky, unnaturally so as she hands me paperwork.

_What the hell. Who needs this mountain of paperwork to get information? What are they going to ask…My blood-type and what color my pee is in the morning? Ugh._ I mentally roll my eyes as I sit down with the clipboard with the novel of information they need, and start to fill it out.

I am just finishing up as a female voice calls my name.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I get up and follow her to her office."

"Can I get you anything coffee, soda, water?"

"Actually, coffee would be a dream." I smile.

"Okay, one second." She leaves and returns a few seconds later with coffee and hands it to me.

_Oh sweet lord, there is a heaven!_

"So Bella tell me about you?"

"Well where should I start?"

"Wherever you want to."

_Is this a set up? What does she mean where do I star?_

"Well I am a mother of two amazing little boys," She nods "and I have been divorced twice."

_Nice Bella just jump right in, what are you thinking?_

"Go on."

"Well I don't know what more you are looking for..."

"Well let's try, why are you here?"

"Well…Because I'm a train-wreck and I'm only twenty seven..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I married a hard working man to man only to divorce him three years later because I was not 'in love' with him." I use air quotes to emphasize the in love part. "I mean I even have a son with him, but I just… I don't know sometimes I think I have this messed up notion on what I believe the words 'in love' mean."

"Why don't you explain to me what your version of being 'in love' means?" She now used the air quotes like I did.

"Well, it's… it's… okay let me explain it this way. Do you know when you see _that_ person and you get butterflies in your stomach, and you just can't seem to be away from them, and how you feel complete with them, and their happiness is your happiness… that's what I think."

_Great Bella now you're rambling to a stranger…You do need help. Commit me …Party of one right here! _

"Well yes but you are aware that no matter what you do, you have to fight, right?"

"Yeah but when your 'in love' you don't go to bed mad, sleep separately, and be content with it. In my opinion anyway."

"Mmm humm." And she writes something down.

_What the hell does 'Mmm humm' mean?_

"You said you divorced twice, why did you leave your first husband?"

"Well, your brain can only be rattled so many times before you get tired of it."

"Umm… can you explain that please?"

_Are you kidding what don't you get he was an asshole._

"What do you mean explain? He was an asshole that through me around whenever he felt like it and decided he needed every woman to fulfill one need, rather than one woman to fulfill his every need."

"I see."

"Look I get I wasn't enough for him but Jake, my second husband was a good man. Still is. But I just couldn't fall in love with him. I know there is something wrong with me but I just don't know what it is. Can you tell me?"

"Well Bella, I think you are just looking too hard for a man. I think if you relax you will find him in the most unexpected place. I don't think it's you and what you are going through is completely natural."

_Natural…Rriiiggghhht. I don't concur. That's the term doctors use right, concur? Oh hell what do I care? This was a bad idea. I should just leave now. But I have to work this out - my boys deserve better than a nut job for a mother. _

"Bella, Bella…" Susan's voice rakes into my thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

_Lady you so don't want to know trust me._ _Oh well here we go, both feet right_, _got to have pain before you heal. Why not - she is a professional, one that can put me away or take my kids because I am a crazy idiot that just hurts people._

"Bella I can't help if you don't open up. I need to know what you're thinking before I can lead you in the right direction, and I'm no dentist so if I have to pull teeth it will get more painful than it needs to be."

_Okay lady you if you don't separate me and my kids then fine I'll share my crazy mind with you!_

"You won't take my kids away will you?"

"Bella, I'm here to help you. Do you think your kids are in danger with you?"

"I would _never _hurt my babies I love them more than my own life!" I raise my voice slightly.

"Okay then so help me help you so you can past this for them."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

She takes a deep breath. "How old are your boys?"

"Seven and Five."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Seth is more of a sufferer in-silence type, if he talk to anyone he has to trust you beyond this world, however he has a tendency to act out if it becomes too much. He is my oldest and unfortunately I have dragged him along if my craziness but he has been a real trooper. He knows he can't see his father and that's for his best interest, he seems to accept it well enough, but he has Jake to fill the void I think so that had to make it easier. He is so intelligent and when you look in his eyes I swear sometimes you can see the world." I feel the warmth roll through my body. "Billy…How do I begin…He is his brothers opposite he tells you what he thinks and isn't afraid to ask questions. He is only five so he is still a little wild child but I hope he never loses that because it just suits him, and when he's happy his whole face lights up. Out of the two of them I think I worry about him more because he is just up for anything and jumps in without looking back. The only thing I think they share is this light about them and right now Seth's light is gone, and I think it's because of me. I brought Jake in and let him show him a certain path and now for my own selfishness I pulled the proverbial rug out from under him and he is lost. I just want to get that back for him."

"Well, that natural…"

"What the hell does that mean? Is it really natural to flip your child's world upside down - he should be happy about not having to carry my baggage with me?"

"No what I mean is you have been through a severe hardship with him so, naturally his will indivertibly react to your unhappiness. Not that you did anything wrong we all are entitled to our emotions and children are sensitive beings they pick up on things easily."

"So what do I do?"

"Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit."

_Okay this lady you have lost her mind._ I roll my eyes.

"Let me explain, I want you to come and see me once a week for now, I want you to go out and meet people…" I raise an eyebrow towards her, she holds up her hand. "don't bring them home but meet people and not just at the store or dry-cleaners, I mean there is a really popular club I hear a lot about…Go there…'Ladies nights' we all need them and just because you're a mom doesn't mean you can't move on and have fun like you should."

_Alright how much did Alice pay you to say that and how do you know her. I vote for a new shrink who's with me - damn no one? _

"Okay but what if I don't fall in love?"

"I'm not saying fall in love. I'm saying meet people. Have fun and live single but as a mother would."

_What the hell kind of cockamamie shit is that._

"What the hell kind of cockamamie shit is that?" No way was that one staying in my head, that was some kind of contradiction and it just confused the hell out of me.

"What I mean is go out have fun but be responsible about it, don't drink till you vomit and bring every guy you meet home to sleep with then have them leave."

_I don't do that anyway!_

That one is coming out too because now I'm on the defense…I'm no slut.

"I don't do that anyway."

"Relax I didn't say you did, I just wanted to clarify my last statement. Bella you need to have fun and be happy. Kids may be sensitive but the plus side to that is they are resilient. They heal fast a thoroughly in most cases. You just have to show him the way."

"Okay so see you and go out, that's it?"

"Pretty much, I want to hear how it goes – the going out- next week when you come back. Oh and I want to discuss the Jacob/James thing too."

"Okay…" I roll my eyes.

"Well our time is up so…next week?" I just nod trying to work through this whole thing.

"Relax Bella you just lost your way a little and have made a few mistakes I will help you fix it." She rests her hand on my shoulder as she speaks.

On the way home mind is just rolling with information but it all rounds back to one thing unparticular she said…

"_Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit."_

I decide I will call Alice after supper and let her know I will be joining them on Friday night. I let out a sigh of defeat at my decision and groan. I have been out of this dating thing for too long. I worry about being good at it.

_Stupid Bella - she didn't say date she said meet people. Say hi and walk away. Stick to the plan just you and your boys. My boys…_

I shake my head, and push on the gas pedal, eager to get to them. Yes even though my father is chief of Police I still gain a little rebellion and speed at times.

I walk in just as everyone is sitting down and get greeted by my boys screaming together.

"MOMMY!" I crouch down and rest one knee on the floor as they rush into my arms. I see my mother smile over their shoulders and Susan's words ring in my head as Seth chokes me…

"_Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit."_ _Damn it why can't I stop hearing that?_

I pull away "Alright boys' mamas home lets go eat, before Grandma's food gets cold." Seth takes my hand as Billy bounces away and back to his chair. Seth and I sit down and we all dish up our plates. After we all say grace I ask the boys how school was and get bombarded with all kinds of things. Seth caught my attention quickly though because he said something about a pretty girl that won't stop following him around even after he asked him to. I told him to talk to Jake or Grandpa about that because I know I wouldn't be the best person. Then I heard about the ride in the police car and how totally cool that was. I look at my dad and smirk. He is just something unexplainable and I love him so much. When I look over at my mom I see her looking around the table with glossed over eyes and think about how her heart must be beating to ten times it normal size with happiness, so I look around and that damn phrase came back into my head and it still sounds like Susan…

"_Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit."_

Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have something like that stick in your head…well I'll tell you it damn well blows! I look over at Seth, who is looking at me now, and smile making a vow that if Susan is right and my happiness will make him happy then I will do it to save him from a world of heartache because he deserves that.

After supper and putting the kids to bed, I go into my room and call Alice to tell her I will be there.

"Oh my, gosh, are you serious!"

"No Alice. I'm lying. Yes, I'm serious."

"Awesome I'll be over at three to get you ready."

"Stop, Alice. First of all I don't get home with the kids until three thirty then, if it's like last week Jake will be here to get the boys, and I can dress myself. So just relax."

"Bella, I saw the coolest dress for you I am getting it tomorrow and I will be there by three thirty too, then."

"Alright look I'll compromise. You can dress me up like some stupid doll but come around five thirty, okay, I don't want to explain why aunt Alice is here with new clothes to my boys, I don't want them to even know I'm going out."

"Bella I don't think they'd care."

"I don't want to take that chance." There Susan's voice is again, why I have no clue.

"_Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit."_

"Okay they are your boys Bella. I just think they should see you happy."

_I knew it she paid off my shrink._ I laugh at my mental joke.

"I suppose you think you using me as a doll is fun…Fun for who you or me?"

"Both Bella, you just aren't on my page yet."

"I don't think I ever will be Alice but okay. I have to get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Ali."

After hanging up from Alice I check on the boys they are sleeping so peacefully, thankfully. I watch them for a few minutes with a peaceful smile on my face. I turn around to go to bed and there is my dad he looks at me with reminiscing eyes letting me know I am not the first parent to do the watching thing. I just smile and nod and he does the same in response before we go to our rooms for the night.

**Ok guys let me know what you minds have in them by pressing the review button.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual I have no claim to characters clamed by others already; I just play with them because it's fun.**

**Jigsawrose thanks for being my Beta you rock girl.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jacob POV**

I am sitting here waiting for Bella to pull up, and freaking out about shopping with two kids. Shopping with one about killed me last weekend I can only imagine what two will do.

_I think I will start with the furniture store, then go to the grocery store and get one of those cool carts I hear kids like - maybe that will keep them entertained._

Bella's car brakes intrude on my mental planning.

"Hi dad." Little Billy is always so bubbly…._I love this kid!_

"Hey Jake…Let me go say hi to Grandpa then I'll be ready to go."

"Me too."

"So you recuperated?" Bella laughs.

"Yeah I think I'm ready for more." I joke back…Trying to hide the inner panic.

"Well good luck. You going to get the grocery shopping done this time?"

"No, I figure I will go after I get the bunk beds."

"Jake," she shakes her head smirking, "will you ever learn?"

"It's all part of learning I guess."

"Okay. Have fun." She shakes her head as she walks away.

_If she can do the shopping thing with two then damn it so can I!_ I know my stubbornness will bite me in the ass in a time or two but I know I have got to figure this out as well.

The boys come running out ready to go. We head straight to the furniture store, unfortunately I didn't account for the long ride so I hear a lot about how bored they are and I have no idea how many times they asked if whether we were there yet.

_Mental note to self - get them a toy or something to play with for the ride home. Ugh. I have to find the book Bella read on how to make kids happy, maybe I can just borrow hers._

Finally I park and we go inside, shockingly Seth grabs Billy's hand and keeps right with me as we look at all the beds. After agreeing on a set of bunk beds we leave but before we go to the car I stop at a toy shop, I don't want to play the 'I'm bored' or 'are we there yet' game again. Once again Seth proves himself useful he takes Billy's hand again as the look at toys.

_How does he do that? Billy is…calm… in a toy store. Ah ha the secret the big brother. I got you figured out now, Bella._

I watch the boys talk and play as they pick out their things, Seth got a book and Billy got some action figure, car thing. I will never understand these two. I paid for their toys and we left. The ride home is so peaceful I can actually hear the radio. When we get to my house, I show the boys their room. I put some of the toys in there so it looks like a child room, other than the blue paint on the walls. They seem content with it and I go unload the bed from the truck. They were not kidding when they said 'full assembly required'. It took forever, when I finally got them together I called the boys in, making a mental note no TV for them tonight because they have been watching it the whole time I have put this together. They went nuts, what I see as a simple bed they are turning into a fort or some kind of club house. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen to start supper.

_All that work and they think something else, I need that handbook. Oh well at least they are happy with it, they did pick it out._

We sit at the table and eat supper as the boys tell me about school, I notice our routine is set, and thank the heavens something has gone right. After supper we play games and this mole game sure is a hit. I do notice that with Seth here, Billy is so much calmer. I wonder why that is but then I hear the dreaded scream.

"Ow that hurt! I'm telling daddy."

"I'm sorry Billy it was an accident." I look over to see what the problem is and the damn phone rings._ Perfect timing Bells._

"UGH. Dad will you get that I have to tend to this." He wheels himself over as I try to calm Billy down.

"Seth hit me with the hammer." He wails.

"I didn't mean to we where both trying to hit the mole."

"Alright, alright, boys calm down…"

"Jake, it's Bella." Dad informs me._ Flipping- great! One issue at a time. _I focus back on the boys.

"Well dad, tell her to hold on or call back in five. I'm a little busy right now." I guess Bella chose to hold on because he didn't hang up.

"Okay now Billy, Seth said he was sorry and I don't think he would hurt you on purpose."

"But it still hurts." He sniffles.

"I can get you some ice if you want Little Bill." Seth has been calling him that since they saw this cartoon about a little boy named 'Little Bill', Billy seems to like it. He nods his head and sniffs out a please and Seth runs the few feet to the freezer for ice. I go get the phone from dad.

"Yes Bells."

"What the he… what happened to Billy?"

"Calm down he just got his finger smashed."_ Jeez Bella overreact why don't you?_

"In what?"

"Between a hammer and a mole."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes Seth is getting him some ice; I think he feels bad for hurting him so I didn't punish him. Besides he has been a huge help today."

"Ahh, you figured that out did you?" Her laugh causes me to chuckle in return.

"Yeah here I was afraid, you could have said Seth is a big help I was a wreck."

"I know but it's funny to watch you sweat sometimes." She jokes.

"Oh thanks a lot Bella." I retort.

"No problem. Let me talk to Seth please?"

"Alright, I thought you were going out to night?"

"Jake Shut Up! I don't want them to know that." She hisses.

"Oh sorry." I lower my voice, I know a little too late but what can I do about it now.

"Just put Seth on please?" I hand the phone to Seth and take over soothing Billy, who has pretty much calmed down now. After a few minutes Seth brings the phone over and hands it to Billy. Billy talks with his mother as Seth and I go make the beds with the new sheets. I bought, musical notes for Seth and those dang super heroes for Billy.

When Billy comes in we are just finishing up, and he hands me the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, watch his hand if it gets too big…

I interrupt her. "Take him to the hospital and call you on the way. I know, come on I'm not a complete idiot."

"I know just humor me Jake."

"Alright have fun Bells. Bye."

"Thanks I will. Bye." We hung up and I put the kids to bed.

**BPOV**

Jake leaves with the kids, and I go in to shower and make sure I am ready for when Alice shows up. As usual Alice arrives on the dot with Rosalie and Angela in toe. I open my door and the three of them look like Charlie's Angels posed for a fight, I smile and shake my head as I look at the floor, it is just too funny. I step to the side as they break their pose and come in with arms full of crap; they go directly upstairs hollering 'hi' to my parents without breaking stride. I just hang my head again and follow.

I get put in my desk chair and Rose and Alice get right to work as Angela starts sifting through CDs. That brought back memories from high school, when we would be getting ready for a dance or party. The girls and I talk about their lives, my kids, and confide in them about my therapy sessions. They ask how it went and so I tell them everything that Susan said.

"I think I like her." Alice chirps

"That's only because she told me to go out, Ali. When she first told me to do this I swear I thought you knew her and paid her to tell me that." We all laughed at my insane theory.

After I am all made up I go into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I have to make sure they didn't go overboard. As usual I look like a knock-out after being in their hands; I never know why I worry so much. As I leave I smash my finger causing me to want to call Jake and check on the kids. I know I am crazy but when it happened I had this strange feeling something went wrong. I walk into my bedroom grab my cell and call Jake. When Billy answers I hear my youngest in the background crying. I am put on hold as I hear Jake trying to sooth Billy. When he finally gets on the phone I instantly ask questions, and find out Seth accidentally smashed Billy's hand in whack-a-mole and is soothing him now. I know Seth can do it if anyone can soothe an upset Billy. After I am sure Billy is okay and Seth has everything under control, Jake and I begin a little bit of playful banter about how big of a help Seth is. Jake gripes about how freaked he was to go shopping with two kids because one about killed him. I knew when he left he would be fine, especially with Seth there. There is just something with those two, most kids are angels apart but my boys are angels together, it amazing. When I ask to speak to Billy, Jake decides to out me, I hiss at him to shut up and put Seth on. I talk to Seth for a bit, and then I talk to Billy mostly to make sure he is okay and tell him good night. Then I get back on with Jake after leaving instructions and getting some irritation from Jake, he tells me to have fun and we hang up and I leave with the girls.

Rose offers to be the D.D tonight so we take her car. We arrive at the club, as we are walking up to the line, the bouncer guys at the door waves us up.

"Ladies, go on in..." he gives me a smirk as his eyes scan my body. "My shift is over at ten can I get you a drink?" He rests his hand on my back and leads me through the door he has opened up for us.

"Umm, well…" I stutter but Alice interrupts me.

"Yes, you can I'll have her at the bar at ten." I soot my eyes in her direction.

_Damn it Alice. This is not what I had planned!_

"Great I'll look for you…"

"Bella." I can't seem to take my eyes from Alice…_Why can't she just let me do this my way._

"Alice, you are being too much right now."

"Well Bella, I know you would have just declined the drink and you said that Susan told you to meet people… and just saying 'hi' is not meeting people." I look at her in shock. "Yeah I know how you work." She smirks at me.

_Ugh, this cannot go well, with Alice here._

She steps away and say something to Rose and Angela, I can't hear, but I brush it off and go to the bar to order a drink. I wait for a while then Alice comes up behind me.

_Oh shit, miss all eyes on me is here - this will be bad._ Boy am I ever right, Alice called the bartender over.

"Ladies, what can I get you?" He looks right at me._ Wow dude can you discreetly eye fuck me please?_

Alice nudges me, I look at her and she nods to the bartender. I shrug, letting her know to order whatever for me. She sighs. "I need two 'sex on the beaches', one slow gin and OJ, and one Mountain Dew." I look at her thankful for remembering my favorite drink.

"And which one of these is yours?" The bartender asks me.

"Slow gin and OJ, why?" Turn my head and give him a questioning look out of the corner of my eye.

He flashes me a gorgeous smile, "Because this one is on me."

"Well thank you…?" I look at him waiting.

"Jason, but my friends call me Jas."

"Well thank you Jason." I smile sweetly. I have to admit it is fun to flirt, if I'm not even doing it right.

"Jas, please call me Jas." He says as he hands me my drink.

Alice grabs the drink for her and Angela and I get mine and Rose's drinks. When we get back to the table there are two guys there, one talking to Rosalie and the other talking to Angela, Angela looks repulsed but Rose looks tickled. Angela shoots me a look like 'help me' and points to this moron with her eyes.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" I get a bad vibe from this guy, not like the oddness from the door guy or Jas, but an uneasy feeling and I have learned to listen to it so I don't hold back the venom in my voice.

"Laurent and what's yours?" he extends his hand. I ignore it and reply as snidely as possible.

"Never mind that Laurent, do you know I work with her fiancé…I think it would be best to go elsewhere to find a one night stand?"

He gets up and walks away muttering "Bitch."

"Oh my gosh Bella, what the hell…" Rose laughs.

"Remind me, not to piss you off." Her friend says.

"Oh Bella this is Emmett, Emmett meet Bella." She gestures with her hand. I pause to look at him. He looks at me as if watching my reaction, I after I let him sweat a bit I extend my arm to shake his hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Emmett." I smile. He reaches out smile too and shakes my hand. He laughs a little and leans in to say something in Rose's ear and I look away to the dance floor.

"Thanks by the way. He thought I was lying when I told him I was going to get married." Angela leans in to my ear, because the club is getting loud.

"Bella, Ang, let's go dance!" Alice hops up.

"Let me have one more drink and then I will join you, okay?" I am just not drunk enough for dancing yet.

"Oh well what are you drinking - I'll go get it for you?" Emmett stands up and takes Rose's glass.

"Slow Gin and OJ." I hand him my glass and some cash and he takes the other two orders and heads of.

"Isn't he something - I kind of like him?" Rose gushes.

"He certainly seems nice, and he isn't like Angela's little admirer over here." I joke and wink to my friend who laughs.

"So no funny feeling, Miss Bella?" My friends have come to trust my gut feelings too. I shake my head.

"No hun, I think he is okay." I smile causing us all to roll in laughter.

"What's so funny?" _Uh oh he's back._

_What do we tell him?_

Rose of course blurts out the answer, "You pass." And we all burst out laughing all over again.

"Umm… Okay." He looks so confused we laugh harder. I am feeling better about being out now, just having a good time with the girls, I actually think I missed this.

_Mental note to self, no matter what don't stop this, it's fun and you are free._

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain it sometime. If you're still around."

"Okay…" poor guy looks so lost.

Somewhere in all our laughing, Alice notices my glass is almost empty. "Bella, let's dance." I don't have any time to protest she takes my hand and runs, so I take Angela's hand on the way. We are on the dance floor for what felt like eternity when Alice looks at her watch, then up at me, and then to the bar.

"I need a drink." Again she grabs my hand, and I take Angela's hand and we head to the bar.

_Oh yeah that door guy, is it ten already?_

_Really?_

_Oh that poor bartender._

We get to the bar and Alice orders drinks for her and Angela, and as she is telling him my drink, an arm slides between us.

"And this ones, on me Jas."

"Oh, Scott, hey man. You know Bella?"

"Yeah, we met at the door." He looks over at me and smiles. Jas hands us our drinks and we go back to the table after thanking him. I introduce Scott to Rose, and he and Emmett seem to know each other already. We all talk at the table, as best as we can since the club is hopping now. Scott and I go dance for a while, when we return there is a new face at the table talking to Alice.

"And, this is Bella." Alice says as I return.

"Bella this is Jasper." She puts her hand on his shoulder, and I do the usual pause to see what my gut says. Rose and Alice watch me, when I extend my hand Alice smiles and we all laugh again but are stopped instantly when he speaks.

"So ladies, did I pass?" that does it we all start again, laughing till it hurts.

"I don't get it." Emmett yells.

So Jasper explains, starting with a question. "Did she," he points to Rose, "introduce you to her," he points to me, "and then the three get quiet until she said something," then points back at me again, "see what happens is she has a odd sixth sense about people and those three," he points at my friends, "rely on that. So if you don't pass by her, you don't get to any of them." And he slides his hand palm up in front of my friends again. "Why do you think Alice here was so tense until Bella here gave the okay?" He smiles slyly at me

All four of us are shocked; I couldn't believe he figured it out. The guys go get us drinks, when they get back there is a piece of paper with writing on it stuck to my glass. I read it trying to keep Scott from seeing it.

_Bella,_

_I know you are with Scott right now but please_

_Call me to hang out sometime you seem sweet_

_Jas_

There is a number under his name I fold it back up and put it in my pocket. The night continues on and I have an awesome time. We wind up closing down the club and I think I might have drunk too much because I am a little wobbly on my feet. Scott helps me to Rose's car as Jasper and Emmett walk out Alice and Rose. Right before I get in the car Scott slips something into my hand. It's a piece of paper with his name on it.

_Wow, two numbers without even trying. I so have to do this again!_

I get home and Alice helps me upstairs to my bed, where I pass out.

When I get up the next morning I have a headache from hell, and I find the two numbers I got given. I set them on the desk and go down to start coffee, only to see my Godsend mother has it done and hands me a cup as I come in the kitchen.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, but man am I paying for it now." I grumbled in reply, rubbing my head with my free hand.

"Here…" She hands me two Tylenol.

"Ugh… Thanks." I take them and swallow them, going over to the table and sit down motionless and allow them to kick in to my system.

I decide that all of my misery is well worth it to do a night like that again, so I call Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ali. It's Bella, next weekend you guys in?"

She shrieks at me causing me to pull away from the offensive sound. "Really?"

"Yeah Jake will have the kids, so why not?"

"Hell yeah I'll call Rose, I don't think Angela much liked it, but maybe she can be the D.D next time. I'll take care of it, Bella you just be ready next Friday."

"Ok, I'm going to go for now, I'll see you next Friday."

"Well, how about lunch on Wednesday?"

"I think that could work but we have to go somewhere close to the mill okay?"

"Yeah see you then Bella. Bye."

"Bye Ali."

We hung up, and I take the rest of the day to recuperate.

When Sunday comes Jake asks if I had a good time and I tell him about what happened. He just asks me to be careful and I assure him I will. He goes home and I go in to help mama with supper.

_You're going to be okay Bella. Life will fall into place - just have fun!_

**Okay guys what did you think of Bella's night out? Show me the love, and leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the twilight characters, crying shame I know.**

**AN: I will not be updating as much because mine and my beta's lives are getting a little busy, but we will be doing the best we can. Hope you can bear with us. From now on I will not be flip flopping between Bella and Jacob's POV anymore, there are too many characters, now to keep going the same way, I will continue to label them so you know who is talking.**

**And not forgetting JigsawRose, my beta she works hard for me, thanks hun.**

**Chapter 7**

***BPOV***

_I really hate that damn alarm clock. Why does it have to be so rude? Maybe I should invent something that wakes you up nicely. I wonder if that would sell. Huh…_

I get up after my crazy mind stops rolling. I shower just like any other day, the only thing different about today is the fact that the two guys I met this last weekend; Scott and Jas, are on my mind. As I leave the bathroom I plow right into my oldest son. We stumble to the floor together.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly

"Yeah, jeez mama didn't you see me?" _Seth was clearly irritated_.

"No baby, I was a bit…distracted."

"By what, nothing is here?" He looks around on the spot.

"No with my thoughts, sweetheart."

"What were you thinking about that you couldn't see me. I'm so big?"

"Nothing baby, I'm sorry. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just try to be more careful please?"

"Yeah."

We get his brother and go downstairs to have breakfast. Everything goes as routine; breakfast, taking them to school, work, and to throw things off I call Jas to set up a lunch date for tomorrow and Scott on Thursday. I know what you are thinking and casual lunch dates with friends is okay, I mean I am having lunch with Alice on Wednesday. After work today, though, I have to go see Susan.

_Shit I have to call my parents._ I pull out my phone and call my parents to have my mom get my kids. Of course without question she agrees.

Work goes smoothly as possible, I have to admit I am a little nervous.

_What will she say, maybe I should cancel. Well cancel on at least one but which one they are both so nice and cute, too. I'll talk to Susan see what she says. _

I finish out the day and head over to see Susan; of course the overly perky Emily is here. I sit down and wait for Susan to let me know she is ready, just like last time she is out in minutes. We head back to her office and she remembers my coffee. We sit down and she just jumps right in.

"So Bella tell me…Did you do as I asked?"

"Actually yes, I did and I have a lot of fun. I met these two guys and got phone numbers and I have lunch plans with both of them….On two separate days obviously."_ Wow nice word- vomit there Bella._ "Do you think that makes me a slut?"

"No, I think that is doing as I asked getting to know people. Although I have to admit I thought it would be harder to get you to do it."

"Well see - when you have my friend Alice on your side, she can be kind of persuasive. She thinks you are a good thing for me. So with Alice in your corner I figured I have already lost so I might as well give it a shot."

"Well I wouldn't call it a loss Bella; I would call it a helpful nudge."

"Well anyway I had fun, and I did meet people."

"Good … now let's talk about James and Jake."_ Ugh there goes my good mood! Was great while it lasted!_

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I want to start with James, what was your marriage to him like?"

_Here we go…_

"James was an ass. He would get mad at me or something, and toss me around the house. He broke a glass table I had right after Seth was born and a few months later he threw me in the fridge and it hurt pretty bad so I stayed with friends and filed for divorce."

"That's it…Why did you marry him…Why did you stay with him for so long…There had to be something that kept you there?"

"In the beginning he was a Casanova at his best. I fall for the sweet words and continuous, fawning every time." She writes something down. "I married him because I was pregnant and I didn't want my son labeled. I stayed with him for my son, but then he became a danger to him too. So I left and never looked back."

"And that led you to Jacob, how?"

"Well Jake has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and when I fell, Jake picked up the pieces. He made me feel loved and adored; although he is simple he is sweet."

"Simple, what does that mean?"

"It means Jake is sweet because he is caring and honest but when it comes to romance he hasn't a clue. I love Jake I really do and I think that's why I am okay with having his son. I'm just not in love with him and if I'm not in love with him that means that someone else is or is meant to be and I don't want to take that from him and staying with him would only take that away from him. Who am I to do that…I know it sounds like I am being selfish and just downright mean but really I'm not trying to be?"

"No I see what you are saying. So you and Jake are still on good terms?"

"Yes, he takes both the boys on the weekends. I know he loves them both equally and will never see Seth as anything but a son."

"That's good."

"I trust Jake."

"How do you think he would handle you meeting someone new?"

"I don't know I don't think I've really thought about it. I mean he asked me about my weekend and I told him about the two guys from the bar." She nods writing again. "He seemed okay with it, no he was fine I know Jake. He was happy for me just like I would be for him. And he told me he is still here if I ever need him."

"Good, and do you think he would be supportive if you actually chose to marry again?"

"I won't marry again."

"Not even if you fall in love?"

"I won't, I have accepted that."

"I see." And again she writes something down.

"So, back to these two guys…"

"What about them?"

"How do you feel about them?"

"Well, they are nice and all but I know I'm not going to stay with them, maybe be friends with them but definitely not with them, with them."

"You don't think either of them are 'the one'?"

"No I know they are not. I don't feel what I want to feel to actually be with them."

"I see."

"They are nice though and my gut says they are good people, and I have learnt to listen to that."

"Oh okay. Bella I don't want you to close yourself off okay, I want you to continue to meet people and have fun. How did the boys take to your going out?"

"I didn't tell them. I don't want them to be anxious. Maybe in time I will tell them but not right now. They see Jake and I happy together and they trust him and I think right now they still believe in me and I don't want to ruin that. I'm trying to lessen their uneasiness. Although I think I shot that one in the ass today." I huff out a laugh.

"What do you mean?" She gives me a confused look.

"When I got up this morning I took my shower like usual but when I got out I was so consumed by my own thoughts that when I walk out of the bathroom I ran right into Seth, we both fell to the floor in a heap. It's funny now but at the time I thought I hurt him. He asked why I didn't see him and I told him I was distracted. He looked around and didn't see anything and questioned me, so I explained how it was in my head. I think I confused him to the point he let it go."

"Bella, do you ever plan on telling your boys you want to go out?"

"Why should I…I can do it on the weekends when they are with Jake?"

"Do you remember what I said last week?"

"How could I forget it pops into my head all the time and in your voice too…What is that?"

"You need to explain I don't understand."

"When I contemplate anything I hear you in my head and it's in your voice telling me; Make yourself happy and then he will follow suit." I repeat the words for her.

"That's a good sign your heart is open to happiness."

_Okay now you definitely sound like a quack!_

"So, now what?"

"Now you keep going out except this time talk with the boys about it, use whatever support system you are all comfortable with but you need to talk to them."

"Who the hell sold you the stupid…I am not doing that!" I am shocked she suggested that in the first place, stupid woman!

"Bella it will be alright. They need to know you are happy."

"I don't know about this…Seth will flip."

"Use Jake, he could help."

"Why do they even need to know?"

"Because Bella, you are happy having fun and meeting people, they need to see that. Besides Seth as already falling victim to your dreaminess." She smirks at me.

"I will think about it, this one is a little tougher to do."

"Okay, I see your point but I assure you they will be fine." I nod slowly.

"Our time is up Bella."

"Okay, so just talk to the boys this week." I take a deep breath. _This can't end well at all._

"Also, go to lunch with both of them."

I nod again as I leave.

I get home just as everyone is sitting down again. The boys run up to me and I kneel down to hug them.

"Mama, are you sick?" Billy asks me

"No sweetheart why do I look sick?"

"No, Grandma just said you had another doctor's appointment. Why do you need a doctor if you aren't sick?"

"No, Little Bill she's pregnant again." And he walked away, upset or hurt by me.

My dad shoots his head to the side to look at me, my mother drops the glass in her hand, and Billy looks at me.

_Umm where the hell did he get that? I know what that entails and believe you me it isn't possible._

"Seth, baby, why did you say that?"

"Because when you were going to have Billy you went to the doctor a lot."

_So that's where he got that leap. Wow, kids minds are truly something._

I look at my parents clearly this made sense to them too.

_Wow, are they all thinking this._ My parents look like they are awaiting a response. _Oh for the love of all that is holy._ I roll my eyes at them. My mother relaxes and starts cleaning up the mess and my father just stares. So I clear up most of the situation.

"No I'm not having a baby." I look pointedly at my dad. I swear you could see him visibly relax, but now Seth is concerned. "I just have some things to do and that is what my appointment is for." Billy walked away sick of my being cryptic, Seth just watched me closer with doubt in his eyes. I know he thinks I am having a baby because I always tell the boys when there is something wrong and when I am evasive he knows something's up. Dinner is quiet, and awkward. Seth wants dad to help him get ready for bed, heartbroken I allow it. While dad helps the boys I talk to my mom.

"So, Miss Bella, where are you on Mondays?"

"Way to ease into that one mama."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Now I hear the concern, and stay quiet for a minuet. "Bella you know you can tell me and it will change nothing on how much I love you."

"You'll think I'm nuts literally." I huff a laugh through my nose.

"So you have gone to see a therapist. Okay and how is that going?"_ That's right, mamas the only one who can make a leap from having a baby to seeing a therapist. _

"Well it's going well. I think anyway. She thinks I should tell the boys I am going out."

"I agree."

"What, why, shouldn't I be protecting them?"

"Well Seth told your father that you look different, and after running into him this morning because you where distracted by your head." We laughed together. " I think you need to tell them everything. Seth is freaking out right now."

"I know that mama, but what will he say if I tell him I'm going to a shrink and going out a partying with my friends while he's with Jake - That is too much for his little mind?"

She stops and looks at me. "Isabella that boy is so much like you. It's almost like you in a little boy form. With raising you, I have a feeling he will be tough on you at first and then he will work through it and before you now it he will be the happiest little boy ever created, again." She looks right into my eyes. "And I think him and his mother will get that light in them back. The light I haven't seen in weeks, since before they entered my house from yet another hit to the heart. Bella you might have left Jake, but he didn't leave you," she holds up her hand to stop my protest. "I know you have your reasons but you need to understand when you make major decisions like that with children involved, children like Seth, you will have a lot of extra stuff to deal with. Stuff that wouldn't be there if you didn't have children, in order to not have that bull shit would mean; you would have had to miss out on all the other stuff, all the good stuff. I know James was an ass, I knew that before Seth was even born. I saw the fake smiles and the false loving father crap, but you are an adult and I knew you would handle it as you saw fit. Maybe… not as soon as I would have liked, but it was dealt with. I saw it with Jake too.

Bella I watched you grow, I know you better than what you think and I knew you where not in love with him. I let you do things you way because when your mind is made up there is no changing it. You get that from you father. Now that oh so lovely trait is handed down to Seth." She rolls her eyes. "When it comes to Seth I think you will need to be honest with him and tell him everything, that what I had to do with you."

"Oh mama I just don't want him to hate me."

"Bella he will hate you, he is a kid. When you do something he doesn't like, he will hate you. You need to do what's right _for_ him not _by_ him. Don't be so damned afraid to piss him off. I saw the look in your eyes at the table when you looked at him, and I know you think he doesn't believe you and I agree with that. But so what, if you where having a baby. He would get over it and I know damn well he would do the same for that child as he has for Seth. You will upset him, you will do the wrong thing intending to do the right thing, and you will be the super hero sometimes. One thing I can assure you is you will mess up and you will do it a lot, because there is no instruction manual for kids. Its fates way of having a laugh at your expense, but the joys you get from them outweigh any heartache you get, and all the hell you are dealt and when he grows up into the wonderful man he will be, you will look back and see that. But for now keep in mind he may be smarter that most seven year olds but emotionally he is only seven, he needs you to be okay to be okay within himself."

_Okay why am I paying a shrink I could be saving a lot of money and talking to my own mother!_

"Will you and daddy be there to help me talk to them?"

"Always honey, always."

We finish the cleaning and she goes in with daddy, I follow but kiss them good night instead of sitting to chit chat. I walk upstairs and stop at the boy's room before I go to my room.

I watch them for a minute, when I turn around I see my dad standing there.

"Bells I need to talk to you..."

_Okay really how much can I take?_

_You can't possibly find this fun!_ I mentally curse the fates my mother was speaking of.

"What is it daddy?"

"Let's go to your room I don't want to wake them." He puts his hand on my back and leads me to my room. When we get inside she shuts the door. "Bella, I know being a parent is hard. You need to understand something; Seth is not your average seven year old. He can take a lot, kind of like someone else I know." He gives me a pointed look. "Bella I don't know what is going on with you exactly but I do know you are struggling with something and that little boy is to." he points to the room next to mine. "You need to come clean."

"Daddy I'm fine."

"Bullshit Bella you ran that kid over this morning. That's not like you. You know where they are at all times, you know every mark they have on them, and you know what they are feeling every second of the day. Now you are being shady and leaving that boy confused and feeling lost. Bella, ever since that boy was born you have been all about him, for fuck sake you didn't leave him with anyone besides you mother and I. When Billy came along you made sure he was okay with it. There is just something with you two and now he feels like he is losing you. Bella whatever you are going through do it fast or your children will suffer, and I know that will kill you in the end, and I don't want to see that."

"Daddy I am trying…"

"Bella the trying is dying - get it done."

"I am." Now I am getting mad!

"Where were you today and last Monday?"

"I had an appointment."

"With an OB?"

"No daddy I am not having a baby."

"With who or what then?"

I take a deep breath and ready myself to be yelled at some more. "I stated seeing a therapist."

"Why Bella you can do this without a professional, you are stronger that what you think?"

"I need this right now daddy." I bow my head in shame.

"Well then you tell them boys, they are worried sick about you. Seth need you Bells, he has a lot going on and he can't find you."

"I know and I planned on telling them tomorrow after work. I talked to mama already and asked for your guys help."

"Bella we are here for you, always."

"I know daddy thank you. Look I am all over this I promise, but right now it has been a hard day, I need to rest okay?"

"Okay, goodnight baby."

"Night daddy."

I am so run-down from the day I fall asleep fast.

**Okay guys, you now know how others see Bella. Press review and tell me what you think. You know I love to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Seth breaks loose here. Please be warned there is some violence from him but I assure you this will be the only time. Hang in there with me; everyone has to hit the worst of the worst before they can heal. **

**Okay, you know what belongs to other people and that I don't claim them.**

**JigsawRose, thank you girl for being my beta, I couldn't do this without you.**

**On to the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

***Jacob POV***

"Leah, will you do the shopping for me this week please…I have a lot of work to do and I will have the boys coming the weekend?"

"Yeah sure Jake no problem, can you make me a list?"

"I'll try to get it done today at lunch."

"Okay, want me to come and get some for you?"

"Ummm… Yeah that would be great and I'll give you some cash then."

"Okay see you at noon."

I jet out the door shoving on my work shirt. Leah has been a Godsend for me. She is even washing my clothes and running my errands. I can't believe how much of a help she has been these past few weeks. I like the talks we have been having at night are so nice too. I can't believe how much we have in common. I push Leah out of my head and focus on what to have her get for groceries.

_Billy wants mac-n-cheese…Seth wants ravioli, so much like Bella that boy. I wonder if I should invite Bella over to eat with us. No she wouldn't and if she did she would be uncomfortable. _I dismiss the last thought as fast as it appears.

My morning is daunting and just downright boring. I actually have time to write up a list, yeah a whole grocery list. So when Leah shows up at noon to get it I am ready to give it to her, now remember I may be a dad but I am a guy as well, so like a typical guy I have forgotten to stop and get out money from an ATM, so now I have to give her my card. Yeah I know, what am I thinking?

While I am mentally kicking myself I hear my guys…

"Damn look at that fox, I got to have that!"

"Dude, she is a fine looking specimen."

"Who is she?"

"That is none of your concern."_ Whoa what the hell was that?_

"Jake is she yours?"

"No, but she is a friend. You will not even think about getting with her." _Okay why does it matter to me?_

"Jake, hey, here I made this for you." She hands me some lunch.

"Hi Leah. Thanks you didn't have to do that. Here is the list and just take my card but keep the receipt so I know what you have spent."

"That's okay. I saw you didn't have anything this morning."

"Thanks for doing this Leah." Gesturing to the list I handed her.

"No problem, really."

_Wow why am I feeling nervous? This is weird._

We hug goodbye a little awkwardly, I don't quite know why. I walk back to the guys.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend Jake."

"Can it Mike or I'll tell Jess all your secrets."

He shuts up fast and walk away to eat his lunch. The rest of the day goes just like the morning. I find myself rushing home and wondering if Leah is there. Hoping I guess would be a better word.

I get home and walk in; take a look around everything is absolutely clean.

"Suppers in the oven Leah made you a plate too. She seemed different today, you wouldn't happen to know why would you Jake?"

"No why would I?"

"I don't know. Just, thought I'd ask."  
I roll my eyes and get my plate._ Mmmm…fried chicken._ I scarf down supper and head to my room. My head is full of the feelings I had when Leah showed up today. I drift off to sleep and dream of Leah, of all people Leah and I don't know why.

***Bella POV***

_To do list for today; get kids to school, work, oh and lunch with Jas. _I smile to myself at the thought of lunch with Jas.

"Good morning mama." I hear my boys say in unison.

"Good morning boys." I sit down with my coffee and clear my throat. "Boys, ummm… we need to talk tonight after we get home okay?"

"Whatever." Seth rolls his eyes.

Before I can say a word to him my dad speaks up. "Seth, what have I said about respect for your mother?"

"Sorry mama." He bows his head.

"It's alright baby, I know things are funny for you right now." I look at my dad, he just nods at me. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I want to clear things up a little and answer all your questions a fully as possible." I put my hand over his in an attempt to comfort him.

"Really…No more lies or secrets?" I'm a little taken back by his question.

"Yes baby all the answers I can give, I promise." He looks at me and I think for just a second there is a flash of light.

"Okay, I'll be there." _Holy shit that's James's smile, this can't be good. _

I take them to school, and head to work. Somehow I arrive a little early, so I use my few minutes of time to call Jake and let him know I need his help. He lets me know whatever I need him he will be there when I get home with the boys. I worry the whole day about my talk with the boys and the smile that Seth had on his face. It's been seven years and I have never seen an ounce of James in him until that moment this morning. I hope more than anything it is a one-time deal, something in my gut tells tonight is not going to go well at all. The day seems to drag on and I have no time for stupidity today.

At lunch with Jas I am so distracted because of the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stayed quiet not ready to lose it to a stranger. Poor guy probably thinks it's his fault. I will have to fix this later right now I need to focus on my other issues first. Yes, you can mark this as the worst date in history.

Finally my day ends and I head to the school, now when you have had a hard day and dealt with a lot dumb asses the last thing you want to do is deal with the epitome of stupidity. So when Jess came up to me once again squealing I held nothing back.

"Jess really are you stuck in high school…I hated your squealing then and I sure do hate it now!"

"Holy cow Bella rude much?"

"No Jess being rude would be like, I know how you have mutable 'friends'" I used air quotes for friends, "And I highly doubt that that baby that in you is even Mike's. So please take your holier-than-thou attitude somewhere else because I am just too busy for this shit." I leave Jess's jaw frozen and open and go to get my kids. Billy is his usual happy self, but Seth looks almost creepy. It's like you can see James seeping out of him, and it turns my stomach.

"How was school today?"

"Good, we sang a new song today."

"Wow I can't wait to hear it sweetie. Seth how was your day?"

"Eeeah, my teacher wants to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"Would you like to tell me what it's about?"

"Why don't you just talk to her and find out?" My oldest is getting more and more defiant by the day, this is worrying me.

"Okay, well let's go then."

I walk in and his teacher is at his desk. "Hello?" he looks at me. "I'm Bella, Seth's mother; he said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, Mrs. Black, how are you, I'm Mr. Nelson but you can call me John?"

"It's nice to meet you, John, so what seems to be the problem? And please call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, well it seems Seth is having trouble with a young lady in our class. It seems she is upsetting him, and rather than come and get an adult, he threw her against the wall forcefully, and held her there until another teacher pulled him off of her."

_Oh no! This can't be happening! No no no. What am I going to do?_

"I am terribly sorry; I have always told him to get an adult for issues out of his control. I don't know what to say." I look over at my son and let the disappointment pour out of my eyes as they tear up; it seems to have no effect on him.

"Well when I spoke to him he said he felt he had it under control."

I couldn't hide the gasp that escapes. "I will deal with this, I assure you. If it happens again please call me on the spot."

"I assure you I will, this just happened so I figured I would wait to speak to you, however I am sorry to say he will not be able to come back the rest of the week."

"I understand, thank you for bringing this to my attention, please understand he is trying to work through a lot and acting out seems to be his coping mechanism. It's no excuse I know but I'm just trying to tell you he is a confused little boy."

"Well not to overstep but I think you may want to get him some help for that temper of his."

Now I'm agitated. "I will handle it, thank you." I take both the boy's hands and I walk out with them. On the way home I try to talk to Seth and all he does is shrug at me or act like I am not speaking at all. We pull up in front of my parent's house and there is Jake, honestly I feel a little better having him here. I open the doors to let the boys out and Seth pushes past me swiping me with his bag, I look over at Jake who is about to say something and hold up my hand to stop him. Billy inadvertently is my ally, excitedly rushing to greet his father. I turn and walk in the house. I go in and there is no Seth, my mother informs me he is in his room. I take a deep breath and blow it out and ask everyone to the living room, and holler for Seth to come too. He shows up only after my dad calls him. Now I know parents are supposed to help you but when it comes to dealing with your own children how does that work? I brush it off and get started. Jake hangs his head to listen. I just stay standing this is too much for me to sit down.

"Okay so I know there is a lot of confusion right now about what is going on and I want to clear the air. Seth I know you have a lot of questions I would love to answer them, would you like to ask them?"

He looks at me with so much anger in his eyes. "Yeah. I want to know are you having a baby, and lie to me." This get Jake's attention, I swear how he did not get whiplash from jerking his head to look at me I will never know.

"No Seth I am not having a baby. I swear." Jake relaxes tremendously.

"Then why are you seeing a doctor so much?" Again Jake jerks his head to me.

_I swear if you keep that up you are going to break your neck._

"I have…I have been going to see a therapist and we have decided that maybe I should start to go out and be around people, again."

"Why, you can't stay with a man…They will never be good enough." He sneers at me.

"Seth, that's enough, you don't say things like that to your mother." Jake rushes to my aid.

"What, you saying you weren't good enough for her, Jacob?"

"Seth." I breathe out in shock. "Come here right now." I point to the floor in front of me. He stays where he is at.

"Seth, now!" My dad's holler must have scared him because he gets right up and walks over to me, staring me down just the way James used to.

_How is this man coming out in my child now, after all these years? How do I stop it? What am I going to do?_ My mind is in a whirlwind and I just can't stop it, I am consumed by fear and failure. My mother starts to get up to come to my aid I hold my hand up; I need Seth to see I can do this… alone.

"Seth, baby, you can't talk to people like that. It's rude. Do you understand?" I keep my voice low and sweet as I kneel down resting on my toes keeping my knees off the floor. I understand he is lost right now, and I need him to understand that I am here for him.

"I get it, I get it all. It's all your fault you just can't let me have anything. Now you want to go find me a new daddy and I don't want it. I don't want nothing from you. I hate you." Now the words alone would have been enough to knock the wind out of me, but as I register what he has just said I feel him shove me backwards into the wall, and then to add insult to injury he slaps me. Before I could respond to anything I have my mother and Jake at my side to make sure I am okay. My father is rushing to my son no doubt to punish him. I see the anger in his eyes and Seth isn't much better. My father being the police chief is a firm believer in not hitting women and he just watched his Grandson slap his daughter.

_Bell move your ass, you need to interfere NOW!_

Now you know when you have something extremely shocking happen - one of two things happens, time either speed up or slows way down. Well mine sped up and I have little to no time to react so I did the first thing I could do… I crawled between my father and my son.

"STOP!" I am not afraid of my father hurting my son, but I need both of them, all of them to know I have to handle this. I take a minute to compose myself.

_Alright James you son of a bitch I will not let you ruin my child, it may be your blood in his veins but my love will trump you, I will save him. _Yes I cursed this man and the genes that where passed down to my child. I've always said I am crazy so would you really expect anything else?

I turn around, learning from my previous mistakes I stay on my knees to be eye-level with him. "Seth, I will not allow you to hit or shove me. Now I love you but because you felt you needed to be violent with me I think you don't need any TV, for two weeks." Oh boy am I ever glutton for punishment, I see his fists clench and before I can guard myself I feel my sons tiny fist connect with my cheek. For a seven year old he sure can pack a wallop. My eyes instantly water and I look right into my sons eyes. My heart just shatters; all I can do is wrap my arms around him and hug him. I just want him to feel the love and they say children are sensitive to touch, now that did not go like planned. He grabs a hand full of hair a rips my head back, knocking me off balance and I fall to the floor. The anger there is indescribable. I just lay there for a minute; to say I am in shock is an absolute understatement. Now I just sit there and cry, I am so lost… I will not strike my child in any way. My mother rushes to me. Now I hear Billy crying I look over and see my youngest son just distraught. I motion to Jake to get to Billy. He rushes to his side and starts to sooth him. My father looks at me. I nod my head admitting defeat and allowing him to assist me. He picks up a very angry Seth and leaves the room without saying a word. That old saying it takes a village to raise a child has never meant so much to me at this point.

"Jake will you take Billy home with you tonight and be sure he gets to school in the morning?"

"Bella I..."

"No mommy I need you." My son sobs out to me. In an uncontrolled reaction I rush to him pick him up and console him

"Shhh, your fine, mamas here. It's okay." I rock him and my mother goes to the kitchen. Jake and I sit on the couch with Billy, calming him together. My mother returns with tea.

_Oh bless you mama._

She looks at me and smiles with a nod; she knows what I am thinking.

_Mmmm, chamomile tea. _

After a short while Billy falls asleep and Jake puts him to bed. When he comes back down my father is with him.

"Bella you may be my daughter and I love you to death, but why in the hell do you have to be so fucking stupid?"

"Daddy I needed to try."

"Try what…To push the kid to his breaking point?"

"Charlie," my mother breaks in "had you jumped in, in the beginning, Seth would be harder on Bella. Bella took all he gave her to show her love, and to show him no matter what he does she will always take more because she loves him that much. Had she allowed you to step in from the start, Seth would have been taught he can do whatever he wants and Bella is nothing to him?"

"But he can see her has a punching bag now. Now you know I don't usually condone spankings but damn it that kid needed one." My dad points to the stairs.

"Dad you didn't!"

"No Bella, but I did tell him I thought he needed one and had he been my son he would have gotten such from me."

"Daddy…"

"No Bella, I will not allow him to do that and by sitting there and taking that, that's exactly what you did."

"Charlie, Bella handled it the way she saw fit, she allowed Seth to see her hurt and broken at his hand. I have a feeling that is something that will haunt him for a while as will what he has said tonight to both Bella and Jacob tonight and seeing his brother so distraught."

"Bella I will not watch that again, next time I will not do as you say I will step in sooner."

"Daddy…"

"Charlie you will nothing of the sort, one day Bella will be on her own again and she will have no one to rescue her. She needs to learn to do this on her own." She turns to me. "How in the world did you not cower to James when he did it?"

"What James did this stuff to you too?"

_Crap thanks mama._

"Daddy…"

"Yes he did, why do you think she always had headaches?" Jake put in his two cents; I could choke him for that.

"Okay everyone stop and listen to me." I look at my parents. "Yes daddy James was difficult to deal with, but I did. Mama, it's harder coming from Seth because he is my son, and I love him with all my heart. Not to mention the change that's in him happened so quickly I was taken aback by it. I will get control of it but this is where I do need you to teach me to do that. I can't spank him as you say daddy I don't have it in me. Please help me find another way." I look back to Jake. "And you loud mouth and my mother need to stop throwing me to the dogs."

"Bells, I…"

"No you stop it all of you will listen to me now they are my boys!" Jake clears his throat. "Zip it you know what I mean. Look clearly I have a child that needs help and I think I will listen to John and seek professional help for him too. Clearly this is beyond me at this point. Now I am tired please excuse me I am going to bed." I kiss my parents good night and tell Jake I'll talk to him soon, then go to my room and call Alice.

I talk to her for about an hour unloading everything about everything and by the time we say good bye I am so mentally and emotionally spent, I go to sleep quickly. I'm not asleep for long and I am woken up by Billy screaming for me. I should have known tonight would have been traumatic on him. I rush to his room, not before he wakes the whole house up. I assure my mother everything is okay, and turn to leave.

"Mama, why is Billy so upset?" I turn around and go sit, with Billy, on the edge of Seth's bed.

"Billy would you like to tell your brother why you are so sad?" I look at him, I know what the problem is but I want to let Billy have his voice.

"Seth scared me when he hurt mama, I don't want him to be mad at me."

I look at Seth. "Does that answer your question?"

He looks down at his covers and nods. "I'm sorry I scared you Billy."

Billy just curls up into me.

"Get some sleep Seth; we will discuss it more later." I take Billy to my bed with me and cuddle him into me. He is asleep fast, and his low even breathing lulls me back to sleep. Until the alarm goes off way to soon, starting another day leading to who knows what.

**I know this chapter was rough please don't hold it against me, things will start to look better from here for little Seth I swear. Review with your thoughts but please don't yell at me too bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns all things twilight related.**

**Thanks to my beta JigsawRose.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob POV**

_Holy cow that kid has lost his mind. I wonder if that stuff is actually in the blood. I don't think James actually hit Bella either. What did he mean I wasn't good enough for her? He hit her twice and Bella did nothing. How is that possible? What was she thinking? To stop Charlie in the beginning that doesn't make sense, Charlie would never hurt him…And Billy, poor Billy he just sat there and watched, what could he have been thinking while he watched all of that. I should have brought him home last night like Bella said however, no, he wanted his mother…But Bella was distraught herself, not in any condition to handle two kids even with her folks there. Why is she seeing a shrink, she don't need that garbage she is a great woman. Ugh what a mess. How in the he…_

"Jake?"

"Leah. What are you doing here?"

"I clean your house and tend to your father, remember." She looks at the clock. "Why are you home?"

"I mean, why are you in my room…And yes I am supposed to be at work I had a long night and running late."

"You too?" I look at her.

"You had a rough night?"

"Yeah no big deal, though, just did something that should have been done ages ago."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, free finally. You okay?"

"Leah, honestly I don't know."

"Okay... Jake this is what I would like to do; call your work tell them you are taking the day off-illness or personal day- , I will make sure you dad has all he needs here, and then you and me go anywhere or do anything we want. You look like you could use a friend, I know I could, and a nice day off having fun. What do you say?"

"You want to spend the day with me?"

"Yeah, I want to help you feel better."

_She wants to be with me?_

_I think I like this idea._ _If she wants to spend time with me, than I will do it!_

I don't know why I like this idea so much but I do. I allow her to call work for me, and help her make sure my dad has all he needs and we both head out.

We go get some brunch, and walk around talking. I talk to her about what happened that made her night so long, she tells me she broke up with her boyfriend and that idea made my heart flutter a little, she explains how she was ready to settle down and he wasn't…She wants a family and a home, and she didn't see him in her future so she decided it was time to end it. We get to a park and sit down; I talk to her about Seth. Finally unloading and letting myself break down, I cry. She holds me, and comforts me, just like Bella does when I need it. This time it is different, I don't understand what is so different about it but here is something that is definitely not the same. When I am all finished we get back up and start to walk the town, while we alk we share out intest . We walk past a building with the name 'Carlisle Cullen' written on it. Outside the building is Bella's car.

_What is she doing there?_

Bella suddenly walks out with Seth. I watch them come out as Bella stops by the car and kneels down to hug Seth. I stop all movement and watch because if Seth looses it again someone needs to be there to help Bella.

"Is that Bella and Seth?" Leah breaks in. I nod in response not looking at her. "Let's go over there then." She takes my hand and pulls me in that direction. Bella shoots her head to the side to look at me.

"Jake what are you doing here?" She glances at Leah nervously then lookes back at me.

"Hi, I'm Leah. You must me Bella."

"Uhh… yeah, I remember you. How are you?" she looks back at the building.

"Oh please don't worry I won't say anything, promise." Shock rolls over Bella's face. "I think it's great you are doing what you need to for your son. I would do the same if I had kids."

"So you two…" Bella waves her finger between me and Leah clearly changingthe subject.

"Oh…uhhh… no we are just hanging out." I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, do you mind if Seth and I walk up the block and back?"

"Yes"

"No" Bella and I say at the same time.

"Bella I know you don't know me that well but I promise we will be in your sight the whole time," she leans in and whispers, "I know you two need to talk I just want to give you some privacy. I won't hurt him I swear."

Bella looks at me out of the corner of her eyes. I nod to her to let her know I trust Leah. She stares at Leah for a minute, doing that damn gauging thing.

_Really Bells, come on. You just can't help but do this, can you? Ugh if it makes you feel better, you have been through a lot especially lately. _

"Alright but for your own sake don't leave my sight." Bella tells her.

Leah nods and walks over to Seth. "Hey buddy how about we walk up there and back?" She points up the road to show him where she is talking about. He looks at Bella…She nods in confirmation.

"If you would like to…I'm okay with it."

Leah holds her hand out and he takes it shy like, and they start to walk.

"You like her don't you?" Bella asks.

"Yes, she is my friend." I look down and toe the ground beneath me.

"I know you like her more than that." Bella smirks at me.

"I don't know about that yet Bella, this is our first time hanging out and I just happen to see your car, then you guys. Leah suggested we come over…She is a good person Bella. You should know that, you did that voodoo shit that you do." I laugh at her.

"Well Jake I have learned to trust my "_voodoo shit"_, as you call it." She smiles back. "Does she know?"

"Yes." I look away.

"Jaaakee why?" _wow whining this is new, Bella!_

"Look Bella I know this is going to sound selfish but I need someone, and Leah is that person, I know she will protect our family."_ Our? Shit did I just say OUR? It's not ours, anymore stupid. _"I mean…"

"Jake your fine relax, it is ours. Do the boys know about her?"

"No."

"That explains the leeriness, from Seth." She looks over her shoulder. "You should… bring her around them but watch Seth." She looks back at me.

"What? I don't know about that."

"Your choice, but I want you to know, I'm okay with her. If it matters." She shrugs.

"You like her?"

"I didn't say that, I said… I'm okay with her."

"Ummm… okay." Confusion clearly covers my face.

"Just make sure she knows I'm the mama and when I'm around I trump." She stares at me, in the eye.

Now have you seen animal planet, when there is a lioness that has a baby in danger and the mama is over it ready to kill. Well that my friends, is what Bella looks like, it is downright scary.

"Bella we are nowhere near that place yet."

She raises and eyebrow "Yet…"

"Bella…"

"Jake my 'voodoo powers' are speaking to me." She laughs. "Relax and let it happen just please do me the one favor of making sure she knows her place, and don't you dare blow me off." She points at me with her little finger.

"Okay Bells relax. If things get that far I will pass on the word."

_Damn she can be scary when she wants to be! _

"Ewww, I don't like to let them crawl on me."

"I do it tickles."

Seth and Leah are back. Seth looks like he likes her. Bella thanks Leah and puts Seth in the car. We say our goodbyes and Bella takes Seth back to school, and Leah and I leave.

We head back to my house, when we walk in there is a note from my dad.

_Jake_

_I had to step out for a bit,_

_be home for dinner._

_Dad_

"Well my dad had to step out, so I guess it's just us. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care what do you want to do?"

_What are we in high school? Girls are so complicated. _

"Why don't we just sit and watch a movie, I'll get the popcorn and you go pick one out."

"How about I make the popcorn and you pick one out."

_Oh for shit sakes!_

"Okay." I walk over to the movie and get the bloodiest, goriest movie I can find that we have.

_This should teach her._ I pull out the movie and put it in then sit on the couch and wait for Leah.

After a little while, she walks in and looks at the screen. Rolling her eyes she says "Saw- Really? You have to be joking."

"You said to pick one out. I did."

"Fine." She sighs deeply and sits down. Her hip brushes mine as she gets comfy and I sprang to alert in my pants. Hey it happens when it's been a while. I clear my throat and shift a little to hide my discomfort. Leah looks at me with questioning eyes, and I shake my head as if to say I'm good, but believe you me, nothing is good right now.

Leah laughs through the whole movie. Yelling every so often how bogus something is.

_Is this chick for real? I thought only Bells did stuff like this. What the hell is going on?_

The movie ends and Leah heads home. While we are at the door saying goodbye I get this strange urge to kiss her. I hold off obviously, I'm not a hormonal teenager, I can control myself. When she is gone I start dinner, wondering when I will get to see her again.

**BPOV**

I get up and the first thing I do, before I even shower I get a phone book and look for a child psychiatrist. The first one I see I call and find out I can get Seth in right away, then I call into work and let them know I will be late due to a family emergency. My boss understands. I go take a quick shower and ask my mother to get the boys up.

After breakfast I drop Billy off at school and take Seth to see this Dr. Cullen. When we get in his office, after introductions, I explain last night to him, he asks about Seth father. So I tell him all about it. Seth face is total shock. I never told Seth about his dad in detail, I just told him his dad is unsafe for him. Dr Cullen visits with Seth alone, the whole time I am in the waiting room I am a ball of nerves. Finally I am called back in. I sit down right next to Seth and wrap my arms around him.

"Well Ms. Black…"

"Bella, please call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, I think we are not in need of any medication. In fact I think with firm discipline we may be able to get this under control."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters I think… if this happens again, _you_ remove Seth from all people. Take him to a room and he sits there alone. You need to make it clear to him it is not to hit or manhandle you in anyway."

"Alright."

"I think I need to see him weekly until further notice. He needs to express himself freely."

"I try Dr. Cullen…."

He holds up his hand. "Carlisle, you want to be called Bella then please call me Carlisle." I nod. "I understand you try but from my understanding Seth doesn't feel comfortable enough to talk to you just yet." My heart just dropped to my gut. To know your kid doesn't want to talk to you is probably the worst thing ever.

"Okay, anything else?"

"He has explained to me that he feels closest to his grandfather right now, so I would suggest keeping those two together as much as possible, he needs good male remodels he can trust."

"What about Jake?"

"That is a situation where you go off of him. He is a bright boy Bella and can articulate what he need and wants well." I nod in agreement.

"I can't let him run my home though."

"That's not what I am saying; he needs discipline, yes, and when he makes mistakes as all kids do you get on him right away. Most kids get the three strikes and you're out, with Seth I think that we shouldn't do that. One time, first mistake and he gets punished. I understand you have taken the TV away for two weeks, I would stick to that. He mentioned spanking, now I know it's not illegal to spank a child but with Seth I think that would be violence leading violence. We are trying to get away from that, taking things away seems to be the best option right now because when he has nothing, he will learn if I want to be entertained I need to behave. He expressed how he likes to watch the games with his grandfather as well. I think missing a few games is a well thought punishment, however your father shouldn't stop as well or he will never learn. He needs to miss it to understand it."

I nod. "Okay."

"Let's do this for a week and see how this goes. I will see you next week to discuss the next step."

I stand with Seth, and thank the doctor. We head out the door to my car.

"Mama, I'm sorry I hurt you."

I drop to my knee and hug him, telling him everything will be okay, and I will always be here for him. I hear footsteps and turn to see Jake and Leah. Fear about someone knowing about what happened with Seth boils over in me. Leah assures me my business is private to her too and she will not say anything. After a few pleasantries she wants to take Seth so Jake and can talk. I declined at first but Jake gives permission. After some coaxing from Jake and a quick check with what my gut says, I agree but tell her to stay in my sight for her own sake. I just don't want him to hurt her too.

Jake and I talk about him and Leah and where this thing with them might be going, and I ask him to pass along the known message, 'I the mama and when I'm around and she backs off'. He swears they aren't there yet, but I am not taking any chances. _I won't stop at blood if she over- steps the mark, why can't you see that Jake?_ After a while he agrees to pass along the message if it's needed. I let him know I am okay with her; he looks shocked but relieved at the same time. We laugh as he pokes fun at my sixth sense, and then Seth and Leah walk up chatting about something. I thank Leah and put Seth in the car to take him home.

I leave Seth with my mother, as well as informing her about the strict instructions on how to deal with Seth. I will fill her and dad in after the kids are in bed and rush to meet Alice for lunch. When I get there Alice greets me with a sympathetic look and a hug.

"So you are getting wasted this weekend, you need it honey, and Rose and I decided already that what's not brought for you we will be footing the bill."

"That's good because, my lunch date with Jas sucked; I was so distracted with what was going to happen that I was so rude."

"Bella you can explain your mind was elsewhere and it had nothing to do with him and if he doesn't like it well then screw him. Not literally either." She laughs. I huff a laugh through my nose.

We talk about how hard this is for me. Yes I know it hard on Seth too but sometimes even moms need to vent and make things about them too, that's how we get back to being all about our children. Besides it is being done with my friend away from my son. Alice provides the comfort I need.

"You said you took him to Dr Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah…Why what's wrong with him?" Panic is setting in._ Damn it I sent my son to a quack._

"Nothing Bella calm down. I just know of him he is good. He is Jazz's friend's father."

"Who is that?"

"Jazz, the guys I met last weekend at the bar."

"No Alice, his friend?"

"Oh, Umm… Edward Cullen. He has a little girl and is divorced too."

"Alice stop." I hold up my hand. "Don't do the cupid thing please I just can't do that right now."

"Relax I wasn't going to. Bella you are so full of shit right now I am not going to add to that." I sigh in relief.

_There is a heaven._

I look at my watch. "Ali I have to get to work I have missed half a day already, see you Friday?" I reach in my purse for some cash.

"Yeah, Bella don't worry about it, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go to work, see you Friday."

We hug goodbye and I dash to work. I go straight to my boss's office and explain I will be missing some work and give a simple explanation, nothing too detailed. He says its fine he can help me out.

After work I get Billy and we head home. We walk in and Seth is at the table, Billy gives him his homework and goes to hug my mother. Seth scowls at the pile of work.

"Seth you know you need to do your work, when you get suspended you have to do all your work here, now there is no TV so you should have plenty of time to do it. Hop to it." I point to the stack of work.

"What's for supper mom?"

"Your dad is bringing home pizza. He decided after last night we should take it easy."

"Oh okay."

I talk to Billy about school and some show he watched. Dad walks in with pizza and Seth, relived with the break, cleans up the table and helps dad get the table set. We eat our pizza, and after supper we watch some TV. Then it's time to get the kids down for the night, after all that is done I go down stairs and explain what Carlisle said to do with Seth. We are discussing what the doctor said and Billy screams. I should have known that wasn't a one night thing. I take off up the stairs, tripping half way up, when I get to Billy's room Seth is there trying to sooth him. Unlike normal it isn't working, Billy is getting worse. I walk over pick up Billy and send Seth back to his own bed.

"Mama, will Little Bill ever love me again?" Seth, clearly distraught over the pain of his brother's trauma, asks.

"Baby he loves you, you just scared him. Like all things this too will need to heal. You broke you brother's heart, now you must wait for it to mend. I know it's hard, baby but we will all be okay." I pull him to my side as Billy is latches on to me like a life line.

"Promise?" Seth looks at me tears in his eyes.

"Yes baby I promise. Now off to bed." I follow him to his room and tuck him back in as best I can with one arm, when I leave I run into my dad.

"Bella don't promise that boy something you can't deliver."

"Dad, I am his mother and I have every intention on following through." I crease my brows at him.

"Alright Bells. Good night, oh and uh be careful not to get that one used to sleeping with you okay?" He points to Billy.

"Dad, if it helps, he will be in my bed for as long as he needs."

He holds his hands up in surrender and I turn on my heel and go to my room. I lay down cuddle Billy to me; right before I fall asleep something hits me…

_I will be talking to mom soon, par daddy's request I'm sure. Ugh. Oh well that tomorrows issue to be delt with accordingly._

_._

**Thanks for sticking with me…Now press the review and leave me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: okay all my Edward fans, here he is. I'm not pairing them up yet, just introducing him into the story, I hope you enjoy.**

**SM owns all things Twilight related.**

**Giving love to, my beta, JigsawRose.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

_School for Billy, work, and lunch with Scott. I wonder if I should reschedule. Yeah I think I will, Friday afternoon then at the club Friday night he should be happy with that. I need to get some groceries, mom and dad have bought it the last two times and I can do it with the boys. It's something normal, normal that we can do together. I have to bring as much normalcy back as possible. I think I will look for a house too, but to buy not rent I am so sick of renting. Yeah I will. _

I get out of the shower and dress, opening the door to the bathroom I come face to face with Seth._ Ha, ha you little stink, I see you this time._ I avoid the catastrophe of tripping over him.

"Morning, Mama."

"Morning baby"

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

He heads downstairs, and I go into my room to call Scott. I reschedule lunch with him for tomorrow during the day and inform him I will see him tomorrow night. He seems understanding. I go downstairs to have breakfast and discuss my day with my family. After all of that I head off with Billy to take him to school and go to work.

I work through lunch to make up some hours, after work I rush home to get Seth, and rush to the school to get Billy. Thankfully there are no run-ins with Jessica; I really don't think I would be able to deal with her. I get Billy in the car and head to the grocery store. When I arrive I park and turn and do my usual speech.

"Now you will be on your best behavior, and pick one thing for a snack to last you all week, one screw up and we leave on the spot and go home, don't get me wrong I will come back but on my own. That means no treats. Am I clear?" they both nod in response.

We get in they each grab a hold of the cart and walk with me. We talk about what we should get for suppers, and what snack ideas they have. Billy prattles on about school and some of his friends as I head to produce.

I am looking at some tomatoes when I hear a voice that I swear couldn't belong to any human. I look up to see the most amazing green angelic eyes. I am lost for a few seconds in those eyes. The butterflies in my stomach pull my attention away and then I notice my heart has stopped, clearly not really but boy I sure don't feel it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Then I hear him talk to the child that is with him and that voice completely hypnotizes me.

"Mama, you going to get the tomatoes? We want tacos this week." Seth breaks my ogling. That's when I notice he is looking at me too. I put a few tomatoes in a bag and practically run to the other end of the store, to hide.

"Man, mama why are we going so fast I thought you said we could take our time?" Seth says.

"Uhh… yeah baby, I just thought we would start at this end of the store."

"You okay, mama?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Did that guy scare you?"

"No."

"Then why did you run from him?"

_Damn why is my kid so perceptive? _"I didn't run"

"Mom you kinda did." He gives me this odd look.

"Well…" I stop and kneel down to be at eye level with him. "That will be our little secret okay? No one needs to know, and I am fine. Let's just do this." I stand back up and hand him my list. "Here cross off what we get please?" _Maybe that will get you off my back, little turkey._ I smirk at him and he returns that with an angelic 'I know something is up' smile.

Half way through the grocery shopping I see the man with the green eyes again; I pace the aisle a few times just to look at him._ Great now I am acting like a high school stalker. Get a grip Bella!_

"Mama this is on our list." He holds up some sausages.

"Oh yeah it is, put it in there." I point to the cart and move on; taking one last look at that guy that makes me feel completely incompetent, he sees me and I quick shoot down the next aisle. We are finishing up when I see him again at the check outs._ Okay I have to get out of this area before he sees me!_

"You know what boys let's go get you guys some extra snacks." I turn the cart around and scurry to the snacks.

"Anything we want?" Billy questions me.

"Yeah… yeah sweetie anything." I bite my thumb nail as they look at all the shelves.

_What the hell? Bella you are a grown woman running from some stranger, it's not like he even gave you the hebee-gebees. Yeah but what was that, no one flusters me like that, and in front of the boys, Seth knows something is up, Billy's too little to get it, who the hell is that? He looks good, and has to be…insane he brought a kid to the store alone, but then again I brought two so what's that say about me…_ my mental rambling is interrupted.

"What's wrong with mama?" Billy asks Seth in a whisper.

"I think it's that guy with the little girl."

"You think she will be okay?"

"Yeah, she just is acting funny, look that's her thinking face. I hope we run into this guy more though, because we get extra stuff. Besides she seems to look for him so he can't be too dangerous."

"Oh, will you stay with me? I don't want him to hurt me."

"Yeah, mama won't let anything happen either, she loves us. Even, me."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Even me?' Oh boy, kids are difficult why would he ever doubt me haven't I shown him time and again I will always love him? Time to get moving, to get home. _

"Okay boys did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah." They respond in unison, they walk up to me with what can only be called junk. I don't think it would even be classified as food, but I gave them free reign while I had a melt- down so now it was time to pay the piper.

I peek around the corner to see if he is gone, before I proceed to checkout. I am a ball of nerves by the time I get home, earning me a strange look from my mother. I put the groceries away and of course my mother notices all the extras for the boys.

"I knew I should have went with you, how bad where their fits?" my mother inquires.

"We didn't have any fits Grandma, mama let us." Seth defended his brother and himself.

"Really? Why? Where you that good?"

"Yes they were." I try to head off where this is going.

"Well we were good but really mama was hiding from this man with a little girl."

"Really?" my mother looks at me with a smirk.

"Snitch." I smile at my son, who just ratted me out I might add. even after i told him this was out little secret.

"Isabella Marie." My mother scolds playfully, and my boys just start laughing.

"What, he totally ratted out his mama?" I joke.

"No, I told the truth." Seth said

The room erupts in laughter, and honestly I have no idea why. This brings my father in.

"What is so funny?" he smiles

"Bella ran from a guy at the store."

"Really," he crosses his arms. "Why, did you get a bad feeling from him, what did he look like?"

_A walking fucking God. _I bite my lip as I picture him. _Why do I feel like a high school kid again? Damn I need to get it together._

"Bella?"

I look at my dad. "I don't know it's not like I talked to him dad."

"Boys, did she?" I drop my jaw at him for not believing me.

"No she didn't." Seth shakes his head. "She just stared at him than ran away."

_Damn it no more shopping with the kids. _

"Okay that's enough, stop the interrogation dad. Boys homework now." I point at the bags on the floor.

I start helping mom with supper, discussing the trip to the store with her in hushed quiet tones. All she does is smile and giggle at almost the whole thing, telling me I'm so funny, and she told me to keep myself open. Did I forget to mention she is a cryptic woman?

We serve supper, and while cleaning up the mess my mother discusses Billy being in my bed. I know did I call that one or what? I tell her the same thing I told my dad and she just warns me to watch out he will start just going in there and when that happens he is fine and will need to be taught to be in his own bed. I nod to pacify her and get the kids ready for bed.

I can't fall asleep because I am thinking about the bronze haired god that I saw today, so when Billy wakes up I go get him pull him into bed with me and let him fall back asleep as I daydream about that guy again.

**EPOV**

I lay in bed, my alarm has gone of already and really I should be in the shower, but it's just so comfortable here.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Amanda, my angel, comes running in.

My name is Edward Cullen. I am a divorced father of the most gorgeous little girl ever. I am twenty seven and she is six. No, she was so not planned but let me tell you now that she is here I don't think I could ever imagine life without her. Her mother decided to leave us when Amanda was a baby, she sees her once in a while but I think it mostly when she is feeling motherly. She just wasn't ready for the family life. Tanya is a diva through and through, high class clothing designer. We married for the sake of Amanda and found that to be a huge mistake. Long story short Tanya found the love of her life and left, not that I blame her she deserves happiness just as much as the next person and it's not like I still am or ever was in love with her, I will always love her, she gave me this perfect angel I have now. I on the other hand am doing an internship and raising her with the help of my parents. I live with my mother and father, who is a doctor himself, and my mother well she is an angel she stays here with Mandy during the day and most nights as well as takes her to school when I can't. Let me tell you it saves so much on daycare. I help out with bills and food not because they need it but because it's right. When I am here I take complete care of my girl, I love her more than life itself.

I have tried the whole dating thing and most women I have met took one look at her and ran. How sad is that? Others, stick around for a bit but when I can't go out because I have her and suggest the park or a zoo, or a night in with Ariel, her favorite Disney character, they tend to walk away. So I have resolved to just growing old with my daughter, who is now bouncing on my bed.

"What, what, what." I ask grabbing her and kissing her till she runs out of air from giggling.

"Grandma says she heard your clock, and it's time get up." I smile at her frilliness.

"Okay, well tell Grandma I'm on my way." She hops down and is gone I hear her little bare feet slap on the floor. I smile and shake my head and roll out of bed to start the day.

"Morning Mama." I say as I enter the kitchen where Amanda is already eating.

"Well sleepy head, how are you?"

"Ugh…" I rub my face with my hands and get some coffee. "Give the go-go juice time to work and I will be great." My mother laughs and sips her own coffee too.

"Well son, welcome to the living, you are aware it's Friday not Saturday right?" My dad jokes with me.

_Clearly you have had enough go-go juice!_

"Well considering I have to work this weekend, I don't think it matters much."

"Poor sap." My dad mocks a pout at me.

"Well we can't all fix a kid's head dad; some of us have to fix the body too." I smirk over my cup. We joke about being different types of doctors. My dad is a child physiatrist, and I am doing and internship, trying to open up my own clinic. Our playful banter always gets us both a complement from my mom.

"Alright you two, you are both wonderful doctors."

"No, Grandpa's a shrink." I laugh at my daughter; I have taught her the fact that my dad is a shrink, so every time the doctor subject comes up. It always makes my mom giggle and my dad poke her in the side playfully. Then my dad will go over pick up Amanda and lift her up till she cries for him to stop, taking a deep breath for air from all the laughter.

"Hmm." I almost choke on my coffee when I look at the time. "Amanda honey, daddy has to go, come here and give me kiss. Mom you can take her to school right?" My mom nods as Mandy hops down and scurries over to kiss me goodbye. "Remember you and me; we have a date to get groceries."

I hug her one more time and tell my parents bye, kissing my mom on the cheek and running to my car.

Work in the E.R is normal kids with broken bones, fevers, and adults that think they have polio or are dying. The kids hit home the most, especially when they are hurting; I have a huge soft spot for kids since Amanda. They are the most fun to work on too, I think of all kinds of games and cool things to help them relax.

After work though I dart out the door and rush home, I need to see my girl. I don't think a person looks forward to grocery shopping as much as I do. On our way hear how her day at school was. We park and she hurries to unbuckle and is waiting for me as I open the back door.

"My lady." I wave my arm and bow a little, as I allow her to get out, only she jumps at me. "Oomph." Man she is getting heavy.

We wonder around for a little getting the things my mother had written down, she crosses off the things I point out to her.

We get to the produce section and I am looking at the fruit when my daughter asks, "Daddy who's that pretty lady?"

"I don't know baby." I answer as I look. I see a beautiful dark haired woman with the most enchanting brown eyes staring at me. I can't seem to look away, my stomach seems to flip I almost feel like I might vomit all over the fruit.

_Wow, Amanda is right what a beautiful woman. _I hear my daughter say something but I'm not sure what so ask, "What baby?"

"I want apples." I can't take my eyes from the woman before me to look though. Before I can say anything she put tomatoes in and darts away like a deer in the headlights.

"Daddy, I want apples." Amanda pokes me to get my attention; I shake my head and look at her.

"I'm sorry baby, what do you want?"

"Apples." She says again getting frustrated by my odd state.

"Okay here you go." I hand them to her and she puts them in the bag.

"Who was that lady daddy?"

"I don't know baby, I don't know." _But I sure would like to find out. Wait a second where did that come from?_ I shake my head to clear it.

"She was pretty." Amanda says off-handedly.

"That she was, baby that she was." I start to wonder around the store, mostly to see if I can spot her again, don't ask me why because I have no clue she just intrigued me tremendously.

I spot her a while later, as I hear one of the boys that is with her say they needed something she agreed, and then she is gone again. _What the hell does the have some kind of magical disappearing powers? Who the hell is she; damn I wish I was from this town now._ I finish up the shopping, pay at the checkout and leave.

In the car on the way home I think about the woman at the store, my daughter must have been to because she breaks the silence.

"Daddy will we see the pretty woman again?"

"Uhh…I don't know."

"Oh okay." She sounds disappointed.

We walk in with the groceries and my mother is in the kitchen.

"How was shopping?"

"Fine."

"There was a pretty lady there."

"Really?" My mother now looks intrigued.

"It's nothing." I wave my hand in dismissal.

She looks to Amanda, "What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair and two boys with her." She pauses to think. "She didn't say anything she just grabbed some tomatoes and left. But she was _real _pretty Grandma."

"Disappeared is more like it." I mutter.

"What was that dear?"

"I…I said she had brown eyes too." My mother smiles at me.

"That sounds like the chief's daughter …Uhhh…Bella, I think, is her name."

"Who?"

"The chief's daughter…She must be back I guess. I don't know I have never met her personally but I have met her mother, we are friends sort of. It's not like we sit and have coffee but we see each other at the market and visit often. She mentioned a while ago her daughter is home and she has two sons."

"Hmmm… whatever." I walk away leaving her and Mandy to talk.

This woman is on my mind until dinner. At dinner my mother and Amanda tell my father about the woman at the store and he agrees with my mother about her being the chief's daughter. I roll my eyes._ You know, guys, I have enough trouble getting her out of my mind as it is, you three aren't helping!_

That night I lay in bed, after Amanda is bathed and asleep, unable to sleep myself because she is on my mind.

_Who is she? Where did she come from? How can she look like such an angel? It's not just me either. Amanda is even wondering about her-she has never done that before, she has talked and been nice to my past girlfriends but never has she asked about a woman let alone ask if she would see her again. Will I see her again, man I freaking hope so. What is it about her?_

_**Okay guys give me your thought. what you guys think means the world to me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any Twilight stuff.**

**Thanks JigsawRose for being my beta you are awesome.**

**Chapter 11**

Jacob POV

I get up to see Leah in the kitchen. I rush back to my room and put on some pants.

"You don't have to put pants on for me." Leah jokes.

"Uhh…yeah, okay." I huff a laugh. "What you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd come early and fix you some lunch, I hope that's okay."

"Oh sure, sure." I bob my head lamely, not really knowing what to do or say.

"You get the boys today?"

"Yeah, so I'll be busy, as usual, this weekend."

"Okay, well I had fun the other day, and uhh…I'd like to do it again. When you have or find some free time, of course."

"Sure I had fun too; I'll see what I can do."

"Here." She hands me my lunch.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

I walk out the door, and head off to work.

_I could get used to this!_

**BPOV**

Work this morning seems to drag on; I just can't seem to focus. Between lunch with Scott and the guy from the store yesterday, I just can't keep my head in the game.

_Get it together, or you'll lose your job Bella!_

I try hard to focus on all the paper work, but get distracted by this guy that comes in to my office.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Swan…"

"That would be me how can I help you?"

"Wow aren't you a pretty little thing!"

"Well thank you, but I'm sure that's not why you are here..."

"Well no, but would you like to have dinner with me?"

_Oh you cannot be serious…What the hell is going on around here…Did these guys not get the memo; I am so not the catch of the day. I am as ordinary as they come? _

I give it a minute before I answer gauging my gut as usual before I do anything, _man_ let me tell you it don't take an idiot to realize this guy is a player.

"Look you must be stupid or desperate to pick up a woman at work, so let's just pretend you didn't even ask and, fix the problem you have. Okay. So what is the real reason you are here?"

He hands me his paper work and I notice right away two shipments are scheduled to be delivered at the same time.

"I will have it handled in a few hours, you get started on your route and I will call you to let you know what to do."

He walks out and I get on the phone, thankful for the distraction. Now most men look down on women, especially women in a general 'male' job position so you can imagine how well this goes. Fighting to switch delivery times takes me right up to lunch, and I receive a severe attitude from one client but I managed to get it done. I clock out and head to the café where I agreed to meet Scott.

He is waiting out front for me. When I walk up to him he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I smile slightly. We walk to a table and sit down as a waitress comes over not even giving us a minute to look at the menus.

_Well you are either desperate for a good tip or you really want a shot at this guy! _

My thoughts are soon confirmed as she turns her back to me and looks at Scott and smiles sweetly.

"What can I get you handsome?"

_Wow, are you really that dense he is on a date, sort of? _

"Well you can start by checking on my date first." He gestures towards me with his hand.

After she turns to look at me she rolls her eyes. "What can I get you?"

"I will start with, a glass of water and a few minutes free to look at the menu."

She turns back and asks Scott. "And, for you?" in this voice that made me want to ring her neck.

"Well I will have a coke and I need a few minutes as well please." He stays so polite.

We decide what we would like to eat and talk about what we like and don't like until the overbearing waitress comes back.

"Have we decided?" She smiles at Scott.

"Yes ma'am I do believe we have." He nods for me to go ahead. The waitress grudgingly looks at me.

"I will have the Garden salad…No peppers, onions or croutons please?" She writes it all down without looking at me.

"And you, what can I get for you?" she smirks at him, but Scott seems oblivious to it.

"I will have the steak and baked potato, with no vegetables." He puts the menu back down on the table and looks right at me.

_Well no dinner at my house for you, or around the boys for that matter, if you don't eat veggies how am I supposed to get my sonss to eat them?_

_Whoa I'm looking into the future what the hell…_

"So Miss Bella, tell me more about you?"_ Miss Bella ugh I hate that. Time to scare this one away._

"Well I have two kids." _Jack pot! Bye, bye, Scottie._

"Really," much to my absolute surprise he doesn't seem to care. "How old?'

"Seven and five."

"I love kids they are so fun to play with."_ What the hell! _ "No kids don't scare me, do you feel better?"

"What?"

"I know you tried to scare me off there. You can't scare me away with knowing you have kids."_ Alright buddy I will find a serious flaw in you yet, you can't be that good!_

"I just like to get it out there to give you the chance to run, before this gets too messy."

"Well it will take more than that."

"Well then tell me about yourself…"

I find out he like horror movies too, he likes to commentate on how fake it all looks. He gains a strike by hating romance movies, but gains one by toughing them out for the sake of the lady. Yes he gained a point by the lady term too. However he lost one for not being romantic at all, and got one for putting a lady's needs before his. Then he lost one by being messy, I know you think that's being nit-picky but I already have to kids to clean up after I don't need another. He got another point for acting like the waitress wasn't flirting with him, although I wish he would have done more I know guys just don't do that so I settle for the ignoring. Then when he said he didn't he want kids of his own that was minus two, how is he going to be with mine if he don't want them to begin with?

_I wonder if that guy, at the store with the girl, is her father. Well he has to like kids to take her to the store with him. She looks like she is Seth's age too, so that can't be easy. Huh. I am willing to bet he would score off the charts. Man I wish I knew who he was. Bella you are on a date right now snap out of it!_

So by the end of the date he broke even and that guy is back in my head. How in the world is that supposed to help?

We get up to leave, he pays the bill and walks me out, and he wishes me a good afternoon and tells me he'll see me tonight.

"Just come to the door and you and your friends will get right in." he winks at me.

"Thanks Scott." I get in my car and leave.

Work drags on as I try to keep two guys straight in my head; I knew Jas would never want to talk to me again. Not that I blame him but at the same time I had family issues and if he can't handle that then maybe I don't need to have him around.

I get Billy from school and head home. When I walk through the door there is an excited Seth, chatting Jake's ear off. Jake is nodding and arranging his face as need be. Jake waves to me and I wave back, nodding to the house telling him to come in. he directs Seth into the house as he continues to chatter.

"Ok Seth, please let me talk to Jake, now?" I stop him when he pauses to breathe. I look at Jake. "Now you are aware he is not to have any TV for at least a week longer, and I want this done before he plays." I hand him Seth's homework and look at Seth, "and no getting out of it, responsibility now young man."

"Yes Mama." He sighs.

"We'll do this right when we get home, because I have got fishing planned for tomorrow." Jake exaggerates the excitement, knowing the boys love fishing.

"YAY!" they hop and squeal in unison. I laugh with my mother to see them so excited.

They are off with Jake, I stand at the door and wave until they are out of sight, then I turn and attempt a mad dash for my room, but sadly trip on the step.

"Going out are we Bella?" my mother asks.

"How can you tell?" I peel myself off of the steps and look at myself nothing major…Just a small cut on my hand.

My mother looks at me and smirks. "Oh sweetheart you can just tell…"

"Okay Ali will be here in half an hour, will you send her up please?" she nods and I go back upstairs and straight to the shower. When I shut the water off I hear three girls giggling in my room, I rush to dry off and go to my room. Shutting the door I scratch my nose with the door, yeah I know I am a hazard to myself. When I turn around Rose has the hair stuff and Alice has the makeup and Angela is on the bed flipping through the CDs again.

"Ang you decided to come." I smile

"Yeah Alice said I can be the DD and watch all you guys get drunk and stupid." She laughs and we all join in.

"Oh okay, well Scott said today at lunch…"

"What, you had lunch with the bouncer from the club?" Rose drops her jaw.

"Yes," I bob my head and give her a idiotic look, "Anyway Scott said to go right to him and we are in the clear. So work your magic, girls." I sit down to let them work.

"Okay well Bella what did he score, we have to know to know how to make you look." Rose fishes for information.

"Come on you guys you all know I don't do that point system anymore." I lie.

"Bullshit." Rose coughs not so subtlety.

"Bella we are your best friends for a reason." Alice has me there.

"Oh, is that a cave I smell coming?" Angela jokes.

"Okay, okay, okay." I put my hands up in surrender. "He broke even." I take a deep breath and blow it out my nose.

"Even- what about Jas?" Rose asks.

"Oh that's right I forgot to call you."

"What the hell…Well I told Ali at lunch on Wednesday?"

"Okay now lunch is a four woman thing because this sucks." Rose complains, but we all agree. So I fill in Angela and Rose about lunch with Jas and what happened with Seth. Rose gives her input, of course cursing James to the pits of hell. When I am through Rose decides he wasn't worth it anyway and that I will find some hot guy tonight. Then I ask them about the bronze haired god with green eyes, that I saw at the store the other day.

"No fucking way…That sounds like Jazz's friend that I told you about… Edward Cullen."

_Cullen…Cullen…Cullen…where have I… Oh shit no fucking way!_

"No way…Are you serious…Please tell me you are kidding Ali?" They all look at me confused. "You remember the doctor I took Seth to, get this his name is Carlisle CULLEN." I stress the last name, and they all gasp.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you ran like a bat out of hell." Rose jokes.

"I guess I can take comfort in the fact that will probably never see him again."

"Uh Bella, I think he has a little girl." I look at her. "That goes to this school. Isn't that fair next week…The fair you are volunteering at…"

_Click, click, click. Oh shit, how do you avoid a person when you are running a game? Damn it._

"Wonder-freeking-ful." I breathe out in frustration.

"Well he doesn't know you, right and he doesn't know about Seth and his dad can't talk to him about it either because of the consent laws and shit they got that's so tight air can't seep through…"

"What -Rose, that didn't make any sense?"

"What I am saying is, his dad can't tell him about knowing you because even though he is his son, he can't tell him anything, it's the law. You're safe Bella."

"Besides from my understanding Edward is studying to be a doctor himself so I'm sure he knows how to keep his mouth shut." Alice chirps up.

"A doctor, where the hell did I go wrong?" Angela jokes. We all laugh because she would never trade Ben for a doctor.

We all finish up getting ready, and head downstairs. "Bye Mama" we all say in unison, making my mother smile and shake her head.

We get to the club and the first thing I do is head straight for Scott. I wrap my arms around him and hug him so tightly I shock him.

"Well, Miss Bella, I was not expecting that."  
"We did shots in the car on the way." Yeah I was feeling it.

"I see." He kisses my neck and I soak up the attention. "I'll be in at ten like last time."

I nod and kiss him on the cheek and he lets us right through. We find out table and Alice and I go get drinks.

"Jas…Hi"

"Hi Bella, you don't seem so distracted now…" He sounds pissed.

"Yeah sorry about that I had issues with my kids so my mind was elsewhere." I watch his reaction. Alice stands quietly by my side, watching.

"So you have children?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Uh, no but I think as far as dating goes I won't waste your time. I am not a kid kind of guy. You seem nice but I just don't think it would work out."

"Oh okay." I shrug.

Alice now has her jaw dropped. No doubt shocked my casualness. We get our drinks and walk away.

"What was that, you didn't lay into him?"

"So, I'm just glad I didn't take him around the boys before I found out."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Bella?" she laughs

"I am just trying to look at things differently." I shrug.

"Oh wow."

"I am not trying to fall in love but I would like to, so why cry over spilt milk."

"You are coming around, that's good to know." Alice smiles. "Let's go." She pulls me to the floor after we set out glasses down. Rose comes up a bit later and tells Alice that Jasper is at the table and she will take over dancing with me. We dance for a while, taking breaks for drinks when Alice comes back and tells me it's ten o'clock. I look at her and Rose and up to the bar. Rose nods and walks to the bar with me. I stand there for a minute or two and then Scott comes and puts his hands on my hips, I look at him and he leans into my ear.

"Slow screw, right?" I nod back. "Jas's and Bella's drink." He hands them over and Scott leads me and Rose back to the table.

We talk about things, nothing of importance, just having a good time when Emmet comes up and grabs Rosalie's ass. She squeaks, and turns around and playfully slaps his arm. They kiss and he goes to get a drink. We spend time with the guys dancing and drinking as Angela watches over us to make sure we are okay.

When the guys head up to get more drinks a thought hits me and I tune out everything around me.

_I wonder if the store guy likes to do this. Na he has to be the type that stays home. What if he does like this? I wonder if I would see him here_, _I haven't actually looked yet. _ I take a quick scan. _I don't see him, but people don't usually come to these things alone now do they, which means if he's here he has a date and is unavailable. Unless he is doing what I am doing and playing the field just having fun. Hmmmm. Is he the type to do that? Wait a minute isn't Alice's friend his friend, maybe I can have her get information on him. Wait what why would I do that? Ugh. I need to jus…  
_"Earth to Bella." Rose breaks my metal rambling. I look at her. "Welcome back." She laughs.

"Huh?" I blink to try to focus in on her, that when I realize I have had a little too much to drink.

"Never mind. Get Scott lets go dance." I look to the side and see him looking at me a perplexed expression on his face.

I smile and motion for the dance floor he smiles and takes my hand. We close down the club again. I stumble to my car as Angela get into the driver's seat. Scott helps me in again and we head back to my house. Instead of everyone leaving, they all crash at my place. So when I get up that morning my place looks like a camp for hung-over chicks. I get up and shower, and head downstairs. My mother has four coffee cups on the counter; in front of the three unused ones is the Tylenol, Angela is already up is drinking from one of the cups smiling. I sit down and take my pain killers and start sipping my coffee as we all sit or stand in silence. About an hour later Rose and Alice start moving and appear downstairs. Taking their pain killers and sipping their coffee, they sit with me groaning until the pain is bearable.

After a few hours Alice asks who wants to go shopping with her this afternoon. I agree to go if she waits till the evening. I have to call Jake to check on the kids I didn't call last night, and I have some stuff in town to do. She agrees changing to supper plans and shopping. After all that is finalized I go to my room check on the kids, who are fine, and get ready for my running, when my boss calls. He needs a shipment taken to the hospital now.

_Wonderful work on Saturday, oh well this will make up my hours right. _I tell him I will be there in a short while and hang up and go down to see if anyone needs a ride home. They all say they will wait at my house for me. _I bet you hung over lushes._ I laugh at my internal joke. Angela just looks at me like I have lost my mind, and my mother looks at me like 'look who's talking' causing me to quickly quiet myself. I kiss her on the cheek and tell her good bye and wave to all of them as I head out.

**Okay guys press the review and leave some candy for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns all Twilight characters. **

**Shoutin out to my beta JigsawRose you rock.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

_Ugh, why do I have to work? I just want to go grocery shopping. Wait what I want to go shopping? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I get up and get ready for work. I hate to work on Saturdays, I would much rather be doing anything else, it's all part of being an intern. I go downstairs to see my mother with coffee ready to go.

"Oh Mama, you are a life saver." I smile at her.

"Oh baby, that's what I'm here for." She hands me a cup.

I enjoy two cups with her then head off kissing her good bye and remind her to tell Mandy I said I'll see her this afternoon. I head off to work; as I arrive I am pulled into a case right away where a little boy had a huge gash on his forehead. I assess the wound and find out he needs stitches. I clean the area numb it up and close it with five stitches. I sign his chart and head to the next person. It's an elderly woman she seems to be having trouble breathing; I order the entire testing necessary. I'm looking over the chest x-rays when I see her. The woman from the store, she has a boxes of stuff at her feet and is talking to one of the doctors. I dart around the corner to watch her without being seen. She has him fill out some papers and hands him the load that was at her feet. They chat for a few minuets more then she shakes his hand, turns on her heel and leaves. Her hair flows behind her, her curls bouncing with each step. I am entranced again.

"Dr. Cullen." A nurse captures my attention.

"Yes." I shake my head. _Now she's at my job, and I thought this was going to be a bad day. I have to call Jazz tonight. Didn't he say his girlfriend was friends with a woman who looks like her, and they go to the club on Fridays?_

"The x-rays, doctor." She hands them to me and I go look for my boss. We look at the x-rays and find out she has fluid on her lungs. I give her the proper prescription and sign all the necessary paper work then send her on her way.

The rest of the day goes as such, with no more sightings of the mysterious dark haired woman. Thank heavens I don't think another distraction like that would go well today.

I work through lunch hoping to stay busy to keep her off my mind. No, that doesn't work, but I try. Shortly before my shift I think about taking Mandy shopping. As I clock out I am resolved on the issue thinking it will help distract me.

**BPOV**

I pull up in front of work; and go straight to Bob's office.

"Okay, Bob, what do you have? I have a busy afternoon."

"Here these two boxes need to go to the hospital, and now." He slides me over the boxes with his foot.

I pick them up and take them to my car; he follows but opens doors instead of carrying them. We put them in the back seat and he tells me where to go.

"Go in through the ER and they will help you from there." I nod. On the ride there it hits me.

_ER, he's a doctor, I'm going…and he works…Oh FUCK ME! What the hell am I gonna do? Avoid him that's what I'll do, I'll avoid him. If I see him he could have the day off. Well did they specify what kind of doctor he is, I don't think so. So I might not even see him at all. I so hope so._

I have calmed myself down enough to function by the time I stop in front of the hospital. I get the boxes and walk in.

"Delivery for the hospital, I was told you would help me from here."

"Oh yeah let me go get Dr. Pattypan." I wait at the desk.

"I'm Dr. Pattypan." An older looking man holds his out for me to shake.

"Bella, I'm from Forks Delivery and these need to come here, or so I'm told." I slide the boxes over to him. "Would you like me to take them anywhere in particular for you?"

"No thank you Ryan here will get them."

We talk about the weather for a few minuets, i have him sihn in all the right places, then I take my leave. Shopping with Alice is important to me right now, I need new clothes if I will be meeting new people. I head to the book store. I am in dire need of new reading material. I look around the store for a while enjoying the smell and serenity of the books. I buy four books hoping that will tie me over for a while. After the book store I head to the children's toy store, I haven't bought anything for the boys in a while so I find G.I Joes for Billy and a book for Seth. Then I head home.

When I walk in I hear all my friends and my mother laughing hysterically. They all try to hold it in when I walk in the room.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing Bella, you ready to go out again?"

"Not quite yet, give me a couple of hours, I have to wash some clothes and clean up a bit."

"Bella honey I'll do the laundry, just bring the clothes down." My mother chirps innocently.

"Mom, what did I tell you when I came home? I will do, it everyone can wait and you guys can all go back to laughing at my expense." I turn and walk upstairs. Then I hear a whispering.

"Yeah he saw her today he said. He also told me he is just tore up about this _mystery woman._" Alice informs them all.

"What's he say?" Angela asks

"Not anything big, just he has seen her and she has been on his mind since. Then today he saw her at the hospital and he had a hard time focusing, for a while."

"Alice, now, remember we are all staying out of this. Bella wants to leave it in fates hands. We are just watching from the outside." My mother warns calmly.

_Who saw me? Oh no was he there? Did he see me? Where the hell was he? I didn't see him. Damn I wish I could have. Jeeze Bella hormone check._

I get the laundry and head back downstairs. Everyone gets quiet and has these stupid goofy smiles again. I just ignore them. They are starting to annoy me. I finish my laundry and clean up my room. I change my clothes, into more shopping friendly attire and head downstairs.

"Okay guys I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah let's go." Alice practically sings as they all stand up and we head out. Once again saying 'bye Mama' in unison.

We pile into my car, because it's the only one we have, and I start out of town.

The girls do a good job keeping me distracted from questioning them about what they where talking with my mother about, but I still have fun. I park in front of an Italian restaurant. I love Italian food, it's my favorite and beings I am the one driving I choose where we eat.

All through supper we laugh. I tell them about my irritation with Jess, and how she thought I was rude. Rose is proud of how I acted of course, I think it's only because she is a 'no shit' kind of girl. We end up with a nice waitress, which reminds me of the crappy one I had with Scott. I shake my head at the thought, but it fails to go unnoticed. Angela calls me on it and they all three hassle me until I cave and tell them about her. Rose exclaims how she would have reacted. Alice just sits in shock and Angela has no response.

We finish eating, all pitch in our share and toss a dollar each for the waitress. We head out the door and I swear I see the guys from the store. I shake my head; I don't get a good look because he is walking into a shop, and I follow the rest of the girls.

We stop in shop after shop buying all kinds of things because we have agreed Friday nights will be our thing along with Wednesday noon lunches. Laughing and walking together I think about my life.

_Man, I am_ _so lucky for my friends they are pulling me out of all my garbage. I think with them I will be ok, who needs to fall in love. If I do, I do. If I don't I don't. they love me and support me as do my parent. I will be ok. I think I will go buy a house, I'll even see if they want to help me look for one. I think it would be good for me to set my feet in. this is where my life is, this is where everything about me is. Maybe I could even do some online classes. I think I have a future planned out now. Wow! Go me. _Then something catches my attention_. Wait, is that._

"No daddy I want to go in here." _It's her, and him. _

"Okay, baby, let's go." I stop and stare. I know he can't see me but I see him and damn he still looks good.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asks. She and Rose look concerned as Angela is trying to see what has my attention.

"Uhh… I saw…I saw _him._"

"Who?" Alice asks.

"That guy, from the store, with the little girl." I feel panic settling in.

Alice smiles like an evil cat about to attack. "Oh, Bella."

"Let's go," Rose interrupts, "I still need some shoes."

We head to the shoe store. I am too distracted to buy any shoes. Alice of course is there to pick up my slack. She gets me two pairs, both for going out.

"Okay guys I think I need to head home." I head to the car, they all follow. My car is so full of the day's spoils, I drop off Angela first, she says her good byes ad assures me she will be driving again on Friday and will see us all on Wednesday.

I drop Rose off next. "Bella relax; remember you are letting fate take the wheel."

"Thanks Rose, see you on Wednesday." I roll my eyes. When she closes the door I look at Alice, she is texting.

"Alice who are you texting?"

"Jasper." She shrugs.

"Why I'm taking you there."

"I know." She chirps and closes her phone.

"So are you sure it was Edward that you saw today Bella?" she asks clearly fishing for information.

"Considering, I don't even know this Edward. Do I know it was the guy from the store? Yes. Without a doubt I heard his voice, and that is not voice I will never forget…believe-you-me." I watch the road now as a distraction from her, while she directs me where I have to go.

She sighs. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you."

"Alice what do you know? You know I hate you being cryptic with me." I groan.

"Bella, it will happen and I promised to stay out of it." She says as I stop where she tells me to.

"Wow, who's car is that?" I point to a silver fancy type car.

"Oh that's just a friend of Jasper's, see you Wednesday hun." She hugs me and gets out, practically skipping up the sidewalk.

I head home ready to relax the rest of the night, with one of my books.

**Jacob POV**

"Dad, dad, dad wake up." Billy is shaking me.

_Ugh it's Saturday why is he up so early? You can not be serious. Haven't kids heard of sleeping in? _

"Okay, okay, stop shaking me." I grumble.

"Grandpa says its time to get up, we are hungry."

I get up and walk out to the living room rubbing my face to help me wake up. I start my coffee and ask the kids what they want for breakfast. Waffles, of course, as they start hopping and screaming for.

"Hey, Jake can we go fishing today?" Seth asks.

"Uh let's see what happens after breakfast. Okay buddy?"

"Okay, but I brought my new lure, I thought we could try it out."

"You have a new lure, let's see it." My dad wheels over wanting to see it. I let them go on and on about how it would work grate for a pond we go to as I start breakfast.

After we are done and I have it all cleaned up Seth is back.

"Jake, can we go fishing now, please." He hold his hands up as if he where praying.

"Oh Jake how can you say now to that, come on son."

Sighing in defeat, but also not wanting to torture Seth anymore I give in and say yes. The cheers that erupt through the house from all three of them is insane.

_Oh dad, grow up._ I roll my eyes, causing him to chuckle.

I pack up the truck with all our gear and picnic stuff because who knows when we will be back, then get the boys in the truck followed by my dad. We head tot the pond the whole way Dad and Seth talk about that lure, as Billy plays with his action figures he brought. My thoughts drift to Leah, before I know it we are at the pond. I unload the house from my truck and go to get Seth situated.

"Umm… Can Billy do it for me please Jake."

"Oh okay sure, sure." I nod, and then turn my attention to Billy. "Do you wanna fish or play big guy."

"I wanna fish first." I set up his poll and help him get it in the water before situating myself. Seth is standing next to my dad whispering so they don't scare the fish. After reapplying worms to Billy's poll about, oh, a hundred times he decides he wants to play. He sits down next to me and starts crashing the action figures into each other making noises with his mouth. Seth and my dad are so content sitting next to each other when Seth catches a snag in the water.

_Great, who's going swimming now?_ I sigh.

Something in Seth is set off he starts to get mad and he gets that look in his eyes that he got the other night before he attacked Bella. I rush over to intercept because my dad can't just get back up like Bella can. My dad stops me, putting his hand up much like Bella did with Charlie. I wait but not too far behind.

"Seth, buddy. What's wrong?" _Like you don't know, dad. _My head is screaming. Seth starts to clench his fists. My dad just looks at me and shakes his head. "Seth, I don't understand, I need you to tell me. Take a deep breath with me." They breathe in together. "Good, again" they do it again, and again, and again. Seth looks to be calming down. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"I lost me new lure." He starts to cry.

"Okay here is what you do then, you have to stop crying to listen to me." He waits for Seth to stop crying. "You want to know what to do?" he nods. "Okay, what you do is go over to Jake and explain you lost your lure in a snag and then ask him nicely to retrieve it." Seth lifts his head and walks over to me.

"Jake I lost me new lure in a snag, would you please go get it for me?" I look in his eyes and they are nolonger angry they are pleading.

"Sure no problem, will you go sit with you brother please?" he nods and walks over to him and sits down, and they watch me while my dad wheels over to sit with them.

Now I am a guy going in cold water to get a lure. A smarter man would have said I'll buy you a new one, right? No, not me I like shriveled up balls I guess, because here I am in freezing cold water getting a damn lure.

_Fuck this water is cold. Why am I in here? Oh yeah to make my kid happy, he calmed down and didn't hurt anyone. So to reward him I am going swimming. This will be one of those things I remember for when he is older and has his own kids and starts to complain about doing things. Man I hope he appreciates this._

I get the lure free and walk back on the shore, I thought the water was cold man the air on my wet body is way worse. There is Seth though bells his heart with the picnic blanket for me, and my dad behind hi smile like a proud father with a new born. I hand him the lure and take the blanket.

"Thanks Jake." He smiles at me.

I smile back down at him. "No problem bud that's what I'm here for." His smile fades a little as I watch his eyes fade. "What?"

"Nothin." He shakes his head and hands the lure up to me. "Will you put this back on, please." I take it nodding, putting it back on his poll.

We fish a while longer then have lunch, sitting in the grass because I have to use the blanket to keep warm while I dry. No one seems to mind though, but I still make a mental note to grab extra blankets or some towels next time. Seth and dad go back to fishing and Billy and I go do the action figure thing.

_I wish they would stay like this forever._ I ingrain this day into my memory, even though I had to go swimming in freezing cold water.

"Jake, look! I got a big one!"

I look up to see Seth struggling with a big bass.

"Well look what we have here." My dad watches him fight with the fish.

I walk over to help but as I get close my dad shakes his head and holds his hand up motioning for me to wait. Seth gets the fish in all alone. Now to say I am shocked would be an understatement. I pick up the line and hold the fish out as my dad measures the fish. I know its big enough to keep but I think it is more for Seth's sake.

"Oh boy that's a monster." My dad exclaims.

"Well dad I think we might just be mounting this one, you okay with that?"

"You bet, I think I might even get a plaque that says 'my grandson caught this fish and brought it in all alone at seven years old'." Seth puffs his chest out and smiles so big I really am worried about his face.

"Can we do that now?" he asks excited enough I think he might pee.

Billy comes over. "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah." Seth takes his hand and leads him to me, and waits while he touches the fish and squeals.

"Seth buddy, I will have Leah do it on Monday, okay, the guy isn't in on Saturdays."

"Leah? Who's that dad" Billy asks. _Crap I forgot he wasn't with Bella when we saw her._

"She's Jakes new friend, right." He nods to me smiling.

"Oh can we meet her?"

"I did she is nice, you'll like her." Seth tells his brother. My dad just watches smiling.

_Wait a minuet what the hell us going on. The boys want to meet her? They are ok with this? Why is my dad smiling so much these days? Ugh, what is happening to my life these days? we will see how long this lasts._

"Uhhh…" I stumble over my own words.

"In time." My dad intercepts for me.

"Soon?" Billy sounds so excited.

"We'll see" I say.

"Let's go get some supper." My dad changes the subject.

"Can we go out?" Seth asks.

"Ya know what, yeah. Were goin out. My treat, to celebrate that big fish." My dad says with pride.

We head home to put the fish in the freezer so Leah can take it to the taxidermist on Monday. Then we head out to get some supper.

When we get home there is no time for anything, like games or TV. Bella is calling just as I get the boys out of the tub and into their PJs. She talks to both of the boys; of course they tell her about the fish Seth caught. They hang up and I put them to bed then go out to see my dad.

We talk about the day and how he handled Seth's near melt down. After reassuring me I'm doing ok my dad heads to bed. After I am sure my boys and my dad are asleep I call Leah, just to talk.

**Okay guys Seth is doing better dont you think? Let me know what you think, press that review button, you know how this works.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I just want to remind all of you I will be hoping around between people and reviewing in some POVs because it may be needed. If there are any questions you can always ask I will clear it up for you.**

**I have not had a chance to get this through beta, but everybody has been asking for the next chapter so…here it is. I wanted to make you guys all happy.**

**SM own all things Twilight still, bummer I know.**

**Here we are the day of the school fair.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

That damn alarm clock wakes me again. Today will be a busy day for me and the boys. Today is the day of the school fair. An evening of funnel cakes, cotton candy and running that stupid water dunk game. I wonder who the poor sap is that will be getting dunked, when my stomach flips. I pause for a second to make sure I'm not getting sick. After quickly realizing I am just fine, I flip the covers off and go to shower. Again I run into Seth.

"Ya know, I think a schedule is in order for us in this bathroom, don't you?" I laugh.

"Well, I'm smaller so I should go first." He smiles. I see the glow coming back.

"Well, mister, age before beauty." I flip back.

"Huh?" He tips his head to the side creases form between his eyes.

"Never mind baby, go ahead but hurry I have to shower." I lightly laugh. He just shakes his head and goes in the bathroom. Billy comes out of his room._ What- does my alarm clock wake the whole house?_

"Mom, you up?" I holler to the kitchen.

"Of course dear what do you need?"

"The boys are both up will you tend to them so I can shower."

"Well, Bells, what would you do if we weren't here?" My dad buts in, before she can answer, being a smart ass.

_Alright, fine buttinskie._ "Fine, never mind then."

"No, Bella, its fine. Send them in." My mother laughs.

I send the boys in and go shower. I go into the kitchen and enjoy breakfast and playful banter with my dad. I take the boys to school and head off to work, thinking about the appointment last Monday and what Jake said happened with Seth and the lure. Thank heavens Billy was there. I then try to think of a time to talk with little Billy about him sleeping in his own bed, both with me and Jake. I think I will try to get that in on Monday, Billy needs to have his voice to and Seth needs to know exactly what his actions caused. He might already know but I think Billy needs to say it.

_I wonder if I shouldn't take him to Carlisle too. I think I will talk to my mom and see what she says. _

"Earth to Bella."

"Huh, what?" I shake my head and look up to see my boss.

"You have a phone cal, line two."

"Oh okay thanks."

I answer the call, it's Mister Nelson. He wants to see me after school and will be holding Seth. Panic strikes, Billy need him. I tell him to allow Seth to get his little brother then have then both come to his room and I will get them from there. After assuring me Seth has not hurt anyone again we hang up.

A few hours later I am in the teacher's room, both boys are standing at my sides.

"Ms. Bl…. Bella, I wanted to tell you I have no idea what you have done with Seth here but, he has shown great strides. I watched a little girl purposefully goad him and he tried to walk from her. When she followed, he walked right up to the staff and asked for help and explained what happened. Later at lunch that girl came back, she decided to hit his try from his hands. He clenched his fists but took a few deep breathes and walked up to me and asked, very politely but with a load of agitation in his voice, for help." He smiles at me.

_You son of a bitch, you allowed a little girl to goad him? The same little girl he hurt last week and got suspended from school. Ugh._

"Please, with as happy as I am that my son did the right thing, let's not just watch anymore. He may be doing well, but this is still fresh and he is a seven year old boy- I need not tell you that he can be impulsive." I try to keep the frustration and irritation from my voice.

"Yes ma'am." He nods.

"Bella, I am not a ma'am. But thank you for letting me know." I smile to my son and jerk my head to motion for him to go.

We get out to the car and I can't hold it in anymore. I let go of Billy's hand and wrap Seth in a hug, praising him for doing such a good job. We head home to prepare for the fair.

When we get home I feed the boys, and fill in my parents on what Mr. Nelson said. Both my parents praise Seth. While they fawn all over him, I go to get dressed for the fair. I don't have much time so I keep it all light and just put my hair in a pony tail. I don't want to wear a dress, incase I get wet by mistake, so I pull out my not so tight bar jeans. I still want to look presentable and my work clothes just are not presentable. I go downstairs, it almost time to leave.

"Grandma, will you and grandpa be coming?" Billy asks.

"Yes, sweetheart, we will be taking you to play games while mommy works." She smiles warmly at him.

"What about dad?" He looks to me.

"Sweetie, he has to work. I'm sorry." He just nods but I feel his disappointment. "Maybe next time, okay. We should get going though." My dad gets my moms sweater, and helps her put it on as the boys watch him. I can just feel the love that flows between them and I begin to feel lonely. I turn quickly as a single tear falls down my cheek, I wipe it quick and blink away and tears forming before I turn back and smile at my boys.

The boys want to ride in the cop car; I softly answer no knowing my dad would do it to make them happy. My parents take curser and I take my car, there just isn't enough room in my car for all of us. This way too, they can leave early if the boys get to tired.

We get there and my parents take Seth and Billy, as I go look for Mary. Now you know that woman that runs every convention and is just so perky and all out fun to be around, well that would be Mary. That woman has more energy than that stupid pink bunny with the battery on his back.

"Bella! Oh thank heavens you're here." She comes running up to me.

"Mary, what's wrong?" I ask confused by her panicked state.

"Our dunk tank guy is uncomfortable in his trunks. Please come help me." He holds her hands as if she is praying.

"Well turn up the heat." I shrug.

"No Bella, it's not that uncomfortable." He eyes me.

It clicks. "OH." I open my eyes wide for a second. "What the hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"Bella your good with people, please, I need your help."

"Ugh okay, I'm coming." I sigh.

"Bella," Alice squeals waving at me. Of course Jasper is beside her. Those two have not been separated since they met.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Supporting the schools," She smirks.

"Bella come on, I need you to talk to him." Marry calls to me.

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Who do you have to talk to?" Alice asks.

"I guess the dunk tank guy." I shake my head.

"Umm… you are doin the dunk tank?" Alice asks curving her brows.

"Yeah, why?" I ask confused as shit.

Jasper just laughs, Alice just smirks again.

"What?" I bite.

"Nothing, have you met the dunk tank person?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Clearly," She mutters. "Where are the boys?"

"With my folks… somewhere. You want to go find them I have to go do this."

"Bella." As if on queue Mary hollers for me again.

"Look I'm sorry I have get to this, or she will flip out. Bye guys."

"Have fun Bella." Japer says cryptic like. I look at him in confusion but he just turns with Alice and walks away, I head to find Mary.

"Oh Bella, thank the heavens. He's through here." We walk around the curtain and there he is. You know how when you are thinking things can't possibly get any crazier? Well right now I feel like fate is just laughing its ass off at me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He tightens his robe and extends his hand. I take it and shake it. Electricity shoots through my body.

_What the hell was that?_

**EPOV**

"Mom you guys are still coming to the fair tonight right? To let Amanda play the games and stuff while I volunteer."

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"The dunk tank,"

"Really who's in it?"

"Me." She whips her head to me.

"You okay with that?"

"Oh a little water never hurt anybody." My dad enters the kitchen saying.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine. I just don't like the idea of being in just my trunks, in public."

"Alright." She sighs.

My phone rings, I leave to answer it.

"Morning, daddy." Amanda lifts her hand in a wave.

"Morning sweetie." I smile, and then turn my attention to my phone. "Hello."

"Morning to you too, sweetie," Jasper laughs.

"Hi Jazz, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, what you are doing tonight."

"Oh I have Amanda's fair, at the school."

"Oh okay well do you want to go out this weekend?"

"Uh… I have to work Friday night, but maybe Saturday. Would that work?"

"Yeah, want me to drive?"

"You plan on getting me trashed?" I joke at him.

"Well if that happens, I want you to be able to get home safely." He huffs a laugh.

"Well, yes I will come out, as for the driving lets just see. I may not need to get so smashed." I smile. "Hey you guys coming tonight?"

"Oh, Let me talk to Ali and see what she wants to do she's on the phone with her friend."

"Well just show up if you can, I have to get to work. Talk to you later, man."

"Okay bye."

I call for Amanda and take her to school. After I drop her off, my phone rings again. It's the hospital. They want to know if I will be there soon, there seems to be an over flow of people in there today due to a car crash. I inform them I am on my way, and press the gas. Now I don't usually speed but when the hospital needs me, I go.

I spend the entire day running from one person to another. Two people die but it could have been more. I slide down to the cafeteria and sulk for a while. This place is where I have learned I can go for a little bit of comfort, and some regrouping. It's hard to lose a person, even though I know if it's meant to be it will be. Fate has a funny way of working itself out, no matter how much you try to fight it. I know I could call my mother for a pick me up, but I am already taking so much from her. Tanya was never the type to comfort a person; she always told me "you chose this job, why are you whining now" I don't think she really knew how to comfort a person. I sigh and pull myself up. I have an hour of my shift left._ Maybe being at the fair will help. I like to watch the kids have fun. But why the damn dunk tank. I wonder who will be taking the tickets and handing out the balls. _

As I arrive in the ER everything is pretty the people who needed anything are all taking care of and where they are supposed to be. I walk up to the nurse's station.

"Way to go guys, I know that wasn't easy, you did well."

"Thank you Edward." They all reply. I walk away and head into the doctor's lounge. I just sit down on the couch and let my mind fly to where it wants to.

_Man, half naked in front of all those people. I shouldn't have done this, but Amanda wants this. Not the dunk tank though. I'm sure she will find it funny none the less. What about that woman, she might be there, she has two kids. I think. They where with her. Man that seems like forever ago, and here at the hospital. I know she didn't see me but boy I didn't miss her. What the hell is her deal anyway? Oh man I wish I could see her again. Ugh maybe I do need that drink._ I scrub my face with my hands and groan. _Okay get a grip Edward, you can do this. Dank tank, dunk tank, dunk tank. You need to forget her. _I shake my head. I put my hands on my legs and stand up. I glance at the clock there is only fifteen minuets left of my shift. I decide I am going to make one more sweep over the ER. That covers my time, and actually puts me about ten minuets behind. I rush out the door to my car, race to the school, get my daughter and head home.

We eat our supper, and dress for the fair. While my scrubs are comfortable as hell, I can go to a fair in them. I call Jasper; he usually helps me calm down, and with this trunks only business.

"Edward what's up?" he answers.

"Hey Jazz, I don't know if I can do this."

"What's the problem?"

"Jasper I don't know if can be in front of these people in just my trunks. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Edward, you take Amanda swimming right? This can't be any different than that."

"But…"

"Edward stop being a pussy, you have to do this for Amanda."

"Ugh fine. Damn it if this goes badly I will blame you."

"And when it goes just fine, I get that blame too right?"

"Uh huh but I have a bad feeling about this so don't hold your breath."

"See you at the fair Edward." He chuckles.

"Good you're going to be there."

"Yep bye"

_Huh, that was weird why is he in such a rush? Oh well._ I sigh, get up and put on my trunks, grabbing my robe as I leave the room.

I ride separate from my parents because, if Amanda wants to go early then I will need a way home. We arrive, and I am instantly bombarded by Mary.

"Edward hi." She hugs me gently.

"Hello, Mary. How are you?"

"Oh just amazing, come with me, I'll show you where to wait." I sigh and follow.

"Look Mary is there anyway I could wear a shirt?"

"Why, Edward? You look great." She opens the curtain for me and follows me in. "Edward you need to relax. Everything will be fine."

"Mary, I just want to add a shirt."

"Edward you can wear your shirt after words."

"Come on, Mary." I practically begging.

She groans and leaves, telling me to stay here. She returns a short while later as I am trying to figure out a way out of this. Then my phone jingles, it a message from Jasper.

_You better prepare yourself, _

Followed quickly by:

_Oh and we had nothing to do with his._

_J_

I have no idea what the hell that is supposed to mean but I am soon distracted by Mary shrilling.

"Oh Bell, thank the heavens. He's through here." _Are you kidding me, she went to get reinforcements? Oh man._

They walk around the curtain and there she is. I think time stopped for just a second to let the fates laugh their asses off at me. It's the woman from the store, and the hospital.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I tighten my robe and extend my hand. She takes it and shakes it. Electricity shoots through my body not like a shock form a loose wire but something completely new.

_What the hell was that?_ I pull away slowly.

"B…B…Bella," She looks over. "Mary I'm confused, you said he is uncomfortable. He looks ready to go."

"He wants a shirt." She wines

She looks back at me "Why do you want a shirt? You have a scare or something?"

"No, I just uhh…" _wow look at those eyes, do __**you **__want me in just my trunks, or naked. Wow you are so amazing. The things I want to do with you. Wait what, I'm not a pig._

"Helloooo… Edward. You, what?" she is so calm and collected.

"Well I guess you could say I'm… self-conscious." I can't stop looking in to her eyes.

"Why, you look…" She runs her eyes up and down me. "Amazing." Her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Man it is so damn hot.

"I would just like to have a little more on but if you think this is okay then, alright, I guess." I gulp.

"Okay well, why not, do it this way, Edward wears a beater; I know you have to have one." She turns her head towards Mary but keeps her eyes locked on mine.

"Well, not with me."

"What did you bring to wear after the fair?" Her brow creases.

"Jeans and a polo. Did you bring a spare set of clothes, you might get wet." I let my eyes roam her body.

_Wow her entire body is just perfect, and she compromises too. I wonder if she is used to that. She definitely didn't have them kids that where with her at the store._

"Okay what a second." Seeming to ignore me, she holds her finger up to me and pulls out her phone. When someone answers she becomes my heaven sent.

"Dad, no I'm fine. I need to know if you still have the spare clothes in the car. Yeah I need the beater. Thank you daddy." She puts an innocent tone in her voice, and smiles. _Holy shit where did this beautiful angel come from? _"I will dad, I know. DAD! Good bye dad." She shuts her phone and looks at me. "Okay, look my dad has a beater in the car, Mary are you okay with the beater?"

"Bella… really?"

"Compromise, Mary." She leans in and whispers something like 'he will still be wet'.

I smile; when she turns around she says "I take it you are okay with that."

I nod "Thank you, Bella." She smiles and I swear I see a light come on in her eyes.

"No problem, Edward, I'll be right back." She walks out.

Jasper walks in right after she is gone but I fail to notice, how I don't know I was staring at the curtain. "Edward, man you ok?"

"Huh… What." I shake my head to get a freaking grip.

"You met Bella I see." I nod.

"Hey Jazz, I think I will need that ride, I am so confused about what just happened, I need a drink."

"Uh huh." He is smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Jasper, what the hell did you do? You said you where not going to set me up anymore."

"Man. I did absolutely nothing." He holds his hands in defense. "I tried to warn you man." I look confused. "The text, did you get it?"

"That's what you meant. Jazz come on that could have meant anything. I thought you where flippin me shit for the tank."

"Okay, here ya go Edward. Oh Jasper, hi. I just left Alice. I think she went to look for you." She hands me the shirt.

He lets out a soft chuckle from his throat. "Well I better go find her." He looks at me. "It will be okay, Edward." He left and I took the robe off then put on the shirt, it still smells fresh for being in the car as a spare. I hear a gasp, I look up and Bella is staring with her mouth slightly ajar. When she realizes I am looking at her she turns around stuttering.

"S… so…. Sorry."

"Its fine Bella, I don't care if you see me." I look over her ass. _I am still stickin with her never having a kid, she is just too perfect._

"Well since you are barrowing my dad's shirt, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I don't know anything about you either." I let a smirk cross my face.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"_ where the hell is this coming from?_

"It's complicated…" is all she says before Mary calls us to the tank.

**Okay I know that I said this would be the fair, but I have to split it up. I will continue the fair in the next chapter. Please tell me what you are thinking; I love to hear what you have to say. I did get them together, finally.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: you all know. **

**JigsawRose thanks for bein my beta. **

**AN: and here is the other part of the fair.**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"It's complicated…" Scott flashes in my mind. _Am I even dating him? What do you classify us as? I should talk to him, I know he has a huge flaw somewhere I just don't know where it is, and I can just feel it. _Mary calls us to the dunk tank.

On the way Edward whispers to me "What does complicated mean?"

I stay quiet for a minuet. I so don't want to explain this to him. I need to figure things out first. When we get to the dunk tank I give him an evasive answer. "It means I'm complicated." I walk away to start collecting the tickets.

I am taking tickets, and handing out balls, for what seems like forever my mind flipping from what I am doing, to Scott, then to Edward. Every time I think about Edward I get that funny feeling in my stomach and picture him in just his trunks.

_Oh man that was so hot, why can't one of these kids hit that target? I will kill to see him soaked right about now. _

"Mama, can I try." I whip my head and look._ Oh shit it's the kids, oh no, no, no. please boys keep quiet don't rat mommy out. Please God keep them quiet. _

"Yeah baby. Here." I hand him three balls. "Now just throw them at the target right behind me ok."

I get a duh mom look. "I know how to play this game."

"Hey Seth, it's that guy from the store, that mama ran from, member?" _shit, shit, shit. Thank- you- Billy._

"Yeah." He looks at Edward. "Mom if you knew him why did you run from him?"

My mom is snickering and my dad is eyeing me. I don't want to even chance a look over my shoulder but do you think my body would listen to my head, nope. I look over at him and he has a smirk on his face that causes my knees to go weak. I drop my head back. _Damn it. That you whoever is getting a kick out of this up there. _

Alice has now walked over to watch Seth. "Oh, Bella I see you met Edward. Is he the guy from the store." She chuckles.

"Alice, shut- up." I mutter to her.

_Really why, what the hell is this? My punishment for what I did to Jake? Please let me out of this hell. I will change every thing in my life, I swear just send me a black swirling vortex right now, or just kill me that works too. Please, please, please, just pick one and put me outta my misery. No? Okay, fine I will take control of this._

"Alice shut up; I will deal with you later. Billy, be quiet. Dad, keep your eyes to yourself. Mom, you be quiet too. Seth, throw the damn balls and try to sink the man from the store." _Oh shit coulda left that out, oh well its done now._

Every one looks behind me, laughter suddenly hits my ears, I look back and Edward is laughing. Not a subtle laughter either. _All right fine, you want some too._ I grab a towel and walk over and push the target, causing him to fall into the tank. I lean my arms on the side of the tank and wait for him to appear. Seconds later he is emerging from the water, determination in his eyes and a smirk on his lips._ Those lips, I want to kiss them. Whoa, what the hell, where did that come from?_

"Don't you dare." I stand up, off the tank.

He looks at me keeping that smile on his face. "Any why not?"

"You do it, you have no dry towel." I hold up the towel as if to prove it, smiling in triumph at the same time. The crowed has erupts in laughter. He goes over to the ladder and climbs it to get back where he was. Now that was so much better than seeing him in his trunks.

After all the drama is done, Seth throws the balls I gave him. He misses all three times, he's seven so really I didn't expect much. Billy wants to give it a shot.

"Can I try mama?"

"Sure baby," I tell him and hand him three balls. I pull him up a little closer than what Seth was. He five for cryin out loud, he almost hits the target but not quiet. I rub his back as his shoulders slump.

"It's okay sweetie, maybe next time."

"Have fun Bella." Alice laughs. "See you this weekend. Oh, we might need to change to Saturday this weekend." She has a cheeky grin on her face.

"Uh… I don't know about that, I get the boys on Sunday." I grimace. "I need a day to recuperate"

"Oh come on Bella." She whines.

"I do believe she gave you an answer Alice." A gentle scolding comes from behind me._ SHIT!_

"Dad!" An excited Billy runs to his dad.

"Jake hi," Seth wonders over, my parents close behind saying their hellos.

"Jake." I smile. "I've got this." I calmly hold up my hand. He has always thought Alice was the pushy type. She has gottin better over the years.

_Okay really why here in front of all these people? Nothing can go smoothly can it?_

"Can I take my boys home?" Jake asks.

"To my parent's house, yes, that's fine. It's got to be about bath and bed time anyway. I think we are about done here too." I reply. "Sorry guys." I look at my parents. "I didn't know he was going to show. He said he had to work." I shoot him a look that said I'm glad you made it but I wish I would have known.

"It's okay Bells, at least he made it right." My dad brushes off my apology.

I turn back to Alice "Okay, look I have to get back to this." I look around. "I think I have been enough of a spectacle. Don't worry about Jake, he just knows how I need a full day to recover but if Friday don't work for you then rain check for next weekend. I'll call you tomorrow, but I have to get back to this, okay?"

"Yeah sorry your night went to hell." She smiles apologetically.

I turn back around and get back to work. About three or four kids latter I hear a little girl.

"Daddy hi" This catches my attention. "Can I try to dunk my daddy please." I look at her then at Edward.

"Amanda, baby, no you don't really want to dunk daddy do you?" he looks innocently at her dad. The women behind her giggles, making me look at her. _Wow what are who you Miss America, damn._

"Yeah daddy, I do." The girl, he called Amanda, nods wildly smiling.

"Give it all you got Mandy" another voice said. I look over and I see Carlisle. That is a piss yourself moment let me tell you. My kid's shrink, what I hear next though makes me want to vomit.

"Dad, don't encourage her please." Edward pleads.

I look back at him then at Carlisle. He acts like he doesn't even know me. Now normally I would be so offended, but in this case I am so thankful. I don't need anyone to know how or why he knows me. The fact that Edward just called him dad, doesn't escape me.

_Well so much for getting to know you. Damn it. _

"Oh come on son be a sport." He laughs.

I give the girl the balls. She throws them. After missing the first two times she sighs and I see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Sweetie its okay you can do it." I say as I crouch down to talk to her. She looks at me and scrunched her eyebrows. All of a sudden she opens her eyes wide._ Oh she recognizes me. I can't do this, again._

"Daddy, she's that woman you where looking for at the store!" she squeals.

"Amanda baby throw the ball please." _Oh now you want her to throw the ball. _"But daddy, it's her." She looks to me. "Me and daddy didn't know if we would see you again. What's your name?"

I take a deep breath. "Amanda baby please." Edward begs.

"Bella, and I take it you name is Amanda?"

"Uh huh," She nods. "My daddy looked for you at the store. Do you member us from the store?"

I nod. "I sure do. How could I forget a pretty little girl like you?" She smiles at me.

"Daddy I like her can she come over and watch Ariel with us?" Amanda looks at her dad.

_What the hell! I can't do that. I can't be in the same house as my sons shrink, watching a movie with his son and granddaughter. Oh man oh man oh man, what am I gonna to do?_

She turns to me. "Would you like to do that? Watch Ariel I mean. I like her a lot."

"Uhhh…."

**EPOV**

_Crap! How did this turn around so fast. No, no, no. This is a bad, bad dream. Amanda is not here, she is not asking this wonderful but confusing woman to our home. Please say yes Bella, please say yes. Amanda has already snitched on me might as well ride this one home, and see what she says._

"Uhh…" she looks at my father. "I don't know sweetie." _What the hell, why did she look at my dad before she answered? _

"Please?" Amanda folds her hands as if to pray. I see the resolve melting. _Yes keep goin baby. I have no idea why I want this woman at my house, but I do, and if my little girl can do it fine._

"We'll see, okay." Bella says. _Damn it that is parent code for I can't say no cuz you are too cute, so I will hope you forget._

"When daddy says we'll see, it never happens." she pouts crossing her arms.

Bella looks at my dad again. He looks like he is trying overly hard to not make it look like he knows her. _What the hell is with those two?_

"I tell you what, why don't we make a deal, you sink your daddy and I will try super hard to make it over to watch your movie with you. If you dad says it's okay. Do we have a deal?" I think in making that deal Bella was hoping Amanda would miss. Me, on the other hand said a silent prayer she would sink me to the bottom.

_Amanda, baby, come on. I need to know who this woman is and who that guys who came to her rescue was. There is so much daddy needs to know about her. I need you to hit that target. Come on baby, you can do it._

"Deal," Amanda holds out her hand and they shake on it.

_Now sink daddy like a good girl. Man I am a moron I am using my kid to get to know this woman, at a fair none the less. I must be losin it. _

"Okay, sweetie when you're ready." Bella tells her as she steps back, wearing a goofy grin.

Amanda winds up and hits the target dead on. I don't think I have ever been happier to hit water. _Oh thank you Amanda. Looks like extra sweets for you, tonight. _When I come up for air my mother is laughing and my father is smirking. Bella on the other hand is looking shocked; confirming my suspicions that she thought Amanda would miss.

I walk to the edge of the tank and rest my arms on it. "So what night works well for you?"

She looks at me and blinks. "Uh… I'll call you." She rushes away.

_Wait a minuet; I didn't give her my number. How will she call me? I have to go find her. _I look around for my towel but I can't find it. I get out dripping wet to go look for her. When I get to the parking lot I don't see anyone. All there is -is an old ratty car rushing out. I wonder if that was her disappearing again. I hang my head and walk back to where I left my parents.

"Daddy I hit it." Amanda hops around as I walk back.

I try to show enthusiasm. "Yes baby I know. Good job." As I pick her up and hug her. I see my mom give me a sympathetic look. She can in no way feel as bad as I do right now. We head home after saying good bye to Mary.

_I need to call Jasper in the morning. Oh man how am I supposed to work in the morning? Ugh. Where the hell does she live I need to find out. I know Jasper will know. If not I know that pixie looking girlfriend of his, Alice, will know, but why would she help me? She is Bella's friend. Maybe I can recruit Jaspers help. Ugh why did she rush off like that, what did I do wrong. _

Before I know it I'm home. I completely did not pay attention.

"So son, you think no one else needs to use the rode?" my dad scolds.

I give him a dirty look. "Amanda honey, it's time to get you to bed."

"But daddy, I want…"

"Amanda, now let's go." I point to the house.

"Edward dear," my mother walks up to me, "I know tonight was hard but please remember she did nothing wrong." I look at her and see sympathy in her eyes.

"I know mom, I just need to get her to bed and think." I look down as I speak to her.

That's exactly what I do I put Amanda to bed and I replay the night. Thinking about how maybe I came on too strong, or where it came from in the first place. Even as far as, how in the world she keeps disappearing like she does, first the store, then the hospital even though she didn't know I saw her, and now tonight at the fair. I just wish I knew how to get a hold of her, or how she plans to call me.She wouldn't let a little girl down would she? My mind rolls and rolls, and leaves me dreaming about this beautiful, caring, and considerate woman.

**BPOV**

She hit the dang target. I couldn't believe it. Then he asks what night works good for me, I couldn't think of anything but to run. I can't go there his dad is Billy's psychiatrist.

_Not good, not good at all. I can't break a promise to a child. Even if I thought she would miss. She was supposed to miss. Oh man what am I going to do? I shook on it, and gave my word. UGH, why is this happening._

"Alright you up there, what do you have up you sleeve? She was supposed to miss. What do you want from me, his dad is my kids shrink." I have no idea who I am yelling at but I just had to yell.

I pull up in front of the house and walk inside. My mom looks at me and giggles, my dad asks what's wrong, and that brings Jake in.

"Bella, you okay? I just laid the kids down why don't you go say good night and then take a short walk with me." I start to protest but he holds his hand up, "Besides I need to talk to you." I nod in defeat and go up to tell the kids good night.

After I am done Jake and I leave. We are not out of the yard yet when Jake starts talking. "So… you seemed a bit flustered back there, care to share."

"Nope." Last thing I need is for Jake to think I'm a freak too; I have that corner covered thanks.

"Bella, come on I don't like to see you such a mess you have been doing so well. Tell me please, then I'll tell you about Leah." This captures my attention. We stop walking.

I take a deep breath and start rambling. "Look Jake, this is complicated. See I have been going out and I have met a couple of guys and see one didn't want kids and thought it would be best if we where friends I was okay with that. Now I am kind of seeing this other guy his name is Scott. Well we had lunch and the waitress flirted with him and he acted like she was nothing. I have this odd feeling there is something about him I just cant figure it out not like he is a bad guy just there is something that will keep me from seeing him for too long. Now you remember that guy in the dunk tank? Well I saw him at the store…and…and well there is something pulling me to him. Now the problem there is…his father is Seth physiatrist and I think it would be best to avoid that all together but now I cant because I promised his daughter I would watch 'The Little Mermaid' with her…at his house. Jake she is adorable and she said that she remembers me from the store and that her dad was looking for me then. See I ran from him because he did something to me and I just had to get the hell outta dodge. The kids remembered him tonight too and that was a whole other scene and Alice was no help in that matter. Something tells me she has known about this all along and I just need to know what it is about him that flips my world upside down. Jake I think I like this guy but I am afraid he will run or his parents will hate me because his dad knows about Seth and they will feel the need to protect Amanda from him even though he is amazing strides and I can see him trying to control his temper. Oh Jake I just don't know what to do I am so confused." He wraps me into a hug and holds me while I have my own personal melt down.

"Shh, Bella it will be alright calm down." He rubs my back softly in comfort. "I have a few questions about some of all this." I nod without removing my head from his chest. "First of all what did this guy do at the store, you said he did something to you, did he hurt you?"

"No, not physically, I felt something inside me flip I guess you could say. It was so strange, it scared me that why I had to run." I answered never removing myself from his comforting embrace.

"Okay, and this Scott guy, what do you think it is about him?"

"I don't know Jake; I think that's the problem. See he looks good, and well you know how I am so going this long without it I am wanting nothing more then _that_. I know what I sound like but really. I don't love him, I know that. I know its all just lust, or scratching an itch. I just don't know what to do."

"What does you gut say Bells, use your voodoo." I snort a laugh.

"Did you just snort?" I nod. "Oh wow Bella, what I am going to do with you?" even though I know it's rhetorical I still shrug. "Ok, back to the… tank, or store, or …whatever, guy. I know that you ran from him the boys told me. What I don't understand is this feeling. If it wasn't fear what was it?"

"Jake I don't know."

"But the daughter remembered you? Isn't the dad tied by that confidentiality law or what ever? He can't say anything to Edward. So I think if you want to see him again I think it will be okay. Really think about it if Alice is involved somewhere it can't be too bad can it? Do you think this little girl needs protection from Seth?"

I know all the other questions are rhetorical except the last. "No I don't think so Jake. He has been doing so well I can't wait to tell Carlisle. I really think he is going to be okay."

"Of course he will Bella, you are his mother." I smile.

"Jake I wasn't fishing for a complement."

"I wasn't complementing on purpose, I was being honest. Bella you are strong, even right now is this little melt down. I know you will find a way. If you are this worried about things, with the doc, then talk to him."

"And say what Jake, "I think your granddaughter is the sweetest cutest thing ever, and your son is like a God that flips my world inside out every time I see him, wet or dry." Or how about "I saw your family at the store and your son just hypnotized me and you granddaughter just stole my heart when I talked to her at the fair and I am secretly doing beck flips because of our deal." Oh that would go so swimmingly Jake." I am pacing and flailing my arms by this point.

"Bella, relax. When you say it like that you sound like a nut job." He laughs.

"No shit Jake." I huff smiling a little. "Jake this guy put butterflies in my stomach, and it's like I see stares when he's around, and I just can't…"

"You can't get him out of your thoughts or dreams. You just can't seem to stop finding stupid reason to talk to them, but yet chicken out every time you are going to. I bet you feel like a high school kid again, right?"

"Yeah, how… how did you…"  
"Leah does that to me." he shoves the ground with his shoe.

"Jake?" I look at him. "Oh man I'm sorry I have monopolized this whole walk."

"Well Bells we haven't been walking for quiet a while now." He laughs.

"Okay smart ass, tell me about Leah."

"Well it's a lot like you and Edward. Except…she is there all the time even, when I get up in the morning now. She makes me my lunch, and cleans and tends to my dad. Bella she laughed at 'Saw' and pointed out all the BS. We have so much in common, we like to walk the beaches and parks, we both like to fish, she wants a family, and a house and she is just so wonderful." He rubs his face, and I hear the frustration.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, I feel like I would be letting you and the boys down…"

I hold up my hand, "Jake, stop. Look I love you, I really do but we are not meant to be. Maybe she is meant to be the one for you. Jake I know if we need you, you will be here. I trust you. I know you will never put any woman before the boys and if I need your help with them I know you will do anything to help. We will always be family no matter who your with, they will just add to our family." I smile and rub his arm.

"So how do I handle this with the boys?" he looks at me for advice.

_How the hell should I know? You do this first, be the genie pig. I have screwed up enough._

"Uh… How the hell should I know?" I laugh "I'm new to this too."

"Thanks." he huffs a laugh.

"I think honesty is best, no details, obviously." I nod to the side.

"Well I was thinking of having her over for supper this weekend. What do you think?"

"I think that would be grate, if you want her there. Let the boys ask their questions, and get to know her just the same, but protect the boy's hearts. That what I would do if I where in your shoes." I shrug, hoping if I seemed relaxed that he would relax to.

"Okay, if I need you I can call right?"

"Always Jake, besides I don't think I'm going out this weekend."

"You can you know, I will just bring them by a littler later. I can stay and help too if you need it."

"That's sweet Jake, but I have to be able to do this."

"And I am here to help."

"What about when you want to go out."

"So I'll go with the boys, if she doesn't like it …too bad for her."

"Jake." I smile and shake my head. "Its fine I could use a night in anyway, I replaced 'Wuthering Heights'." I smile widely.

"Oh may gosh Bella what is that, the fourth time?" he laughs.

"So…" I look at him playfully pouting. "Come on we have to get back."

We leisurely walk back holding each other around the waist. Everything just seems so much better when I talk to Jake. I think that's why he is my best friend; he just knows me and knows how to make me feel better. It's almost like I could take on the world as long as I have him.

**So this one turned out to be a little longer than what I thought but it's meant to open this up. Press the review and tell me what you think Bella should do.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, I own no twilight stuff. **

** My beta seems to be MIA, and you guys seem to want more and more. As a treat, Halloween is around the corner, here us another chapter. Again I had to do this with out assistance. Oh and I have been getting a lot of e-mail asking for teasers, some people don't like them so I will not put them on here but if you want them send me a review or PM and I will be happy to give you one. I absolutely love all of my readers and your happiness is what I work so hard to achieve. **

** AN: Okay guys, its Little Billy's turn to have a small melt down. No violence I assure you. Just a five year old that doesn't understand.**

**Chapter 15**

**Jacob POV**

My alarm wakes me again. I roll out of bed and head to the living room, Leah is there with a cup of coffee. This has become a regular thing; I have to admit I like it.

"Morning sunshine." She greets me with a smile.

"Well, good morning. I smile back "Uh… I was wondering…are you…uhhh… busy tonight?" I stumble over myself, like a high school geek asking the head cheerleader out.

"No why?"

"Well, I'd like you to join us for supper. You don't have to cook, I will, but I think we would all like you company."

"All?"

"Yeah my dad, the boys, and I would like it if you would join us." I focus on the floor.

"Jake look at me." I look into her eyes. "I would love to. What time?" she is still smiling.

I can't help but smile too. "Great… uh… say five. That okay?"

"Yeah that's great. Lunch is right there." She points to the counter.

"Thanks, you know you don't have to do that right?"

"I know but I want to, is that a problem?"

"No… no I like it. I just don't want you to feel like you have to." She smiles and shakes her head slightly. "Well I …uh… have to go. See you later."

"Definitely," She nods.

Man I don't know what it is about this girl but as I drive to work I feel like I am floating. I find myself looking forward to tonight.

**BPOV**

My alarm doesn't wake me up this morning my phone does. I roll over and roll right on Billy._ When did he get here?_

"Hello?" I clear my throat. "Hello."

"Good morning Miss Bella." _Ugh… what is with the Miss Bella?_

"Scott?"

"Yeah." He sounds disappointed.

"How did you get my number?" I just woke up, give me brake the obvious isn't quiet there yet.

"When you called me to have lunch, I saved it to my phone."

"Oh, yeah, sorry what's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if I would see you at the club tonight."

"Uh… I don't think so. I think I will stay home and read."

"Why." He sounds like it is the dumbest thing he's ever heard. I roll my eyes.

_It's way too early for this._

"Because I like to read, besides all my friends will be there Saturday. I can't go because I get my kids the next day."

"Oh well how about dinner, I can take a night off." _A night off, for me, Wow maybe I am wrong about this guy._

"Uh… sure you don't want to do it Saturday?" I offer to give them at least one days notice.

"No, tonight grate. I have a friend that owes me a favor."

"Oh, don't use it on me."

"I want to." _that is so sweet._

"Okay, sure that should be fine then. What time?"

"Five okay with you?"

"I think six would work better."

"Great, I'll pick you up at five then."

"Okay, well I gatta get in the shower, so… I'll talk to you later."

"Really?" his voice took a dreamy tone.

"Good bye Scott," I sort of laugh.

"Wait!"

"What,"

"Can I come over and help?" he snickers.

"No Scott. Good bye." I smirk not that he can see.

I flip the phone shut and smile shaking my head slightly then flop back on my pillow.

"Mama, who is Scott?" Billy asks me.

"A friend, sweetie,"

"What's at six?"

"Uh… a play date,"

"Adults have play dates?"

_When there is an itch to scratch and the guy looks that good, hell yeah._

"Sometimes, yeah," I nod.

"Oh." He looks perplexed.

"Go down and start on breakfast, and tell grandma I'm in the shower. Oh and say nothing about Scott, got it."

"Yeah." He gets out of bed and starts to leave.

"Oh Billy," he stops and turns to look at me, " How about we try staying in our own bed from now on, unless there is something you walk to talk about."

He looks at the floor. "Is Seth gonna be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he's mad will he hurt more people."

"Come back here sweetie." He walks over and I put him on my lap. "Look, I know that was scary but Seth is doing better. He is getting help. Now I know what he did wasn't right but he is fixing it. I want you to know too, that no matter what, I know Seth will never hurt you okay. Seth will always be there to protect you. I promise you, and I'm mom so I know it all, remember." I joke at the end.

"Right, mom," He nods smiling.

"Alright now go." I stand him up and playfully tap him on the butt. He laughs and rushes off.

"SETH." I holler

He peaks around the corner looking guilty. "Yeah mama."

"Where you eavesdropping," I look at him with a half smirk.

"Well, only sorta." He smiles and shrugs.

"You heard what Billy said then?" He nods. "Are you planning on making me a liar?" He shakes his head no. "Come here sit down." I pat the bed beside me. He does as I say. "Look Seth remember the talk we had about families?" he nods. "Well part of all that means we forgive in time, but we also allow that time. I meant what I told you brother, you won't hurt him and you will protect him. I trust you Seth, and in time Billy will too again. Okay." He nods but wont look at me. I take his chin in my hand. "Seth I love you and Billy with all my heart, that's how I know this will all be okay. Never forget that." He smiles slightly. I hug him and send him to breakfast too. I know the boys need to work on their trust issues on their own.

I look at my clock. _Crap I'm now running late. A mother's job, never ending stress, zero thanks and lots of lateness, but duly rewarded by those few moments of pure love, joy and all around happiness. Gatta love it._

I shake my head and rush to the shower to start the morning. I rush off with out breakfast, but a booming warning from my dad.

"No speeding, Bella." I look at my watch. _No speeding, right dad. I am so late._

I rush to the school and just get there in time. I pull up behind a shiny silver car; it looks like the one that was in front of Jasper's house that day I dropped Alice off. I know it can't be because it's not like they make only one of that style and color. I get a closer look at the emblem on the back- Volvo._ Wow a fancy car like that you have to live comfortably to have that._ I look through the back window. _Holy shit, first I am late, now I have __**him**__, in front of me. Really! Okay act cool and don't look like you notice him. Right, like a God can go unnoticed._ I know, I really need to stop all these mental wars or Susan will commit me. I look up through the window again and he is looking in his mirror at me. I quick kiss the kids good bye, and tell them I love them. As soon as the door to the school is closed, I pull out as quickly and carefully as possible. When I hit the rode I push on the gas peddle, in need to get away from the area, before he finds me.

I get to work and run inside, receiving a lot of looks from people who clearly think I have lost my mind. Maybe I have, but right now, I just don't care.

**Jacob POV**

At lunch I get a text message from Leah.

_Looking forward to supper_

_What can I bring_

_L_

I smile and reply.

_Youre pretty little behind_

_J_

Do not ask where that boldness came from because I can't even begin to tell you. A few minuets later she replies.

_You sure I want to help_

_L_

I shake my head she is so…I don't even know.

_Im sure- just bring urself_

_J_

I get a text back

_Cant wait_

_L_

I smile and flip my phone shut. According to all the guys I am wearing a goofy grin on my face, so they all take the opportunity to have a joke at my expense. I let them all go on for a few minuets then warn them the next person that makes fun of the supervisor will get fired. They a zip up and resume their lunches.

***That afternoon***

I sit outside Bella's place waiting for her to arrive. When she pulls up I see her and the boys laughing. I can't help but smile as I hear them get out, all three just laughing and enjoying each other. After I am noticed they all calm down, and walk over to me.

"Hi, dad."

"Hey Jake." He holds his fist out to me. Now I don't know if it is that or the confused look on my face but they start up again. "You gatta hit it, it's called a fist bump. It's how cool people say hi." That does it for Bella she is rolling again.

"Seth… you have to…you have to…. give him…a brake…he is…so not cool…like us." Bella tells him while laughing. Now I really feel like an idiot.

"I'm cool." I pout playfully.

"Yeah you are cool Jake but, your old too." That has Bella doubled over in laughter holding her stomach.

I fain an appalled look and grab him. "Old! Old! I'll show you old." I hang him upside down just off the ground. He is laughing Bella is laughing, her mom has come out to the steps and she is laughing, Billy is just watching grinning, I gently lay him down on the ground. "Who's old now? Ha, ha"

He stands up, "Well you are. Being strong don't mean you aint old." He runs off behind his mother before I can get him; knowing she will not let me get to him. I can't help but remember the old days when we used to do this.

"Okay, let's try this again." I say waving him over. He walks over, very leery of what I would do. He gets over to me and holds his fist out to me and I nudge it with mine. He smiles.

"My turn, my turn." Billy starts over with his fist towards me. I nudge his too and he giggles. "I'm cool too."

We all laugh as I round the boys up, they hug and kiss Bella and hop in the truck. I hear all about school on the way home, after all that I let them know we will be having company for supper. Seth seems excited; Billy just asks a ton of questions about her. When we pull up dad and Leah are on the porch.

I open the door for the boys to get out. Seth runs up to Leah. "Leah hi."

She laughs "Hi Seth, how are you?"

"Good. Are you cool?" he asks.

"Well. I'd like to think so." She replies. So he holds his fist up to her. She bumps his fist with hers, my jaw drops.

_There is something about all of this that's just not right._

I shake my head. Billy is not leaving my side; in fact he is kind of scowling at Leah. I don't understand this Billy is usually my friendly son. I take his hand and we go inside together.

I start supper right away as Seth and Leah talk. My dad is watching the entire house, and Billy is right next to me, I am almost tripping over him.

"Billy, buddy, why don't you go… and tell grandpa about school,"

"mmm nnn. I don't want to." he crosses his arms.

I go get some paper and crayons. "Here sit up here and color while I finish up supper okay." I set him in the chair.

"I want you." He wines.

_Man did school take a lot out of you today or what? Geesh._ I look over to my dad for help. He wheels over and tries to help entertain Billy. With a lot of coaxing and hard work he gets him on to something so I can finish supper.

"Okay suppers done, come eat guys." I call.

"Daddy I want you." _Again with the wining what is your deal? Kids so need to come with a handbook, of some sort, Hell at this moment I would settle for just a noise and wining decipherer. _

"Come on buddy up here, let's go." I lift him up and put him in his chair. The rest of us sit down and dish out plates.

Billy doesn't eat a thing. I just don't understand what the problem is. Seth just chatters up Leah. I am so amazed by how she can keep pace with him. It's not until she talks with Billy that a problem really begins.

"So Billy what grade are you in? First grade?" she tries to guess.

"Leave me alone, I don't like you." Billy pouts. "I don't want a new mommy. You go away." _holy shit Billy._

"Billy, Leah is my friend and you don't talk to her like that. No tell her sorry."

"No I don't want to." He crosses his arms in determination.

"Then go to your room until you are ready to say sorry." I pull out his chair and he slides off and runs to his room crying.

I look at my dad and he just takes a deep breath and focuses on his food. He is a man of few words, but I could sure use some right now.

"I'm sorry Leah; I don't know what's wrong with him."

"It's okay Jake. He is only a child." she smiles and shakes her head.

I get up and go to the boy's room. "Billy. Son, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy." He cries, literally, tears and all.

"Come here son." I try to hold him, but all he does is scream for his mom.

Seth walks in and hands me my phone. "I think you should call mom, he don't like Leah." _see I would know all this if I had that manual._

I cave, and call Bella. She answers on the third ring. I tell her I need her help and she hears Billy in the background. She says she's on her way and hangs up. I have no time to respond.

Thirty minuets later my door is being opened and Bella is walking into the house. Bella doesn't even have to ask where he is because he is still crying. Now, if you ever get some strange urge to test your sanity, sit with a crying kid for thirty minuets. Billy jumps up and runs to Bella.

"Mommy I want to stay with you." He latches on like she is his life line.

"Billy sweetie, look at me." She still is holding him. "What's wrong?"

"I want you." Is all he says. I think he is getting a little heavy, because she sits down.

"Sweetie, look at me." He leans back a little. "Calm down." He continues to cry. "Calm down, come on now calm down." After a minuet he is sniffling. "Now I can't help you fix it if you don't tell me what is wrong."

He stutters a breath in and begins. "I love **you;** I don't want a new mommy." And the tears are falling and he is crying all over again.

"Okay, okay, okay. Clam down sweetie." She rocks him and rubs his back talking softly and slowly. "Billy I need you to calm down and listen." After a minuet more he is back to sniffling. She takes his face in both her hands. "Sweet heart I will always be your mommy, no one will change that. Why do you think I won't be your mommy anymore?" he is calming down more and more.

"Because… daddy has a new friend, and it's a girl. I don't want him to have a new friend; I want you guys to be friends. I want you to keep being my mommy." Now I am confused by how a five year old can make such a leap._ Can he really see that I like Leah?_

"Oh Billy, I'm still your daddy's friend just a different kind of friend if she is your daddy's friend too, you will always be my son, nothing and no one will ever change that. I will never stop being you mommy. I love you more that anything, you and your brother."

See the thing about that kind of love is- you can never ever, ever, break trough it. It's so strong; it's stronger than super man."

"Is it like Optimist Prime?" his eyes light up.

"It's even stronger than Optimist." Bella exaggerates raising her brows.

"Really!"

"Have I ever lied to you?" he shakes his head. "Then, why would I now?" She wraps him in herself, as if blocking him from the cold. "Billy, listen, Leah is okay. I like her and I think you could too if you gave her a chance."

"You like her?"

"Yeah she's my friend too." That seems to be magic words for him.

"Okay, but I don't want her to be my new mommy, okay?"

"No problem honey." Bella gives him a comforting smile and hugs him again.

"I think you should apologize to Leah for being rude to her, now." I finally speak up.

Bella gasps. "Billy, where you rude to her?" he nods bowing his head in shame. "Well, was she rude to you?" he shakes his head still not looking up. "Billy, look at me." He slowly looks up at her. "I think you need to do as your father says." She sets him on the floor and pats his but. He stops and looks at her. "I'll be there in a minuet. Go on." She motions for the door.

I thank her for coming and explain I was at wits end, and she laughs when I tell her Seth brought be the phone. Then I notice she is in a skirt and her semi-dress flats.

"Oh man did I take you from a date. I am so sorry."

"Jake my son needed me. You took me from nothing. Besides he is at my parent's house waiting. I hadn't left yet anyhow. We where just walking out the door when you called. Besides if he can't understand that, then I don't need him." She states in a matter-of-fact tone.

We walk out to hear the end of the conversation between Billy and Leah. Seth is by Billy's side until Bella walks in. He looks at her and steps away letting go of Billy's hand, and Bella takes it looking at Seth.

I swear sometimes those two are so in tune with each other, the rest of the world is clueless. I know both the boys are close with their mom but Seth and Bella seem to have a connection no one can break. It just baffles me.

Bella kneels down by Billy. "Good job buddy." Then she stands back up and looks at her watch. "Well I think I should go, uh, Leah can I talk to you for a second?" she keeps her tone sweet. Seth looks at her and she slightly shakes her head, he turns and tends back to Billy. They start playing a game and Bella and Leah go outside.

"Love you boys." She waves.

"Love you too mama." Seth responds. Billy looks nervous, until Seth whispers something in his ear the he says bye to Bella.

Leah follows Bella out like she is going to walk her to her car. Well I don't have to imagine what Bella is going to do. I sigh deeply and start to clean up the supper mess. My dad just sits in the corner of the living room laughing to him self.

**I know remember it takes more for a child to actually trust you, but the bond between a mother and her child is strong, so it is a nice place to start. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All the usual.**

**AN: I am looking for a new beta, I want to keep you all up dated and it is really hard to beta your own work. If anyone is interested in stepping into the position please PM here on FF. As you can see I have posted this chapter I hope you all will enjoy it, even with the mistakes I am bound to have in it.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Look Leah, I have no problems with you. I need you to understand a few things. First, thank you for letting Jake and I handle Billy, alone." She starts to talk but I hold my hand up to her. "Secondly, thank you for understanding, Billy is only five and doesn't quiet understand all of this. Third, I don't know how far this will go with Jake or how long it last but I need you to understand something. I don't care if you stay together forever, or marry, nor have kids of your own. Those two in there are mine. I don't care where they are or what they are doing, or where I am or what I am doing I will always be here for them. If you decide to help Jake at some point in life, you job will be to kiss the boo-boos when I am not here on the weekend. However when I am around you step in the background and let me handle it. I have all the respect for you to step into this, a man with two kids. However I don't know if Jake told you, but I trump all. They are my world and no one will come between that. Now Billy will continue to be leery for a while, just continue to give him time. He really is a sweet boy, and he just like his father." I know it is over bearing but I had to get it out there.

"Bella, I know they are your boys, and I would never dream of coming between you guys. I like your boys and I know they are sweet. In fact I think they are the sweetest things I have ever laid eyes on. I don't know exactly what is going on with Jake either but I would never dream of hurting them and I know that interfering with you and them would do that." Some how, I feel better. I have a feeling she will still from time to time need a reminder but nothing to serious.

"Alright, thank you for talking with me, now I have a date to attempt to salvage." I smile. "I must get going. I hope to be seeing more of you. I do like you Leah; I think you would be a nice addition to the family…" I smirk "as long as you remember what I said.

I turn to leave. "Bella," I turn around. "Please don't feel threatened by me; I don't intend to intrude, really."

"Oh Leah sweetie, you don't threaten me, in anyway." I slyly smile, turn and walk to my car. On the way home my mental chastising starts.

_Yeah right you weren't feeling threatened. Deep down you are afraid the boys are going to like her more then you then you won't be what makes their world go round. How dare you be so rude after scolding Billy for doing the same thing? You should be telling her YOU'RE sorry now. At least she knows I am all over this. I may not have trouble with having kids like most women do but that doesn't mean I don't love them with all I have and I refuse to let her destroy that. Man why do I feel so threatened? Remember Bella, your love for your kids is stronger then Optimist Prime. _I laugh a little at my mental insanity, while I pull up in front of my parent's house.

Shockingly Scott is still here. I rush inside; I see my mother in the kitchen and my dad and Scott in the living room. I go to my mother to see why she isn't in the living room too. I find out the tension in the room was just too much for her. I head straight to the living room. I walk in and see my dad glaring at Scott, and Scot being oblivious to it watching the game. My dad's look is enough to scare me and I am not receiving it. I decide to get Scott out as quick as possible. I clear my throat and get both of their attentions.

"Scott, is it too late for dinner?"

He looks at his watch. "Uh… we could go to my house and cook something together." He smiles.

"Sure." I give a tight smile.

"Uh… Bells, can I talk to you please?" My dad asks.

"Right now?"

"Yes." His voice is so stern I don't ask anymore.

"Just a minuet Scott." I hold a finger to him and follow my dad to the kitchen.

Mom gets tense again. "What's wrong dad?"

"Look, Bella, I'm not going to tell you not to go with him. I will tell you to be careful. I think he is extremely superficial. All I have been hearing about is how hot you look or how beautiful you are, or how good you guys look together. You are more than a pretty face. I need you to know that."

"Dad, I'm sure it's not like that. I do like him yes, and do I want more, well, yes I want someone forever, but I'm not blind, and if he was a bad guy I think I'd know it. He was probably trying to butter you up or something."

"Bells, just please be careful." He sounds like he is begging so I cave, because this is a rarity for him.

"Okay dad, but try to relax. I am trying to move on like you suggested." I turn to the door and call Scott so we can leave.

We make chicken stir-fry together; before we sit down to eat Scott sets out some candles and wine. The entire set up is so romantic. Something hits me then.

"I thought you said you are not romantic."

"If I was so romantic, supper would not have been here and cooking would not have been involved."

"I see," I drop my head, feeling sorry for ruining his plans. "I'm sorry I messed this up for you."

"It's cool, you gatta do what you gatta do." He shrugs. "Let's eat." he gestures to my chair, and I sit down. He pours his wine and I pour mine. Dinner is quiet, only small bits of chit chat here and there. After we are done we leave the mess and head to the living room.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I smile. _Something just isn't right about this._ I have a feeling something is off, but I blame it on my dads little warning before I left earlier.

He puts in 'Joy Ride, now I don't mind a good thriller but I have seen this and to where it was okay the first time its not much of one I'd watch again, but I suck it up and sit down.

We are not too far in the movie when I get distracted by his hand on my thigh. It perks my interest, I start to assess whether or not I can see myself with him for a while. I don't know if it is hormones or if it is him but I decide quickly he isn't a bad guy. He can be a little simple, sometimes clueless, and definitely not perfect, but he is sweet, cute, generous, and he seems loving, and understanding. I resolve to give this a true shot.

His hand starts to travel up, as he glances over at me. I smirk at him to let him know I am okay with what he is doing. I try and do the innocent thing with my eyes; it must work because he leans in for a kiss. I allow, of course. I may be a mom but I am not dead. He slides closer to me so now I am trapped between him and the corner of the couch. Not that I mind. He starts at my lips, slowly kissing. His lips are a little too forceful but I chalk it up to hormones. He starts kissing down my neck, he hit that little spot behind my ear and I whimper.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispers. I lean my head to the side to allow better access. He works his way down my neck to my collarbone, kissing and sucking a little too hard for my liking. I pull away slightly in response; I think he gets the hint because he stops sucking all together. His kisses continue, moving my shirt he starts in on my shoulder and moved his way back up to my mouth. This time he runs his tong run across my bottom lip asking for access. I open a little to let him in. he turn out to be a pretty good kisser, after we get a flow down. Defiantly the dominate type. His hand starts to go up my shirt and I rub my hands up and down his back. He starts moaning slightly. His hand stops on my breast outside my bra, he squeezes and releases, then he rubs his thumb over my nipple I feel it get hard against the lace. He works his way back down my neck as his hand slides back down to grab the seam of my shirt. He lifts up as I raise my hands. When my shirt is off he looks at me.

"What is wrong with your stomach?" He looks shocked or appalled, I'm not sure.

"What do you mean" I shake my head, irritated by the stopping.

"It looks different." I look down.

"Oh it's just stretch marks, I have had two kids." I laugh slightly. _Duh._

"Oh, uhh… I think… we should…uh… call it a night." He rushes out the ending and hands me my shirt, then rubs the back of his neck.

As I put it on I ask, "Do they bother you that bad?"

"Well I guess I have never seen them before. I don't know what to think."

"Are fucking for real?" I ask, pissed off now.

"Yeah, you are the first mom I have been with; well…you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. My dad wad so right, your are superfisical." I shake my head; get up, and start to walk to the door.

He stands and says "Here, I'll give you a ride home."

"No." I hold up my hand as I turn to him. "I think I can manage, besides if I spend another second with you I might just vomit."

"I was just being honest."

"Yeah well here has some honesty, it would be best if you don't talk to me again. I swear out of anything not to like about me, you pick the one thing that has brought me the greatest joy, my kids. I thought you where different."

"Whoa, I don't have a problem with your kids." He starts to defend but I stop him.

"No you do because that's where I got these; my two amazing little boys gave them to me as I gave them life." I can feel the tears welling up. "Just forget it. See ya around Scott." I slam the door as I leave. Now I am supposed to walk how far home again.

As I walk away from his house my mind starts to rethink the ride._ Uh think I am, what like ten miles from home, I have to call dad. NO! He will freak out, there has to be someone. Who the hell can I call? _I feel the tears streaming down my face. _Jake! He said if I ever need any help but he has the boys, ugh._

In the middle of my metal debate a silver Volvo appears.That little ray of hope that I have is soon smashed to smithereens as the car slows down and the window slides down.

"Bella, is that you." _Oh come on. Really. Like I haven't been through enough tonight._ I drop my head back to look at the sky, and then pull it together.

"Yes, how are you Edward?" I try to play it off as I am meant to be here but I think it's clear by the way I am dressed, I was out.

"Uhh… where you off to?" He gets out of the car and walks up to me.

"I am just heading home." _Please don't ask if I live here._

"You live around here?"_ Damn it. _

"No not really."

"Oh well, would you like a ride?"_ what a choice of words right now, I could be riding something._ Irritation rides through me again, causing me to be unintentionally snippy.

"Really, why would you help me? You don't even know me." I cross my arms and rest my weight on to one side of my body.

"Look, I just thought you might want a hand. It's getting kind of cold out and you don't look to have a jacket and my car is warm." He holds one hand up palm facing me and the other gesturing towards the car.

I stand there looking back and forth between him and his car. After a few minuets I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, thank you." He gets this smile on his face that makes my head spin. I walk around the car and he follows. He opens the door for me and lets me get inside, and then he closes the door. After he is in he looks at me.

"Where to?"

"Go straight, I'll tell you where to turn."

We talk the whole way as I point out the route, I find out he is divorced and that little girl is in fact his. He is a doctor. His ex-wife is around but not as often as he would like. He too married for the sake of his daughter. He likes to cuddle and watch movies and play with his daughter. He wants a big family and a huge house, and a dog. My heart just starts to float. I really think I am going to cry. We stop in front of my parent's house.

"Thank you for the ride."  
"Well. Now I know where you live." He smiles. "So I can come to get you for that movie you promised my little girl."

"I have two boys, I don't know if that will work."

"So bring them they can play with Amanda."

"I don't think so." I shake my head and rush out.

His window slides down again. "Bella,"

I refuse to stop; I rush inside, nearly tripping on the way. When I close the door I let the tears fall. My mother comes over and starts to shush me. She helps me to my room so we can chat in private.

I unload the whole night to her and she comforts me in the way only a mother can. After she is gone I call Alice for an emergency lunch.

"Hello."

"Alice, I need lunch tomorrow! Emergency."

"I got it, noon, and normal place. We'll all be there."

"Oh thank you Ali."

"Do you need us now, I have margarita mix." Alice has a suggestive tone to her voice.

"Alice, as much as I want to, I think I need to be alone." I can't stop the sobs that come. "Bye Ali." I hang up before I get worse.

***An Hour Later***

My bed room door is being opened.

_Who the hell is that at this late hour, I'm so not in the mood._

I roll over and see Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. This opens a whole new flood of tears. They all climb into my bed and hold me. I just start to babble on through my tears.

"He was repulsed, and he saved me, and I just don't get why he thought sourly of them and where did he come from and how come he appeared just when I needed him and how could I be so stupid, where do I keep going wrong. I am so done! Done, done, done." I'm sobbing uncontrollably now. They all hold me as we sit there.

"I'll kill him" Rose starts.

"No Rose, he is not a bad guy he just wants a flawless woman and that's not me." I wipe my tears.

"Who rescued you?" Angela asks.

"Edward." Alice answers. I start crying all over again.

"So he is the guy." I nod still hysterically crying to answer Angela.

"That's great." Angela's voice spikes up an octave.

"No." Rosalie says. "His dad is Seth doctor, remember."

"Oh man." It drops again.

I huff a sarcastic laugh trough my tears. "No shit. Now, what?"

After setting my mind on avoiding him, we all lay down in my bed and that's were we all sleep.

**Jacob POV**

"Leah, was it bad?" I ask wincing a bit.

"No Jake." She smiles and nods as she walks over to me. "She is a mom, I would expect nothing less."

Leah helps me finish the dishes and plays a game with me and the boys. Billy is still close to me but is at least civil to Leah. Word to the wise -don't play 'Chutes and Ladders' with a five year old unless you can follow some twisted rules, that change by the second. It makes my head hurt but Leah and Seth seem to have no problems.

"Okay time for baths." I scoot the boys off to the bath room pausing and looking at Leah. "Don't leave, please."

"No problem, I have a good boss I think he will understand if I am tired at work." She smirks. Her eyes twinkle and it blows me away.

I get the boys washed and ready for bed. Seth goes over and tells Leah good night with a peck on the cheek. Billy just watches with a confused look on his face. He just says good night to Leah from across the room, not in a rude way just a leery 'I don't know you yet' kind of way. I tuck them in then go back out to visit with Leah. We have been spending a lot of evening just talking and it had been so nice.

I apologize for Billy's behavior. She waves it of telling me no worries. We talk about work and other things. Eventually things take a turn to flirting, giggling and laughing. Before we know it is so late I tell her to just stay there and sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch. She agrees and heads off to my room. I stand up, walk over to her and grab her arm.

"Leah, wait." She turns around. Before I can even come close to chickening out I kiss her square on the lips. She tangles her hands into my hair as I rest my hands on her hips. It ends way too soon, but I let her go to my room and I return to the couch. My lips are tingling with the memory of her lips on mine.

I think about asking her to come with us to the park for fishing tomorrow, as I decide I drift off to sleep with hope she will join us. There is just something about this girl that makes me want her near.

**EPOV**

I am on my way home from a very long day of work when I see a woman walking on the side walk. As I get closer I think about how she looks like Bella.

_Wow she looks like Bella. She has to be cold. I should stop but what if she thinks I'm a stalker? My God, she looks so much like Bella. Holy shit it IS Bella._

When I realize it is Bella I pull over and offer her a ride. She seems a little put out by something. After a little bit, she accepts the ride. We drive for ten or fifteen minuets, talking, while she gives me directions to her place. When we get there it hits me I haven't asked anything about her.

_Way to go dumb as. You probably sound egocentric now, way to go._

I bring up the movie deal she made with Amanda. She makes the excuse she has boys and when I find no problems with that fact she rushes off. I call out to her but it only seems to make her rush faster, stumbling. She shuts the door and I debate following after her but decide against it. I don't think getting shot by the chief would help my cause.

I head home, trying to think of another way to see her again.

When I get home Amanda is already in bed, and my parents are snuggled on the couch watching TV.

I walk past my parents in a daze.

_Man she looked distraught. Beautiful- but, none the less, distraught. I wish I could have done more to help. I wonder what she was doing that far from home, and without her car, in the first place. I'm just glad I could help. Man I want to see her again. I should go to her house. If I do that though and she doesn't want me there the chief may just show me the exit painfully. Ugh she has to be her and the chief's daughter. Oh man what am I going to do? _

I pick up the phone and dial up Jasper.

"Hello." He sounds pissed, not like I woke him, like something is wrong.

"Jazz, what's up man?

"Not me anymore." He bites.

"Uhh… what?"

"Dude you two cock blocked me."

"What, who two? What are you talking about?"

"You and Bella. You two are killin me, now."

"Okay Jasper I have had a rough night, I don't understand, I need you to explain."

"I'm sayin you runnin into Bella, threw her into a frenzy and she took Alice and at a _bad_ time. You two cock blocked me and now I am about to put the two of you in a room and lock the door." _wow he is pissy._

"Look man I didn't know that was going to happen I just tried to help her. It is cold outside and she was walking."

"So then why is she freaking out and crin and all?"

"She's crying?"

"Yeah, Alice rallied the troops and went there. Then she calls a while ago and says Bella is still freakin out and she has to stay until farther notice. Now to be a good boyfriend I have to be understanding that her friend needs her, because of my friend. Edward, why can't you just suck it up and deal with her."

"Fuck sakes Jasper I am trying and _she _keeps running from _me_!"

"Oh. Well then looks like I talk to Ali. Right now I have to go; I have to tend to my issue. Bye Edward." He hangs up.

"Bye" I say to my dead phone. I close it and plop my head back on my pillow.

_What am I going to do now? Ugh._

**So Edward has a bit of a problem now doesn't he? What do you think he will do next? You think Alice will step in now? Press the review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I will not be doing whole days anymore you guys should have the routine down well enough; it will start to sound repetitive otherwise. If anything big happens in the mornings I will start there. **

**Nope I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

"_Oh yes, Edward." She whispers in pleasure as I kiss her neck._

"_Bella, I need you, I want you, forever." I say in her ear._

"_I'm yours, you have me. Every last part of me." She tells me. The lust is so full in her eyes I think I might burst._

"_God I love you so much." _

"_I love you too Edward." _

_I pull off her shirt; everything is going in slow motion. I kiss the V between her breasts and move down her stomach. Moving back up I wrap my arms around her and pull her up to me, kissing her neck sliding my tong out to lick the sensitive spot right behind her ear. Her head falls back and her gorgeous brown hair sways behind her._

"_Uhhh," she knots her fingers into my hair. _

"_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

"_Oh Edward I need you to love me." She pulls my shirt over my head and starts kissing my chest, sucking one my nipples. It feels so good; I am standing at attention all for her._

_I unfasten her bra with one hand earning me a raised brow. I smile innocently; it's a trait that has come naturally. I lean her back and remove her jeans slowly as possible. I am so hot and hard right now it is a fight to keep at a slow and passionate pace. She lifts her hips to assist me and her black lace panties stare up at me. I kiss the inner part of her thigh gaining another moan of pleasure. When I reach the spot between her legs I grab her panties with my teeth and pull them down kissing back up the other leg. _

_I reach her heavenly center then I hear her say "It's time to get up."_

_I get confused then I hear it again. "Time to get up" followed closely by my daughter's voice._

"Dad it's time to wake up, grandma says your gonna be late." I shake my head to clear it.

_You have GOT to be kidding me. It was only a dream. I have to get a hold of myself; I'm not even dating her._

"I'm coming." I tell her to get her off my bed. She hops down and leaves my room.

I need a cold, cold shower. That dream was so real I have to calm myself down. I start the water and as I am testing the temperature I change my mind and decide on a hot shower, in which I decide to take care of myself. I'm not in high school anymore but hey, a guy's gatta do what a guy's gatta do, especially when dealing with a woman like Bella freekin Swan.

I finish my shower and go downstairs to start the day.

I see her at the school as I drop off Amanda. She is hugging two boys, and telling them something. Then they kiss her each on a cheek, and walk away. She gets in her car, it's the same car from the fair, and pulls away.

_Did she see me? If she did she didn't act like it. That's it Bella Swan I will get you to talk to me. I need to figure out this pull to you, and why the hell you are now staring in my dreams. I hate to do it but I think I might need to use Amanda. Shmuck, I know, but she responds to her, and vise versa. It's time to start asking questions. _

After I watch what way she goes, I head off to the hospital. As I am at a stop sight I pull up Jasper's number. I'm surprised when he answers.

"Yep,"

"Jazz, man I need your help."

"Dude the help you need, I think someone else's job." He laughs.

"Jasper, come on."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Alice."

"Uhhh… Why?"

"She is one of Bella's best friends right?"

"Yeahh." He sounds confused.

"Look, before I cave and use Amanda, I need your help."

He is laughing at me. "Well, you must be desperate if you are asking to be set up."

"Yes," I let the desperation that he is talking about be so obvious that a dog would get it.

"I will talk to Ali,"  
"Talk to Ali about what." I hear in the background.

"Is she there?"

"Duh Edward. Who sold you the stupid?"

"Edward, is he taking the day off too cuz I would just love to get a hold of him and I think Rose and Ang are with me on that one."

"What the hell did I do now?"

"Nothing, I just haven't talked to her yet."

"Talk to me about what." Wow this conversation is giving me a headache.

"Just a minuet darlin and I will explain it all. Right now I need to bask in the glory of the almighty Edward asking for help."

"Okay look let me talk with Alice and I will call you at noon, for lunch. Relax man, I know with Alice involved Bella won't be able to run. She will have to talk to you." He chuckles, because since I have met Alice I have figured out one thing- No one says no to Alice, she is a force to recon with.

"Thanks Jazz I'll talk to you later. Oh hey one more thing. Where does she work?"

He asks Alice.

"Forks delivery, she is in charge on incoming and outgoing stuff. Why?"

"Edward hold on I am putting you on speaker phone."

"What's her favorite flower?"

Alice chuckles. "Blue tipped carnations, I wouldn't cause a scene at work though if I where you. She hates to be the center of attention."

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"So how many are you sending." She asks smugly.

"Only a dozen, but I'm not signing the card so please keep it quiet."

"Uh huh," Alice chuckles, "So you want me to keep a secret from my best friend, some one who has never kept anything from me. I don't know about that Edward." I hear the taunting in her voice.

"Oh come on I am tryin here. Cant you help me out."

"Why do you want her so bad?" Jasper pipes up.

I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath. "Because Jazz she is so…so amazing. There is something about her, I just cant stop think about her, she is so in control, and can compromise to make sure everyone feels like they have won, she is so collected, and independent, and gorgeous, but she just keeps running from me."

"There are reasons for that." Alice states flatly.

"Why, did I do something wrong?"

"No, but that's not my story to tell. You just have to work harder for her than most women." I hate evasive answers.

"What do you mean?"

"When you are meant to know, you will." Alice says.

"Alice, are you always this cryptic?"

"Only when I have to be." She answers simply.

"Ugh." I run my hand through my hair.

"Edward relax, Alice is now on the case." She chuckles.

I take a deep breath "Thanks, guys. I have to get inside talk to you at noon. The speaker phone thing works pretty well, huh." I joke.

"Dude I am so not relaying messages back and forth between you too." Jasper spouts.

I laugh "Bye guys," and hang up.

**JPOV**

"So darin, what's the plan?" I look at Alice. I personally think it's dangerous to ask Alice to get involved with your relationship, not because she will screw it up, but because she is relentless and can be a bit forceful at times. I think that why I fell for her. She is just so sure of everything. Almost like she knows what the outcome will be.

"Well the flowers are a good start. With out signing them I think she will find t completely romantic. After that, why not start with the club, but keep her from that asshole bouncer."

"So I will see if he has the weekend off, again."

"I know Bella is off, she has every weekend off. As long as it's a Friday she will go no questions asked. It's our thing, lunch on Wednesdays and Friday night the club."

"Good, now do we tell them what we are doing?"

"Him-yes. Her-hell no. She won't go then."

"Ali, what happened to her?"

"Jazz, that is a story for Bella to tell. I can tell you, it's more emotional that anything else. Bella is a very emotional person. She knows what she wants, and isn't afraid to ask for it, but I think she is afraid of being alone. That's why she is doing this now, to prove she can do this alone." Alice looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

She is the most amazing woman, so caring, and loving, honest, giving, and so mother fuckin amazingly beautiful. I kiss her three quick times. I decide to forget the whole thing I was supposed to talk to her about, I don't think it matters much anyway Edward pretty much explained himself in the phone call.

"Should we go?" We both decided to take the day off and spend it together. I can just never get enough of her. I take her out for brunch, we chat about our plans to get them together. When I see what time it is, we head to the park to call Edward. I know it's not completely private but as close as we can get.

"Hello" he answers.

"Hey man we have a plan."

"Okay, please do tell."

"First I need to know, do you have Friday night off?"

"Uhh… I can switch with someone they owe me a lot of favors."

"Okay do it. Bella only goes out on Fridays."

"Why?" he sounds confused by that.

Alice says, "Because she needs Saturdays to recover and we usually all crash at her place, like a sleep over." She giggles.

"Yeah I think she said that the night of the fair. Consider it done." He says with determination.

"Okay, meet us at the Twilight club, better yet I will get you and we will go together." I tell him.

"Will this bite me in the ass? You said she doesn't like to be put on the spot." He is starting to hesitate.

"That's why it will look like Jasper brought his friend, silly." Alice chimes in.

"You think she won't figure it out, she is so smart." I have to smile. _Now he gets insecure. _

"Edward, calm down. I will text Jasper, when she has had a few drinks and is relaxed."

"I don't know. I just don't want to, make her feel set up. Maybe this isn't such a good idea." _What a pansy. _

"Edward shut up I will handle her is she gets pissy, it's what I do best. Besides it's my idea if she figures it out."

"But..."

"Edward, I will make sure you are clear even if she is angry you went along with it. Now grow a pair and do this."

I hear him sigh into the phone. "Okay, I just don't want to mess it up before it starts." I roll my eyes to Alice at his statement.

"Look I have lunch with her tomorrow. I will set it all up then. You just relax and show up when I call." Is it wrong I am getting a little turned on by her take charge attitude?

I look into her eyes trying to relay, what I am looking for. She catches on fast and gives me a devil smile. "Okay that's it Edward. Jasper phone is about to die I gatta go. Bye" then she shuts the phone off, takes my hand and lead me to a little place in the middle of the woods, still in the park.

"Alice, I love it when you take charge, it is such a turn on." I take her face in my hands, and kiss her as passionately as possible.

"Really? Lets see." People she grabs my dick and I swear it makes me even harder. She just chuckles. "Hmmm, I could use that right about now."

"Really, well then all your baby." Before I can get anything else out she is undoing my pants and dropping to her knees. By the time I look down she is already in position and has my hard dick in her hand mouth open and her head is inching closer. I feel her hot wet mouth come in contact with my head and I almost drop to my knees. She light sucks on my head; I let a groan slide from my lips, signaling I like it. I'm guy why wouldn't I. She slowly moves her tong in a circler motion, then with no warning at all she swallows me whole. "Holy shit baby."

"Mmmm." The noise sends vibrations up and down my shaft. She is absolutely amazing. I can't take it anymore, I grab her lay her down and remove her pants. She just watches me, with lust filled eyes. I take two fingers right away, because I know she like two right off the bat, and slide them in. she is so wet already I feel my dick twitch. "Oh Jasper that feels good." He back raises up off the ground a little. I slide them in and out a few times before I flip my hand over and press my thumb on her nub and curl my fingers slightly. Her breathing becomes labored and her eyes roll back into her head. That sight is enough to kill me. I love to look at her as she is about to release. I wiggle my fingers quickly, but gently and she comes undone. Her hands turn into fists at her sides and her body arches, so high, as she screams and her walls tighten "Yes, oh yes, oh….I'm….. Oh my fucking God! Jasper, Get inside me right now." She sits up, and I feel her walls relax; she grabs me and pulls me over her. I position my self between her legs. She slightly lifts them and I slide my arms under them as I hover over her causing her knees to touch the ground by her ears. I slide in and she looks at me her eyes are slightly open. "I want it hard and fast."

"Oh I know darling." And I pound away, all I hard is our heaving breathing and the slapping of or skin. After a short while she starts to make whimpering noises. "Am I hurting you?" I ask almost out of breath.

"Hell no, don't stop I am almost there." Thank heavens because, I don't know if it the public place or what but I am not lasting as long. I want her to come first though. I feel her walls tight around me again. "Yes… Yes…YYEESSS" she screams.

I follow right behind her, I am so caught up that I forgot to cover up. "Shit,"

"What? Didn't you get there?"

"Oh yeah darlin I got there, but I forgot to cover up. I am so sorry." I feel like such an ass.

"Jazz, I forgot too. Don't worry about it though, I have the back up, I am on the pill." I never thought a pill would cause me to breathe a sigh of relief, but it did.

I can't help but kiss her. "Ali I love you, I really do, and I want to be with you forever and have kids but just not right now, I need more time."

"You love me, and want me forever?" I see the tears well up in her eyes.  
"Yeah," I smile and kiss her again.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too."

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me again.

I chuckle "Hey darlin why don't we head back to my place." We get up get dressed and walk out of the woods, back to the trail on the park, and head home.

_I wonder if I should ask her to move in with me. She is there all the time anyway. Why pay rent on a place you are not even in? But its only be a couple of months, she might think it's too fast. Maybe not though, she might want to. I don't know, I don't want to move to fast for her. She did say she loves me too. I don't know. It's definitely something to think about._

The ride back is quiet, but comfortable. We glance at each other every so often and smile. My heart feels like it is floating.

***The next day***

**BPOV**

"Bella, holy crap I have to tell you about yesterday." _Giddy Alice this has to be good. I will bet my entire paycheck she got laid. Lucky bitch._

"Alice, how are you today." I smile at my pixie friend. "Why don't we wait for Rosalie and Angela then you are not repeating it twice over."

"Nope just Angela, the Rose has arrived." She announces with such flair. _Yeah you got laid to, damn lucky bitch. _

"Well aren't you just glowing Rose."

"Good sex will do that to you." She smirks. _Am I good or what?_

We all sit down and order our dinks and get Angela's lemonade with a lime slice. "I wonder where Angela is." I say out loud.

"Right here." She has a grin that takes up her entire face. _What am I the only one not gettin some? Fuckin, damn bitches. _"Sorry I'm late, men ya know."_ Rub it in._

I know I shouldn't be so bitter but really, how would they feel if a guy all but kicks you out because of your looks. "Ask for the devil and she shall appear." I half joke. Come on, they are all around me getting laid and then throwing it around in front of me, cant I be a little crabby.

"Ouch- Bella, little pissy are we?" Angela laughs.

"Oh relax we all got the 'I'm a jealous bitch look when we got here." Alice pipes up. I stick my tong out at her.

"Okay, let's go down the line. Being as Alice was here first she can start."

"Really you want to hear this?" Angela asks.

"Well, if I get some I might as well live vicariously through all of you." I flash my teeth and cock my head to the side all innocent like.

"That is so sad Bella." Angela gives me a sympathetic look.

"No worries Ang." Alice beams at her. "Oh that reminds me…"

"Got it," Rose speaks now. I look around the table.

"You have what." I look at all of them.

"Friday night- all of us and the Twilight Club." Alice says pointing at us all.

"Yeah, sure. I assume we will be meeting the guys there." I smile slyly.

"Well Ben will be with us this time. I hope that's okay." Angela pipes in.

"Okay so we will need two DDs then?" Alice asks.

"No we just bought a new van." Angela informs us.

Why did you get that? I hope it's not to lug us home in our drunken states." Rose states.

"Not really." Angela smiles coyly.

"No way!" I screech. Angels just looks at me over her drink.

"What?" Alice and Rose ask in stereo.

"Are you really?" Angela just nods grinning with joy.

Alice and Rosalie look at us. "Yes, Ben and I are expecting twins." Angela is just glowing with joy.

We all start fawning and squealing with excitement. After all that was over they all took their turns going on about what wonderful lives they have. Then Alice changes the subject.

"Bella are we still doing the whole fate taking control thing?"

"Uhh… well after last weekend I just don't know. I mean really how much more can I take?"

"Bella, come on you where doing so well."

"I'm about to the point where I am ready to say, "fuck them and leave them" no attachment." They all look at me shocked.

"Bella you don't want to become a whore!" Rose all but yells.

"Really why, I have hormones that are getting out of control and Billy broke my toy a while back so have nothing." I shrug as I look down. Then the waitress comes over and takes our order. When she leaves Rose lifts up her purse.

"Well I remember you saying something about that, so I thought I would get you something." She pulls out this thing called 'My Blue Buddy' and hands it to me.

"Rose you have got to be joking!" I whisper a scold at her.

"No, you clearly need it. I think if you had a good orgasm or two you will lighten up." She is smirking at me now. To keep everyone in the café from seeing it I take it and shove it in my purse.

"I'm not saying I'm going to use it, but I will not be made in the center of this scene. Jesus Rose. You could have at least waited till we where at my house." I smile in appreciation.

The table erupts in laughter. After we are finished eating I look at my watch. "Shit I am going to be late, I have to go." I start to dig in my purse.

"No, I got it." Rose holds up her hand. I don't have time to argue, so I nod, thank her and run. When I look back they are all huddled together and talking.

_Crap this cant be good, my friends conspiring against me. I will have to make sure to pay attention. _

I turn around and jet out the door and speed to work.

**Okay guys this is where you leave your thoughts. I know you must be a little put out by Alice, but I swear she is only trying to help and come on now Bella needs a push, who better to give it then the one and only Alice backed by the rest of the crew. Do the review thing and leave me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: nope still not mine.**

**Thank you to all my readers, including all the ones who are not reviewing. It still makes my day to see how many people read or add me to alerts. Thanks **

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you about done?" Alice knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yes, now go away. I'll be out in a minuet."

"Well, hurry up." Then it gets quiet._ Damn pixie ruining my shower all because you guys have something up your sleeve._

I finish up quickly so she doesn't come back. When I walk into my room they are all in the usual positions. I don't even bother with a fight I just go sit in my chair. They work their magic. When I look in the mirror all becomes clear._ Just like I thought they have something planned for me. Look what they have done. Grant it I look like a knock out. _I take a second more to look at myself then walk out. They are all standing outside my room grinning. I sigh and roll my eyes._ Might as well get on with this. _I walk down the stairs, they follow me, and we all walk out saying the usual good bye to my mother.

Angela's van looks amazing and it's all decked out. Why she would need a DVD player for babies, I have no idea, but she really went all out. After we all stop gawking and fawning over the van we head to the club.

We walk up to the entrance, now normally I would be all smiles, but when I see Scott I just pause and stand there like a moron. Rose takes my hand and we walk right up to Scott.

"Let the ladies through." Yes, I hide right behind Rose the whole time. I feel like I am going to cry as the night at his place runs through my mind.

"Uhh…" Scott stammers over himself. I don't expect him to let us through its not like we are seeing each other anymore.

Rose always the straight forward one leans in and whispers to Scott, "How about you let us through or I can tell every woman I see next to you what a superficial ass you are, guaranteed you will never get laid again."

His eyes shoot open and he opens the way. I just give him a sympathetic look. Rose can be a force to recon with. I feel so bad for him. Alice just smiles and whispers something to him on our way, then nods to Rose. _AWW hell what did you two do? Poor guy._ I let it pass quickly because he was a jerk to me and my friends are only giving him a taste of his own medicine.

I walk right up to the bar with Alice, as everyone gets the table, like normal.

"Hey Jas, how are you."

"Oh, hey, Bella. Good and you."

"Been better but oh well." I half smile to him.

"Slow gin and OJ right." He asks. I just smile and nod.

"Strong," Alice adds. I look at her trying to guess what she has up her sleeve; she just gives me an innocent smile.

We collect all the drinks and head back to the table. It's only us girls and Ben for a few hours. I will give Ben all the credit in the world, the more we drank the more he kept up with all of us. We all took our turns on the dance floor with him.

About two hours later I see Alice texting on her phone.

"Wondering where Jaspers at?"

She flips it close quickly and looks at me. "Uh… yeah,"

I sigh heavily. "Alice what are you three up to?"

"Nothing," she shrugs. Now, my voodoo powers say otherwise.

On drink three or maybe four, hell, I don't even know, all I know is I am feeling pretty good. I go out to the dance floor with Rose, after I am there for a song I look over to Alice and she is looking towards the door wearing this stupid, cheesy, high school girl grin. I look where she is looking and I see Jasper, I smile and turn to keep dancing with Rosalie.

"Hey Jasper finally showed up."

She looks over my shoulder and smiles just like Alice. I look again and there is Emmett. _Oh brother. Well maybe I should have Ang take me home early I really don't want to be a seventh wheel._

"Bella lets go back to the table." Rose takes my hand and leads me to the table around all the people.

About half way there, I remember I need a new drink. "Rose I'm going to the bar first." She looks at me. "Go ahead and see Emmett, I'll be there soon. I think I can handle this alone." I smile to her. She looks at the table and back to me. "Really I'll be fine. I will even stay in your sight." She caves and walks to the table as I go to the bar.

"Jas I need another." I holler over to him.

"Ross, will you get her drink please." Jason calls to some guy.

"The hot brunette?" he winks at me. I think I am going to barf. My gut is rolling and not because of all my drinking. I turn around and watch my friends enjoy their boyfriends company and start to feel a little lonely.

"Here ya go cutie." The guy called Ross captures my attention again. I turn around and he is string my drink. I look at him confused, "Mixing the alcohol through the whole thing. I made it pretty strong." I nod hesitantly.

"Thank you" I say, wanting to get the hell away from him he makes me too nervous to hang around. As I turn to leave he engages a conversation. I am never out right rude unless I have a reason to be so I stay and talk. He keeps encouraging me to drink, I think that it's weird but I go to oblige his request. As I lift the glass a hand covers the top of it.

"Bella don't,"

"What the fuck?" I look to my right and there is the green eyed god that I just can't seem to get away from. Okay fact be told I really am glad I can't.

He takes my glass from me and looks to Ross, "I'd like to speak to Jas please." I look at him funny as Ross walks over to Jas.

"What the hell I am a grown…"

"He spiked it." He says in my ear.

I give him a funny look, "Of course it's spiked I ordered an adult drink." Did I mention I am already buzzed?

"No Bella he dropped something in it, that why he stirred it for you." He explains. Now remember that sick feeling I had earlier, well that is nothing compared to how I feel now. I have to cover my mouth to keep from vomiting. _I thought this is supposed to be a safe place to have fun._ "It's okay I think he is new I have never seen him here before. I will handle it, just relax you didn't drink any." He rubs small circles over the middle of my back.

"Well I think that is twice now you have saved me from some a catastrophe." I joke.

"What's the problem here? Oh hey Edward, you got the night off?" Jas asks.

"Uh… yeah. But we have a bigger problem. The new guy there laced Bella's drink. I watched him do it. Now I know this a good club but Jas she is a good friend of mine and I will have no harm come to her, whether I am here or not."

"Really," he takes the glass, lifts it and looks underneath. "Holy shit! Ross you are fired. Sit down right there. Where is Emmett?" he looks at us.

"At the table." I point over my shoulder.

"Can you get him please?" I nod and walk away. Edward steps to my side and walks with me.

"I don't need a sitter you know." I joke.

He smiles the world's most dazzling smile. "Oh I think you just need a bodyguard."

"Oh and a doctor is going to do that." I lift the side of my lips in a half smirk.

"Maybe a doctor is just what you need." He leans in to tell me and his scent engulfs me. My heart speeds up and thoughts I shouldn't be having about this doctor, in very compromising positions are running through my head.

"Emmet, you are requested at the bar." I tell him as we come up tot the table.

"Why?" a look of confusion comes across his face.

"Jas requested you."

"Ugh alright," he gets up and looks at Rose. "Be right back baby." She just nods.

We all walk up to the bar and on the way he talks to Edward.  
"Alright Eddie boy what did you do?" he laughs.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything… wrong anyway." He smirks at me.

"Well Jas won't call me up for just any reason."

"Bella had her drink spiked by the new guy."

"What! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now would someone like to fill me in on why he wants you?"

"Bella I am a detective" Emmett had a duh tone in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know that. It's not like it's me fucking you at night. Shit."

"You could join us."

"Em, you can stop now." Edward has a warning tone.

"I was just kiddin man, chill out." He laughs.

We get to the bar and Emmett calls Jason over.

"Jas, what the hell man I thought you filtered these guys."

"I do he came out clean."

"You got the glass?" Jason hands it over no questions; it's already in a plastic bag.

"Ross and I are the only ones who touched it and I was careful where I grabbed so, oh and I didn't touch the straw."

"Good where is he?"

"Over there," he points to the side of the bar.

Emmett walk over and put the cuffs on him, reads him his rights and asks Edward to tell Rose work called he had to go. Edward agrees and Emmett takes the guy out, a little harshly if you ask me.

I get my drink from Jason and head back to the table, "Talk about a buzz kill." I huff as I sit down.

"Where is Emmett?" Rose asks a crease forming between her eyes.

"Work called he has to run." Edward answers.

"What! Ugh I swear they have like some kind of radar on him, I hate that beeper." She crosses her arms and leans back pouting.

"Rose I wouldn't be so hard, he just saved your friend from a tragic ending." Edward snaps.

"What," Rose goes on the defense.

"Don't worry about it Rose, I'm sure he will be back soon, the station is only like what two blocks away."

"Ugh, I guess, dating a cop I need to be understanding, but I still don't like it."

"It will be okay Rose." I reach over and pat her hand.

I drink, a lot, more and dance with Rose to try to get her mind off of Emmett having to leave because of me. I buy her a few drinks through out the night.

After a while we are, both, feeling maybe a little too good, stumbling drunk and laughing at absolutely nothing, when Emmett walks back up. "Bella, I save your ass and you trash my girlfriend." He laughs.

"Dude, I so, did **part **of this." I respond holding up my hands.

"Wait what?" Rose shakes her head. "How did you save her ass" She is talking well, if she where not swaying so much I would think she is still sober.

"Don't worry about it Rose, it's not a big deal." I look at Emmett as if to say 'keep your mouth shut'.

"No what the hell happened?"

"Rose drop it, it's nothing lets go." I nod to the dance floor.

"Bella, I think I need to sit." Rose look at me apologetically.

I sit in the spot between her and Edward. Then it hits me. "Edward would you like to dance."

"Ummm…Are you sure you're able?" he chuckles.

"Yes, but if you don't want to I will find some one else." I start to walk away; he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"I would love to, as long as I get a dance like Rose did." He smirks and I feel a wet spot forming. _Holy shit you are one hot looking man._

"I aim to please." I raise an eyebrow to him and smirk as seductively as a drunken idiot can.

He takes my hand and motions with the other for us to go. While we are out on the dance floor, I am grinding on him and I must admit loving every minuet of it. As I straddle his one thigh while moving to the beat of the song I look up into his eyes. My hormones lose control, with the look smoky haze in his eyes. I turn around and start grinding my ass into his crotch. I am rewarded with a hardness that just makes my problem worse. I don't know if it's him, or the drinks, or the fact that I haven't gottin any in a while, maybe it is a combination of the three, but I want to throw him down right her and ride the hell out of what is now pressing into my ass.

"Hey, I think I am ready to go home. Will you take me?" _And please fuck the hell out of me._

"Do you think your friend Angela would mind?" He asks.

"Let's go find out." I take his hand and walk over to the table.

"Hey Bella, last call you want another?" Jasper asks.

I look at Edward and back to Jasper. "No thanks I think I will call it a night, Ang do you mind if Edward takes me home?"

"Uh no, do you still want me to drop of Ali and Rose at your place?"

"If you would like to, that will be fine I will not be staying." Edward answers for me.

_Well I guess I will have to move fast, then wont I? _Yes, my mind is perverted when I am drunk.

Rose gives Edward a pointed look. "Yes, we will be there, right after we leave here."

Edward just nods, and we leave. He helps me into his car and we head to my house. When we get there he helps me inside. I try to kiss him, but I am shot down. _What the fuck, are all men so hooked on looks? What fucking ever. _

"Fine thanks for your help. I think I have it from here." I wave my hand towards my door.

"Bella, look I just don't…"

"Yeah I got it, okay, you don't have to explain." I interrupt him.

"I don't think you do." He raises his brows.

"No, I do now will you please leave." His eyes look hurt, and then something else crosses them, it looks almost like fear.

"Please let me expla…"  
"There is no need, I thought you where different and your not. So- fucking- what. I'm sorry I have had kids that have left their mark, and you find it so…so…so…I don't even know. I'm so sorry I repulse you, but this is me, and I love my kids and I take pride in the marks they leave behind. Please, just leave, I don't want to see you again." I am trying really hard not to wake my parents. I can only imagine the mortification I would feel, if they walked in right now.

"Bella, stop, please just listen."

"I don't want to please just…"

"Bella you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I have met, and if you would stop and think, your shirt is still on so why would that have an effect on what I think. More so remember I have a daughter and an ex-wife so I know the lasting effect a child leaves on a woman's body and for the record I find them attractive because it means you have givin life to an angel and I have a good idea just how horrible it is to carry and birth a child. The reason I will not sleep with you now is, you are highly inebriated and not thinking clearly, and I know you don't know me and would never do this with a stranger. You are a better woman than that; I would love to get to know you on a sober basis. Besides you owe my daughter a movie, so I would like to invite you to Sunday supper and a move and popcorn. I know you have your own children, and I will gladly come and get you if you would like, but I am beginning to understand you, and I think you would much rather drive yourself. So I would like to call you tomorrow afternoon to make sure you remember this, for one, and to set up a time that works for you. Now I beg you Bella, Please, may I call you?" he takes a deep breath.

I take a minuet because I am drunk and shocked, by his unloading. Blinking I respond "Okay, yes, you can call me." I feel a small smile appear on my face as I sit down.

"So it really isn't my stretch marks?" I mumble more to myself.

He drops down to his knees. "Bella, I assure you it's not. Now may I have your number to call you." I stare at the floor stunned. Alice's voice breaks me from my trance as she rattles off my number. He pulls out his phone and puts it in there.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Bella." He walks out and I lean back in my bed as I hear Alice squeal.

"Oh- my- god!" Alice says.

"I know…"

I look at my alarm clock and see it's eleven in the morning. That's not what really get me though, it's the glass of water and two Tylenol next to the clock. I get up, trying not to wake Rose and Alice, and head down to the kitchen after I take the medicine. My mom is in the kitchen with coffee waiting for me.

"Oh mom you are amazing thank you so much. Oh and thanks for the Tylenol upstairs."

"Your welcome but I did not leave you anything upstairs dear." My mother smiles into her coffee.

"Then, who did?" I ask.

"Your new friend, he brought you home and helped you to bed. At first I was a little worried because I heard you scolding him and wanting him to leave, but he stood his ground, after a while you calmed down and when you passed out," she looks at me over her coffee, smirking, "he requested some Tylenol and water to leave for you. So I obliged and wished him a good night, returning to bed."

"Oh no, did I wake dad to?" I feel the guilt rising up in my stomach.

"No dear, you father sleeps like the dead." My mom laughs. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well, after Edward calls we are going shopping, and I am not taking no for an answer." She takes the medicine my mom is handing her, nodding a thanks with a smile.

"You are going to have to because I am hou…wait what after who calls?" it starts to clicks together. "He can't he doest have my number." I smile triumphantly.

"Yes he does I gave it too him." She smiles back at me.

"Damn you, you annoying little pixie. Why did you do that?" I am slightly annoyed now, I don't know if it is Alice or the fact that I hardly remember part of last night.

"Because it's about time you admit that you like him and do something about it." Rose comes down, rubbing her head as she rips into me. "Mom I need pain killers if I have to do this." My mom laughs and hand Rosalie the medication and coffee. "Oh thank you so much."

"Rose what the hell?"

"Bella we all have been watching you, we all see you like him and for fuck sakes after last night if I didn't already have Em, I would so chase him. He was just so amazing towards you, even when you where a total bitch to him." Rose still rubbing her head, runs on about the events of last night.

That particular time starts to push through the haze. I gasp. "He was so nice, and I was so…so…"  
"Mean." Alice chimes in raising her brows.

"Bitchy." Rose adds frowning.

"Rude." My mother adds. We all look at her. "What, I heard it too; tell me it's not true." She challenges my friends. They shrug in agreement, just as my phone rings.

I don't know the number but I have a good idea who it might be so I let it go to voicemail.

"I am house hunting today and not a word out of all of you." My phone rings again. I look at it and away again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you Answer that phone and at least acknowledge that man!" my mom hollers, shocking us all. "He was so good to you, not taking advantage of a situation when he really could have. You are being rude and I did not raise you to be as such." My phone stops ringing again and my mother sighs. "Bella, I know what you are feeling, but dear you will never move on until you take a chance and allow it to happen. If you keep fighting you will lose it all. You will find him dear, but if you keep throwing every one away, you will find nothing." She walks out of the kitchen with her coffee shaking her head.

I take a deep breath, "Fine if he calls again I will answer."

"And go to his house." Rose adds. I open my mouth to protest she just holds up her hand telling me to zip it.

"Fine, that's if he even calls back." I smile knowing after two failed attempts odds are he will give up. Alice texts someone and a minuet later my phone rings. "Cheater," I stick my tong out at her and look at my phone.

_You can do this._ I stare at my phone.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I want to review this chapter in EPOV then pick up from there. His response will be more enthusiastic. For now though give me the love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't not own anything Twilight related, they are just toys I play with.**

**Thanks to all my readers, for reading. **

**Chapter19**

**EPOV**

"Fine thanks for your help. I think I have it from here." Bella snaps as she motions for the door.

_Hmm…really, I gatta see this. Wait no focus, her ego has been wounded._

"Bella, look I just don't…" I get interrupted.

"Yeah I got it, okay, you don't have to explain."

"I don't think you do." _I'm trying to be good guy damn it._

"No, I do. Now will you please leave?"

I try again. "Please let me expla…"

"There is no need, I thought you where different and your not. So- fucking- what. I'm sorry I have had kids that have left their mark, and you find it so…so…so…I don't even know. I'm so sorry I repulse you, but this is me, and I love my kids and I take pride in the marks they leave behind. Please, just leave, I don't want to see you again." _Damn it I don't want to leave I want to kiss you and make all my dreams become reality._

"Bella, stop, please just listen."

"I don't want to please just…"_ that is it!_

I unload. "Bella you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I have met, and if you would stop and think, your shirt is still on so why would that have an effect on what I think. More so remember I have a daughter and an ex-wife so I know the lasting effect a child leaves on a woman's body and for the record I find them attractive because it means you have given life to an angel and I have a good idea just how horrible it is to carry and birth a child. The reason I will not sleep with you now is, you are highly inebriated and not thinking clearly and I know you don't know me and would never do this with a stranger. You are a better woman than that; I would love to get to know you on a sober basis.

Besides you owe my daughter a movie, so I would like to invite you to Sunday supper and a movie. I know you have your own children, and I will gladly come and get you if you would like, but I am beginning to understand you, and I think you would much rather drive yourself. So I would like to call you tomorrow afternoon to make sure you remember this, for one, and to set up a time that works for you. Now I beg you Bella, Please, may I call you?" _Please, please, please say yes._

"Okay, yes, you can call me." Let me tell you, the flip flops going on in gut…

After assuring her it's not anything to do with her body I am just trying to be a gentleman, and getting her number from Alice I walk out of the room, running smack dab into her mother. Now most guys would breathe a sigh of relief that it was not the father. Not me, I am not that stupid the moms are more frightening to me then the dads. See, the moms can bend the dads to do their bidding and they can calm them down. Yes I am implying they play them like puppets because lets face it, they do. We hear Alice squeal and Rose chuckle, her mom just smiles when Bella says "I know" then she is quiet.

"Uhh… would you… uh… Happen to have Tylenol?" I rub the back of my neck.

"Relax, yes, I do I will go get it for you. Keep quiet so you don't wake the chief." She chuckles as she walks away. I don't move and hold my breath. She comes back and hands them to me and I thank her. "You have about three hours maybe a little less until he's up." That's all she says and goes into what I assume is her room and closes the door.

I walk into Bella's room, she is out cold. _Yep knew that was bound to happen._ Rose and Alice are sitting on her bed smirking.

"I told you we would be okay." Alice whispers.

I take a deep breath. "She will have a headache in the morning, or when she gets up, please make sure she finds these. Her head is going to hurt. I will call her around noon maybe one o'clock. Do you think she will be up?"

"Oh she will be up, IF she answers she will be crabby." I look confused, she said I can call.

"What Rose means is, Bella is confused and if you really want her you have your work cut out for yourself. You have to brake down the walls she has put up. It's for your sake not hers, in her eyes." Alice explains.

"I will make sure she answers." Rose says. "But so help me you better be in this for the long hall, she doubts herself enough, and that damn bouncer did enough damage to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's had kids, and I don't know what he expected but they went out a few times then they went to his place, well lets just say when he actually SAW Bella, he all but kicked her out. Bella is a good woman, just ask Jake, but she is sensitive and a huge romantic at heart…"

"Rose! its Bella deal. We did our part now she has to do the rest." Alice stops her.

_No let her finish please, I am clearly at a disadvantage here, she is helping me. I need and insider on my side._

"Alright, well just please make sure she finds this" I set down the pills and water I was holding.

On my way home I try to process all of what I was told tonight.

_Scott all but kicked her out at the sight of her… that explains so much about the craziness she was spouting about the stretch marks. Ugh what a dumb ass. _

When I arrive home I go directly to Amanda's room, to check on her, she is sound asleep. I head down the way to my room; I am so keyed up so I take a hot shower to try to relax myself. Then I head to bed. I lay in bed for a while, praying for sleep to come. I have liked my dreams as of late. They all consist of Bella having something wrapped around me. I let those thoughts lull me into dream land.

I wake up the next morning, it's about eleven thirty. I go down stairs to have some coffee. The whole time I am drinking my coffee I am oblivious to what is going on around me. I keep thinking about calling Bella. I am excited to know when she will be over to eat and watch 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Daddy, are you listening?"

"Huh, what yeah, sorry baby what?"

"I asked if I will be able to see Bella again. She said she would come over and watch my movie but she hasn't."

"I'm working on it dear." I smile at her.

"I bet you are." My mother mutters. I look at her and smile.

The next time I see the clock it is a little after twelve. I leave the room to try to call Bella. The first time it goes to voicemail, thinking she just didn't get the call I try again. It goes to voice mail again. Thinking I have lost my chance I give up and walk towards the kitchen, until I get a text.

_E_

_Try one more time trust me._

_A_

I take a deep breath and say a little prayer as I try again. It rings over and over again.

When in the middle of a ring, she answers.

"Hello"

"Bella, hi, it's Edward."

"Uh... yeah I think I got that." She giggles

"Right of course, so uh… I am kinda wondering, do you remember last night."

"Oh is that why you are calling, for a thank you?" she asks a hint of teasing in her voice. I can't help but smile.

"Uh…okay yeah. Well if you really want to thank me you will come over tomorrow night for dinner and a movie." I joke.

I don't know if it is teasing or she truly can't remember I asked her last night, or this morning, to come over.

"Ya know, I think I have plans, see this guy that I met last night already asked for me to come over and I guess I agreed."

I relax as soon as I hear her friends laugh in the background. "Bella stop teasing that poor guy and be nice."

I finally get it and play along. "So you met someone huh?"

"Yeah I guess I agreed to go to his house tomorrow night for dinner and a movie." She giggles again. I love hearing this sound, it makes me smile.

"So you are for sure going huh?" I banter back.

"Well see I did make a deal with his little girl."

"I see, well you don't strike me as the type to let a child down."

"No I'm not."

"Well what time should I plan on you then?"

"I get the boys at four so why don't we say… five thirty?" She questions.

"Five thirty it is then, I can't wait." I smile

"Looking forward to it." She replies.

"So I will see you then."

"Alright bye"

"Bye."

Before I hang up I hear one of her friends "It's about time Bella." Then the line is disconnected.

**BPOV**

"It's about time Bella."

"Shut it Rosalie." I smirk. "Okay Alice, I need a new outfit. Then you guys have to help me look at these houses I found in the paper." I set up a plan with them and we leave.

We start the day with shopping. I got a cute blue dress that comes down to the knee. The bottom flows out; it's something I can where for a date or a casual dinner with a friend. After I get a new pair of black flats, to replace my favorite pair that are looking like they have seen better days, we head back to town.

We stop at the first house. When we get out Alice starts rattling off all the problems with it.

"The yard is too small. The fence will need to be replaced right away, and look at those windows they are so old."

"Ali, really, can you find one thing you like about this place?" I half laugh.

"Bella is this where you want to settle down with the boys, really?"

I take a look around and I have to agree with her. "We have to look inside or we will hurt the realtors feelings though."

She sighs. "Fine but this is no place for my god sons to grow up." I laugh at her, because sometimes I just have to.

We pass on the house and on the next three as well. The fourth one however we all seem to like. It's nothing to spectacular, your average fixer upper type, but it has a huge yard, privacy fence in the back, two stories with a full attic, three bathrooms and an awesome kitchen. Truth be told, I am sold when I look at the kitchen. In fact we are all giddy over it.

"It is being foreclosed on so you are getting it at an extremely low rate." The realtor says. We all look at each other and smile.

"I will be talking to my bank Monday I want it." I smile.

"I will start on the paperwork. It shouldn't take too long as long as there is no trouble at the bank." I nod still looking around.

On the way back to my parent's house we talk about what we will be doing to the place. Both Alice and Rosalie promise to help, and of course they enlist their men too. My mind shifts to Edward. _I wonder what he would think of it. Would he come and help me fix it up a bit? Wait why do I care if he likes it, it's mine, or will be. _

When we get inside we are still chattering as my mom walks around the corner.

"Well, what make all of you so happy?" She smiles.

"Bella found a house, and got it for dirt cheap." Alice sings.

"Really, oh wow that wonderful." She hugs me.

"We are going to help her fix it up, like painting and a little repair work." Rose says.

"Well Rose, I know you like to look good and play with the big boys but please tell me you are enlisting the boyfriends." My mother jokes.

"Oh yes, madam we are." Alice laughs.

My phone rings alerting me to a text.

_B~_

_shoppin and thought of u _

_E~_

I text back

_E~_

_What u shoppin 4_

_B_

_B~_

_Our dinner_

_E~_

_E~_

_Cant wait_

_Little busy_

_ttut_

_B~_

_B~_

_Lookin 4word to it_

_E~_

"Bella, who is that?" Alice looks at me with her hand on her hips as my mother and Rose have a smile on their faces.

"No one," I smirk as I close my phone the last time.

"Uh huh, who was it?" Alice pushes on the verge of braking out in laughter.

"Fine it was Edward, happy now?" I smile

"Oh yeah, does he know about your house?" my mother starts to walk away and we all follow.

"No, why would I tell him?"

"Maybe he can help too." Rosalie suggests.

"She has already thought of that Rosalie." My mom says looking up from her task at hand.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough of the laughing at my expense." I turn to go upstairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice dances over to me.  
"I am going to my room, if you must know, I want to read and relax for the rest of the night. I have a… I have plans tomorrow," she grins at my mistake, "so I am going to relax the rest of the night. You are welcome to join me." I know she wants to see Jasper.

"I think I would rather go to Jazz's. Will you take me?"

"And drop me at Emmet's to please."

I smile and nod. "Sure guys come on. Mom I'll be back soon."

We walk out and I take the girls to their requested places.

I drop Alice off last, as I pull up to Jasper's house, Jasper and Edward are on Jasper's porch. Edward waves to me and I wave back.

"Shit Bella you are blushing."

"Alice shut up, go see your man, I'll see you on Wednesday." I laugh quietly.

"Bye Bella, see you Wednesday." She gets out and practically sprints up the walk way.

I take one last look at the house and see Edward watching me. I pull the car into gear. Screw this. Then I slam it into park and get out. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. Just be casual. Good heavens, Bella get a grip he is a guy. You are a grown woman, this will be fine._

"Hey Jasper, how ya doin?" I put my hands in my back pockets.

"Good and you?"

"Cant complain." I look over to where Edward is standing. "Edward how are you."

He walks closer to me. "Better." He smiles at me.

My face gets hot. "Really, how as the shopping, did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah," he nods

"Meet anyone new." I smirk, as I look into his eyes.

"No, I did miss someone though."

"Really, that's interesting." I giggle.

"Okay, why don't I go get us some beers, and we can all sit out here." Jasper, chuckles.

"Uh… just water for me, I have to drive home." I shake my head.

"Me too, Jazz." Edward adds

"Well I think I will have a beer." Alice peeps.

Jasper and Alice go inside and Edward offers me a chair.

"So, hey look, sorry about last night. I don't usually act so rudely."

"Oh don't worry about it; it's not like you where sober."

"No, that's no excuse. I am truly sorry and thank you for the Tylenol."

"You are welcome; I didn't want you to have a headache."

"That's sweet. So what kind of doctor are you?"

"Oh I am uh practicing in general medicine."

"Umm… I'm sorry what does that mean?"

"It means I will be mostly in the ER, or my own practice."

"I see," I smile, and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

We don't get to talk much because Alice and Jasper come back out and the four of us visit for a while. After my water is gone I leave the three there on Jaspers porch. I the whole way home I am so hyped up that I have the hardest time sitting still. That makes driving hard. I get home and I rush to my room and lock the door.

I reach under my bed and pull out my little blue gift from Rose. I don't know why but tonight after hanging out with him I just feel like I need it. After my activity, I hop in the shower. When I get out I see my phone is flashing. I have a text from Edward.

B~

_I like talking 2 u _

_C u at dinner_

_E_

I answer him.

_E~_

_Me 2 _

_Cant wait_

_Nite_

_B~_

The funny thing is I am not just being polite. I am actually looking forward to tomorrow night. Then I remember Billy's reaction to Leah.

_Oh no, I have to cancel. What if Billy freaks at Edward's house, in front of his father! Oh no. I don't want to but I can't do that to Billy two weeks in a row. Damn it. Now what? I need to call Rose._

**I know this one is kind of a filler, but I wanted to give you guys Edward's POV on things, and Bella has been mentioning house hunting so she had to get to it. Bella did take a step in the right direction by getting out of the car instead of just leaving. Could her running be done?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All Twilight still belongs to SM.**

**AN: Things will start to move a little faster from here, because when you are with that person they have a skill about them that opens you up.**

**Here is the movie night.**

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

"Daddy, is Bella still coming today?"

"Yes." I bow my head but continue cooking.

"Will she have the boys with her?"

"She said she will."

"Will we watch a movie?"

"Probably, look Amanda baby I need to get this done, will you please go play?" I know I sound desperate, but I have butterflies in my stomach. I worry, that she will find a way to get out of this.

"But daddy, I want to be in here, can I help?"

"No baby, please just go play and let me do this."

"Fine." She snaps at me.

"Edward, dear you need to keep your composure I know you are ball of nerves, but it's not her fault." My mother walks in as Amanda leaves.

"I know mom, she is six she can entertain herself for a while. I have to cook supper for us."

"Edward relax, everything will be fine." She rests her hand on her shoulder.

"I am just worried she will run again."

"There is probably a reason she is running from you, just don't give up. I have a good feeling about this." My mom's smile warms my heart.

"Will you do me a favor; watch Amanda so I can do this. They will be here in about half an hour. Oh, and please make sure dad is…not dad." I hold up my hand. "Just for now, let them get used to him."

"Yes dear." My mother smiles softly.

***thirty five minuets later***

"She's not coming." I am pacing the kitchen. Yes, I am freaking out.

"Edward, relax, it's only five minuets and she has two kids. She can not passably be here on the dot. Not when she is a ball of nerves and has two kids to get ready."

"Dad, what am I doing?"

"Pacing." He laughs.

"Not funny." I give him a pointed look.

"Uh… I think I will go get your mother," He all but runs from the kitchen.

"Edward, what's wrong dear?" my mother rushes in.

"Where is she? She's not coming is she? I knew she would run. What do I do now mom?"

"Edward stop, you need to calm down. She might be just collecting herself just like you need to. Stop pacing; you are going to make me sick. You worked to hard on dinner for me to skip it." She grabs my shoulders and smiles at me.

"Mom there is something about her, I can't tell you what it is because I don't know what it is, but I really hope she is just running late."

"I see there is something about her, Amanda is just like you. She is in the entrance pacing, running her fingers through her hair, and fixing her clothes over and over again. This lady must be something if you both are a wreck." She shakes her head.

Out of no where Amanda runs in screaming, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, she's here. They are all here!"

I take a deep breath. My mother laughs. "Amanda, please stop hopping, now go wait by the door." she points. Yeah people I freeze up. "Edward, hey you can do this. You like her remember, and she didn't stand you up." I look at my mother and take a deep breath. "Ready?"

All I can do is nod; we all meet in the entrance to greet our guests. Well, all but my dad he is in his office. "Carlisle dear…company." My mom sings. Then there is knocking at the door.

"Can I answer it dad?" Amanda asks. I nod towards the door. She opens it and all that fear I had dissipates. There they are, Bella and the boys. The boys have huge smiles on their faces and Bella is biting her lip. I smile, a welcoming smile, to make her more comfortable. "Hi, I'm Amanda welcome to our home."

I look at her and smile at the greeting my mom taught her. "Amanda, baby, lets back up and let them in."

Bella ushers the boys in following them. "Evening, Edward." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bella," I nod "how are you?" I see she has a cake in her hands so I reach out for it.

"Good…and you?" she hands me the cake.

"Wonderful. Lets go this way my father will be out in a minuet." She takes a sharp breath. I take the cake to the kitchen.

"Hello Bella." My mother says.

She nods "Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home." She looks where the boys are.

"Oh pish -posh, Esme please." My mother smiles.

"Doctor Cullen, I didn't know you lived here." One of the boys says. He takes a deep breath, glances at Bella, and Bella nods. "Evening Seth and how are you?"

"Good." He bobs his head.

_Wait- he knows his name. How is that…?_

I walk back into the room and look at Bella. She looks to the floor, then she shifts her whole demeanor, she squares her shoulders, and looks up at my dad. "Carlisle, you have a lovely home. It's good to see you again." She looks at me again and gives me a slight smile. I had to have a shocked look on my face because before I know it my mom is talking to me.

"Edward how about you show our guest to the dinning room."

"Yeah, we got out my old booster seat for you, daddy said he seen you guys at the fair and that one of you was smaller so we would need it." Amanda just chatters away.

"Oh, yes, boys introduce yourselves." Bella says as she jerks her head slightly.

"I'm Seth, and this is Billy." Seth points to Billy.

_Okay now I wont be holler hey kid, or hey you little boy._ I laugh and shake my head as I walk to the dinning room.

I hold a chair out for Bella as my father hold my moms chair out. Bella looks at me then the chair with a strange look on her face. I gesture for her to sit, she watches my mom and fallows suit.

I leave to go to the kitchen and when I come back out Bella is talking contently with my mother.

"Well, Seth here is seven, and Billy is five." Bella is saying to my mom. She turns to Amanda, "How old are you?"

"I'm six" Amanda smiles.

"So you should get along with both the boys, well, then" Bella sates innocently.

Amanda turns to the boys, "Do you guys like Ariel?"

"Who?" I laugh because they as at the same time with confused looks on their faces.

"This should be interesting." my father chuckles.

We all eat dinner and talk about the kids and what they like. My dad is right this should be good. The boys bring up Optimist Prime and Bumble Bee, causing Amanda to be confused. They try to fill each other in on who is in what and what they are, I look over to Bella and see her watching them with a content smile on her face. She really looks like she is relaxing.

When we are done my dad helps me clear the table and Bella and my mom take the kids to the living room.

"Dad how do you know Bella?"

He doesn't say a word but walks out to the living room then I hear him. "Esme will you watch the children, Bella is needed in the kitchen."

"Yes dear. Go ahead Bella we will be fine."

"I want to come." I hear one of the boys say.

"Billy stay with Mrs.… Esme. I will be right back."

"But…"

"Hey Little Bill, come here look at this stuff. It's all purple." I hear, who I assume is, Seth say.

"Bella Edward has a question that only you can answer; I will leave you two alone." My dad says then walks away.

"I assume the question is-how do I know your father?" she looks at me.

"I think I have an idea, but he specializes in children, where do you fit in all of this?"

She takes a deep breath.

**BPOV**

"I think I have an idea, but he specializes in children, where do you fit in all of this?"

I thought showing up made me sick; well this is enough to kill me.

_Here ya go Bella, you want to scare him away this will do it. Honesty, remember, you are going to be honest and if he runs so be it._

I take a deep breath.

"Look, I know how this is going to sound and Seth is not a bad kid. He just had crappy blood lines and a mother that has put him through hell. He lost his temper one time and with it his control. Before it got to bad I took him to see a shr… therapist who happens to be your dad. I didn't know that when I met you and if you think that this is too much and you want us to leave we will. Seth is a good kid; he is smart and learns quickly. He is making great strides and coming back well. We all are. I know this is not what you thought you would run into when we showed up here tonight and for that I am truly sorry."

_Yeah, so I don't think I understood that myself. Damn word vomit._

"I don't think I understand."

_I don't want to do this. Here we go._

"Bella just be honest with me, and please do not edit."

"Fine, I have been divorced twice and Seth has been through both of them. One of the men he grew attached to and now he is gone, well not gone- gone, but none the less we are not together. Seth, in a fit of confusion and misunderstanding, got a little physical. So before it spiraled out of control I took him to a child psychiatrist who happened to be your dad. I did not know that until I saw you at the fair and you called him dad. After that I have tried to avoid you but you always seem to show up just as I need you. How you get the timing perfect I have no idea. I just can't seem to stay away, and if I'm being honest I don't really want to. I don't know you but there is something about you that keeps me coming back. I know Seth and he would never hurt anyone, he is a good kid…"  
"Bella stop." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

_And here it is, braise yourself Bella._

"You are saying Seth hurt you?" it sounds like he is just trying to be clear so I stay quiet. "But you have gottin him help, from the best I might add." He smirks at me. "So I have nothing to worry about with Amanda, is that correct?"

"Yes…no…wait what?"

"Will he hurt Amanda?"

"No never. Your dad has been amazing, and Seth is finding all kids of new ways to deal with his anger. I would never allow him to hurt her. She is an amazing little girl. If all this is too much for you though I understand." He is just standing there, not saying a word. "We should go, I'm sorry this was a bad idea." I turn to go.

"Bella wait. Why would you leave?"

"I just thought…"

"No listen, it's my turn." I turn back around. "I am not worried if you are not worried. It's just a lot to process. I don't want you to go. I'm sure if my father felt Seth where a problem for Amanda's safety he would let me know. I can't seem to stay away from you either; I have this strange pull to you. I like you, there is something about you that makes me want to keep you in my life. So please, I am bagging, and I don't beg often- don't go."

"No, daddy doesn't bag. I want you guys to stay too, please Bella." I turn to see Amanda standing by the counter and right behind her are the boys. "Besides, Seth is nice to me."

"Mama if I swear not to hurt Amanda, can we stay please." Seth says.

_Awe…shit how long have they been here._

"Bella…please." Edward steps closer.

_Alright fate one more shot… you screw me we are so done._

I take a deep breath. "Alright we will stay but, you have school in the morning." I remind them.

"Yesss," The three children hiss together.

"Come on guys I want to show you my room." They all run off as Edwards's parents watch smiling.

"Thank you Bella." Edward sighs in relief.

I nod and go to follow the children.

"Bella," I am stopped my Carlisle. "I know the strides Seth has made and I have no problems with him being alone with Amanda. I told you when we first began I think it was caught soon enough; he is a normal seven year old little boy. If you would like I can give some names of therapists I trust, to finish out Seth's therapy."

"Why, I thought you said he is better?"

"He has a little more to go yet."

"So, why wont you help him?" I feel my eyes water.

"I just thought with you and Edward… you would want someone who is not his father is all."

"I don't mind, he trusts you. Unless you are uncomfortable, or Edward has an issue with it."

"I don't care." Edward says.

_What the hell, what do you people do walk softly and carry a big stick of unexplainable understanding. You never make a sound when you enter a room, are you even human._

"Edward, I…"

"It's okay Bella, I don't care. I know what its like to have your child trust someone. I won't snoop either. What happens with you and my dad is between you guys."

"I would like it if you would continue to see Seth, Carlisle."

"Alright then, I will see you in three weeks, at the office of course." He smiles. I turn to go check on the kids.

They are all playing so well in Amanda's room. The boys are asking her about all of her toys and inviting her over to our house. I smile and walk away to go back to the living room with the adults.

About an hour later the kids come down. "Is it time for cake yet?" Seth asks leading the trio in.

"Well Bella did bring an awesome smelling cake, which she really didn't have to bring." Edward looks at me and smirks.

"I like to bake, what can I say, and I don't like to arrive empty handed." I smile back.

"Okay guys, how does this sound, cake and milk, in front of the TV?" Edward asks as he walks to the kitchen.

"Can we play Ariel for the boys?" Amanda squeals.

"Sounds like a plan." Edward agrees.

Amanda bounds over to the TV and pulls out 'The Little Mermaid' "You guys are gonna _love_ this." She exclaims as she puts it in.

"Here we go." Edward walks in juggling the small plates with cake on them.

"Thank you Edward."

"Thanks Edward."

"Thank- you daddy."

He turns and retrieves their glasses of milk.

He sits down next to me on the couch as all the kids get comfortable on the floor.

"Right after this buys, we have to go home."

"You guys can stay here; they can sleep in my room with." Amanda offers so hospitably.

I look at Edward, he just chuckles. "Uh… sweetie I don't think that's a good idea, they have their own beds at their own home." Edward sweetly dodges. I give him and appreciative look.

Edward and I whisper during the movie, to get to know each other, after being told ever so politely that we are too loud. We share a lot of the same interests, movies and books. We also find out that not only are our kids so close in age but their classrooms are right in order too.

I have such a good time, before I know it the movie is over.

"Well, guys I think we should go." I stand up.

"Oh, don't forget your cake Bella." Amanda reminds me.

"You know what, why don't I leave it here and you eat it for me okay." She nods wildly as Edward groans. I stand up and look at him, "and I will come back and get it soon."

He gets a devilish grin. "Amanda, how about another piece of cake before bed?"

I chuckle lightly. _He would so sacrifice having a wild child at bed time just to have the cake gone so I could come and get my pan back quicker. How sweet._

"Uh… are you busy Wednesday for lunch?" Edward rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry but yes, the girls and I always get together Wednesdays for lunch and Friday nights for a release." I apologize.

"Oh okay, is there any day that you _are_ for lunch?"

"Pretty much any day, but Wednesdays." I have to admit it gets funnier, the more nervous he gets. "Edward would you like to have lunch with me?" I giggle.

He half closes one eye, "I would love to." he says with smirk.

"Okay, how does Monday and Thursday sound?" I give him a cocky smile.

_Wow, where is all courage coming form? He really does a number on me. I can't wait for tomorrow._

"Where would you like to meet?"

I think for a minuet. "Well, what pace works best for you?"

"Honestly, the hospital cafeteria." He jokes.

I nod exasperatedly, and wave an arm in the air. "Of course, what's the hospital like ten minuets away from Forks Delivery?" I ask. Yes, I have every intention to go to the hospital.

"Bella you don't have to suffer that torturous food for me." He laughs.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, twelve fifteen." I turn to walk away.

"Bella," Amanda calls my name in such an innocent voice.

"Yeah sweetheart?" I turn and smile.

"Can I have a hug?" her angelic eyes plead with me. I cave instantly.

"Come here sweetheart." I kneel down and she rushes in to hug me tightly. I see Edward out of the corner of my eye; he has a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"Please come back soon." Her voice cracks a little.

I whisper in her ear, "don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back real soon." Her face just lights up.

"What did you say to her?" Edward asks as Amanda rushes off.

"If she wants you to know she will tell you. I have to go." As if on cue, my horn honks. I close my eyes. "Sorry about that. Good bye Edward." I walk down his steps.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He closes the door then I hear "Amanda, baby where are you?" I smile shake my head and get in my car.

After scolding the boys for honking so late at night, and warning them we are skipping baths tonight, I head for my parents house. The whole way we talk about how cool Edward and Amanda are. I have to admit I felt like a little girl with her first crush again. It did take some time but once I relaxed and all the scary stuff was over, I had a wonderful time. _I am sure glad I called Rose last night. I think I would have missed this by canceling. Billy really did well too. _

I get the boys in bed and go to my own room and remove my shoes when my phone sings. Thinking it is Alice I answer it.

**EPOV**

Tonight was amazing. I did find out how Bella knows my father. It was a shock to the system, I guess looking at Seth I would never guess. After Bella told me Seth would never harm Amanda, and Amanda's unwanted reassurance I let it all go. Something just told me not to worry about it. After Bella relaxed I could see the real her in there. She is so fun loving and caring and honest, she is just an all around good person. I almost wish the movie would never have ended.

It had to though; we had kids to put to bed. Amanda shocked the hell out of me though when she asked Bella for a hug. Then Bella whispered something in her ear.

"What did you say to her?"

"If she wants you to know she will tell you." Bella responds and her horn honks, she apologizes.

"Good bye, Edward." She walks down his steps.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I close the door.

"Amanda, baby where are you?" I turn and call for her.

"Right here dad." She peeks around the corner.

"Amanda, what did Bella say to you?"

She smiles. "She said she would see me again really soon."

"Uh huh, alright, off to bed."

"But you said I could have more cake."

_Crap, I did. _

"Alright, one more small piece and then off to bed." I smile.

After I have Amanda in bed I call Bella. The fact that she told Amanda that she would see her soon and her having lunch with me two days this week makes me almost giddy. I dial up Bella's number on the second ring she picks up.

"Holy shit Ali, he is amazing." She says in a dreamy tone. "I had such a good time tonight, and I have lunch with him twice this week, I can't wait."

When she is rambling on, my heart is doing this flutter thing. I feel like I am on cloud nine, but I don't miss the time to tease her a little.

"So, you said you would see Amanda really soon." I chuckle.

"Edward, oh my god." She quietly screeches.

"Bella you should really check the caller ID before you just start rambling." I tease. "But I am glad you had a good time, I did too."

"Yeah and you have gottin your laugh on my account." She seems to be a good sport about her absent mindedness.

"I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. Let me just clarify, the phone does it no justice."

She laughs, "Good night Edward."

"See you tomorrow Bella."

I put my phone on the charger and lay down, replaying the night in my head.

_Way to go man, you have gottin her to talk to you, now, don't screw it up. I wonder if lunch twice a week thing will become permanent. Man, I hope so. I have to find out more about her. _

**I hope you are all pleased with how this worked out. Bella and Edward are not officially dating but they are getting together and Scott is just a bad memory. Bella and Edward will only get stronger from here. Do the review thing and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Enough said.**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

"Oh my, Bella are you okay?"

"Mama what happened?"

"Bells you have got to be more careful, what has you in such a frenzy today?"

If you guessed I fell down the stairs, you would be right. I am in such a daze this morning because I have lunch with Edward I am stumbling all over myself. "I'm fine everybody." I try to push myself up off the steps and a pain shoots through my wrist causing me to instantly drop back to my butt. "SON OF A…I mean… ouch crap. Seth why don't you go make sure you brother is okay." He walks past me up the stairs. "Dad give me a hand please."

"Oh Bella, you are such a klutz." He takes my other hand and helps me up.

My mom looks at my wrist, "Bella I think you need a doctor."

_You couldn't be any more right mother. Oh bad Bella, stop it. You need to control yourself. Perv. _I smile and shake my head.

"Charlie, will you take the boys to school so I can take Bella to the ER?"

"No, mom, I will drop them off then go, okay." I say. The last thing I need right now is my mother to see me ogling over a guy, I would never live it down. The boys come down and head right to the kitchen.

"Bella, please, you need a doctor." More oh-so-good thoughts run through my head about making a certain doctor all mine. I know what you are thinking and I can't even begin to tell you where these thoughts are coming from but they are bombarding everything. Ever since meeting him I have had such a warped mind.

"Mom I will go, call work for me please and just tell them I had to go to see the doctor and I will explain when I come in, I will just be a little late is all."

"Bella you shouldn't drive…"

"Dad, please I drove my car just fine while I was in labor. So please give me a brake. Besides, it's probably just a sprain."

"Fine, I will be telling the guys if they see you so much a swerve they are to stop you and take you in themselves." I roll my eyes. "I mean it young lady."

"Fine." I snap back.

I drop the boys off and scan the drop off area for a certain silver Volvo, no such luck. On my way to the hospital the butterflies are coming back. _Huh, I wonder if that only happens when he is close. I was fine before, just a little excited to see him that's why I fell. I wonder…_ red and blue lights and a siren break me from my mental guessing. I look in the review mirror. _SHIT. I am going to kill my father._ I pull over and wait.

Eric walks up to the driver's door. "Morning Bella." _Oh this is cake, Eric- freekin –Yorkie, oh the smell of victory._ Eric has had a thing for me since high school. I know this will be easy to get out of.

"Hey, Eric… Was I speeding?" I bat my lashes at him.

He shakes his head, "Uh… no but I was told that if you where swerving I was to take you in to the hospital on the spot."

I look up at him as innocently as possible. "Really, I am only a mile away, cant you let me go, please, dad will never have to know." I smile sweetly. I know it is totally mean to do this to _any_ man but hey I can't exactly walk in to the hospital escorted by another man. What would Edward think?

"Umm… but…but…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh that's so sweet, but I will be fine. It's just right there. Please Eric." I can smell him caving.

"Okay, hey why don't I lead you there, just so I know you will be okay?"

_Damn it._ "As long as you let me have a little pride and I get to walk in alone." I try to do that shy thing that gets you out of a ticket. Oh man does it work.

"O…O…Okay." He nods slowly. No I am not a mean horrible bitch; I just can't have him coming in with me.

"Good, lead away then," I smile at him. He turns a bright shade of red as he walks way. I wait for him to pull around me before I pull out and follow him to the hospital.

As I walk in he yells out his window, "I hope you are okay Bella." I nod and wave.

Of all the luck in the world, I walk in and Edward Cullen is at the front desk. So being me I put my not so wonderful acting skills into play.

"Dr. Cullen, I didn't know you where working today." I smile all innocent like.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he looks shocked but pleased.

"Well see, I took a spill on my parents steps, I think I might need it looked at." Pathetic I know.

"Oh, well here let me help you, come this way." He rests his hand on my lower back. If I wasn't having hormonal problems before, I am surely having them now.

"Dr. Cullen she has not been checked in" I shoot a glare to the receptionist._ Damn woman._

"Oh," I sigh and turn away, with a sad puppy look.

"That's fine, Roxanne, bring them to Exam room two." _Ha bitch. _I make sure to clear the smirk I have before he turns around.

"Thank you for doing this, Dr. Cullen. I am just so clumsy."

"Bella you can still call me Edward here, call it a perk." He smiles as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. _Shit I don't have you fooled for a second do I? _I bite my bottom lip. "Right through here."

I walk in and hop right up on the table. "I am sorry to bother you." I apologize, yes I mean it.

"So, you fell down the steps?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am so clumsy, and I must have missed a step." He takes a hold of my wrist.

"Dr. Cullen, her paper work." That Roxanne comes in, and interrupts again.

Edward dismisses her and says he will see that it's done. She lays it down and leaves. Edward goes back to looking at my wrist. I make small hissing noises as he pokes and hits tender spots. "Well, it look like it is just sprained, I'll wrap it in and ACE wrap. Ice it through out the day and tonight, Tylenol for the pain." He hands me the paper work. "That is your left hand, I know you are right handed, and I don't know all that about you…yet." He smiles that dazzling smile.

I take the paper work and fill it out, as he wraps my wrist. "Thank you," I say to him.

"My pleasure, trust me." He turns a little pink. Now I don't like pink but I would look at it all the time on him, like that.

"So are we still on for lunch?" I hand him back the clip board and get off the table with his help, of course.

"Of course, unless you want to…"

"No! I mean no, I would love to still meet you, here, at twelve fifteen." I look right into his eyes. Big mistake, I feel myself leaning in still holding his hand. Thoughts of him bending me over this exam table run through my head.

He must have been leaning in too because we jerk apart as that damn receptionist walks in. "Dr. Cullen, phone call."

He doesn't look at way as he asks in a clipped tone, "Who is Roxanne?"

"Your father"

"I'll be there in a minuet." He says turning his head slightly and drops it to look at the floor at the same time.

"I have to get back to work, twelve fifteen, don't be late… _Doctor._" I smile flirtatiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He opens the door for me and walks me to the front desk where he takes his call and I go to my car.

"Bella are you alright?" Bob asks.

"Yes I am fine, I just wont be able to lift for a few days." I respond as I walk to my office.

I only have a few hours till lunch but it seems like the day is just too long.

Finally it is eleven fifty nine. Yes, I was watching the clock. I walk out; pass all the guys as I am a woman on a mission. I head strait to the hospital.

I walk in to the hospital and follow the signs that lead me to the cafeteria. When I reach the cafeteria I scan the room, I spot him almost instantly. I walk over to the table he is on his phone.

"Damn it she was looking forward to seeing you, how could you do this to her. I don't care what happened, you have higher priorities. Whatever, fine, I'll clean up your mess, _again_." It seems like an important phone call so I turn to walk away. "Bella wait." I turn around and he pulls the phone to his mouth again. "I gatta go, bye." He shuts his phone and gives me his undivided attention. "Sorry about that." He hands me an ice pack. I graciously accept it.

"No big deal. We all have issues." I smile. "I'll go get us something to eat." I stand up.

"I'll go with you; I have an idea on what is tolerable." I giggle at his joke.

We make our order Edward insists on paying for it, using the fact that he is a doctor and gets special discounts. We go back to our table and continue where we left off. It is like I am hanging out with a really hot friend.

We laugh and joke about our kids and our parents and I tell him about my house. He looks shocked that I found a house after only a couple of months.

"Wow that was fast, have you talked to the bank yet?"

"Yeah, I am approved for the loan I just have to get in there, but I don't know when I will get to that. They close at three thirty and if I go there then I will be late for the boys. I don't want to keep asking favors from my parents, I know they don't mind but they are my kids and I need to be able to do this, especially when I am trying to move out on my own." I take a deep breath.

"Well I have to get Mandy anyway so I'll get then set up the appointment and I will cover you. I can take them to your mom…or keep them with me." He smiles at the last part of his sentence.

"Uhhh…" I am entranced by his smile. "L…let me talk to the boys and see what they would like to do."

"Fair enough"

"I just don't want to push then. Billy really freaked out on Jakes new _friend_, and I had to run there, but he seemed okay with you." He just nods in understanding.

"Bella I need to know something."

"You can always ask."

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Edward I don't lie."

"Okay. At the fair, I asked if you had a boyfriend."

"Yes," I nod.  
"You said it was complicated."

"Yes." I am playing with a napkin to avoid looking at him.

"Well, do you… have a boyfriend?"

"No." I can honestly say that now.

"Then what is so complicated?"

"Edward if you remember I said _I _am complicated."

"Okay what does that mean?" I look at my watch. "Bella please don't run, just talk to me."

"Edward I will be late."

"Bella, please"

_Okay this is where I run. I need to warn him though. But I feel so differently about him. I need a plan. Ah got it I will tell him and then run like hell. There we go now I have a plan._

I take a deep breath and pick up my purse. "Edward, when I talked to you at the fair, I was sort of involved just not quiet sure where it was going, and I got burnt, bad. I deserve that though because when I say I am complicated I mean it. I have had two ex husbands one I learned how to be cold and selfish then I took that and burned another man who till the day I die will always be there for me and my boys. He is a good man and I was horrible to him. I want to be in love. That's what I strive for, in the process I break hearts and hurt people-I am poison. I will hurt you, I don't want to but I know I will, the only difference is you are making me feel different then they did, even Jake. I can't figure out. I think fate is laughing at me for hurting Jake so bad. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you, I want you, I really want you and my kids seem to love you and your daughter. I have to think about all of them and if your little girl was hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. I want the whole house full of kids, a dog and cat, huge back yard, cookies in the oven, and the loving husband who comes home to me. I want a traditional happily ever after. Honestly though I don't think I am wife material. There for it is complicated." The tears are falling and I think I have scared every person out of the hospital cafeteria.

I turn and just run. I how in the world I do not fall is beyond me.

"Bella…Bella…Bella!" I hear Edward yelling my name but I just can't bring myself to stop. I make it out to my car as I am unlocking the door, and kicking my self for locking it in the first place, he catches up to me. "Bella stop…wait please." I feel his hand touch my shoulder. "Bella please listen." Then his pager goes off. "Damn it." He turns me to look at him but I watch the ground. "Bella," he uses one finger to lift my face up by the chin to look at him. "Bella, I want to talk to you more, I can't chase you at this moment…I guess I sorta did." He laughs through his nose slightly, "but I would like to come by tonight…please." I shake my head no still crying. "Why not? Bella, I want you too."

"Edward, I live with my parents."

"So do I, remember."

"My dad is difficult, he is the chief."

"Bella, I would face the whole force with guns drawn to be with you. Please Bella, I'll bring Amanda." I snort a laugh, making him chuckle.

"Let me talk to my folks and I will let you know." Yeah I am weak.

"I get off at three today so I will call you."

"I need to talk to them and I don't get off till three and then I have to get the kids."

"Okay, I will call you at…" the thinks for a minuet. "Three forty five."

"Edward, give me until four. I can call you."

"Nope I will call you at four that gives me time to change too." That one throws me off a little. His beeper goes off again. "Bella I will chase you for all eternity, but right now I have to go save lives." He smiles and rushes away, and I get in my car, I am about to close the door when he turns around. "Oh Bella, did you like the flowers?" Then he darts into the hospital.

_How did he kn…He did not. I will kill him. They are pretty, and my favorite. How did he know though? That is not your average flower to like…ALICE._

I pick up my phone and start to text that damn pixie friend of mine then decide to call. After I hear her voice telling me to leave a message I wait for the beep. "ALICE! You damn, annoying little pixie. You are not supposed to be helping hi m you are to be on my side. How dear you share important information with him. You are aiding him in killing me. You will pay pixie, and I mean **pay**." I close my phone and park. I am about twenty minuets late so I sneak in hoping and succeeding in missing the boss.

Now earlier the day seemed to drag on now it seems to have flown by. Why do you think that is? My theory: Fate needs entertainment and at the moment I am the fool she has chosen. I close the shipment records folder, put it away, and grab my purse. On the way out I see my boss; I quick slip into the ladies room hoping he missed me. When I waste about two or three minuets I head out.

"Bella,"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuckity, fuck fuck, fuck. Okay you get me outta this and I will make sure Edward comes over TONIGHT, deal? _

"Bella, I know you have to get the kids, but I wanted to know if you could come in Saturday afternoon. I have a meeting that I think you would benefit from."

"Huh…" I had to look like the biggest idiot because he chuckles. "Can I have some sort of insight on what I will be walking in on please?"

"Well short version, I would like to promote you. We are opening a supply area in here so we will be supplying things as well as still shipping. You are wonderful with people and you seem to need to have a flexible schedule. I think advertising and selling would be right up your ally. So can I count on you Saturday afternoon, it's the only time my brother has free."

"Uh huh…I mean yeah…yeah"

He chuckles again. "Good, well see you tomorrow."

I rush to my car in a dead sprint I get in and rush to the school. On the way fate and I have a little one sided chat. "You think you are so funny don't you. You scare me to death then have me promoted, really? I have only been there a couple of months; I suppose I have to honor my end of the deal. Although if my kids are standing alone at the school and waiting on me, deals off. I mean it."

I pull in to the parking lot, it is about empty. I rush up to the school and see my boys sitting with Edward and Amanda. _Of course they are not alone what was I thinking? _

The boys run to me and I drop down to hug them. "I am so sorry boys; my boss caught me after work."

"It's okay Edward and Mandy stayed with us." Seth says.

I look to Edward and let out a breath of relief, "Thank you"

"No problem, I figured you wouldn't be long" Edward smiles, "see you soon."

"You guys are coming over!" Seth asks excitedly.

"I have to talk to grandma and grandpa first." I reply

"Your right Edward we will see you soon." Seth looks to him and nods.

I laugh. "Let's go you two."

We walk through the door of my parent's house Seth runs right to the kitchen.

"Grandma, grandma, can Edward and Mandy come over tonight, please?" he begs.

"Well yes I will have to make more for dinner but of course, is Mandy a friend from school?"

"Yeah, and Edward is mama's friend from the store."

"Seth that's enough…" my phone then sings. "Hello?"

"Be there in ten?"

"I guess I have no choice in this matter now do I?"

"Well what did your parents say?"

"My mother says its fine and she is making more for dinner to accommodate you two."

"Great see you guys in ten." Then he hung up.

I close my phone and dash to change my clothes. As promised ten minuets later there is a light knock on the door. I follow the boys to the door.

"Who is it?" Seth asks, like I have taught him.

"Edward" you hear from the other side of the door, followed by "and Mandy."

Seth rips the door open. "Hi guys, come on Mandy, well show you our rooms." He takes Amanda's hand and all three run up the stairs as my mother walks in.

"Edward, nice to meet you," she extends her hand.

"Mrs. Swan," he nods and takes her hand, "nice to meet you, too."

"Oh no sweetie, call me Renee."

"Alright, Renee," He smiles.

"Well, please come in." she gesture to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine thank you."

She rushes out to get him his water; she doesn't stay when she brings it back. Edward and I make small talk for about ten minuets, and then we hear my dad pull in. we both stand and head to the entry way.

My dad walks in and meets me, Edward and my mother at the door. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Edward.

I wait until he has his coat off then I make introductions.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward this is my father."

"Chief Swan, Sir, nice to meet you." As like with my mother he extends his hand.

My father just stands there for a minuet, my mother clears her throat.

"Edward," he takes his hand, "you may as well call me Charlie."

"Yes Sir…Charlie." My dad chuckles

"So you the one that is making my daughter cry at night, causing her friends to show up to her rescue?"

_Shit! Take the gun off, dad._

**Okay, so what's your thoughts? Press review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Twilight. **

**So sorry for the delay guys, I took a hit this last weekend and had to recover, but I am back and here is the next chappie I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

"So you the one that is making my daughter cry at night causing her friends to show up, to her rescue?"

_Oh shit does she really cry because of me. He still has his gun. I should get Amanda and run. He is going to shoot me I just know it. _

"I…I…I…I… I assure you if I did it was unintentional sir." I am a wreak I keep waiting for him to get his gun out and shoot me.

"Hump, what do you do son?"

"I'm a doctor sir."

"A doctor huh…" he glances sideways at Bella and raises an eyebrow. She slightly shakes her head.

"Dinners done" Renee calls to us. We all head to the kitchen.

I pull out Bella's chair and she sits down mouthing 'thank you' to me, I smile and nod in return. I chance a look at Charlie; he is looking at me with a strange look on his face. Bella clears her thought and gives a slight nod.

Dinner is a quiet affair very little small talk, mostly things like the weather, and work, and some of what Renee has heard around town. When we are finished Renee clears the table and declines my offer to help.

"Edward, dear, I know you did not come here to help me with dishes, you came to see Bella."

"Yes, ma'am I did, but it would be rude of me to leave all the work for you and you alone."

"Oh don't you worry about a thing dear, go spend time with Bella, and no worries we will see to it Amanda is tended to and has her snack. I made cookies I hope it's alright if she has cookies and milk, chocolate chip, to be exact."

"No, its fine, those are her favorite." I smile. "Thank you, too, by the way. For letting me talk with Bella."

She just smiles and nods to the living room. So I head that way. I hear whispering so I stop.

"Dad, please stop this, he is not a criminal."

"He is too perfect; does he do that chair thing all the time, or for just for me?"

"Actually dad he has done it all three times."

"If he so amazing, why in the hell do you keep running?"

"Because dad, if you must know, he has caused some strange feelings in me and I don't know what they are. I feel like I am in high school again, and when he is around I feel like nothing will hurt me. He even knows about Seth and he doesn't care. Oh dad, I know we don't know him but please give him a brake. For me please."

"He knows about what happened with Seth?"

"Yes, he knows Seth lost his temper."

"Does he know it was on you, does he know that he attacked you? What about James?"

"I did not go into detail no; I didn't think it was necessary. You will to keep it to yourself as well. As far as James goes, I would prefer him to never know about him."

"What are you goin to do ifit happens around him, just sit and take it again? Bella I don't think he will be so keen on that idea and what if James shows up."

"Dad it will not happen again, I know my son and James has not shown his face around me in years. I don't think he knows where I am so; now please just stop all this nonsense."

"Fine but I will still be watching, Bella, you have been through enough."

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." I hear a whisper from behind me.

Embarrassed because I was caught I apologize quickly. "I am sorry I just didn't want to interrupt."

"You should make your presents known dear." She nods to the living room again.

I turn and enter the room and clear my thought. "Bella your mother is kind enough to watch Amanda, so I can speak to you privately."

"Sure let's go to my room." She walks past me pausing to glace at her father in the chair.

I follow her and she closes the door behind me. I sit down on the bed and she sits next to me.

"Okay so how much did you hear?"

"Uhh… well…I … I, it was you Seth hurt?"

"Edward it is rude to eavesdrop." She smirks. "Yes but that is done Seth is a good kid. To be honest I am glad it was me and not someone else."

"But you are his mother"

"Yes and…"

"I don't know. Okay well that is done and you seemed to have it handled so I'll drop it."

"Thank you. Now what did you want to talk about, now that you have practically invited yourself over." She grins, so I know she is not mad.

I take both her hands and let lose. "Bella, I like you a lot. I know how you feel about dating someone right now, but I want to ask you please, please give me a chance to show you that not all men are bad. I know you think you will hurt me but I am willing to take that chance and I want you to take it with me. I want you Bella, you are an amazingly wonderful woman and you have all everything I am looking for. You make me feel so alive, like I can take on the world. I am willing to go at your pace with everything I just want you to see me, date me, talk to me, I want to be yours. I am not asking you to marry me by no means but I am asking for a shot."

"Edward, I …"

"Bella, my daughter loves you and that has never happened before, she hugged you."

"I know and I think that, knowing me, I would hurt her too."

"Bella, we both want the same thing for the future. The house the kids even the dog and cat and the back yard." She is starting to tear up and I feel guilty for making her cry. "Don't cry, love."

"I'm sorry I just cry really easy, I am trying not to, I swear."

"Bella, I was not lying when I said I would chase you forever. Please just try me on for size, I promise I won't let you down."

"Okay… I will try but, I have warned you." She nods slightly.

_Hot damn I got her, the woman of my dreams. Now the real work begins._

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret it." I am so excited that I don't think about my actions before I kiss her. Lucky for me she doesn't shy away she kisses me right back matching my slight force.

I pull away after a minuet. "I am so sorry, I didn't think before I acted."

"Edward relax, I kissed back. Couldn't you feel it?" she breaths a laugh.

"I thought so, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Edward don't worry so much. I have decided to let fate take the wheel and if we are meant to be then we will work, if not than it wasn't meant to be." She smiles but it doesn't touch her eyes.

"Oh Bella, that is what I am talking about. I am so happy I could kiss you again."

"I would not be against that." Before I can think she grabs my cheeks and pulls me in for another kiss. This time her tong slides across my bottom lip, asking for access, it is with out a doubt granted. I rest my hands on her sides as our tongs massage each other. We are soon interrupted by her mom.

"Oh no Billy don't!"

Then a child's wailing. We both jump up and dash down the steps. When we get into the kitchen Billy is there and blood is pooling out of his thigh.

"Mom what the hell happened?" She screams as she rushes to his side.

"I turned around and he had a knife, I think he was trying to put it away for me." She is sobbing now and Charlie has entered the room. "He just fell, I couldn't get to him. Bella baby I am so sorry."

"Screw that! Get me some scissors. I have to see this." Bella is panicking. He mother hands her some shears from the top of the stove. She cuts the pants up the side and I move closer to look over her shoulder, I would be more in there but she is like a lioness right now and I don't want to interfere. I cherish my manly parts, thank you very much, and she has scissors.

"Edward, there is a lot of blood!" she has calmed down, slightly; okay well she has stopped screaming.

"Okay I am going to look at this and then decide if we need to take him to the hospital." I lift the towel Bella has been pushing on his leg and I see about a six inch slice on his upper thigh. I know right away he will need stitches. "Bella we should take him in, I can't fix this here."

Billy is still crying. "Its okay sweetie, we are going to go the hospital and fix this up okay." I can hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Mrs…Renee will you watch Mandy please, I'd like to take Bella and Billy to the hospital."

"Absolutely,"

"I will drive, we can use the lights and sirens and I can call ahead."

"Thank you Charlie, please tell them Dr. Cullen needs a room available as soon as I arrive and ready with a suture kit."

Bella lifts Billy and heads for the door. "Mom call Jake."

"Yes dear." She has the phone in hand and is dialing before I leave the room behind Bella and Charlie.

I am shocked the other two children did not make any noise. Charlie was right; he has some advantages being the Chief. We make it in record time. Roxanne is just coming out of the room.

"All ready for you doctor." Roxanne looks to Bella. "If you will come with…"

"If you think I am leavening my son, you have another thing coming." Bella just walks in to the room Charlie hot on her ass, and me following right behind him. Charlie steps to the side and lets me get to Billy.

"Hey buddy, I bet that blows huh."

He sniffles "Yeah it huts really bad."

Bella's phone rings and she pulls it out and look at who it is, she flips it open and all she says is, "I'm in the ER with Billy Where are you?" followed by. "Then get here I will handle the rest." She closes the phone and look at her dad. "Clear a path for Jake he is on his way."

Charlie picks up his phone dials a number all I hear is, "Jakes on the way to me, lead him in." followed by "I don't know" then he asks Bella, "What way."

All she says is "Main."

The whole time this is happening I am numbing Billy to prepare for stitches. I wait a little while, until he seems to calm down a bit.

"How's that? Can you feel anything?" I ask him sympathetically.

"No you made the pain stop." He says though hiccups.

I clean the area again, and start to work. On the second stitch in Jake comes in. I hear him talking to Roxanne. Charlie goes out and gets him.

"Billy, buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah dad, Edward helped it stop hurting. I smile at him to let him know he is more than welcome.

"Bella what the hell happened? Where were you?"

"I was in my room." She bows her head.

"You where in your room, and he was able to get a knife. What the hell."

"No, he was helping mom put the dishes away and he got to the knife first and he slipped and caught his leg with it."

"Your mom was not watching him?"

"Jake, cool it." Charlie pipes up at Jakes comment.

I try to help. "Jake, is it," I glance at him "This happens a lot in young children because they like to help. Really he will be fine; I am almost done stitching him up now."

"You're the guy from the tank."

"Yes and he is also the doctor fixing your son, now Jake take a minuet and cool down outside." Bella says calmly but warningly as she glares at him. That mama lioness is back and man I want to run. I think Jake got the hint though because he leaves, while I finish up.

Roxanne come back in with the paperwork, "Miss I need you to fill this out."

"Dad." Is all she says, and Charlie takes it and starts writing. She never stops touching or looking at Billy. The guilt in her eyes is so prominent. "I am so sorry sweetie, I should have been there. It will not happen again I swear."

"Good thing Edward was there tonight huh." Billy says as Jake walks in.

"Edward was there?"

"Yeah at grandma and grandpa's house he had supper with us. He said we have to come here."

He looks to Bella "Where is my other son?"

Bella just closes her eyes in irritation, "Seth is with my mother and Amanda at the house."

"Who the hell is Amanda?"

"That would be my daughter." I speak up.

Jake has a strange look on his face. "Jake we will discuss it later."

"No, Bella, I think a few things need to get cleared up now. Outside please." He opens the door. Through this whole thing Charlie is just writing away on the paperwork Roxanne brought in.

_What the hell, is he just going to let her go with him? He is clearly off right now. _

Bella gets up. "Edward will you please…"

"Charlie, stay with my boy will you."

Charlie just nods without looking up from the clipboard.

_Okay I know those things; there can't be that much information. What are you doing doodling in the margins? I should follow them, I need to protect Bella, that guy is pissed. Wait but she said Jake was the good one. I don't know about that right know. A mammoth of a man wants to take my girlfriend somewhere alone, uh nope not without me._

I take a step and Bella looks at me. "Edward help dad with Billy." Then she gives Jake a challenging stare. He huffs and walks out, Bella hot on his ass and looking completely pissed and worn out.

**BPOV**

"Jake, you need to calm down. It was an accident."

"Where the hell where you, Bella? Huh. Bella you used to be all about the boys and now you are off in some find yourself mission. Bella I don't want to have to…"

"To what Jake, take the kids from me? I don't fuckin think so." I take a deep breath I need to relax or I will flip the fuck out. "Look, I know you are upset right now and I will forgive the last threat, but Jake fair warning you have no claim to Seth and if you want Billy you will have one hell of a fight on your hands. This could have happened with you and you know that. Where I was doesn't matter, you need to calm the hell down. This is no one's fault."

"You where with _him_ weren't you?"

"If you must know, yes I was we where talking."

"So what is he the "new guy"? He uses air quotes to make his point.

I sigh, "Jake, stop. He is a good guy. Fuck sakes Jake he just helped our son!"

"That's right Bella OUR son."

"Is that what this is? You are jealous?"

"Pshht, no. I have no reason to be."

_Uh huh, oh man I should have caught this sooner._

"Jake listen this is all new, okay, and I don't know where this is all going to go yet."

"Bella you have that light back in your eyes and Billy likes him. How did you manage that by the way, he flipped out on Leah."

"I don't know Jake. I thought I helped with that situation though. So why are you doing this to me?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Jake I have told you all about everything, remember our walk?"

"Yeah that's what has me worried and now he has my kid in his trance, what about Seth how does he like him?"

"Both the boys like him and his daughter. Jake just please stop all this nonsense and be as supportive with me as I am to you."

"Fine, but I will be watching closely." He warns.

"Jake," I sigh.

"Bella you did it to Leah." And as if she where beckoned she appears.

"Jake, I left as soon as I got the message."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I am a little peeved now, but I try to keep it out of my voice

"Jake called and said Billy was hurt."

"You have…" I start but get interrupted.

"Just as much right to be here, as Edward does." Jake looks at me, as if he challenging me.

_Damn it. Fine but she will keep her place in mind. Damn it, damn it, damn it._

"Fine but she WILL let the doctor work." I give Jake a pointed look and start to walk away.

"Bella wait," she turns to Jake, "give us a minuet please." Jake walks away.

"What?"

"Bella, I only meant to come and show support for Jake and Billy. I will not over step I told you that."

I look in at Edward then back to Leah. _Ugh, if I am going to be involved with Edward and expect Jake to go with it I have to do the same. Man this game is getting way to many players in it. _

"Leah its fine I am just tired and this is just something difficult to handle.I'm sorry come on in."

We walk into the room together and Billy is happy to see her.

"Hi Leah, why are you here?"

"Well kiddo I heard you got hurt and I wanted to make sure you are okay."

"I'm okay, Edward helped me."

She turns to Edward and extends her arm. "You must be Edward, I'm Jake's…uh…friend Leah."

"Leah don't sugar coat it, Billy will have to know soon enough. Leah is my girlfriend." Jake puts his arm around her waist.

_I should have known the second she showed up. _

"On that note, I will return this to the desk." My dad says as he opens the door.

"So you and mama have both got boyfriends and girlfriends? You are never gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend again are you?" talk about awkward.

_Huh?_

"Uhh… Leah, Edward will you give us a minuet?" They both leave leaving us alone with our son.

"No sweetie, but we do still love you. It's a little hard for you to understand, I know, but we are still a family it's just we will be growing and adding more people to love you."

"That's too many people." be bows his head.

"You can never have too many people to love you." I rest my hand on his good leg.

"Will I be able to love so many people?" he looks at me.

"Yea buddy, you will be surprised." Jake tells him.

"But you guys will still be my mom and dad right?"

With out question and in unison Jake and I answer "Always."

"Billy can go home now." Edward walks in and tells us.

"Lets go then" dad calls from the hall.

In the car in the way home I reflect on the day.

"Penny for you thoughts." Edward says.

"I was just thinking…Who the hell invented Mondays," and we both laugh at the thought.

**Now it gets complicated, both have found someone, how will the boys handle it? Review and let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight stuff.**

**Thanks to all my readers, you guys are truly what I look forward to in a day. **

**I see I have gottin a few new readers, to all of you, I offer teasers just send me a review and I will add you to my list and send them out when I post my chapters.**

**On to the story.**

**Chapter 23**

**JPOV**

"You get the kids tomorrow?" Leah asks.

"Yes I do."

"Do you have everything for Billy's leg?"

"Yes I do."

"Jake, the house is on fire."

"Yes I know…wait what?" I look at her.

Leah giggles. "There you are."

"I'm sorry, I am just trying to figure all this out."

"What are you trying to figure out? Let me help." She tucks herself into me and folds her legs underneath herself.

"This whole… Edward… thing." I wave my hand.

"What's wrong, he seemed nice to me."

"Yeah," I sigh, "but I worry about Bella, falling for him."

"Jake you have to explain that, cuz that's sounds like you are still in love with her."

"No, Leah it's not like that. Bella and I have been friends since diapers, she is the mother of my sons, and we have been through a lot together. I just don't want to see her hurt. I have never seen her act like this. When I get the kids, on the weekends, now she is like… giddy. Its strange for her is all. Leah don't worry, I thought I was in love when I married her. I see now that I wasn't. I do love her I always will she is my best friend and the mother of my boys. I can't, not love her, but my feelings for you are _much_ different."

"Have you spoken with her about it yet?"

"No, I thought about tomorrow for lunch I would with meet her."

"Sounds like a good plan." She smiles. "Call her quick before she goes to bed, and this way I can have your undivided attention for the movie."

I pick up my phone and go outside.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, I only have a minuet, I was just wondering if you would have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah I think we just need to get together."

"Okay, see you then."

***The next day***

I walk in to the café and spot Bella instantly, she is on her phone.

"Oh Jakes here, I gatta go… Yep I'll see you tomorrow…bye." She looks at me. "Hey, Jake how's your week been?"

"Good." It's quiet while we decide what to order.

"How's Leah?"

"Oh she is great… How's Edward."

"Good, tired from work but good." She smiles. "Okay what's the problem Jake?"

"Well Bella, we haven't talked much as of late and I think we need to talk about you and Edward."

"Jake why are you still on this? I am not pissin with you about Leah."

"That's not it Bells. I don't want you hurt and according to the boys he will be helping you move into your new house, I didn't even know you got the loan. You don't talk to me anymore."

"Firstly, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you or I thought I already did, but Jake it would have been clear when I told you to pick the boys up there and not at my parent's place. I am not purposely hiding anything from you." She rests her hand on mine.

"Bella, we have been friends for as long as I can remember, we have been through hell and back together, we have two boys. I don't want Edward, and Leah for that matter, to come between us and I feel like that is what's happening." I know I sound like a moron but I had to say it.

"Oh Jake, that's not what I intended to happen I swear, I guess I never even saw it happening. I am so sorry; I will try to do better. I do need you to understand though I am with Edward, which means I won't be so dependant on you. We will always be friends. That will never change. You have always been good to me, I am so sorry I have done you wrong now." Her eyes start to water.

"Bella, don't cry." I move over to the other side of the table to hold her. "It will be okay, I think we just need to remember each other in this equation. We knew we would move on and it has happened, all I am saying is please for your sake, as well as the boy's sakes, just be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt."

"I will Jake; he really is a nice guy. We have so much in common, we want a lot of the same things, and he is such a gentleman, I'm talking opening doors and pulling out chairs the whole works." She smiles.

"Bella, you are a hopeless romantic," I laugh "and if he does that then I promise I will try harder. For you and the boys." I cup her face in my hands. "You guys are my world, but I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me help with the house too, the boys said that you want a lot of stuff done and I know you will kill yourself with power tools." I laugh.

She playfully slaps me in the chest. "Jake I would love for you to come and help. Edward will be there so if you want you can bring Leah too, I think it would be good for all of us to do this together."

"Really?" she nods smiling, "oh Bells that's great." I hug her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I am so excited that we could work though this.

"I love you too Jake." we hug each other; I am so relived that we have this all worked out, until I hear a voice behind me.

"That's good to know, Bella." We both look and there is Edward standing there with his arms crossed and a hurt look on his face.

_SHIT_

"Shit" Bella whispers and Edward walks away. "Edward wait, its not…" she stands to rush after him tears flowing.

"Bella I got this, drink your tea I will fix it." I get up and run out, I reach him just as he gets to his car.

"Edward, wait up man."

**EPOV**

_What was I thinking? I can't do this. I should have known she still loves him, fuck sakes he has been with her for forever, he knows every little thing about her._

"Edward wait man." I hear from behind me. I don't want to stop but I do, please don't ask me why.

"Jake, what"

"It's not what you think."

"Right, sell stupid somewhere else. I know what I saw." Yes all politeness is out the window.

"If you knew than you wouldn't be leaving."

"Jake I just heard you both profess your love for each other." I motion to the restaurant with my hand.

_That's the pull I had for this place. Ugh fate has a sick sense of humor._

"Edward it's not like that. The love we have for each other is not like what she has for you. You have brought the light back to her. She was ready to throw in the towel and was only going along with her friends. Then she met you and now she laughs, and giggles, and Bella doesn't giggle. You have done something man. Something I couldn't even do. Something James took from her. We are good friends but we are not distend soul mates. She is crying right now because of you being upset and walking away. If I walked away mad or upset like you, she would chase me down and yell at me for being an ass, or she would let me go and tell me I'm stupid later. Bella is usually a 'don't take no shit' kind of woman and you some how have found the kink in her armor, so to speak. Now if you had a lick of common sense you would go back in there and apologize because if not you will be throwing away one hell of woman." After he is done with his tirade I just look at him.

"Bella is crying,"

"Yeah when you came in we had just gottin done working through a problem and I was consoling her. Then she asked for Leah's presents along with mine while she works on her house. That is why I told her I loved her, and of course she loves me back; there is a lot of history. It's just not the kind of love you think it is."

"Does she love me?"

"That I can't tell you, only she can tell you what she is feeling. Piece of advice…I wouldn't rush her though. You have to go slow."

"Are we okay?" I gesture between me and him.

"Remember those are my boys, and she is the greatest thing you will EVER have, and we will get along fine." He smiles at me. I don't even wait anymore; I take off into the café.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I am so, so, sorry."

"Oh Edward," she sobs, "I didn't mean that I love him like that. He is Billy's father and my best friend, but I am not IN love with him."

"I know, Bella, I am so sorry. I promise I will do better if you will keep me."

"Oh Edward I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Okay then, I am here, until you tell me to leave. No more jumping to conclusions, and I will still be there tomorrow, if you want."

"Yes, yes please, I need you there." She nods with pleading eyes.

"Okay then, I'll walk you to your car."

After hugging her, I drop money on the table, walk her to her car, and head back to work myself.

** *Saturday***

"Daddy, when is mom gonna to be here?" Amanda asks over my morning coffee.

_Shit I forgot to talk to her._ I sigh and walk over to her, dreading this conversation, she is always so let down when I have to do this.

"Uh…your mother…can't make it. She has a show in Paris. I'm sorry baby, I forgot to tell you."

"Dad does she even want me?"

"Baby, I'm sure she loves you. Work is just keeping her busy."

"Work always has her busy." She looks at her cereal and plays with the letters.

"She tries baby, I know its tough but when work slows down she will come for you."

"I don't want her too anymore. I want to stay with you all the time, you love me, please don't make me leave."

"I can't promise that sweetheart, why don't we just see how this works out."

"Fine, but I can go with you to Bella's new house right?"

"Absolutely" that seems to cheer her up.

"Will the boys be there?"

"I think so; Jake is coming so I'm sure he will bring the boys."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are done." I nod to her bowel.

"I'm done." She takes her bowel to the sink and heads to put on her shoes. When she is done she grabs her jacket. "Bye grandma and grandpa."

From the study they holler their good bye.

We get to Bella's house everyone is already there.

"Alice where is Bella?"

"Uh… her room, she is talking with Jake. I think she is in trouble again." She rolls her eyes.

I go straight to where Bella showed me her room would be. I hear them arguing.

"Bella you could have told me yesterday."

"Jake it really didn't cross my mind. Incase you didn't notice I have a lot of things going on."

"I know but Bella you could have called me I would have gottin them."

"I know Jake, but I knew you where not off yet and he was. I don't want to take you from work like that."

"Bella, damn it they are my boys. I will do anything."

"I know Jake, I was trying to be nice and let you work. Edward was already off and he wanted to help. Why are you having such a fit about this?"

"It's not a fit Bella. I should be considered before anyone else when it comes to my boys. I feel like you are shoving me out." All of a sudden the door opens and there is Jake face to face with me. "You need to remember what I said too, they are _mine._" I opened my mouth to defend myself when Bella took Jake's arm and made him face her.

"Jacob Black you are being the worlds biggest ass right now, it is not his fault I asked for his help. So help me god if you don't calm the fuck down and stop being a moron, I will slap you senseless. I told you Edward will be here to help me too and he was free when neither of us where. I did consider you, and I made the decision to have Edward get the boys. I thought being as you pay child support for two boys that you would want as many hours at work as possible. Billy and Seth don't doubt for a minuet that you love them. They like and trust Edward and you need to get used to that." There is a minuet of quiet and she raises her voice. "He is important!" Now I have no idea what that was supposed to mean but it brought Alice, Rosalie, and both the boys into the hall. All of them including Jake are looking at Bella with a look of shock on their faces. Bella just covers her mouth with her hand, like that wasn't supposed to come out.

"Mama, are you serious?" Seth asks.

"Uh boys go show Amanda the play area." She says as she looks at the floor and points.

"Bells," Jake looks at her. I am probably looking like an idiot cuz it's like some secret code was just spoken that stopped everyone in their tracks with just three words.

"Holy Shit!" Alice squeals.

Rose is just looking at me.

When I look at the guys I feel a little better. They look as lost as I do.

"Bella lets go for a walk, Edward, Leah watch the kids please."_ Whoa what the hell brought that change on?_

"Sure, everything okay?" Leah asks from somewhere.

"Later Leah" he takes Bella's hand and she slowly but willingly goes with him. I step to follow but Rosalie steps in the way.

"You where asked to watch the boys, it would be best to do as you where asked and let them be in this situation. I think you owe her that."

_What the hell. What are you people talking about I haven't done a thing. She is my girlfriend damn it and I need to be there for her._

"Edward, I think it would be best if you went to check on the kids" Alice smiles.

_Okay this day has just turned into some kind fuckery. I think I am getting a headache. _

I rub my head and walk to the playroom. When I walk in Amanda and the boys are sitting together whispering.

"Mama never says _anyone_ is important other than Jake."

"What does that mean Seth?" _Good girl Amanda._

"It means I think we might be family one day." Seth says "As long as your dad stays like this and don't hurt her. He makes my mom laugh, a lot, no one does that."

"Not even my dad." Billy adds.

_Whoa, there is a possibility I can have her forever. I have to go find Jake and Bella._

I turn around, there is Rose she is looking at me with her arms crosses across her chest and eyebrows raised.

"You know fishing through the children, shows your desperation." She smiles.

"It's not like that. There where just talking."

"And you just happen to get useful information, right?" She wears a shit eating grin on her face.

"Where is Bella?"

"She will be back, right now I think you should do as you where asked and help with the kids. Jake can make your life hard as hell or as easy as pie. He loves those boys with his life and if you don't do as he asks then he will never trust you." She isn't rude, just putting it out there.

I sigh heavily, "What is the deal with them?"

"He is Bella's person, Bella does not trust easily. Why do you think she only has us? She has the few of us and she trusts us with her boys. Clearly you have become a part of that otherwise you would not have been allowed to have the boys the other day. Jake just needs more time. Bella will handle him, don't worry. A piece of advice, don't let Jake walk all over you though, but don't shove him out either. He is a good guy; he just loves them boys like Bella.

You have done right by Bella; you seem to be her prince, now I suggest you keep it up. If not she will be heartbroken and leave, then I will be forced to hurt you." She sighs sarcastically.

"Rosalie, I …"

"I know I see it. Now, show Bella you can't live with out her. When she says the phrase "I'm in love" you have her whole heart in every way possible, and I have yet to ever hear it. She will say I love him, but to Bella being IN love and loving someone are two different things. Bella is tired of being the strong one. She wants to be takin care of; she will fight every step of the way, that's who she is. You have to stand your ground when she gets feisty, and never walk away from her. She needs a constant reminder how much she is worth, and you can't just tell her you have to show her. You have to take the preverbal bullet for her and those boys. For the love of all that is holy do not try to interfere with her and Jake. She is not high maintenance in the sense of money, she is in the sense of time and effort, oh and sex. She may look sweet and innocent but she can be insatiable. You need to read her- not guess. If you can anticipate what she needs or wants, or what's wrong she will know you are to meant to be. She wants you to be the one, we can all see it. You just have to be able to do it, and if you do you will have the perfect woman trust me. She will give you all she has got and then some. She will take care of everything you need and be everything you want, you just have to do the same for her." Rosalie fills me in. "Oh and word to the wise, if you are going to eavesdrop you have to make sure you won't get caught." She chuckles.

"Aunt Rosie, Edward? What are you guys doing?"

"Well Edward was eavesdropping." A look comes across his face that makes me chuckle. "Me on the other hand, I was advising our friend Edward about your mom." She smiles.

"Aunt Rosie, he is important." He nods smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes dear I know," she smirks back, "what do you think?" She nods in my direction.

"I'm okay with it." He smiles and cocks his head to the side nodding.

Rosalie looks at me, "you will find that Bella and Seth are two of a kind and Seth is extraordinarily smart for his age." She glances at a smiling Seth. "Don't get me wrong Bella loves the boys equally. However if you need help with figuring something out, that's the boy to go to." she point to Seth. "Just hope Bella doesn't find out and think you are using her son because she will tare your ass to shreds. Good luck." She pats my shoulder and walks away.

_Holy crap, talk about information overload._

"Your doin fine, but I suggest you come in and start workin a little before mama comes back or she might just think somthins up." He walks into the room. "Here take this and start painting." He hands me a roller and points to the paint supplies.

"You guys want to help?" I hold up three brushes.

They all nod, take one and get to work beside me. We talk about everything that their little minds could come up with.

About half way though the room we hear Bella.

"Well look at you guys, workin hard." I turn and Bella is standing there smiling.

"Yeah, Edward put us to work. Isn't there laws against that mama?"

"No wait that's not…"

Bella just starts to laugh. "Seth, be nice. Edward, relax he is just being ornery."

I walk up to her "Are you okay?"

"Of course" She gives me the same duh look Amanda dose when I as a 'girlie question'.

"So what did Rose say to you?" _That has loaded question written all over it._ She just looks at me smiling and waiting for an answer.

**There ya go a little insight to Bella and how she sees things. What do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: you guys already know this. **

**All of you guys are amazing, seeing all the people who are adding me, daily, is making me so happy. You guys are the cherry on my sundae. **

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you realize what you just said?" Jake asks me as we get about a block away.

"Yes, Jake, I do and I meant every word. I just didn't mean for it to come out yet. You just got me so mad because of how you treated Edward."

"Bella what's it been like three weeks?"

"I know Jake and I didn't say I was IN love with him. I don't even know if I am, but he is important to me."

"That's Bella talk for I love him." Jake stops me and takes my arm to make me face him. "DO you love him Bells?"

"I think I do. He is a good man. He treats me well and does everything that melts my heart."

"But love really?"

"Jake, stop. The boys adore him and he is all about me. You know that's what I want. He loves to show me off at the club, we have almost everything in common and my happiness is all he strives for. Yes Jake I think love him." I think in defending it I felt more resolved in the issue.

"But it is so fast Bella." Jake sounds like he is pleading.

"I tell you what Jake, go out with us one time and you can see for yourself, you will see he does everything that makes me swoon like a freshmen crushing on the senior football quarterback."

"I'll get the sitter and cover the whole thing. Why are you being such a hard ass with him? He knows almost everything and he still wants me and if I'm being honest Jake, he had every opportunity a while back to take advantage of me and he didn't. He was a perfect gentleman and believe me I was all but nice about it and he still left me medicine. So I wouldn't hurt to long the next day. So really Jake if you care about me as much as you say you do then you will back off a little bit and stop smothering me like an overbearing parent. I know you care and if this does go sour then I will give you all the right in the world to tell me I told you so."

"Bella, I can't just shut this off, I can't just stop worrying and you of all people should know that if it seems too good to be true then it more than likely is. I don't want you to be in the position for an 'I told you so' or to have to run to your aid because some 'ken doll' broke you again."

"Jake, he is different. I feel it in my gut."

"Your voodoo powers could be wrong Bells."

"Jake, stop it, just stop it. I am letting you do your thing with Leah. I am even being nice; now return the favor like a true friend would. If you keep this up you will push me away because I am not letting him go."

He sighs deeply. "You are going to kill me Bells."

"No, just drive you to the nut house." I laugh

"Oh Bella, between you and Leah, I am half way there." He huffs a laugh.

"Leah? I thought you guys where okay."

"Oh we are. I am just not being clear." He takes a deep breath. "She wants to…take things farther now, I am a little nervous."

"Uh…why?" _That's one of the things I miss about you. Fuck sakes Jake don't deprive the woman of that. Poor Leah._

"Why?" yeah that thought- I will keep to myself, thank you very much.

"Bella you are the only one I have ever been with you know that."

"Jake I can't be your last."

"Oh I know… it's just…what if…I mean…fuck I don't know."

"Jake," I smirk, I can't help it, "you are a wonderful person in that aspect and really if Leah has any common sense she will be more than satisfied."

He laughs, but I can see I have embarrassed him. "Bells you don't have to boost my ego."

"If honesty does that, fine, but I never had to fake anything. At the risk of sounding odd…Jake sleep with the woman she has needs believe me I know." _Boy do I ever my poor toy has seen a little too much action the batteries can't keep up. _

He laughs again. "Fuck Bells I knew where a perv …but really?" he shakes his head smiling.

"If it freaks you out don't talk to me about it." I shrug.

"No, I guess I just never thought I would be venting my insecurities to my ex-wife."

"Jake, I don't see you as my ex-husband I see you as my best friend. Billy is just a gift you gave me because you love me." I give him a tight half smile.

"Let's get back before your boyfriend goes nuts."

"Okay but I don't think he is concerned like that. There is a lot to do, time to show off those muscles for Leah." I poke him in the ribs

We walk in the door and Alice is right there helping Jasper sand the cupboards. "How's it coming guys?"

"Oh Bella" Alice hops up. "Well Edward is upstairs painting the toy room, as you can see Jazz and I are working in the kitchen, and Rose and Em are in the attic I think, you better hurry though Em is talking about knocking out walls." Alice is always all over everything, damn chipper pixie.

I roll my eyes, "Lovely" I look to Jake "wanna give me a hand here." He nods and we walk quickly to the attic.

On the steps I hear "Emmett you idiot. Bella will kill you and if you make her unhappy Edward will revive you just to kill you again."

"Oh come on Rosie, it will be fun."

I push the door open. "Emmett, I swear if you knock one wall out of my house I will castrate you will the dullest knife I can find." I joke.

"Uh…Hey Bella, pick something else please I am rather fond of that particular part of his anatomy." Rosalie laughs as Emmett holds himself.

"Fine I will go get Edward." I shrug and turn to go out the door.

"Hey wait, you had me a castration." Emmett shutters.

Rosalie and I start laughing so hard we drop to out knees. Jake just stands there and shakes his head with a grimace.

"How is it going up here?" I ask though light giggles.

"Oh we are doing great, absolutely wonderful." Rose says getting right back to work.

_Alright what did you do?_

I watch her for a second and she keeps fidgeting and glancing over her shoulder.

_You are so busted._

"Rose what did you do?"

She doesn't even look at me, "Bella I am hurt you would think I would do anything…wrong."

"Oh hell if it aint Jake it's you. What the hell did you do to him?" I put my hand on my hips.

"I didn't DO anything."

"Rosalie what did you say to him?" I have started taping my foot.

"Nothing that's too detrimental." She smiles.

"Jake, will you watch Emmett and make sure he doesn't break my house, I need to check on the kids… and Edward." Then I realize Leah ahsnt been seen for a while. "Oh, hey, where is Leah?" All I get are shrugs. _That girl can just disappear and reappear all the time, Holy crap._

"I'll find her in a bit, its okay, she is just trying to show you she is letting you lead, so she is probably off working somewhere alone. Don't worry about it."

I nod and walk away pausing at the door and turning around again, "Rose let Ali know next weekend we will have another guest for ladies night."

"Who?" Rose looks confused.

"Leah," I look at Jake and smile, he smiles and half nods 'a thanks' in return.

_I hope you back off Edward, now, you big oaf._ I smile as I turn and walk away.

When I walked to the play area, I hear them talking. I stop in the door way and watch for a little bit.

_Wow look at him he is keeping right up with everything. That is amazing._

"Well look at you guys, workin hard." I had to interrupt them.

"Yeah, Edward put us to work. Isn't there laws against that mama?" Seth smirks at me knowing he will get a rise out of Edward.

_You little turkey. Poor Edward._

"No wait that's not it…" shear terror crosses his face.

I have to laugh, my son can be quite a piece of work, "Seth be nice, Edward relax he is just being ornery."

After what looks like relief comes back he walks up to me, "Are you okay?"

"Of course" _Why wouldn't I be? You think Jake is a problem for me, wow you have another thing commin. Jake is a cake walk compared to James. Let's see how easy you are to get to._

I try to hold my smile and set him up. "So what did Rose say to you?" I know it is mean but I need to know if he would tell me the truth. I glance over his shoulder and see Seth watching. I look into his eyes to let him know I am in no way upset. I love how he just knows.

Edward runs his hand through his hair and looks into my eyes and back at Seth. Seth looks back at Edward, unlocking eyes with me. Seth is still smiling then he nods. _What the fuck is that? dude- not cool at all. What is Seth doing?_ I don't get much time to speculate because Edward looks back at me smiling.

"What did Rose say?" He answers with a cocked brow.

"She won't tell me."

"Cliff notes version, she said I am important."

"No I said that."

He chuckles. "She warned me you don't trust easily and I should feel special because you trust me with your boys. She said be patient with Jake but don't let him walk all over me, and I have nothing to worry about with you two, that you are only best friends."

"I have told you that. Are you still worrying about Jake?" _If you don't trust me then this will never work, and if you try to make me get rid of him I will toss you to the curb. Jake had earned all he has from me._

"No Bella it's not like that, I just… he knows all this stuff about you and, I am still learning. I trust you; believe me I know you would never screw me over. I know that. I think I understand things better and Jake is what keeps you balanced so I would never dream of taking that from you. I just want to know you like he does."

I wrap my hands around his neck. "You are closer than you think." He rests his hands on my hips.

Billy rushes over maneuvering between us, "DAAAAD!" he screams causing Edward to cover his ears and step away. Five seconds later I hear a thumping, and a thudding, and Jake appears.

"What happened!" he rushes to Billy. Seth just starts laughing pointing at Edward. I look over and Edward has taken a few more steps back and is holding his hands up.

Amanda rolls her eyes. "You freak out too much, daddy was talking to Bella and he didn't like him touching her. He knows that if he don't like it then he can scream then you will make them stop. You guys are so stupid." _WHOA!_

"Amanda Cullen, come here right now young lady." Edward points to the floor in front of him. She rolls her eyes and stomps over. I can hardly retain my giggle. "You apologize, right now, young lady."

" But Dad this **is** stupid, I like Bella and if he keeps doing that you guys wont be happy cuz he," she points to Jake "Will keep coming in and then Bella leaves with him and you look sad. This is so stupid, I like you guys together and so does Seth, just cuz he whines all the time don't mean that his dad has to come in here and make everyone sad. It's so stupid, and it's not fair. He is so selfish." She crosses her arms. By now we have everyone in the house in this room.

Edward is clearly embarrassed by her out burst, but I feel bad because she has a point. I look at Jake and he is, now, kneeling with Billy in the corner and I think realization hit him because he looks at me and then Edward then drops his head. _See all your "rescuing" is causing problems for more than just me. _"Its okay Bella," Edward says look over at me then back to his daughter. "Amanda that is what dads do, I do it for you. When you need me all you have to do is call and I am there for you. Billy is five and he needs his dad, he makes him feel safe…"  
"Daddy you don't hurt kids, and he don't need him to help him. He just don't want you and Bella to get married."

In that instant Seth rushes up to Amanda and whispers something to her. Her eyes get big and then her shoulders slump. "Really…" she looks at him in awe "ugh…. fine." Her voice rings with defeat.

"I'm sorry I was mean daddy." She looks up at him, then walks over to Jake "Sorry I was mean to you too Jake." Then she walks back over to Seth, he smiles at her and they pick up a brush and start painting again. I get a look from Edward; I can see the questions rolling in his eyes.

_Seth, what the hell are you doing? _As if he heard my thoughts he looks over his shoulder at me and gives me the wickedest smile I have ever seen, this one scares me but only because it tells me he is plotting, and if there is one person, other than Alice, you don't want to plot against you it would be my sons. Now they are plotting against each other, but against me too.

"Billy, what is the problem?" Jake asks.

"Edward isn't post to touch mama like that." _Uh no Billy he is, and it is supposed to go oh so much farther. _I shake my head because I am not supposed to be having these thoughts right now, and then I hear a chuckle come from Edward and Jake.

"Buddy, remember that talk we had about new friends, well this is one of those times where friends can do that. As long as your mom says its okay, than Edward can do that." He looks up at me "All though maybe she should be a little more careful when and where she does it." He smirks, so I know he is not mad just making a point.

"But dad he was gonna kiss her." I can't hold back the giggle, as Edward blushes.

"That's okay, as long as mommy likes it." he reiterates.

"Jake, may I?" Edward asks. Jake looks perplexed, I clear my thought making him look again as I grab Leah's hand and pull her up to me. Jake nods in approval to Edward.

"Don't move you need to be here for this too." I whisper to Leah, who looks as confused as shit.

"Billy, when two adults like each other, sometimes they kiss and I like your mom a lot and I think she likes me too. Just because we like each other doesn't mean we are forgetting you in anyway."

"I know that, I just don't want a little brother or sister right now." _HUH_

"What?" I squeak.

"Amanda said that when a mom and dad kiss it means they will have a baby."

"No I said that my mom and dad had me _because_ they kissed." Amanda and Seth stop painting. _This is never gonna get my house done._

"Uh well, no that's not what makes a baby." _No, no, no, Edward shut up. I am not having this conversation with my kids right now._

Leah looks at me as Emmett starts laughing nervously. I look over and see Alice, trying to hide her smile, Rose is leaned into Emmett her shoulder shaking, and Jasper is shaking his head with his hand over his eyes.

"Okay my turn," Leah gives me a pleading look. I nod and drop my head to focus on the floor and say a little prayer.

_Please, Leah, fix this I'm givin you a shot here, don't let me down. _

"Okay let's put it this way. When a mom and a dad love each other unconditionally, they spend some time alone and sometimes a baby magically appears. Fate decides who gets a baby and who doesn't. Trust me though if your mom gets to have a baby it will be a wonderful thing and you will love it."

"So mama can't have a baby by just kissing?"  
"No dear she can't" Leah smiles and shakes her head.

_Welcome to the village Leah._

"Okay we have lost half a day if you guys are here to help lets get this done." I wave everyone out the door and back to their original rooms.

"Want some help in here?" I turn to face the kids and Edward in the room.

"Always" Edward smiles as he walks up to me.

"Ohhhh… Seth!" we hear Amanda laugh "got you back ha, ha."

We look at the kids and Seth and Amanda have paint on their faces. Edward and I just laugh. "Looks like you are rubbing off on her. She isn't one to get dirty too often." He looks pleased.

**I know this one is kinda short. I'm sorry they won't all be like this; I try to get as much in a chapter to keep it interesting for you. Please do the review thing; I love all the opinions I get. You guys light up my day. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All twilight people belong to SM. **

**Thanks to my beta blaze. life is getting a little off right now so i will have to go to posting once a week sorry if this becomes a problem. i will try to pick back up when i get better control. thanks for understanding. **

**Chapter 25**

**JPOV**

"_He is important!" How in the hell is he important already? What the hell kind of mind tricks does he have? He seems to know her pretty well - I will give him that. I will bet anything Alice is behind this. She has always known how to get Bella to do stuff she doesn't want to do. Last weekend…_

"Jake…Jake…JAKE!" I am pulled from my metal blaming of the people around Bella. Instantly I smell smoke.

"Shit!" I take the pan off the stove.

"Jake, you okay?" Seth asks.

"Yeah buddy."

"Well you just burnt supper and I am not eating _that_ now." I chuckle at his disgusted face.

I look at the pan. To be honest I can't say I blame him. There is no way I will be able to save this. "Uh…okay," I rub the back of my neck the tension is just too much, "what should we do then?"

"Well I say we go to the pizza place and cut our losses, my treat. What do ya say boys?" Leah pipes up. She has been spending so much time here lately; I think Billy is starting to like her more.

The boys cheer at her idea, "Okay, I guess."

Leah walks over to me. "After we put the boys down and they are out for the night how does a back rub sound? You seem a little tense."

_Hmmm…interesting_

"I think I might just take you up on that." I smile and grab her by the waist.

Billy starts over and Seth takes his hand and distracts him in their room. I think Edward's daughter has a point, sort of. This whole time I have been thinking he is just too young to understand and he will just flow with things, but now I am not so sure.

I lean down and give Leah a few quick kisses. She rubs my nose with her nose and we both smile.

"Are you done kissing yet?" Seth asks with his hand over his eyes.

Leah giggles. "Yes, come on boys lets get some Pizza."

"Little Bill, come on…pizza." Seth calls. Billy comes around the corner and head for his shoes.

"Need help there bud?" Leah asks him.

He gets this evil smile and looks at me then to Leah. "Yeah, will you help me?"

"Billy, you can get your own shoes on." I give him my best father like look I can.

"It's okay Jake, I like to help Billy." Leah smiles at him and puts his shoes on.

_Billy, what are you doing?_ I shake my head.

At the restaurant we sit in a corner booth away from everyone. Seth sits by me and Billy sits between Leah and me. Leah is coloring with Billy and they are whispering about the picture. I lean over to see what is going on when Seth grabs my arm.

"Jake," he whispers. "Billy likes Leah, he just worries about mama. He told me so." I opened my mouth to say something but he continues. "He thinks Leah will take him from her, I told him that mama and you will never let that happen but he says he wants to scare her off anyway."

I lean down and to the side. "How is he going to do that?"

"Well, tonight he is going to through his pizza at her." I go to lean away to stop the mess before it starts and remind Billy of outing behavior. "Wait, I have an idea." Now, a smarter man would have stopped it before it started and not listen to what a seven year old has to say, but I never said I was smart. "I know that you like Leah like mama likes Edward. I'm okay with that, you both laugh and smile a lot, but I know too that you worry about Leah and Billy." _Damn kid got you mother's intuition. _"I think you should let him do it." I give him a look that asks him if he's nuts. "I'm serious. If Leah is bad then you know she can't handle us, and you don't want that to be a problem do you?" He looks at me with raised eye brows and continues. "Besides, if she is good then I can go tell mama and maybe mama will like her better, and she will see that Leah is good to all of us."

"What if she isn't?" I ask, yes and debating what he is saying.

"Then you know that she isn't supposed to be your special friend. Why do you think that Billy always call you when Edward gets too close to mama."

"I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"Jake, sometimes you are just silly. Billy knows that you don't like Edward and he knows that if you come in Edward will back away from her, because he doesn't want you mad and making mama upset. Like at the house last weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah Billy thinks it's funny, but then when Amanda says she don't like it either he feels kinda bad. We like Amanda, she is so nice. She likes to get dirty with us too. Edward lets us play at his house all the time, and mama lets us do more with out her when he is around cuz he tells her we will be okay. Mama has changed for the better, cuz of Edward. All he does is make mama smile and laugh- a lot. They play all the time. We watch when they think we are in Amanda's room. We all like it, and Billy only gets ornery when you are around. I think Edward just wants us all to like him, even you and Leah."

"So he is good to your mama?"

"Yeah, he makes her happy again. You heard her, she said he is important, and she doesn't say that about a lot of people."

"So you think I should lay off this Edward guy."

"Well mama and Aunt Rose told him to not let you walk all over him so much, to start standing up for himself when he thinks you are…." He looks like he is trying to remember something, "over doin it a little."

"Do you think I am 'over doin it'?" Don't ask me why I am listening to him, because I have no idea.

"Yes, I do. He is good Jake, mama's belly says so, and I think I agree with it - a lot."

_Okay I need to stop fishing now. _"Huh- so you think I should let Billy throw the pizza huh?" He nods. "Should I warn Leah?" he shakes his head.

"It needs to be a surprise." He looks so serious.

I look at Billy and he still has that evil glint in his eye, _man I hope I am doing the right thing here._

"Large taco." The waitress says. _Shit that's right we ordered taco pizza, shit, shit, shit. Cue the kick in the ass right about now._

We all have been eating for a while now, when I glance up and see Billy watching Leah talk to Seth. He looks back and forth between his pizza and Leah and a huge evil smile just slides on his face. He looks at me and I shake my head no at him. I know I said I would let it happen but I just can't condone this. Then it happens. Leah gets a face full of pizza topping. Not a second later Billy's shirt is covered with the toppings. Seth is laughing, Leah is laughing, and Billy is going for more. _Oh this is just fan freaking tastic. _Everyone is watching our table now. There may not be many people in here but it still is embarrassing to me.

"Oh you little stink." I look over and Leah is wiping taco sauce out of her hair.

She grabs a packet of sour cream and rips it open. I look over to the registers and there is the staff watching us whispering to each other no doubt bitching about the mess they will have to clean up. I look back to the table, afraid of what I will see, and there is Leah about to squirt the sour cream on Billy. "Leah, boys, I think its time to go."

"Oh come on dad this is fun." Billy whines. I am kinda irritated because I don't like making a scene.

"Hey Billy let clean this up and head home and we can play in the dirt."

Billy's eyes light up, "Okay" and he jumps down and starts to pick up all of the toppings from the floor as Leah gets it off the table. I walk to the restroom, not because I have to go but because I just can't stand anyone else look at me right now.

"Hey Jake, way to go man." I look beside me and there is Seth smiling. _Glad I have the approval of a seven year old._

"Really did you miss the mess?" I didn't mean to snap.

"No, but did you miss Billy cleaning up, and laughing with Leah, _your giirrrlllfriend._" _And there is the seven year old in him._

"Yeah so" I crinkle my nose and shake my head. Yes I dropped to a seven year olds level, Leah got to drop to a five year olds level, so why not.

After collecting myself, and being taunted my Seth in the restroom, we head back out and everything is cleaned up. Leah is tickling Billy and he is laughing so hard he is almost out of breath. Now I can't help but smile. After calming them down we leave.

When we get home we play outside for over an hour. We play tag; help the boys climb trees, and my least favorite mud wars. It starts to get dark and I call it a night rounding them up and getting them inside. "Okay guys shower lets go." I point as they walk down the hall. I watch as Billy follows Seth in and then I whip around earning a gasp from Leah. "You, on the other hand, wait here and I will make sure you are good and clean after they are asleep." I whisper into her ear and lightly kiss behind it.

Her head falls back and she smiles "Hmmm I think I like that idea."

"Leah, Billy and I want you to help us." Seth calls out.

"What?" My dad calls from his bedroom.

"Nothing dad go back to sleep." I take a deep breath.

"Leah!" Seth calls.

She looks at me and I smile at her. "Coming," she calls back looking into my eyes.

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" I ask inching closer to her.

"That depends…"

I jerk my head back a little "On?"

"Where will you be?"

"In my bed"

"Then I am so there." She grins.

"Leah" and she walks away to the boys.

***Two hours later***

"Man I thought they where never going to go to sleep." I walk into the bedroom, but I am stopped short. Leah is in my bed in one of my shirts. _Holy shit that is so fuckin hot!_

"Comfy?"

"No not yet." She smiles slyly.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can get over here and lay down."

Let's just say she doesn't have to ask twice, I honor her request instantly. She motions for me to roll over, so I do. She gives me the most amazing back rub I think I have ever had. She pauses for a moment, then I feel her straddle my lower back. She is wearing no panties, no shorts, nothing. I can feel the warmth on my back. If you are a guy and have a hard time getting hard just let a woman sit on you with nothing covering her southern regions. All of a sudden she leans down to rub my shoulders and I feel her soft warm breasts through my shirt. I am not afraid to admit that is my undoing. I am now painfully hard, so I flip over and let her feel what she has done to me.

Before I know it she is kissing me and our tongues are battling for dominance. I slide my hands up her shirt and start to fondle her mounds, lightly brushing the pad of my thumbs over her nipples. My reward is a lovely moan. I sit up keeping her straddling my lap. She pulls my shirt off and continues to kiss me as my hands have started to memorize her body.

As my mouth roams over her throat her head falls back and I feel her hair fall over my hands and brush my thighs. As I move up to her throat, it's as if she can read my mind. She brings her head back up and leans it to the side to give me better access. I take total advantage and suck lightly on that sensitive spot right behind her lobe. I get another soft groan of pleasure.

I go back to running my hand up and down her body, as she starts to kiss my neck while her hands rest on my chest. She works her way to my mouth and we start the battle with our tongues all over again. This time we break for me to remove her shirt. Once that useless piece of fabric is gone I ravage her chest liking and flicking my tongue over her nipple, then switching to the other one and repeating the same actions.

I flip us over so I am hovering over her. I work her nipples a little longer until she is squirming beneath me. I stand up off the bed and remove my pants. I don't get the chance to get back on the bed before she is over to the edge of the bed and has my length in her hand. Her mouth is open ready to ravage me. She looks up with pleading eyes, it is so damn sexy I am speechless. All I do is nod and she wraps those amazing lips around me and I feel the suction right away. I feel a groan start at the pit of my stomach and works its way up and out of my mouth. This causes Leah to chuckle and the vibrations roll though my body.

I have to stop her before I burst. I grab her and lay her flat on my bed and I kneel on the floor. I start kissing her thighs slowly working my way to her lower lips. She is warm and wet, heaven. I slide my tongue between her folds and unintentionally moan again. I feel her hand slide into my hair. I take that as I am doing something right so I start moving the tip of my tongue in small light circles over her nub. It doesn't take long and I feel pressure on the back of my head, and her hand tightens into a fist. I am not ready to let her go just yet so I move to another spot but make sure I brush that sensitive nub periodically. After a little bit of begging from her I cave and stay on that spot, it takes mere minuets and she is moving her hips and whispering.

"Jake… oh shit Jake, I'm gonna…cum…Shit I'm coming!" I feel a small flood of warm fluid. I lap that shit up and it's better than candy. She sits up and beckons me on to the bed with her finger, sliding up. I hover over her and she reaches under the pillow and pulls out a condom. I go to take it from her and she pulls it away and looks at me with a devil grin on her face shaking it no.

"I want to do it." _The ultimate turn on._

She opens the wrapper and holds the condom in front of me. She pauses there for a minute, looks at me, drops down, and she put that condom on with her mouth. Remember that thought of the ultimate turn on, this blows that away. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. I thought she would taste like the latex, nope, she tasted like grapes. I jerk my head away and look at her.

"Flavored condoms are my favorite." She pulls me back on her.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Hell yes, now do me a favor and be quiet and get inside me…PLEASE"

I have no trouble finding where I belong, and slide right in. Soft moans slip out of both of us. She is just so tight I start to think about anything but that's because I want to last.

_Baseball_

_Babe Ruth_

_Screw that it's not working_

_One plus one is two_

_Two plus two is four_

"That feels good." I have no choice but to focus on her. I finally think that maybe if I switch positions I will be okay. So I pull out and she looks at me a bit upset. I pull her to the edge of the bed and slide two pillows under her hips. Draping her calves over my shoulders I slide back in and begin moving my hips at a steady pace. I grab her arms so she doesn't slide away, after a few minutes she starts matching my movements. I feel her getting slicker and slicker, knowing she can't be too far off I speed up.

"Holy shit Jake right there…Oh yes right there…I'm gonna…"

"With me…cum with me Leah"

"Holy shit Jake" With that I feel her walls tighten around me and I release into the condom.

Leaning over the bed and resting on her I whisper in her ear "wow"

"That is an understatement."

I kiss her, stand up and remove the condom. "Shit" I whisper.

"Right here" She points to the top of the bed and sure enough there is a small trash can. I look at her and raise my brow. "Yes I put one in here, but it was like a week ago" She bats her eyes and I drop the condom in the trash and climb back on the bed.

"Oh really" I use a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you where prepared."

"A week ago" she nods, "and the flavored condom"

"Yep I put them in the pillow case a week ago too."

"_Them?"_

"Oh yeah, grape is my all time favorite though."

"How many is them? " I ask quirking my brow.

"Oh a box worth." She giggles "I thought they could stay there so we don't have to hunt." She cocks her head to the side innocently.

I smile and shake my head. "How in the world did I not know?"

"Jake I clean your house, I have a lot of things around you don't know about." She gives me a cocky grin.

"Oh really, care to share?"

"In time, I'm hungry, want anything?" she gets up.

"Yeah you," I grab her and bring her back down to the bed and she squeals, causing us both to stop and listen to see if we woke the boys or my dad. Then something hits me. "I need to get my own place." I shake my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…" I put my finger over her lips.

"Your fine, everything is fine." I smile.

I look into her eyes and my hand starts to move down on it own accord. Before I know it I am hovering over her again at her entrance ready to go for round two when I hear Billy call "Leah".

You want and instant softie, that will do it. I look at the door. "I'll be there in a minute buddy, go back to bed"

"No, I want Leah" I look at her; she just smiles and pats my chest to signal me off of her, I oblige.

She goes over grabs her shirt, thank god it's dark and he is sleepy, bends down, and picks up Billy "What's the matter sweetie? Come on lets go back to bed."

"I want my song please."

"Sure sweetie, twinkle, twinkle, little star right?"

"Uh huh" he rest his head on her shoulder and they are gone.

_Well she is just something now isn't she? Wait Billy wanted Leah! Not me, does that mean he likes her yet. Man I hope so. She does great with the kids and is wonderful with my dad and the house, she is good to me, and damn is she an amazing lover. We fit. I wonder if Billy even realized what he did. Man she is amazing._

We never get to pick back up, because Leah comes back in with Billy in her arms.

"Uh, Leah, care to explain." I say as she climbs back in to bed with Billy.

"Do you want me to go out to the couch with him?" she asks.

"No, I want him in his own bed and you back in here."

"Jake he needs us he had a bad dream, please"

"Fine but only for tonight." Yeah she is that good.

"I go back to mom tomorrow."

"Okay fine all next weekend you stay in your own bed, buddy." I tickle his ribs.

"Leah help" _Leah now huh. _I can't help the smile that forms.

"Okay come here sweetie." No kidding, that kid just snuggled in and fell right to sleep, in my girlfriends arms. Talk about pictures burned into my mind.

**So what do you think? It's been a while since I gave you guys a "love scene", sorry I couldn't give you two. If you have kids you know that twice in one night –just don't happen. There is a reason kids are the best birth control. Leave me your thoughts and make my day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight characters, this plot is all mine.**

**Thank you blazing for looking this over for me. **

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

"Jake"

"Hey Bells what's up?"

"Nothing, can you bring the kids to my house. I will be working there all day."

"Oh okay, do you want us to come now, to help?"

"If you want to. I just thought you would want to spend time alone with the boys. You have been helping me here on the weekends and you don't get much time. Between last weekend and Friday you haven't gotten much guy time, but if you want to of course you are welcome."

"Uh…I might show up early, to help out, but I do want to play with the boys for a while."

"Okay, will Leah be with you?"

"Do you want her there?"

"It would be nice. We had a good time when she came with us for ladies night. In fact, we all want her to make it a regular thing. Did she have a good time?"

"She told me she did."

"I think I will call her, to invite her over too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Bella."

I hang up and call Leah.

"Hello"

"Leah its Bella."

"Yeah" I like talking to her she is so perky.

"Hey, why don't you come over with Jake later on." She laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know why Jake didn't just bring the phone out there. He is so simple sometimes."

"Tell me about it I didn't even know you where there." I roll my eyes. "So will you be here?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Great, see you in a while."

"Yep bye"

We hang up and Edward stops working on the staining and walks over to me.

"You are an amazing woman."

"Why?"

"Because, you ask her out with your friends and you ask her over here to your home."

"Well it's not much of a home right now; we have a few more weeks before it is livable." I joke.

"Well I have Tuesday off I'd like to come in and do some work. Is that okay?"

"Let me think about it please." I want him involved I just don't want him too involved.

"Yeah, no problem just let me know. I would still like to have lunch with you though." I nod and he smiles.

We stand around and flirt for a while then get back to work. While I am working on the carpeting I feel someone over me on all fours. It's Edward, of course. We lay there, making out for a little while when I hear the door shut.

"Mama"

I try to get up. "Nope, you are going to stay right here."

"But… the kids…"

"Are fine, Seth will more than likely walk back out, Billy will call for Jake, and honestly Leah will step in at that point. Bella you are my girlfriend and I know you love your kids but if we keep stepping away every time Jake comes around I will get a complex and Billy will start using that to his advantage. I know Jake is your friend but Bella I am tired of pulling away. I want people to see how much I want to be with you."

_Have I really been that unfair to him? I think I might have. I can't let him get too close though. Although… a little affection won't hurt. I do kind of like it when he gives me this attention. What the hell, live it up, I guess. _

"Hey, where did you go?" I get pulled out of my mental debate.

"Huh. Oh nowhere…I can't really go anywhere when you are on me." He kisses me again.

"Oh come on mom. Really? That's just gross." Seth stands there with his ands on his hips and a disgusted look on his face.

"Mama, what are…" he looks at us and blinks. We have not gotten out of our predicament. "Daddy!" he wails.

_Yea, I think Edward has a point._

As if on cue there is a thumping on the stairs and there is Jake. "Bella you know he doesn't like that. Why do you do it?"

"Do what, play around with her boyfriend?" Edward gets up. "Jake you have got to stop this. That is why he is acting like this. I understand he is your son but do you really think I would hurt him in any way, really?"

"Uh…"

"I know Jake, I am a father too. I would never dream of coming between you and the boys. I know what its like to love a person with all you have and now someone else is here and you are worried about things now. At the risk of offending you let me ask you this. Don't you want as many people as possible to love your sons? They like my daughter and when you are not around Billy and I actually have a good time. When you come around that's when he starts this. I know he is adjusting but Jake you need to see he is playing everything to his advantage."

Jake is speechless.

"Told you so," Seth says. "Now Billy, stop acting like a baby and come on."

"Jake he has a point." Leah finally says. "You can not complain about innocent playing when we were…last night when he wanted to get in your bed." She looks at him with her eye brows raised. I can't stop the laugh that erupts from me.

"Daddy" we hear Amanda holler. Edward wraps me in his arms. Amanda walks in the room a minute later and sees us. "Hey dad, hey Bella." She rushes over and hugs us. Jake just watches on. Amanda turns around and says hi to Jake and Leah then heads off to the boys.

I look between Jake and Edward and wonder if the pissing contest is over. Jake still looks a little put out and Edward still looks frustrated. _Oh for fucks sakes you two, this is crazy. _

"Leah come on I want to show you the kitchen, it's pretty well done." I walk past Jake and turn around. "You two, be nice. I don't want to have to break you guys up." Then I leave with a laughing Leah.

"Do you think this will end badly?" Leah asks when we get into the kitchen.

"What the house?" I am confused.

She chuckles "No those two, alone, in a room. Jake is so odd with Edward."

"Leah, I will be honest with you, Jake is no different than me. Except for the fact he is still trying to be "alpha" in the boy's lives. He is worried they will love Edward and forget about him. It's natural, I did it with you. I was just a little more…subtle. When you are in a situation like this" I motion between the upstairs and us, "life gets confusing and you become territorial of what is yours. The kids mean a lot to the both of us and Jake just doesn't want to lose them. The thing is, if he keeps doing this to Edward, one of two things will happen; Edward will leave me and then I will be put out severely, or him and Edward will make life hard on the kids. I know he is worried but he also need to trust me a little too."

"He is trying Bella." Leah says.

"Oh I know, but I am almost annoyed with him. I know its mean but I got over it with you. I mean no offence by that. I just want you to know, I know you are important to the boys and they like you, a little advice…Seth is a lot smarter than what anyone thinks and he knows a lot about the kids. I'm not saying use my son, but in a small way I guess I am."

"Bella, that is confusing."

"Okay let's try this. Seth knows what Billy is doing before he does it; if he says something, listen. Don't go to him for every little thing, but he will let you know when to keep your eyes open. Don't let the fact that he is seven fool you. He is not your average seven year old. If you are going to be around you need to know Seth is a huge help. Now do I want to know what Billy walked in on?" I smile mischievously.

"Uh… well do you want to hear about what I did with your ex-husband?" Leah grimaces.

"Leah," I laugh, "Jake and I are not average, please, tell me you do not miss that."

"I think you can imagine then." Leah gives me a triumphant look, and then explains the whole thing.

After thanking her for being there, I realize that maybe-just maybe Leah will work well with me.

We hear a crash then…

"Mamas gonna kiiiill you." This gets our attention and we both take off.

**EPOV**

"Leah come on I want to show you the kitchen, it's pretty well done." Bella walks out stopping only to warn us to play nice. Thoughts of how to play very nice with Bella roll through my head.

"Dude, I'm still here." Jake snaps me from my daze.

"Look Jake, I know you are their dad, but can't I love them too? I mean we all have so much fun together. I meant what I said when I told you Billy only acts like this when you are around."

"I know Seth and I had a little chat about that. That boy really is something." Jake snuffs.

"Yes he is." I agree. "I want us to be friends, you are Bella's best friend and if we keep this up she will feel torn between the two of us and I don't want that for her. She means a lot to me and I don't want to add anymore stress on her."

"I'm tryin here, but I don't want Billy to think I am turning my back on him if he needs me either."

"Supporting Bella and I will not do that. He is playing a game right now and using you to do it. I'm not saying he is bad I'm just saying please show him that it's okay."

"How, by not running in?"

"No come in, let him see that you checked on it but if nothing is wrong and leave it alone and tell him everything is fine."

"I will try, but keep the groping to a minimum. Kids don't need to see that."

"We where not groping, we where horsing around. Even last weekend though when I tried to touch her look what happened that turned into a very uncomfortable situation."

"Okay, I will try. Just remember this is a learning process for us all."

"Alright, that, I can do."

We are soon caught off guard by a crash and Seth screaming. "Mamas gonna kiiiiill you."

We rush to the kids. When we walk in Bella is already there with Leah next to her cleaning up a mess.

"What happened?" Jake asks.

"I didn't do anything." Amanda defends off the bat. "Billy did it."

"Amanda, sweetie, what did he do?"

"He threw that." She points to a shelf lying below the window.

"Billy did you throw that?" he just nods. "Billy I just bought that window, damn it." Bella's frustration is thick in her voice.

"I will call the window people tomorrow and have it replaced." I offer.

"Edward, no. My son did this and I will fix it. I just have to wait till Friday, my savings is running low."

"Nope, I got this one." Jake pipes in. "Leah call them and take care of it, you still have that card, right?" She nods and Bella starts to protest. He holds up his hand to stop her. "My son broke it you can't tell me no." he smiles triumphantly.

"Our son." she corrects.

"Yeah and you bought the first one, so I buy the second one." He states firmly.

"Uh… guys, I am not a parent here but should we make sure he doesn't do it again?"

That snaps everyone back and Bella and Jake take Billy into another room.

_Wow this is so messed up. Everyone arguing about a window. It's a fuckin window. Bella really needs to relax. _Seth looks at me, and just shakes his head and goes to take Amanda out side. Leah and I clean up the mess and cover the window. By the time we are done Bella and Jake walk in talking.

After thanking us for tending to the window Bella suggests we have a couples night just the four of us. Jake seems on board. With a lot of hesitation I agree. Don't get me wrong I don't think Jake is a bad guy, I think he is used to watching out for Bella and the boys, therefore I wonder if he has a hidden agenda.

***The next weekend***

**JPOV**

"Jake, you have got to relax. Bella invited us for a reason." Leah says.

"Sure, sure."

"When I went out with them I had a blast. You know Bella like no one else does, so why are you freaking out." She looks at me. "Oh Jake, Edward is not a bad guy. Besides I thought you trusted Bella's intuition."

"Yeah"

"Then for heaven sakes, Jacob, trust her now."

"I am trying"

"Tryins' dying, get it done." She snips.

We walk in to the 'Bella Italia' and Edward is standing there with Bella. She is giggling. _Seth may have a point. But…_

"Jake, glad you could be with us." Edward extends his hand keeping one in Bella's back.

"Sure, sure" I respond earning me a warning look from Bella. She knows I only say that to pacify people.

We get shown to a table and Edward pulls out a chair for Bella and she looks into his eyes with a dreamy look. _Hmmm…_ I pull out Leah's chair and she just looks at me and slightly shakes her head. I have to say, I am thankful she doesn't want that kind of stuff. It's just not me. Bella must have seen because she gives a small giggle, Edward looks at her and she just holds her hand up.

It is strangely quiet until the waitress comes to take our orders. I just sit back and soak it all up.

**BPOV**

Jake is just killing me from the minute he arrives with Leah. He pacifies Edward as he is nothing but polite. Then when Edward pulls out my chair Jake does the same for Leah. The look on his face says he is clearly out of his element, and knowing him I know he is just so not like that. I can't suppress a giggle as Leah silently lets him know she doesn't want him to do that. Edward looks at me and I hold my hand up to let him know, never mind.

We look at the menus in an odd silence. I half wonder if Edward and Leah notice. I don't get much time to ponder the issue though because our waitress comes over.

"Hi, I am Michelle, how can I help _you _tonight?" She bats her eyes between Edward and Jake, shifting her weight to stick her hip out at Edward but tilting her head to look at Jake while wearing a huge ass come and get me grin. Leah and I look at each other. She is clearly as pissed as I am. _Is this chick blind, stupid, or both. I will not watch this all night. So help me if he doesn't stop this now I will walk out. _

"We need a few more minutes." Jake says with out looking at her.

She walks away and Leah leans over the table to me. "Was she…"

"Yep." I lean in too as we see-saw back and forth in chopped incomplete conversation.

"At…"

"Both…"

"Slut."

"Treading…"

"Dangerously…"

The guys are looking at us, Jake look at little confused and Edward puts his hand on my leg and leans in to whisper. "Relax Bella, I will handle it." I look at him.

"If you don't, I will." Leah leans over.

"What's the problem, guys?" Jake asks just as hushed as us.

"Jake, you are so simple sometimes." I huff a laugh.

"That's why I like him so much." Leah takes his hand and smiles at him, while she explains.

We go back to looking over the menu. I watch the waitress from where we are she is watching us. I see Leah out of the corner of my eye and she is fuming. After we all have decided what we want we talk while we wait for the waitress. It doesn't take long and she is back. This time the lipstick is touched up and fresh eyeliner has been applied. I take a deep breath and blow it out. Leah just looks at her slack jawed.

"Have I given you enough time to decide, guys?" she asks flirtatiously.

Edward puts down his menu and Jake takes Leah's hand, now that he knows what the problem is and why Leah is unhappy.

Edward looks at the waitress and curtly tells her, "First I think my friend and I would like to speak with your boss, and second our girlfriends would like a new waitress. Now please." She walks away and returns right away with her boss.

"Emily? I didn't know you worked here." Leah smiles. The waitress looks sick now.

"Leah, hi sweetie. I understand I have been requested. What's the occasion?" She asks.

"Well, Emmy, I know you don't run a brothel here and as you can see we are on a double date and you have a waitress here who thinks she can have her choice from my boyfriend or my friend's boyfriend here. She has carried herself suggestively and is practically throwing herself at them. Now Emmy I came to enjoy myself with my friends and have a nice meal, not beat some skank's ass for fucking with my man."

She looks at the girl and raises an eyebrow. "Michelle, how many times have I had to do this now?" She turns to us again. "Being I clearly have issues with my wait staff, I will be tending to your table personally, and you entire meal will be on the house. I apologize for my server." Looking back at the waitress, she orders the girl to the kitchen. She takes our order and leaves.

"Thanks, Leah, your making me look bad. I wanted to have a say too." Edward laughs.

"Sorry I guess I just got carried away. I know Jake didn't see it, he isn't the type and even if he did, he would leave before he said anything and I don't want to leave I am having fun."

The table starts laughing. Leah never really struck me as the forward type but it does make me feel better, because if anyone gets out of control with the boys I truly believe Leah would be there to stop it. There is a large comfort in that for me.

We all relax and look to enjoy ourselves. After we leave the restaurant I call my parents and make sure its okay if we leave the kids there and stay out longer. After their approval we all head out to the club.

On the way in Jake pulls me back, holding his hand up to Edward as he gets a dirty look.

"Hey, you're right he is cool. He has only got eyes for you, and I see he is all that you always asked for. I now see what you see in him."

All I can do is nod with a smile as tears threaten to spill over. Then he walks me back to Edward and takes Leah's arm. We walk in and enjoy the rest of the night at the club, and no one leaves drunk. I officially classify this as the best night ever.

**This is where you leave your thoughts. I know it's kinda all over the place but there was not much happening during the week. Press review and leave your thoughts.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight characters. **

**Happy thanksgiving everyone. Someone enjoy a slice of pie for my dieting sucks around the holidays. **

**i will be busy all week so i want to give you guys a treat. i hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

Wow things are moving fast with Bella. We had a night out with Jake and Leah; I know Bella needed that to happen so Jake wouldn't be so uptight when it comes to me. I think it worked honestly. Jake seems to be agreeing with me more, although I haven't seen him this week I think we have made serious strides. Right now, as I sit here in the hospital, I ponder what life might be like if we where all raising the boys. Bella is such a good person; I hope that it will be like that someday.

"Doctor, Mr. Janks in room two ten is still in a lot of pain. What would you like me to do." the nurse asks.

"He is he addict; all he can have is ibuprofen." She nods and walks away.

She is not gone two seconds and my phone rings, its Tanya.

"Edward, it's Tanya."

"Yeah all cell phones have caller id." I snap.

"Well who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Tanya I don't have time for your games, what do you want?" I have had a long week and she is just making it longer.

"Well, I didn't want to do this over the phone but you sound busy so…I got a job offer…"

"So…"

"It's in Paris." _What the fuck!_

"You are not taking Amanda from me, especially after all your bail outs."

"I know Edward, besides I can't have her with me anyway, she would only be in the way."

"In the way! In the way! Are you kidding me?" I have to focus hard on my voice, to not attract too much attention.

"What I mean is I will be working a lot and I won't be able to provide proper care for her."

"So you want to leave your daughter behind as you go make a name for yourself. You are her mother Tanya." I can't stop the anger from flowing now.

"I know that but I never asked to be her mother, I never even gave a thought to having kids." She sounds so blasé about it.

"You should think about this before you do it Tanya."

"I don't want to Edward, I am going. I leave in eight weeks. I just wanted you to know so if you stop by or call and don't get an answer you don't send out the dogs."

"Tanya I have to get to work, this conversation is not over with."

"Yes, it is, I have decided. You will not change my mind."

"I will be calling you soon to finish this, but right now I have to get to work. Bye." I hang up without waiting for a response.

On my way to the E.R I text Bella,

_B~_

_I need a friend _

_you up for it_

_E~_

I don't have to wait long for a response.

_E~_

_On my way_

_U ok_

_B~_

The thought that she would drop everything to help me makes me smile but I text her back quickly to stop her.

_B~_

_Not now_

_2nite please_

_E~_

Again she answers instantly.

_E~_

_My folks place or urs_

_B~_

_B~_

_Ur place please_

_E~_

_E~_

_Np_

_B~_

After all that was done, I put my phone away and walk through the doors to the E.R. I get right to work, but I can't keep the phone conversation out of my head. I feel so bad for Amanda; I wonder how she will take the news. Amanda is such a fun loving girl and such a treat to be around. I just can't wrap my mind around why her own mother doesn't want her.

**BPOV**

Life can not get any better. I have a great guy, two wonderful boys, my parents, my friends, and I am on good terms with at least one of my exes. I haven't heard from James in a long time now, maybe I should be worried instead of content with my life for the first time in a long time. I can still hear him from time to time, whispering his last words in my ear,

"_I will always find you, track you down like the bitch you are, then, you'll be sorry." _

There is a restraining order on him, so do have some comfort at night. The school is notified about him and I have all my bases covered to keep Seth safe. I don't think he knows about Billy, the last time I saw him was in court when he lost all of his rights to Seth. This is still the one thing I can't bring myself to tell Edward; the whole truth about James. I think he would be so scared for Amanda, to stay with me, with all the right in the world. I don't think James would ever come around beings he hasn't this long anyway, so it would be pointless to worry him. I refuse to let James run my life, so I let thoughts of him drift away.

I focus on Edward, he is so responsible, honest, sweet, and almost perfect. I worry that I may not be perfect enough for him. I don't know if I am ready to say forever is in my plans but I will say, I do want to keep him around for a long time. He makes me feel special, almost worthy of being a woman. When I am with him I don't think about my past problems, or past failures. I just enjoy his company, and all of the gentlemanly things he does, I almost feel like a princess when he is around.

My phone starts to sing, signaling me to a text message. Its Edward he needs me, I take a quick second to look around, and then text back I'm on my way. He lets me know not right now and we agree to mete at my place later. My place is not quite ready to be lived in yet but tomorrow we will be fixing that. Everything will be moved in and ready for the boys come Sunday. I have to admit I am getting excited. The boys seem happy with how things have unfolded for their rooms. The back yard has become a lot of things as we have worked on it.

_**Memory:**_

"_Look Edward, it's a wonderland." Billy calls out._

"_Yeah buddy, look at all the trees, we could make a tree house." An enthusiastic, Edward replies. _

"_Yeah!" an excited Seth pipes in._

"_How about we ask the mama?" I laugh._

"_Oh come on love, every boy needs a tree house and look at all those trees. Aren't they just calling to have a house in them?" Edward coaxes_

"_Yeah and they scream broken arms and legs to." I add. "Why don't we see what Jake thinks." I know Jake will side with me._

"_Uh…okay why not." He grins like the devil._

That memory makes me smile. I let the warm feeling flow through me as I finish out the day.

I go pick up the kids. When I get out I run into Esme, that is one woman that I would bet my paycheck, never has a bad day. She is just so happy all the time. She is a calmer version of Alice. We talk about general stuff while we wait for the kids to come out. As predicted, the boys now come out joined by Amanda. I can't help but smile at how they have become so attached. Again that warm fuzzy feeling rolls through my body.

I get home with the boys and as usual Jake is there waiting for us. They take off and I shower and change to get ready to go to my house. I keep it casual but still look nice enough to me my boyfriend.

I get inside my house and the first thing I do is put the beers in the fridge and turn on my old boom box that I brought while we worked on the house. Some country song starts blaring out of the speakers.

_Jasper._ I shake my head and turn the music down. When I find the station I want I start to dance around the house, partly wishing we where goin to the club. I am soon interrupted by a knock at my door. I smile and my heart picks up a little, I don't even have to tell you who it is.

"Bella" he wraps me in a hug.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"She doesn't want her." his eyes start to water.

**EPOV**

"She doesn't want her." My eyes blur as tears form.

"Who doesn't want who?" Bella pulls me to the couch and sits down.

"Tanya doesn't want Amanda… How do you tell a child their mother doesn't want them?"

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." She sounds pissed.

"Bella I may be doctor but I am still a man and she is only getting older, what am I going to do? How could she? Amanda is such a wonderful girl." She listens to my confused ramblings.

"Yes she is. Edward I don't know what to say, I couldn't even imagine leaving my boys behind."

"She said, she didn't ask to be a mom."

"Well a lot of times we don't but…" she drops off.

"I understand that, I wasn't ready to a father either but, Bella, I am still doing it. I'm not walking away."

"That's because you are a good man Edward. You love your daughter and you know that she needs you."

"She needs her mother too, Bella, she needs her for woman things. Things, I would make her uncomfortable to talk to about. I always thought Tanya would be there for that stuff, even if she wasn't there for anything else. God I was so stupid to believe she would grow up." The tears start flowing again and Bella wraps me in her arms again.

"Edward, of course you would think that, you have a wonderful mother." She rubs small circles on my back. The fact that she is a mother is showing right now. I have to admit I'm beginning to feel like a child who had been wounded. She is such a wonderful comfort while I am having a melt down. Bella takes my face in both of her hands and looks me in the eyes. "Edward, you will do fine. You have both your parents and me for help. You are not doing this alone. Amanda is still young she will learn to adjust, she may be heart broken now but she will be okay. She is strong just like you." I feel myself start to relax.

"You really think so?"

"Yes Edward, I do. You have done this good so far, nothing will change now except for the fact that you will no longer have to send her away at someone else's whim." She smiles softly. "Edward you are a strong man, if anyone can do this you can." Her confidence in me makes my heart flutter. It's strange how knowing she believes in me, it makes me think I can actually do this.

**Jacob POV**

I get the boys like any other Friday. We arrive home and Leah is on the porch waiting with a smile.

"Leah!" the boys scream in unison. She giggles and rushes out to hug them. They all head back inside chattering about their week.

We are gong to help Bella move tomorrow so that seems to be the main topic over supper. Who is doing what and what goes where and what time we leave. I have to say it is about time Bella feels comfortable enough to move into her own place. I mean it's been like two months now. I know I don't have any room to talk I am still with my dad, but Bella has always been more independent then me.

***The next day***

"Mama, weee'rrrreeee here" Billy sings as we walk in.

As we round the corner to the living room we see her and Edward on the couch, looking clearly like our entrance woke them up. They both sit up rubbing there eyes looking simple.

"Mornin sweetie" Bella yawns.

"Mama did you sleep here last night?" Seth looks amused. Bella just responds with eye contact and Seth just smiles like the devil and walks away, singing "I think Aunt Ali is riiiighhht." I look at Bella and she holds up her hand in a 'don't ask' kind of way.

"Bella, I told you I would be here at nine, and it's…" I look at my watch, "nine fifteen."

"I know Jake; I forgot to set the alarm, in case you didn't notice I forgot to go back to my folk's house too." She grumbles.

"That would be my fault, I needed someone last night and Bella was there. We sorta stayed up late and talked until we passed out." Edward defends her. I find that annoying but comforting. "How about coffee, I can go get it." Edward offers.

"Edward I have a coffee pot." Bella snips, causing him to look confused. I shake my head to let him know it's not him. If there is one thing anyone should know about Bella its… don't ask her to do or decide anything with out the morning go-go juice, coffee. Billy uses this time to rush off after his brother.

"Bella, love," He crouches down to look at her, "you have no coffee to make in that coffee pot remember I was going to go shopping with you today after we got all your stuff here." Edward gently reminds her.

"Oh crap that's right I knew I should have stopped yesterday. Damn it." Bella really needs that coffee.

"Bella, how about I go get your coffee." She just nods with a pleading look at him.

"Daddy" I girl screams.

"In here Mandy." Edward informs her.

"Edward, dear, that poor woman needs coffee. I know I taught you better than that." I assume his mother scolds.

"I am leaving right now. Would you like some?" he asks her and the little girl giggles.

She brings her arms around front showing coffee. "I brought some dear." She is so smug like only a mother is.

In confirmation he chuckles "Mom, you are going to kill me."

"No just keep you on your toes dear." I move to walk to the stairs until she calls to me. "Jacob is it?" I turn to her. "I brought you some coffee and I have cream and sugar incase you wanted some of that too." she pulls the additions out of a coat pocket.

"Well, thank you ma'am" I nod and walk over and take a cup. I don't want to be rude.

"You are more than welcome, young man, but if you call me ma'am again you will never see another cup from me again." She giggles. "I am Edwards's mom, Esme."

"Alright," I mentally laugh at the small woman's energy. _Well someone had their go-go juice this morning._

"Leah, how are you this morning?"

"Better than you" she chuckles as Bella sits slumped into her coffee.

"I bet so." Bella huffs a laugh back.

"Alright," Esme has an authoritive like tone. "Bella you enjoy your coffee, Edward and Jacob you go get the first load of big things, and Leah?" She point to Leah and Leah nods in response. "Would you please take my car and fill it with boxes?"

"Well, mrs…errr…Esme," Leah stumble after receiving a scolding look from Esme, "I brought my own car and I have a huge back seat and no booster seats." Leah politely says.

"Oh okay, well good dear, take your car and help the guys, by the time you get back Bella will be awake enough to help with everything and I will have the boys here to help so be sure you get light stuff, they like to feel useful too ya know."

"Me too, me too" Amanda hops up and down.

"Yes angel you too." She smiles.

We all head out Edward brings his car too so we can get more stuff. As we walk out, Rosalie and some huge guy, along with Alice and some other smaller but still built guy come walking up.

From behind me I hear, "Oh good all of you turn around and go help them."

"Esme, Alice isn't feeling so well right now do you mind if she just relaxes until I return?" The guy next to her asks.

"Oh yes, dear, if you are under the weather you should be resting." Then she gasps and rests her hand to her chest right under her throat. "Better yet you come in and help with the children you are not to lift a box. If I see you lift one heavy thing I will see to it Emmet locks you in a room."

Alice walks up and Esme escorts her into the house and everyone turns to look at me.

"UGH," Rosalie groans. "Guys this is Jacob, Bella's second ex-hubby. Jake this is my boyfriend Emmett, and this is Alice's boyfriend Jasper. They are Edward's friends." She looks at all of us and shakes her head. "Feel the testosterone. Okay look anyone thinks they are going to cause one problem and I will personally kick your ass. Bella has worked hard to get in here and she wants to be moved today and I know she still needs food in the house so we don't have time for "Who's got the bigger shlong" shit." Leave it to Rosalie, we all nod and depart.

**BPOV**

Esme, being the angel that she is dictates and get everyone moving. As everyone is leaving we hear more cars. Yes, I recruited everyone. Esme heads out and I hear her barking more orders, I breath a laugh through my nose and drop my shaking head to look at the floor. When she returns she has Alice behind her. To say Alice looks pale would be an understatement.

"Ali you okay?"

"Yes dear she is fine, you can have her coffee. However Bella, Alice will be tending to the children." She says in a matter of fact tone.

I nod in confusion as Alice sits down and sighs in defeat. I touch her head to feel for a fever, I do not find one. I sit for a while visiting with Esme and watching Alice. She looks so pale, worn out, her hair is so stringy and limp you can tell she didn't do anything with it this morning. Then…Click…I gasp and shoot a look to Esme.

_Holy shit…NO! _

Esme smiles soothingly and nods at me.

"Ali, Esme is right, you will tend to the children and if I see you pick up one box, I will personally kick your ass." I get up and walk away, letting her cross her arms in a pout.

**Okay now review and tell me the obvious. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership to all twilight characters.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, blazing.**

**Chapter 28**

**APOV**

"Hello?"

"Ali its Bella." _Duh state the obvious, Bella._

"Yeah."

"Are you busy?"

"Right now?"

"Umm…yeah."

"No, just relaxing. I'm not feeling too well."

"Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes please, I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Please just come over."

"Okay yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

"Kay, see you soon." She hangs up.

_Ugh this is that last thing I want to do right now. I want my couch and my blanket; a nap would be wonderful too. She better be dying._

I arrive at Bella's house and she is waiting by her window. When I het to the door she is standing there with a brown bag. I look at her and the bag and my mind run away with confusion.

"Alice hi, come in."

"What's up Bella?"

"Come and sit down, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay…" I follow her in and sit with her on the couch.

"Alice how long have you been… not feeling well?"

"Off and on, for a few weeks now. Why? Bella what is going on?" I am feeling frustrated, and just impatient for her to get to her point.

"Alice I think…I think you might have an issue that needs tending too and soon." Her face is so serious.

"What?" I shake my head in confusion.

"I think you might be…pregnant." She holds up the bag. "I bought you a test and I'd like you to take it.

_What that is not possible, Jasper and I are being careful. How could that even happen. We double up all the ti…Holy Shit! The park. _

I nod "Uhh…well…Bella…"

She holds her hand up. "I don't need details I just want you to know as soon as possible so you can get to a doctor."

I nod and take the bag she is offering to me. We sit together on the couch and wait the unbearable three minuets the test says before we walk in the bathroom together. I have a death grip on Bella's hand, like the test is going to bite me.

"I can't look." I start to cry.

"Okay, relax" she rubs small circles on my shoulder blades. "I will go look and whatever it is we will work through it. Calm down…shhhh."

When my sobs become softer and quieter she walks into the restroom. She returns with the stick that holds the vile pee on it. The look on her face is so apologetic I know what it says.

"Alice, it's positive." She holds out the stick to me. I shake my head indicating that I don't want it. She turns around and puts it back in the bathroom and comes back. "Okay look tomorrow morning you need to see the doctor and get confirmation. Then he will give you prenatal vitamins and he will help you every step of the way too. Ali you have to tell Jasper, he needs to know."

"I can't; he will be so upset with me." I start to cry all over again.

"Alice, calm down. Everything will be alright. Look, lets do this one step at a time, doctor first. I can call Edward and have him do this today is you like."

"No! Bella no one can know right now." I panic.

"Alice, everyone will know sooner or later. You can't hide this forever." She holds me while we move to her room and sit on her bed. "Okay, time to plan. First, set up an appointment. Second, get you started on the proper diet and vitamins. Third, Jasper has to be told." I start to shake my head. "Jasper doesn't strike me as the type to turn his back. I know it's a bit sooner than what you expected but think about it. You always said you wanted kids, so this is done a little ass backwards, but really none of us really do things in the order we are supposed to. Everything will be fine, and I will be here for no matter what." I already know Bella will be right next to me for whatever I face but for some reason hearing her say it helps me relax a little. Fate definitely created a wonderful human being when Bella was made.

We spend the rest of the morning hanging out, not discussing the pregnancy. There really isn't much that can be done until I see the doctor anyway. We watch movies and I paint Bella's toes as we talk about how things are going with Edward. With all that girl is struggling with, she still puts it all away to help me with my irresponsibility. I really don't think I could ask for a better friend. I start to feel a little tired so I say good bye to Bella and head home.

**BOPV**

Man, having to tell Alice that she is pregnant was just down right strange. Even though she cried, she did take it well. Abortion never once left her lips, for that I have to admit I am thankful for. We have a plan set up and she knows if she needs me to go to the doctor with her then I will. I still think Jasper should be front and center but she is needlessly worried about it.

I look at the clock and see that I have about four hours until the kids get here and Edward will be here any minute. _Wow where did my morning go. _ The door opens and Edward walks in. Yeah they all have what I call 'open door policy'.

"Hey love." He walks over to hug me but stops short. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I force a smile.

"Okay…" He sounds hesitant but the thing about Edward is- he can't tell when I am faking things to ease his mind. Yet anyway…

"So how's the house?"

"Cozy, I think I need some end tables though, this one coffee table doesn't quiet work with the chairs and stuff in here too. So I think I will do that in a few weeks."

"Nope, now. Let's go the boys are not due for another four hours and we can be back in three, with the tables."

"Edward no, I have spent too much already this weekend. I need to replenish my savings again."

"No, my treat, lunch and table shopping." he smiles. "I need to get you a housewarming gift anyway." He gives me a panty dropping smile, and yes it made me want to halt all shopping and reshow him my room. I don't, but that don't stop the naughty thoughts that start rolling through my brain about him over me with his arms on either side of my head makes me feel so loved and cared for. Causing, my hormones to take a sudden rise and wetness pool between my thighs.

"Bella…Bella…Bella, love are you with me?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I was uh…it's nothing." I wave my hand. Yeah I'm not stupid enough to tell him what I was thinking. Besides how would you word that?

_Yeah I'm with you while I think about being under you enjoying how your hard dick slides in and out of me. Or how about—yeah I'm with you while I picture myself riding you like a bull at the rodeo with a red flag taunting it. I bet that would go over so well. _

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Edward looks like he might just crack up.

"I just got a little warm is all, let's go."_ It's not a complete lie, I am a little on the warm side just not from the temperature of the house. Fuck sakes- pull it together woman. _

Edward just smiles and leads me out of the house by the small of my back. He opens the car door for me and rushes around to the driver's side. I can not stop the smile that slides onto my face.

Lunch goes so well we talk about life and how the promotion is going. He is thinking about going into O.B. for a specialty instead of general medicine. He worries about the longer time for schooling and how the hours that would take him away from Amanda, and me. Yes I caught that. I try to comfort him and let him know I will do what I can to help him. He seems a little more decided, but not completely, by the time we reach the furniture store.

As he opens the car door for me he warns me, "Now, love, do not look at the price." He looks at me as I start to protest. "Just get what you think will look good with the furniture." I silently nod in agreement. _Right I am not paying for this so we will go with the cheapest thing I like. Silly boy. _"I mean it Bella, please let me do this for you." He is practically begging.

"I said yes." I smile.

"First of all you just nodded, and second of all I know that smile. It's that ha, ha, I'll one up you. Just do as I asked please." He stops with his hand on the door.

"Okay." I unintentionally screech a little. He chuckles and opens the door, rests his hand on the lower part of my back again and leads me inside.

"Welcome too Winchester's Furniture, how can I help you today?" a strange balding man walks up to Edward and offers his hand to be shaken.

Edward, being the gentleman he is shakes the man's hand and tells him what we are looking for. "Well, my girlfriend just moved into her new house and she needs end tables."

"Well what the color scheme?" The man asks as he pats his head with a white handkerchief.

"Well, it is…" I pause and picture my living room. "The colors are a light brown and a medium green on one wall. So I would say…Natural colors?"

"Okay good, let's go over here I have some wonderful oak tables. Would you like high gloss finish, just a medium stain, or how about a slight gloss with matching lamps?"

"Well I have lamps already thank you and I have children, how would the gloss hold up to them?"

"Well the gloss does help prevent chipping. I would recommend however that you do get some sort of table top cover for gripping. Children tend to run around and bump things and the higher the gloss the slipperier it can be." I nod.

Edward speaks up "Can we have a few minuets to browse? We will call you if we need you."

"Yes sir." The man nods and disappears.

Edward and I walk around looking at different tables. The things he points out are so extravagant. They are just not me, I like simple and easy to clean. Let's face it I have two kids, a full time job, and an active social circle; I just don't have time for high maintenance stuff.

That's when I see I see them. They are the most wonderful looking, golden brown, soft glossy, oak end tables. I walk over to get a closer look at instantly fall in love with them. I run my hand over the top as Edward joins me.

"Is this really what you want?" Edward gives me a strange look.

"Yes I love them."

"It has nothing to do with the sale tag sitting there." I look to where he points and see a bright orange sale tag hooked to the table.

"No, I didn't even know that they where on sale until you said something."

"Okay." He motions for the man to come back. "We will take these." He hands him his credit card and the man walks away.

"Would you like to take them home now or have them delivered?"

"No we will take them they will fit in my back seat." The guy removes the tag and both he and Edward carry a table out and put him in the back seat.

When we arrive home Edward carries the tables in and helps me place them. After that is all done Edward excuses himself to the bathroom. When he returns, he picks up his keys off the counter and walks past me with one hell of a pissed off look on his face.

"Edward what's wrong?"

He pauses, looks at me, and shakes his head, then looks at the floor and walks out. I hear the tires squeal as he drives away.

**EPOV**

Shopping with Bella is possibly the most enjoyable thing that I have ever done. She found some tables that she likes and when I asked about the sales tag she said she didn't know they where on sale until I said something. The look in her eyes told me she was serious. When we got back I helped her put them where they belong and then nature called to me.

When I was washing my hands I glanced over and right there on the side of the sink is a positive home pregnancy test. _What the hell, she cant be that far along, and we have been together, what, two months? And we haven't hand any sort of sexual relations. So she had to have been with someone else. I can not believe I trusted her when she said there was nothing between her and Jacob. But he is with Leah. So who could it be then? I have to get out of here._

I go down stairs head straight for my keys and hurry to the door.

"Edward what's wrong?" I pause to look at her. Her eyes are filled with innocent confusion. _Wow she is good I'll give her that. Standing here looking like she has done nothing wrong with another mans baby in her belly. _I shake my head and look at the floor. I have to get away from her to figure this all out, before I say something so mean I can't begin to take back.

I drive straight to my house. When I get there my mother is in the dining room with Amanda. "Mom, could you tend to her tonight please?"

"Sure dear, are you alright?" I shake my head and go to my room so I am not disturbed.

I call Jasper but find out he is in my boat because Alice has not called or spoken to Jasper in two days now. _What is wrong with the women _in_ this group? _

**JacobPOV**

We arrive at Bella's house, and let me tell you not in the nick of time. Billy has been squealing about having to go potty. I open the door and he jumps out and takes off running. I walk up to Bella and she looks like she might cry. Leah and Seth walk around the truck and met up with us.

"Seth, please, go and check on your brother" Leah distracts him. When he is gone she turns to Bella. "Okay kids are gone for now you have to spill fast."

"That's the thing Leah, I have no idea what happened. He came from the bathroom and stormed out the door without a word." Now the tears are falling so I hug her for comfort.

"Uh, what?" yeah I am one of those stupid guys right now.

"I don't know Jake, Edward came and got me and we went to lunch, to the furniture store, and then we came back here and he went to the restroom. When he came out, he grabbed his keys and left, without saying a word." The tears are flowing like Niagara Falls. I am getting so pissed. "I just don't understand, where did I go wrong?"

"You are not in the wrong Bella, he is." I try to comfort her while I hide the anger in my voice this is exactly what I was afraid of.

"Mama, what is this?" Billy come out holding a stick that looks all too familiar.

Bella straightens up and dries her face. "What baby?" She avoids looking at him.

"Bella, is there something we should know?" she looks at me confused.

"What is this?" Billy asks impatiently.

"That is something not for you. Bring it here son." he hands it to me and I give it to Bella.

She gasps. "That not mine, I swear."

"Bella he got it from your bathroom."

"I know and I can't tell you whose it is but it's not mine. Billy, where did you get this?"

"It was in the bathroom on the counter."

"Shit, I forgot to toss it." Then understanding hit Bella's eyes. "He saw…and thought…oh shit I have to fix this!" she pulls out her phone and calls someone, they clearly don't answer. "Damn it."

"Mama, you just said two naughty words, you should be ashamed of yourself." Billy scolds.

"Uh… Billy, go find Seth." He scampers off.

"Okay, Bella, you have to catch me up."

She ignores me and keeps trying her cell. Leah is the one that answers. "Baby, that is not hers." She points to the test. "However, whomever that belongs to obviously came to Bella for help and had said test. Then Bella being her," she smirks "forgot about it and left it on the counter and Edward happened to see it and now thinks Bella cheated, because I know they have not slept together- so I'm sure he is more than aware of that- and now he has takin off and Bella can't reach him to explain."

I nod in understanding. _It thought I explained this to him already._ _I should find him and kick some sense into him._

"Jake I will handle this. Just please leave it alone."

**EPOV**

Bella has been calling my phone for the last hour non stop so I shut it off. I am listening to my radio when my mother knocks on the door.

"Edward, may I come in please."

I sigh deeply, "Yea mom."

She comes in and sits on my bed. "Talk to me."

"What is there to say mom? She has been cheating on me." I can here the distain in my own voice.

"Bella doesn't seem like the type, what makes you make such accusations?"

"She's pregnant, mom. We haven't done anything. So there is no way its mine and she wouldn't be far enough along for it to happen before me."

"Edward did she say she was pregnant or are you assuming things?"

"I saw the test." I have to focus to keep from yelling. Mothers can be so frustrating.

"Edward, do you think it is possible that she was helping a friend? That maybe she had a friend there to take the test?" my face must have said what I was thinking. _What the hell are you talking about?_ "Think about what Rose said to you. Bella has a small circle of friends but they are all tight nit so do you think that maybe, Al…her friend needed her and Bella was there." She looks at me like 'wake up child of mine'. _Al…holy shit its Alice. _As if my mother read my mind she looks at me and raises her hand. "Edward if Alice knows I don't think Jasper does, so you need to keep it to yourself. I'm sure they will tell you in their own time and I'm sure she went to Bella for help, and lets face it Bella has a lot on her plate so she probably forgot to dispose of it properly. Alice probably doesn't want her business talked about so Bella was bound."

Then it all clicked into place the, the innocence in her eyes, mixed with confusion and pain. My mother seeing me mentally start to chastise myself rests her hand on my leg. "Edward dear, it sounds to me like this is a large misunderstanding and you are known to overreact without all the information. Now you have a big mess to clean up." She walks out.

I pick up my phone and turn it on. I know who I need to call, I just hope she answers.

"Hello." A voice picks up on the second ring.

"Seth?"

"Oh Edward, you are in BIG trouble, man."

I chuckle slightly "Yeah I know. I messed up pretty big huh?"

"Oh yeah. Why didn't you answer her phone calls?"

"Well buddy I am a huge…"

"Idiot…moron…dummy" he interrupts.

"Yeah, all of the above. Look where is your mom?"

"The bath, she wanted to relax, you gonna tell her I was up when I am supposed to be in bed?"

"No, but I need you to help me with something. Will you help?"

"Yeah, you are kinda simple. I think you may need a lot of help."

"Hey now…" he laughs

"Seth, are you up?"

"Crap. Yeah I was thirsty; I'm goin back to bed now. I will call you. Oh give mama a few days. She is pretty mad that you didn't talk to her about this before you left. You might want to give her time to cool down."

"How long…"

"Edward I have to go she is getting out I will call you soon bye." And he was gone.

Yep I am a cad, I am about to use a seven year old to apologize to his mother.

**What do you think, is Edward a moron? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the twilight charters.**

**Thanks to blazing for being my beta for my story.**

**WOW i reached 100 reviews you guys are awsome! **

**Here is a second chapter to say thank you. **

**Chapter 29**

**APOV**

"Okay Alice you can do this. You have to have confirmation, and then you will be able to look into Jasper's eyes again…hopefully." I attempt to give myself a pep-talk. Bella and I are going to the doctor after our lunch with the girls. Leah has been joining us as of late. It's always strange to have a new member to your already made group but Leah seems to be the wall flower, worse than Angela. Speaking of Angela, she has been so moody lately. _Man I hope I don't get like that. _"Enough of this Alice you will be fine. You are a happy person; you are in control of your life, even though it may not seem like it right now. Now pull it together or everyone will know before you are ready for them to know." I wash my face and grab my coat and keys to leave.

"Ali, hi, Hun" Rosalie greets me with a hug.

"Alice, hi" Angela says causing me to turn around. "Holy shit no way. Alice?" Angela looks at me quizzically. Rose looks between the two of us as I stare at the floor.

"Alice what is she talking about?" Rosalie asks.

"Uhhh…." Yep that is my brilliant answer.

"Alice, are you?" Angela drops off.

"Are you…WHAT?" _Well… click Rose._

"Rosalie, if you don't shut up…" _oh thank you Bella._ I turn and dash behind Bella; I know she will shield all their questions, and or comments. "Everyone, sit down and we will talk about this so no one else can be privy to our conversation."

Bella explains what happened Sunday and proceeded on about what Edward's dumb ass did. When she hits the part where he hasn't called or stopped by, it makes me want to go and kick his ass myself.

"Okay I got this check cuz we gotta get to that appointment." Rose hands her card over.

"What appointment?" Leah asks.

"Ali's doctors appointment."

"Uhh…"

"Alice, listen to me. We have all done things together. I wish you guys where with me when I went. As it was I thought it was just the flu, I didn't have a clue babies where involved." Angela comforts me.

After some coaxing and a short convoy of cars, we are all sitting in the waiting room. It looks like a little group of mourners we are all sitting in a circle of silence.

"Ms. Brandon" a blond haired nurse calls. We all stand up together and start walking up to the nurse. Everyone in the waiting room watches as the five of us walk to the room.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough chairs in the room, a few of you might have to…"

Rose interrupts her by holding up her hand "Not happening. So you either get more chairs or we stand." She wasn't trying to be mean; she is just the straight forward one of us.

I look at the nurse pleadingly. She nods in agreement and opens the door for us. We all stay in the room and stay just as silent while they gather around me, as I sit on the exam table. Finally the nurse comes back in and hands me a cup and instructs me on what to do, like I am an idiot that doesn't know how to pee in a damn cup.

It seems like forever goes by before the doctor comes in. "Ms. Brandon?" he looks at all of us and all my friends point to me.

Remember when you where a kid and an adult asks 'who did this?' and every one points to the guilty party and that happens to be you. Well that's what I felt like at this point. All I can do is nod in affirmation.

"Well Miss. Brandon I would normally say congratulations, but you look like I just told you your dog died." I just start to sob uncontrollably.

"Doctorrrr…" Bella takes over politely

"Turner, Dr. Turner." He answers.

"Well Dr. Turner in case you don't realize it, this is highly UNplaned, she is a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well, Miss. Brandon," he bows his head to look to my face, "There are other options." He states.

"W…wh…wha…what do y…yo…you mean?" I sniffle out.

"I mean you are only, about eight weeks along, we could still abort the baby."

_Are you off your rocker? I don't fuckin think so!_ "NO! I mean, no I don't want to."

"You are far enough to hear the heart beat then, just barely, but I think we might be able to find it. It might take an ultrasound but I think we can do it."

I look to the girls for and answer. "Alice, sweetie, this is huge." Bella says calmly.

"You think I should do this?"

Everyone nods, but Bella speaks up. "Alice, if you are freaking out now this may put you over the edge. A lot of women cry when they hear their baby's heart for the first time. It is ultimately your choice and we will support you every way." She takes my hand and he hold on to each other tightly.

After a short mental debate I decide. "Yes, I want to try." I nod.

The doctor walks out and returns with a monstrosity of a machine. He lowers the table so I am lying flat and Bella moves to the other side of my head to give him some room. She takes my hand again, and with my life line back I start to relax. I jump slightly at the jelly shit he puts on my belly, that shit is nasty feeling and cold as ice; I don't think I will want to use that again. The doctor gets right to work and hunts for the baby. As soon as it is found, he points it out. This thing looks like a little bean with some strange growth coming from it, and there is a strange swishing noise coming from the machine.

"It sounds like my washer at home." I mention.

"Yeah honey that is the heart beat. Your baby's, heartbeat." Bella informs me nodding.

Hearing that one thing and having Bella's hand has resolved me to a few things, one: I am going to be a mom, two: my friends will be here even if Jasper isn't, and three: I can do this. I will do this. Now all I have to do is find a way to tell Jasper. This could be interesting.

When we are done at the doctor's I thank them all for coming with me. After looking at her watch Bella says she has to go get her kids. What a Wednesday this has been.

**BPOV**

Well what a Wednesday this has been. Alice has her confirmation and is now working on a way to tell Jasper about the baby. I think everything will be fine, Jasper is a good guy. On my way to the school I think about Edward and how he hasn't called or stopped by. Grant it I haven't tried either since Sunday, but still.

On my way to the school I try to call him again. I know I said just screw it and I didn't care but there is something nagging at me to explain things.

"Hello, mama" _SETH! What the hell is Seth doing answering Edward's cell?_

"Seth?"

"Oh crap!" _yeah what the hell are you doing kid._ "Uh hey mama how's it goin?"

"Not funny what the hell are you doing! And why, the hell, are you with Edward and where is your brother."

"MOM, you cussed at me!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad, now answer me young man!"

"Well, Edward picked us up for you and is taking us to grandma and grandpa's in a few minuets." I look at my watch and see that I am not running late. "We got out early member?"

"Crap, no I forgot. Why did you get out early?"

"Teacher in service" he says nonchalantly "Hey did you know that Edward has you programmed in his phone?"

"Seth stop going through his phone, it's rude."

"I'm not, when you called the screen said 'my life', and his phone sang 'Falling for You' and he has a picture of you from when we were workin on the house. Isn't that cool? You look kinda pretty, too."

"Seth, why are you guys at the house?"

"We needed to get something."

"Who is it Seth?" I hear Edward in the background; even though it's over the phone a relaxed feeling hits me.

"Your life" Seth laughs.

"Seth that is not something I want her to know." I can just picture him standing there red faced and hands on his hips. I laugh at the thought.

"Okay well I am on my way home so I will see you guys in a little bit."

"Take your time mom we are leaving now too. You can come home, we wanna play with grandma and grandpa and you need a brake. Edward will bring us home in a little bit. Oh and mom, you need to remember he is a good guy and don't yell at him." Seth sounds stern.

"What in the world does that mean?"

"Just remember. I have to go. Love you mama."

"I love you baby."

_Okay my son is now working with Edward against me what are they working on? It can't be anything bad because my parents wouldn't willingly help anyone hurt me. What if they don't know? Seth wouldn't hurt me or do anything to make me suffer. Hell the kid has been the definition of angel as of late. Therapy is really paying off. Not the point what do those two have up their sleeves? _The closer and closer I get to my house the more and more nervous I get, I actually debate going to my parent's house.

Somewhere inside myself I decide to go to my house. Before I get out of the car I call my parents to make sure the boys are there. My mother confirms they are there and that Edward said he would be back to get them in a while and even left some money for them to get the boys pizza. As usual my mother said she is giving the money back because she will cook.

"It's nonsense to give them grease when I can cook just fine." She says. My mother never fails to make me laugh. Now I know where I get it.

I shake my head and get out as I close my phone. When I get up to the door there is a piece of paper taped to the door with a white rose taped next to it.

_Bella,_

_I know you don't like red roses so this is white,_

_I am so sorry I didn't let you explain,_

_I was a fool, I was so wrong,_

_Please forgive me, and let me make it up to you,_

_Bella you are my life, I am such an idiot,_

_I will try harder to be all that you deserve,_

_Please forgive me._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

That is quiet possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard, or read. I open the door and I am smothered in the most wonderful sight and smell. Edward and Mushroom ravioli, I'd know that smell anywhere, and the sight before me makes me almost forget I am mad it him.

**EPOV**

"How was school, boys?"

"Good" Seth answers.

"You sure your mom isn't going to be mad that I picked you up?"

"No, she might be worried till she knows we are okay but if you do what we talked about she will understand." He sounds so blasé about everything.

"Okay" I am still worried she might charge me with kidnapping, or send Charlie after me and I think that man is just itching to shoot me.

"So your mom's favorite dish is, mushroom ravioli right?"

"Yep, you have the recipe right?"

"Yes, and are you sure the white roses are okay, I heard she don't like roses, I thought blue tipped carnations where her favorite flower."

"If you get her those when you are in trouble, then when you get them for no reason but to be nice she will think you did something wrong. Trust me the white ones are okay. Never get red ones though she hates those."

"You mother is definitely in a class all her own." I smile and shake my head.

"Okay lets go get set up. Did you get the candles?" I nod "The wine?" I nod. "White not red, right?" I nod. "Where is all the stuff then?" He looks in the back seat.

I point to the trunk. "Back there. I needed room for you guys."

"Where is Amanda?"

"With my parents"

"Oh" he looks disappointed.

"Remember if this works we'll be here on Sunday when you guys come home."

"Did you talk to her about her mom yet?"

"No. How did you know about that?"

"I overheard mom, yelling about it to Aunt Ali."

"Oh, want to tell me what she said?" I chance a glance at him, because like Bella his face can be easy to read.

"Well…" he seems hesitant.

"It's okay you don't have to."

"She was mad, she was so mad she cried. I think that that Tina or whatever her name is…"

"Tanya" I corrected

"Tanya," he dismisses the detail, "Better hope mom don't meet her. She said she would make her pay for leaving a child behind, and if she has anything to do about it, Mandy would know that she was always loved, and she will give her all the support she would need. She said she was attached already and she doesn't understand why." That little piece of information made my heart ach with guilt for what I have done to her. "Don't mention it though cuz she might get scared."

"What else did she say?"

"She said she always wanted a daughter anyway, so Amanda is a real treat. Personally, I like her too. She's not a normal girl."

"What does that mean?"

"She likes to get dirty, and play cars, and honestly I don't mind brushing her hair either. She likes transformers, and I don't mind that mermaid movie…The Little Mermaid…think."

I laugh, "Yeah."

"She is nice to Little Bill too." He uses his thumb to point to the back seat. All I can do is smile and shake my head. We pull up in front of the house and he turns to the backseat, "Kay, Little Bill, remember this is a surprise for mama so you have to keep it a secret."

"But mama said not to keep secrets from her." he sounds worried

We all get out and Seth walks up to him and rests his hand on his back, "This is like a good surprise, like for birthdays and Christmas, besides mama only said that so we would tell her what her presents are from everybody. Its okay we won't get in trouble. If she does get mad I got it, you won't be grounded okay." He nods and seems to relax. You can see the bond and trust that is there.

In no time at all we have everything set up, Seth helped me with the table and Billy helped me put stiff away. These boys watch every move Bella makes right down to where things go. It is amazing. After I have everything set up and ready to go for when I get back so all I have to do is start cooking and prepping I walk into the living room, to make sure the boys have what they need to got to their grandparents house, Seth is on my phone.

_What is with this kid he just answers phones and talks to people? However if he didn't do that with me and then snuck a call the next night I would still be lost as how to make this better._

"Who is it Seth?"

"Your life" Seth laughs at me.

"Seth that is not something I want her to know." I lower my voice, as my face slowly warms up.

He tells her to come home and I will bring them home later. When he hangs up we leave and I take them to her parent's house. I inform them I will be back in a couple of hours to pick them up. I leave money for pizza on the table and leave. When I get back to Bella's house, I had a note on the door and I start on supper right away. I am about half way though when Bella walks through the door. My stomach flips nervously. I wait to see her reaction.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she looks confused and a little pissed.

"I needed to talk to you, and I thought I would take the boys to you parent's house so we could be alone."

"Oh so now you want to talk, after what three…four days, you want to talk."

"Well, it had been brought to my attention that I have made a huge mistake in things. I would like a chance to fix it, if it is possible. Why don't you go and take a shower and we can talk over supper."

"Fine" she walks away.

After about fifteen more minutes she comes back out. She is dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tank top with a button up flannel looking shirt over the top of it. She sits down on the couch and puts her socks on and glanced over her shoulder at me. I smile at her but my gut is doing flip flops. I set the wine down and go retrieve dinner. She walks up to the table as I walk out with the food.

"It smells wonderful"

"Thank you, wine?"

"White wine? Hmmm" she looks at me suspiciously.

"I just want to talk, really."

"Okay fine, let's talk." I walk over and pull out her chair and she sits down. When I sit down she starts right in. "So what do you want to say."

"I am a fool and I am so sorry Bella I should have waited and listened to you. I should have let you explain. I jumped to conclusions and I know that is something I have to work on. Really the thought of you with someone else was just killing me and now that I know it was just me being a moron I feel so much worse. I really didn't stop and think I just ran away."

"Why didn't you call?"

_Oh crap, now how do you tell you girl friend because I was plotting with your son? All at once I suppose._

I take a deep breath and let it all go. "Because I talked to Seth and he said to let you cool down, because you where mad. Then we planned this as a way to talk to you."

"You conspired with my son?" she tilts her head to the side. "How many times have you done this?"

"Just this once. Honestly it was his idea."

"Edward, do you realize you just tried to pass the puck to my seven year old?"

"Well I am just being honest. He said a grand gesture was in order, and this was the most romantic thing I could think of that you really couldn't run from. He helped be decide the menu and wine. That kid knows a lot about you."

"Yes, he is my son, and apparently a very nosy one at that." She pauses while she eats. "You know he must really like you to help you with all this." She motions her fork around the table.

"I like him too. He is a very smart boy for his age, and a lot like you." She gives me a look to continue. "He told me about the phone call with Aunt Ali." She stops chewing and looks at me. "Bella don't panic its fine. Just please don't hurt Tanya, I think Amanda wouldn't like it to much and I really don't want you in that kind of trouble." She mutters some thing under her breath but I don't question it I think I am pushing my luck enough at it is. "He said he likes Amanda too. He thinks of her as a tomboy type, but he seems to take an interest in her things as well. And why does he call Billy Little Bill?"

She breaths a laugh. "Have you ever seen that show based on Bill Cosby…I think?" I shake my head. "Well anyway it is about a little boy who, if I am right, is supposed to be Bill Cosby as a little boy. His whole family calls him Little Bill, anyhow, they used to watch it all the time together and I guess it just sort of…stuck. Billy…Little Bill, you can see the connection. Seth is the one that calls him that the most; I think it is a brother thing. Those two have been inseparable since Billy came home. I was really worried Seth would be jealous and would resent me or him or both of us but he didn't. He stepped right up and did all he could to help, he really has become a wonderful big brother and a huge help to me. Sometimes Seth can sooth Billy, when Jake or I can't. It really is amazing to watch. However if you are not in his little bubble and you call him Little Bill, I don't think even Seth can save you from the wrath that Billy will bestow upon you." She laughs, it looks like she remembers a time when it had happened, and I can't help but smile at her. This is what I missed most.

"Bella, I am not perfect. I will never claim to be, but please forgive me. I have flaws just like anyone else and I will make a lot more mistakes but I don't want to lose you especially to my own stupidity."

"Edward, I was not mad that you left, I was hurt. What pissed me off was the fact that you didn't answer my calls then you shut your phone off. You avoided me instead of talking to me. I really thought I screwed up. If you would have just asked I would have told you that it belonged to a friend of mine."

I rush around the table and kneel at her feet. "I know and I am so sorry, I will talk to you next time there is a problem, or what I think is a problem. Please forgive me. Bella I don't want to lose you. You are my life now."

"I know it says so on your phone." She smiles widely.

"Yeah, I wish he would have kept that to himself." I feel my face warming again.

She takes my face in her hands. "I think its sweet, I think you are sweet. I don't expect perfection; I know no one is perfect. What I do expect, is you to talk to me about anything and everything that bugs you. You will not lose me because of stupidity like that. You are forgiven, now get off the floor you look like you are going to propose and that just ain't happenin." She giggles.

_Not right now, but I will die trying to make you my wife. You will see soon you are all I need and want Bella._

We clean up and go get the boys together. Seth greets us with a smile and nods to his mom. She shakes her head and kisses his forehead. She thanks her parents and her mom hand me back my money, it seems she never got pizza. I don't want to offend the woman so I take it back. On the way back to Bella's however I slip it to Seth and tell him thanks for the help he nods and rushes off to help his brother.

Bella and I say our good byes, she pecks my cheek and I swear I float home. When I get home Amanda is just getting out of the tub. I realize then that Bella and I really do keep quiet a similar schedule.

"Did you fix it with Bella dad?" I look at her and tilt my head. "I heard grandma and grandpa talking." She shrugs.

"Yea baby I did now don't worry." I pick her up and carry her to bed tucking her in and saying good night.

**Longer I know but I didn't want to end this in the middle of dinner. I am wondering if Bella should be involved in the talk with Amanda. I worry it might be too soon, but she does like Bella, so I wonder too if Bella will help her cope. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: *sigh* SM owns all twilight people.**

**Big thanks to blazing for being my beta.**

**I had the best day yesterday and I am so happy, I wanted to do something nice for you guys. **

**So here is an extra chapter. **

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

"Alice, are you sure you want to keep clubbin on Fridays?" I worry that Jasper will figure it out when she doesn't drink. I know you still need time away but I just don't want her over whelmed with questions from Jasper.

"Yes, Bella, I will just be careful and I won't have a drop of alcohol."

"That's the thing don't you think that will tip Jasper off to the issue at hand?"

"I plan on telling him tomorrow, so I am not too worried about it, be on call, because if this doesn't end well I will be calling you."

"Yes, I know. I will be there in an instant. Something tells me he will take this better than you think." I smile even though she can't see it. "So you a D.D. now too?" I laugh.

"I guess. I might as well make myself useful. Hey is Edward coming?"

"Umm…I think he has to work late, so I don't think so."

"Oh… too bad." She sounds so sympathetic.

"I agree." I snort a little. My phone beeps because Rosalie is calling now too. "Alice, I gatta go, Rose is beepin in, see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye"

I click over "Rose, what's up?"

"I was supposed to call and see if Eddie boy is coming tonight."

"Ali asked that too, I don't think so. He has to work late tonight. Friday nights work better for me but Saturday nights work better for him so you see how clubbin is a problem, for us." That is such a depressing thought.

"Well if you would learn to recuperate faster than that wouldn't be a problem." She teases.

"Yeah…yeah. Hey I'm gonna go see you guys tonight."

"Bye"

I finish out the day at work, hand the kids over to Jake, and go get ready for tonight. I step out of the shower and damn near slip because Alice pounds on the door. How scaring me, to death, is going to speed up the process I will never know. Only she can make sense of that theory.

After an eternity of a 'lets torture Bella' session we are done. Really, do they think I can't fix myself up? Sometimes I think they get pleasure out of torturing me.

We walk up to the entrance and Rose puts her arm through Emmett's and gives Scott a warning glance. Of course we are allowed right through. Alice motions for Jasper to head off to the table as we get the drinks. As promised Alice orders a 'Virgin Shirley Temple', I shake my head it may look like a normal drink but Jasper will notice when she isn't trashed after a while.

After a few hours Nelly's 'Just a Dream' comes on and Emmett asks me to dance. Harmless right…wrong we are not on the floor a minuet and a guy comes up and starts grinding his crotch into my back side. I glance over my shoulder and turn back to meet eyes with Emmett. I shake my head slightly to let him know I don't want him there. Before Emmett can say a word I hear my favorite voice in the world.

"Excuse me I do believe this lady is already tended to…by someone I trust." I spin around and latch on to Edward. He is smiling at me but he looks more annoyed than anything else.

Then the dumb ass had the nerve to speak. "Well if you where that worried you wouldn't let her be here alone like that." he motions by waving his hand over my outfit.

"Well, I don't see how _my_ girlfriend's cloths are any of _your _business. I think you should just walk away now." He holds me tighter.

"Well I think she can make up her own mind, unless you are one of those controlling types." He is clearly trying to goad him, but doing very poorly I think.

"Why don't we ask her then?" He looks down into my eyes causing the butterflies to go crazy. "Bella, love, would you like to dance with this guy?" he jerks his head to the side as if to point at the guy.

I shake my head. "No, I'd much rather dance with you, but first I need a drink."

"There you have it." he walks me to the table with his hand on my back. While we walk he leans over and tells me "It's nice to know I have one hot commodity." I laugh and shake my head.

**JPOV**

I wonder what the deal is with Alice. She has been so strange lately. She ignored me for almost a week then calls me like nothing is wrong, she won't tell me what happened she just said she was busy. Maybe the moving in talk scared her. What gets me the most is she has been downing these drinks and isn't even buzzed? When she is on the dance floor I go over to see what she was drinking… 'Virgin Shirley Temple'… are you kidding me? Alice in a bar and not drinking… something is up. I look over at my girl and she is laughing with Rosalie. Bella returns to the table with Edward right at her side. That is one love sick pup. Those two are made for each other. She literally is the yin to his yang. If Alice is right they will have amazing children.

Bella hops in the conversation like she has been involved the whole time and Edward walks over to me. "What's on your mind man?"

"Strangely enough… yours and Bella's babies."

He coughs on his drink. "HUH? Bella isn't having a baby, Alice is."

Ok I think I peed a little. "What?" I look over to Alice and at that moment a few things happen all at once. First Alice looks at me, second the room is deathly quiet, and thirdly Alice nods. She is fuckin nodding. To say my stomach is doing cartwheels is a huge understatement; I think I have an entire circus in there. The tear rolling down Alice's cheek makes me come back to reality, and rush to her.

"Darlin I think we should leave because there might be something we have to talk about." She just nods and walks with me waving good bye to the girls that heard me.

We arrive back at my place, we are only inside for a minute long enough for her to sit down and I just ask the question that is burning my tongue.

"Ali, are you…is there…will we…be…having a baby?"

"Well, Jasper, yes I am pregnant. Are we having a baby…the only answer I have to that is; I am, as for you only you can answer that one."

"Darlin, I aint goin nowhere you have me for life now. I want you and _our_ baby forever."

"Really you're okay with this?"

"I'd be lien if I said it's a little fast but I told you I want you to mother my children and I meant it. Now it is time Bella returned the favor, cuz you are movin in here with me, and that is that."

"Oh Jazz I will call her tomorrow and set it all up."

"I want to make one thing clear, just like at Bella's…wait you where... how could you not tell me?"

"I didn't know until Bella said something, I was just as confused as you that day. I only got confirmation on Wednesday. That's kind of why I was avoiding you. I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow and give you the option to walk away."

"That aint happin I am here, and you will do nothing, lift nothing you will point and tell others where things go. Everything is light duty from now on."

"Jasper, I am having a baby not dyeing." She giggles.

"Ali, I am taking no chances with you and our child please, for me, nothing strenuous." She rolls her eyes but nods.

"So how far along are you?"

"About eight weeks."

"Okay so you should be due around the time school is out for the summer."

We spend the rest of the night making love, and cuddling until we fall asleep.

**APOV**

"Hello" Bella answers still groggy and more than likely hung over.

"Bella, wake up take your Tylenol and get with me."

"Ali, this better be important, you woke me up."

"Bella, be pissy with someone else I am too happy."

"I take it Jasper took the news well."

"Bella he wants me to move in with him!"

"Can I saw I told you so now?"

"Oh Bella, never mind that. I need your help next weekend I am not allowed to lift or do anything but point and order people around."

"Ah… the joys of being pregnant."

"Oh Bella." I laugh.

"Okay look Alice I will call you later. I need to get with it here."

"Okay bye Bella."

"Bye"

**BPOV**

Well Jasper took the news well, like I said, and Alice is as excited as a shopaholic surrounded by sales. I still wish Edward would have kept a lid on it but, Alice isn't upset nor is Jasper so…whatever I guess. I pull myself out of bed and head straight to the kitchen; I am in serious need of some medicine and coffee. When I reach the kitchen I am taken back there is a full pot of coffee and two pills on the counter. Right about now I would be thanking the hang over gods for their pity on me but there is a little note under the pills.

_Love,_

_I hope you slept well. I know your head must hurt, so take these and have a couple of cups of coffee then call me. I have an afternoon planned. _

_Until I hear you voice,_

_Edward_

I smile, down the pills with a full glass of water, grab my coffee and my phone, and head to my living room. I call Edward but get his voice mail so I leave him a message letting him know I am up, wanting to know what he has planned for the day, and to call me when he gets the message.

**EPOV**

I wake from a dream that is just too real. The 'gift' my dream has left me makes me groan, so I get up and take a hot shower and do something that maybe a doctor isn't quite supposed to do. I relive my dream and I tend to myself. Bella and I both agree that we are taking things slow however I think my dick didn't receive that memo. So I have to pacify him with dreams of the woman I love, while I stroke him to comfort. With every trip up and back I picture Bella in a new position or remember one dream or another. It really doesn't take long and my release is flowing down the drain. I wash up, step out, and get ready for the day. I am about to walk out of my room when my phone vibrates alerting me to a message. I trip, over nothing really, because that is what this woman does to me. I finally get my phone and hear her voice telling me she is up and inquiring abut what I have planned and that she wants me to call her. I blow that idea off and decide I will just go there.

I am rushing out the door after downing my cup of coffee when my loving little blond haired angel stops me looking me right in the eye with her hand on her hip. "Dad I wanna come too. I miss Bella."

"How do you know I am going to see Bella?"

"Duh, I'm not stupid. You are too happy for anything else. Dad, Bella makes me happy too, I want to come." She stops her foot.

I kneel down to met eye level with her. "I tell you what you let me go alone this time and I will make sure Bella and the boys come over tomorrow. Okay?"

"No I want to go there."

"Okay, fine, I will talk to Bella today, okay."

"Fine, but I am telling grandma that you won't take me today." Then I hear my loving mother laugh.

"Oh my beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, kind, caring, and amazing mother…"

"Edward, stop before you hurt yourself. I will entertain Amanda today." She laughs and shakes her head muttering "you are your father's son." She takes Amanda and they head away as I beeline for my car.

I pull up in front of Bella's house check the back seat one more time; just to make sure I have everything. I have no idea what I would have done if I where missing something.

**BPOV**

I have showered and I am setting in the corner of my couch with one of my books, this is my favorite thing to do, reading. I have been putting myself in the leading females roll and Edward in the leading males roll, a lot lately, let me tell you that makes for some interesting dreams.

My day, or morning, dream is interrupted by my door being opened by an annoyed Edward complaining. "Bella you really should lock your door you have no idea who will just walk in."

I walk up to him and rest my arms on his shoulders. "Well when I get my personal slice of heaven walking in it really makes me want to leave it unlocked or even wide open." He rolls his eyes and mutters something about absurdities and kisses me good morning.

"What are we doing today?" I ask leaning my head to the side attempting to look innocent.

He laughs "When you do that you look like my daughter when she is begging to see you."

My heart swells "Amanda begs to see me?" he nods quirking his brow.

"That's so sweet," I lower my voice a little, "but you didn't answer the question."

He laughs again. "Well I thought we could have brunch in this place I like to go to."

"That sounds so sweet."

"I will take that as…I will be getting the pleasures of your company then." I nod smiling like a kid in the candy store. "Let's go then." He takes my hand, locks the door and we leave.

We drive for a while, when we finally stop he reaches back and grabs a basket then comes around and opens my door. We follow a beaten path for a while until it opens up into this round meadow. My breath catches in my throat; it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He leads me over to a patch underneath two trees turning a golden color. He lets go of my hand, spreads out a blanket and we sit down. He starts pulling out banana muffins, a to-go pitcher of orange juice, and a small bowel with butter.

"It's not much, but I thought it would work for the walk out here."

"No I love it. It's so simple and sweet. I absolutely love it." I reach over and rest my hand on his arm. A smile slowly appears across his face.

He is throwing questions at me the whole time we are eating. I just answer simply and wait for the next one. Its nothing to important just little things like; my favorite color, favorite animal, places I want to see, favorite subject in school, pointless stuff like that. After all that we snuggle up and look at the sky.

"Amanda wants to come over tomorrow, in order to leave today I had to promise I would talk to you about her coming over tomorrow."

"She wouldn't let you leave?" I don't know why but I find that funny.

"Yeah she stood at the door with her hand on her hip, a lot like you do when you are being stubborn." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye with a shit eating grin on his face. I can not stop the laugh that erupts.

"You guys are always welcome at my house. For Pete's sake Edward you just walk in."

"Well, I don't want to intrude on your time with the boys." He shrugs.

"Edward, you don't get it. They would rather have you guys there. They ask every night if you two are coming over. They seem, put out when they don't see you for a week."

"Well," he rolls over on top of me, "we will just have to remedy that. I think I should move in." he looks so serious, but I am freaking out I am not ready for him to move in yet I mean I have only been in my house for like a week. He must see the panic in my eyes because he laughs. "Relax Bella I was kidding." He looks a little hurt though.

I breathe out as I feel relief rolls though me. "I do want to live with you, but I think it is just too soon." I try to defend myself.

"Bella, relax I know. I agree it is too soon, I really was kidding. I would like to bring Amanda by more though. Besides I am afraid of the repercussions if I don't." he jokes.

"That would be wonderful. I could cook for you guys." I offer. He shakes his head and laughs through his nose. "What?"

"Nothing, come on love." He helps me up and packs up everything for us to leave.

**Jacob POV**

"Leah, sometimes you are as bad as the children" I laugh.

"When it's what makes them happy" she shrugs. "Besides I have fun, you should try it. If you keep going like this you will wind up being a big stick in the mud." She kisses my cheek and goes to move.

I grab her by the waist, pull her back down, hover over her, and start tickling her. "Stick in the mud, huh. How this for stick in the mud?"

She starts gasping through her laugh "Jake…st…st…stop."

I pause for a second and look like I am debating it as she tries to catch her breath, "Uhh, nope I don't think so" and I start all over again.

She is so beautiful right now and all I can think about is all the ways I have had her under me recently. This makes me hard. I stop tickling her just to start kissing her. She runs her hands in my hair, causing me to shutter from more arousal. I sit up pulling her with me until we are sitting facing each other. Our hands start roaming our bodies. I stand up hold onto her ass and carry her to my bed. I gently lay her down kissing her. When the need for air becomes too much I move to her neck working my way down to her collarbone. I get stopped by her shirt so I sit her up and remove the annoying piece of cloth. I feel her nails run down my back, I have never been so thankful that I lounge around without a shirt on. I work my way down from her collarbone to the 'V' in her cleavage. She drops her head back in pleasure letting out a soft moan. I casually slide her bra strap off her shoulder and work my way back up savoring the taste of her. She puts her hand back in my hair. I move my hand around her back looking for a clasp. Now the person that thought of the front clasp should be both shot and dually rewarded. I release the front and let those wonderful, amazingly beautiful breasts out. My, second, favorite toys. I waste no time pulling one into my mouth causing her to squirm slightly. After applying ample attention to the one I move to the other feeling the pebble like nipple on my tongue. I release her from my mouth to start working my way down her torso. When I reach the barrier of her jeans I quickly release the button and start pulling them down displaying my favorite desert ever. I waste no time in relishing my girlfriend's tasty pussy.

"Jake…this …isn't…fair…I …want …some …too." She says between pants of pleasure. I stop and look up at her. "I want you in my mouth too." Her gaze pours into me.

I stand up remove my pant and boxers at the same time and lay down. She positions her self over me. Did I forget to mention sixty nine is my favorite number?

In no time at all I am ready to release so I stop her shaking my head move into my pervious position, she looks at me pouting. "You first." is all I say and go back to ravishing her. I feel her hips start to move I know she is getting close. I apply a slight amount of pressure on her clit and her release floods my tongue. I move up her body and reach in the pillow case, I grab the first condom I get my hands on and rip it open. She takes it from me and puts it on me with her mouth. It still has the same effect as the first time she did it to me, that's right I am so hard for her right now I have to pull away and take a second or I will lose it faster than a virgin on prom night.

She starts to touch herself. I am having none of that. I move her hand gently and start to work her over with my fingers. It doesn't take long and she starts to meet my thrust with her hips. I hook my fingers slightly and watch her come undone. When her walls close in around my fingers and they are coated in her sex I pull out and replace them with my swelled and aching cock. As I enter her, her head digs into the pillow and she moans slightly.

As I move my hips her breathing is becoming labored and the moans are becoming more frequent and louder. So she doesn't wake the boys I kiss her and swallow every moan she releases. I continue on as I feel her walls tighten around me bring me to my own release. I quietly grunt as I spill my seed into the condom.

I rest my head on her shoulder as a collect my bearings. When I have it together I look up into her eyes and she has a satisfied smile on her face. That right there causes me to hit cloud nine as I remove the condom, climb back into bed, snuggle close and fall asleep. Yep this woman is that damn good.

**Okay guys, how was that slice of lemon. No interruptions this time, aren't you happy? Let me know in a review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I looked and still have no claim to twilight, except for owning all the books and moves that have come out.**

**Got eclipse this weekend hope all of you did too!**

**Thank you blaze for being my beta you are doing a wonderful job.**

**Chapter 31**

**BPOV**

"_You made a rebel out of a careless man careful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

I know that ring tone. I shoot up and run to my phone.

"Good morning." I smile and start towards the kitchen.

"Good morning love. You are in a rather good mood for not having coffee yet."

"How do you know I haven't had coffee yet?'

"Well, your alarm isn't set to go off for another ten minutes." he sounds so cocky.

"Uh huh. You know you sound like some crazy stalker." I giggle.

"Oh, Bella, my love" He laughs. "Anyway I called for a reason. I need a favor."

"Okay anything."

"Bella, I could be asking you to sign you soul over to me right now,"

"Well if you need it, have it." I shrug knowing he can't see but keeping y voice in a joking manner.

"Bella sometimes you are so strange." He laughs.

"Edward, what do you need?" I pull him back on track.

"Well I need to talk to Amanda, about Tanya." I take a deep breath in through my nose. "I was wondering if you could be there to help me with her and there is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about but I will wait until we can talk face to face."

"Sure, why don't you guys come over tonight? The boys will be going to Jake's so we will be able to devote all the, undivided, time we need to on her." I think that is the best way to handle telling a child your mother doesn't want you.

"Great, what time do they leave I don't want them to get upset that she is there when they have to leave."

I smile because he is catching on. "They leave right after school Jake is usually here waiting for us when we get home."

"Okay then I will stop by my parents place and let them know not to worry about Amanda tonight."

"Great I'll see you tonight. What do you guys want for supper? Better yet what's Amanda favorite dish she will need the comfort."

"Oh Bella, spaghetti is her favorite." He sounds defeated.

"Oh you poor thing, another Italian lover" I laugh.

"I know. What am I going to do?" he plays along.

"I'll cook for you and then we can talk to her after supper. Everything will be okay Edward."

"Alright, we will see you tonight, love."

"See you tonight." I hang up.

What a way to start the day, a phone call from Edward, it can't get any better. My alarm goes off, and I jump in the shower. I rush through the shower and wake the boys to start the day.

**EPOV**

I had to call Bella first thing, I didn't want to wake her too soon so I waited until I knew it was close to the time she would be up. I need her to help me with Amanda. They both seem to have an odd attraction to each other so I really think Bella will be a good person to have, helping me with this.

Now I lay here wishing beyond all hope that I didn't have to tell my six year old daughter that her mother doesn't want her.

_How in the hell do you brake an angels heart?_ _Where do you start? Man, I hope Bella has some ideas. _

I decide I will not dwell on this I will handle it tonight. I get up shower and head down for my coffee. My mother is standing next to Amanda talking about school and Bella and the boys.

"Mom, I will be taking Amanda to school today and picking her up. We will be at Bella's tonight for dinner." It comes out more clipped than what I intend for it to.

"Amanda, dear, why don't you go say good morning to grandpa?" Amanda leaves and my mother turns to me. "Edward what in the world is wrong with you? You never speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry mom, I am just on edge. I'm going to tell Amanda about Tanya tonight."

"Well we will help you dear." My mom rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually mom, Bella will be helping me, but thank you for offering."

"Edward, do you think that is wise? Shouldn't she be around family for this?"

"Mom, her and Bella have this thing. I think that Bella is the right person for this task."

"Edward, I don't agree with this decision."

"Mom, I know you guys have helped me since Tanya left and I appreciate it, I really do, but this is my decision. Amanda is my daughter and I will decide what is right and wrong, that is my job." I try to keep my voice calm.

"Edward don't you think this is an awfully lot to put on her right now? Amanda will think Bella will pick up where Tanya was supposed to, and maybe Bella will feel obligated."

"Mom… I have spoken with Bella and she has agreed. She knows I expect nothing but support from her."

"Fine," she snips "if that's what you want. You're right she is your daughter and it is your decision." She stomped out of the room.

I know my mother is hurt by my decision, but I really think this is important that I have Bella there. Some part of me thinks that if I am going to make this work then I need to do this with Bella. I think my mom is just being her over protective mama bear self. I understand I wish she would understand I think this is important for us.

I gather Amanda and take her to school. I get a smile and a wave from Bella as she drops off her boys.

**BPOV**

I wave at Edward while he drops Amanda off at school as I drop the boys off. As I get back in the car I hear my phone ringing, it's Esme.

"Hello"

"Bella dear, its Esme." She sounds upset.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I understand Edward is bringing Amanda to your house tonight to talk about her mother."

"Yes,"

"I don't think that is a good idea." She snaps at me.

"Okay…and why do you think it is a bad idea?"

"Because, she will look to you to pick up where Tanya has dropped the ball."

"Esme, I understand your concern. I am only trying to help. If you are that uncomfortable with not being there then, why don't you come over too? I will be happy to feed everyone then we can all sit down and talk to her about this I think the more people she has around her the better. She will need a large support system." Yes I choose to ignore the comment about me picking up where Tanya left off.

"I don't know if Edward will agree with that idea, Bella. When I suggested he have the conversation with us there he strongly disagreed."

"Esme, I know your son, maybe not as well as you, but I do think that maybe he felt you where trying to interfere with his way of doing things and when it comes to Amanda he can get a tad overly defensive. If he wants me there and you tried to talk him out of it then he will push harder for it to be done his way. I do understand none of you know me that well, but I do want you to know I am in this for the long hall and I love Amanda like I do my own boys. I think the way Tanya is thinking is ludicrous but I promise you I mean her no harm in anyway. I want to make things easer on her. I think by not excluding me but just adding you to this equation Edward will come around and if you like I would be more than happy to talk to him about it."

"Bella, we would love to be there. I am sorry if I came off rudely. I just don't want to be pushed aside." She sounds like she is starting to cry.

"Esme, you will always be her grandmother. I would never dream of taking that away from you or her. I think you should be involved with this for that reason as well as the fact that you have been helping raise her this long. I do need you to understand something though. If a time comes where Edward and I decide to move in together or who knows get married we will need plenty of space to give this a shot. That is not saying you will be shoved out, but one thing you need to understand about me, I take my responsibilities very seriously. I will not allow for someone to attempt to shove me out. I hope you can see by my compromise right now that I will work with you but I will not be spit on. Alright"

"Bella all I ask is do not shut us out."

"That will never happen. I can assure you of that. When…if that time comes I will be more than happy to work with you." She is crying now.

"Thank you Bella."

"You are more than welcome Esme. I will talk to Edward at noon and let him know I requested your presents this evening. Dinner will be at five."

"Alright"

"See you then. Good bye Esme."

"Good bye dear." At least I am back to being dear again.

I know that she is worried about losing her family but at the same time she can not be so mean to me. I am not one to be treated like that. I tried to stay polite and still get my point across and I hope I did. I guess I will find out when tonight comes.

I walk into the hospital looking at my watch it is ten after twelve Edward should be at lunch. I head straight for the cafeteria. I spot Edward right away it is hard to miss he is practically screaming on his phone. I walk over and rest a hand on his shoulder.

**EPOV**

"Tanya this is ludicrous, she needs you. How can you do this to her?"

"Edward, I don't want to be a mom. I can't handle it."

"Damn it Tanya. You need to rethink this."

"No Edward, I don't want to be a mom. In fact as soon as I am in Paris I will be getting my tubes tied. I don't want children."

"Fine! Then you sign away all your rights and so help me god don't you come back. I don't want you anywhere near her. I will mend her broken heart, but you are never allowed to break it again." I feel a strange sense of relaxation come over me. I brush it off and continue with my call. "I am serious Tanya; one time, I see you anywhere near her…" I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up and there is Bella. "You know what, just leave her alone, and have a good life." I snap my phone shut and turn around.

Bella takes me in her arms and holds me for a second. "It will be okay Edward. Come on lets go out to the parking lot." When we get out there we sit on a bench and I lose it, I start sobbing uncontrollably for my daughter. Leave it to Bella to take it all in. "Shh….shhh….shhh it's alright. She will be okay." She starts rubbing small circles between my shoulder blades. "Calm down Edward…calm down. It will all work out."

Then it hits me. "Bella what are you doing here?"

"Edward, I am everywhere." She smiles innocent like. I wait for her explanation. "I came to talk to you." She smiles.

"About what?"

"Tonight… I spoke with your mother about this and I invited them to join us."

"Bella, my mother just has what I call mama bear syndrome. Please don't feed it."

"Edward, this will be hard for Amanda and your parents have been there since the beginning. She needs as much support as possible. I had a long talk with you mother today. I really think it will be beneficial to Amanda to have them there. I know she is your daughter but you have asked for my help and if I didn't help you all the way, it would be pointless."

"Well, you just hop on that soap box there, love." I snuff a laugh.

"No its just if am going to do something, I do it all the way. Otherwise there is no point in doing it in the first place."

I can't help it I have to kiss her, so I do. I take her face in both my hands and I kiss her firmly. "If you are okay with my parents being there tonight then so am I, and you are right, the more support for her the better."

She smiles and nods. "Now, is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

I sake my head, "I think you got the picture. How much did you hear?"

"Well…" she takes a deep breath, "I think the whole cafeteria knows you will be having her sign away parental rights and if she comes near your daughter she will have hell to pay." She half laughs.

"Am I doing the right thing here?"

"Edward, I can not answer that for you because I would never think of giving up my kids. James was stripped by me and the courts, Jake still has his. I have never been where you are. What I can tell you is I will do whatever you need me to do. I will support you in whatever you decide. You are the one who has to do this."

"Thank you Bella." But I wonder, to myself, what happened to get James stripped of his rights. It has to be something pretty bad. Then I remember something about Charlie asking if she told me about James. I have figured out this James guy did something pretty bad but I am not totally sure what that is. I want to ask Bella but I don't want to dredge up bad memories for her.

We wind up running out of time so she walks me back inside and leaves, letting me know she will see me tonight.

**BPOV**

I put on a burnt CD from my case and start a pan of water to boil. I walk away to set the table and make everything presentable for Edwards parents and double check the house to make sure it all cleaned up. I really am trying to show his parents that I am a good person.

When 'I'm Yours' by Jason Marz comes on I grab my spaghetti spoon and start singing ad dancing in my kitchen.

"Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it

I crank it up as loud at it will go.

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"

I have totally toned out everything, thinking I am alone, so why not cut lose.

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours"

I stop to stir the noodles and open the Jar of sauce and add my usual spiced to it myself and return to jamming out to the song.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this, this is out fate, I'm yours!"

I don't realize that I have an audience until I am done and the song ends. Out of nowhere I hear laughing and clapping.

"Wow you rock Bella." Amanda giggles.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Edward pipes in. my face just grows hot.

"Ya know I think your right, I need to start locking that door when I am home alone. How long have you two been standing there?"

"Since the beginning pretty much." I turn around and hide my face behind a curtain of hair. "Oh love, come on you where great. If I knew it would have been dinner and a show I would have been more prepared." Edward laughs.

"Ha, ha, not funny I didn't know you where there."

"Well, I called out but you where clearly not focusing on us showing up."

I playfully slap his chest. He bends down to kiss me and Amanda disappears. Only a few minuets into enjoying a little privet time someone clears their throat. We both look over and there are Edward's parents. If I thought I was embarrassed before it's nothing compared to now. I go to pull away and Edward grabs me closer. Esme looks a little of set by it but Carlisle looks amused.

I finish up supper and we sit down to eat. Dinner is oddly quiet; the only thing that stops me from screaming "What the fuck!" is Edwards hand on mine under the table. Even Amanda is unusually quiet.

_Poor girl, the tension must be killing her._

When we are done I quickly clean up, while thanking the gods for such a simple meal tonight. After I am done and I check to make sure everyone is doing okay I finally sit down as Edward calls for Amanda.

Amanda runs into the room "Yeah dad."

"Sweetheart, sit down, we need to talk."

She sits down and waits for someone to start. Everyone looks at each other, waiting for some one to start.

"Well Amanda, it involves your mother." I manage to keep the sneer from my face.

"What about her? Is she okay?" the fact that she worries about her mother and what we have to tell her breaks my heart.

Edward takes a deep breath and I take his hand to show him I am here supporting him.

**EPOV**

"What about her? Is she okay?" the fact that she is still worried about this woman after how she has treated her shows her innocence.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself. Bella takes my hand and I feel the strength I need to continue. "Amanda, your mother is moving to Paris."

"I'm staying here though right." Panic appears in her eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, when will she be back?" she relaxes a little.

"She isn't coming back sweetheart."

"Well I don't want to go there to see her." she is getting angry now.

"Amanda honey, you won't see your mother… anymore." I can not look at her so I bow my head.

"I knew she didn't love me, you lied." She shrugs but her eyes start to water.

"Amanda I think she does love you she just doesn't know how to be a mom so she is entrusting me with…"

"Dad I am not stupid. She doesn't want me." The tears spill over.

Bella pats my hand. "Amanda, I don't know what to say about your mom, I never met her but I will tell you if it is true and she doesn't want you than _she_ is missing out. I know because I am getting to know you and I love you, so does your dad, grandma and grandpa. You are loved by anyone who matters so look at all of this," Bella motions around to all of the adults, "and if you need anything we will all be here. No matter what. You are a wonderful girl, and it is _her _loss not yours."

"Yes, dear, Bella is right." My mom chimes in.

Amanda is all out sobbing. Bella gets up, picks up Amanda and holds her while she cries. "B…b…but…w….w…why?"

"We don't always know why people do things darling." Bella continues to hold and console _my_ little girl. Thing strange thing is, it doesn't bother me, actually I like it.

"W…w…what" She hiccups in her sobbing. "about …a mom… for me? I…I…I…need a mom too."

"You have your grandmother right there, and you will have me." My parents and I jerk our head to look at Bella.

Amanda looks at her funny and asks still hiccupping, "So you won't leave my dad?"

Ok have you ever needed a life line? Well, that's where I am at right now. I am literally hanging on every word Bella is about to say, because if I know Bella, as well as I think I do, she will never give a child an empty promise.

Bella takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Honestly, it is too soon to tell, but I have no intention on going anywhere. As long as your family wants me I will be here. Even if I am not dating your dad I will do all I can to stay his friend and I will never close my door to you. You are like everyone else and have an open door policy too." Bella smiles at her warmly and I can see light coming back into Amanda's eyes. "Listen to me, no matter what I will always be here for you to talk to, and help you the best I can, I will never leave you out in the wind. I promise."

Amanda's eyes sparkle "Seth says you don't make promises, because you think a promise is like a heart easily broken, and can never be fully mended."

"That is true, so when I make a promise I will do everything in my power to make sure I keep it." Bella smiles brightly.

"Oh Bella, I want you to be my mom. You are so awesome." Amanda wraps her arms around Bella.

Bella laughs lightly then whispers in Amanda's ear. I look at my mom who is crying but also as confused brow. My dad is smiling like a child that knows a secret. Me…me I want to know what the hell she said because what ever it was Amanda turned into a whole new child. She was back to be light hearted and happy again. Mark my words I will get to the bottom of this.

"Alright now, we have to deal with grown up stuff so go on to the toy room. I just bought 'The Little Mermaid' for you." Amanda doesn't have to be told twice she is gone.

When Amanda is out of sight Bella looks back at all of us. My mother is still looking shocked and confused my father still looks pleased and I have no idea what I looked like. I can tell you I have such a rush of emotions I really think I might cry.

"What?" Bella asks looking scared that she messed up. No one says a word and you can see the nervousness full her up. "Did I do something wrong? You guys looked like you needed help, I am so sorry if I overstepped."

"Do you realize what you just promised my granddaughter?" My other asks in a clipped tone.

Bella shoots right back at her. "Yes, Esme, I do and I meant every single word. I will be here if she needs me. That little girl in there…"

She is interrupted "BELLA" Amanda hollers.

"In the left side door, second shelf, fifth from the right"

"Thank you"

She focuses back in on my mother. "I know she needs a mother and I know you live there but she also knows that you are Edwards mother and to where as she trust you to tend to her needs, she also knows that if she has an issue you will take it to Edward. Sometimes she just needs someone to listen to her. To be on her side, she is a girl and Esme do you remember how much you needed your mom when you where a young girl? I do, and I will be there for that. I will be for her what my mother was to me. Her best friend, her confidant, an overseer, a protector, and someone who will never walk away, for her security. If this upsets you, well, I am sorry but honestly if you truly are concerned about her happiness and what helps her life run a little easer than you will go about this on HER terms. That's all I am trying to do."

"You are not family." My mother drops her head.

"Not yet." I spit at my mother. Now it's my turn to have everyone stare at me. "I mean in time of course, that's my plan anyway." I shrug one shoulder. Bella just looks a little leery of my words.

"Well then, I suppose that it then." My mom stands up.

"No, that's not it, because you are still sour about this and I will not head to bed tonight fighting with you. You are her grandmother, as I said earlier today, I will never interfere with that. She will still needs you and I will only be there if she asks for me. Esme, I respect you as a woman, and as Amanda's grandmother, why can't you have that same decadency for me as someone who loves her too and wants to help you make her happy."

"Bella, I don't want to lose her, and I think I am to you." That is the last thing my mother says as she runs out the door like her ass is on fire. I start to fume.

"Bella you handled that well, all you can do now is give her time. You are someone new coming in and Amanda talks about you a lot at home, and our son is quite smitten with you, she feels like she is loosing her family. As soon as she sees she isn't all will be fine. I assure you." That is all my father says and he, too, leaves.

"Edward I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I stop her by grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Bella, my mother needs to learn I will move on, and she has to be able to let go. This is in no way your fault. You where amazing tonight, you helped my daughter almost instantly. I will always be grateful for that. Speaking of which what did you whisper to her…again?"

"As I said last time, if she wants you to know she will tell you." Bella smiles innocently.

"BEELLLAAA"

"On top of the T.V"

I feel my brow scrunch and Bella must have seen it too because she answers my unspoken question "She wanted the remote" She smiles warmly "Lets go watch a movie you guys can crash here. She will pass out on the couch in there she was pretty emotional so you might as well stay."

"You sure, I don't want you to think…"

"I don't say you were getting laid. I said you could sleep here." the tone in Bella's voice told me she was joking, but dead serious.

I laugh and nod "Okay, love, lets watch a movie."

**Okay way longer than what it was supposed to be sorry but Amanda had to be told and I couldn't cut it in half. What do you think was Bella to forward with everyone tonight? I know I broke a child heart but I think I mended it well enough for now. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I claim none of the twilight charters.**

**Shout out to my beta, blazing, she cleans this up nicely.**

**This chapter is a little sad please don't be too harsh. **

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

"Bella…Bella…Bella please wake up." I am woken up, to a whisper, from a _very_ good dream, but I am in Edward's arms so that's a small comfort. As I get my senses, I see Amanda standing there watching me, almost nose to nose with me. "Bella, I'm hungry and I don't know where anything is, will you help me please?"

"Yeah sweetheart, give me a second to untangle from you dad." I whisper back. I gently pull Edward's arm from around me and roll to the floor on my hands and knees. I peek up to see if he is awake, thankfully he is still asleep. I point to the kitchen and motion for Amanda to go so we don't wake her father and get up aching for coffee.

We walk into the kitchen together and I look down at her to ask, "What do you want for breakfast? I think, I cook pretty well."

"I like French toast and bacon do you have that?"

"I can whip it up in a jiff, wanna help?"

"Can we turn on the music?"

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart, your daddy is sleeping." I shake my head.

"Oh yeah, okay. Well what do we need to do?"

"Get out the bacon and eggs from the right side of the fridge and put them on the counter. Then get a bowl from those cupboards right there." I point to the right cupboard and she rushes to get what I say as I get the other stuff.

We mix everything by hand so we don't wake Edward and talk quietly about whatever she wants.

She shocks me by asking "Bella, can me and my dad live with you?" I know like father like daughter.

I pause my mixing. "Um… well, that's a little complicated."

"Why, he loves you and you love him… right?"

"Yes sweetheart. But there is a difference between loving someone, and being _in love_ with someone."

"Are you _in love_ with my dad?" she imitates my voice when she says 'in love'.

"I don't know."

"How do you know when you are in love?"

"Well it's hard to explain." She waits as I start mixing again. I take a deep breath and try to put my thoughts together. "When you are in love…you just know. Your tummy tells you, your heart screams at you. That person is all you want and no matter what, you will do everything you can to be with them."

"Daddy is like that with you." She whispers smiling.

I drop my whisk. "Huh?" _How in the world does she know?_

"Yeah, when he comes to see you and I want to come, and usually he would let me but, when it comes to see you it doesn't matter how much I beg or try my pretty girl act, it don't work. He is so selfish." She shakes her head. "You make him act different too. Even grandma says so."

"I see." I pick up my whisk and start again trying to act nonchalant.

"Seth says you act funny around dad too." Now she looks like she is expecting a response.

"He does, does he?" I reach for the bread but do not look at her.

"Yeah, he thinks you are just scared."

I start dipping the bread in the mixture and ask nonchalantly "Scared, of what?"

"He told me what you said at grandpa's office. He said you are scared of his…" she stops and thinks for a minuet, "bio…log…ical dad." She stumbles through the word. "He says he's not though."

I kneel down to look into her eyes. "That's good because there is no reason to be afraid of him. He doesn't know where I am at and if he ever does find me, I will make sure you and the boys are as safe as possible. I promise I will ever let anything happen to you." I hold her in my arms. I know right then and there I don't care who it is no one will get to this child, I now see the mama bear that Esme is portraying to me.

"Bella, I want to stay with you, forever." Amanda says squeezing tighter.

"Maybe in time, but really I think I need to make your grandmother like me just a little more." I half smile and nod sharply.

"Oh"

"Hey, remember what I said. I will show her. I need you to do me a favor though, don't pester her about it. Okay?" she just nods. "Alright, let's finish this and go wake your dad."

"Dads up." Edward walks in.

**EPOV**

I wake up and there is no Bella, but there is a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. I get up and walk towards the smell. I stop on the spot when I hear them talking.

"That's good because there is no reason to be afraid of him. He doesn't know where I am at and if he ever did find me, I will make sure you are as safe as possible. I promise I will ever let anything happen to you." Bella says in a protective tone.

Then there is a little silence before Amanda speaks.

"Bella, I want to stay with you, forever." My heart speeds up a little.

"Maybe in time, but really I think I need to make your grandmother like me just a little more." _Damn it mom why do you have to do this? She's doubting herself, because of you. _

"Oh" Amanda sounds depressed.

"Hey, remember what I said. I will show her." There is the confidence I like. "I need you to do me a favor though, don't pester her about it. Okay…Alright, let's finish this and go wake your dad."

"Dads up." I walk in. I want to know what all was said because Bella looks a little nervous. "Amanda why don't you go on upstairs I will call when the food is done." I don't take my eyes off Bella as I speak to my daughter. Amanda scurries off.

"Bella, would you like to tell me what you talked with her about, and I don't want to hear, talk to her."

"Well how much did you hear?" she turns away to start some beacon.

"Something about how she doesn't need to be afraid of him…who is "him"? And why are you afraid of "him"? Who would you need to protect my daughter from?" I start rushing questions out at her.

"Edward, relax." She holds her hand up without looking at me.

"I will relax when you tell me…" I step closer, "Everything."

She stiffens and takes a deep breath "Seth told her about his father, and I use that term loosely. She said that Seth thought I was scared of him."

"Are you?" I interrupt.

"A little, but that doesn't matter. I don't think Amanda is scared, I think she was just curious and I told her I would be here for her for anything she needs, and she needed an answer. I will not lie to her, Edward."

"Then don't lie to me. Who is it?"

"He is Seth's father."

"A name, Bella." I stay quiet but I am annoyed with the evasive answers.

She sighs and looks at me her eyes are tearing up "James" is all she says.

"Okay, and why are you so afraid of him. You fight like hell for Jake to see the boys. Why wouldn't you let James see his son?"

"Edward, please" She begs closing her eyes.

"No Bella, I'm not letting this go. That's not like you and I want to know, I think I have a right. Amanda and I are in your life now. It's not right my daughter knows more about this guy than I do."

She whips her head to face me and whisper hollers at me. "She knows because _my_ son trusts her enough and _he_ needs that I will not ruin that for him, now just stop pushing. There are things in everyone's past that needs to stay there." Defensively, she turns and works on breakfast more.

"Bella you know all about me, please just tell me." I am practically begging her.

"Edward, its not one of my finer moments, I would prefer not."

"Bella, love, you are perfect in everyway. What ever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Edward…"

"Bella, why is it I can trust you with my life, but you can't do the same with yours?"

"I do trust you with my life; I let you be alone with my boys." She corks her brow at me and smirks. I know they mean more to her than her own life so I would never take it lightly, but I want to know more so I press just a little more.

"Bella…you know what I mean."

"Bella, it's okay. You can tell him." We both whip our heads to the side and see Amanda standing there with an innocent look on her face. "He won't go no where."

Bella looks into my eyes and has a perplexed look on her face. Then she looks back at Amanda and takes a deep breath nodding. Amanda leaves right after Bella nods and Bella turns to finish up the breakfast she has been working on this whole time.

"Edward, James is my first Ex- I was with him all though high school. He was always so nice, he used to say 'yep that's my girl' when his friends would say how nice I am or how he was lucky to have me, or my personal favorite 'one hot piece of eye candy'.

When we got older and lived together, I worked hard for him. I cleaned his house and made sure he had all he needed. Over time things became strained at work and he got crabby at home. He would start telling me I was worthless and he didn't know why he was with me, or that I was crazy because I had an opinion. Then tell me he was sorry and he was wrong, that he needed me and couldn't live without me. I believed him and chalked it up to stress from work.

Then I fell pregnant with Seth. I was happy we would be a family, grant it, it wasn't planned but still. I want a family, the white picket fence all of that. Then he started to work late, and sometimes wouldn't come home until after I was in bed. We became two strangers that lived under the same roof. I began to wonder where the man I thought I loved went. He stopped touching me and eventually stopped acknowledging my existence. I just wandered around waiting for my child to be born. I began to look at it as… I would soon have some human contact."

She stops, putting everything onto plates and calls for Amanda. She gets her situated and we walk back into the kitchen. She gets me coffee and more for herself and motions to go to the living room before glancing at Amanda. Her eyes look so empty right now. I want to hold her but I know if I do she will brake down and that's not what she wants. So I just turn and follow her silent request.

"Okay where was I?"

"Seth's birth"

"Oh, okay. So Seth was born and when we got home. He was all into it at first and it seemed like he was trying. So I tried to be the perfect wife, mother and whatever anyone else needed. I work out while Seth slept to be his "eye candy" again and I baked cooks all the time so there was always something fresh on the bar for him and whoever stopped by. The house was as clean as it could be. I thought if he is trying than I will try harder, there has to be more I can give. I was so worn out by the end of the day I really wondered if I was strong enough to keep it up."

"To everyone, on the outside, we where the 'happy little family'. However I was empty inside. The only thing that brought me any joy was Seth. So the selfish part of me held on to him like a life line. He was my light, as a part of me had this bad feeling that the other shoe was going to drop, I just didn't know when. So I held on to him and pushed through."

Then Seth was probably about three months old when he started hitting walls around me when he got angry. It was usually about something I asked or didn't do for him. I started to feel like everything I was doing was wrong and I should run before my son or I are next to be in his path. I was stopped by the fact that I was his wife, and you don't just give up. I truly believed in the 'for better or for worse' I really thought if I just stuck it out then I would eventually fall in love with him. So I waited, and waited."

"Then he started to break things and he was getting closer and closer to Seth with each thing. I got to the point where I was having a hard time leaving them alone together even if Seth was sleeping. I started to work at home just to help with money, hoping that would calm him down. That was wrong. The more money we had the more he was gone. He took it and would go out with his friends. I started asking him to slow down and that was the first time I was tossed across the room into a T.V. He said he was sorry and that it was stress so I started to feed his ego and tell him how wonderful he was.

We went like this for a couple of months, when he started to smell like perfume when he came home. I questioned him and he told me I needed to leave it alone and I should feel privileged that he was still there. Then, in a blink of an eye, he changed his mind and decided he was going to take Seth and leave me. I would die before I left my son with him. So as he headed for the nursery so did I.

Well, me going against him _really_ pissed him off and he threw me into the fridge. I saw stars for a second then with out thinking I got up and rushed into the nursery. I started to goad him from there. I was thinking 'if I could just get him out of here'. As I predicted he was distracted form Seth and started stalking towards me. As I backed up he would step towards me. So we played this game of cat and mouse until we reached the living room and I stopped."

"I felt like I was about to vomit from nerves but I stood there and looked at him. I told him point blank 'if you want my son you will have to kill me first and don't think that will be easy.' He sneered at me like he thought it was funny. Three days and a whole lot of bruises later, I packed up and I ran. I don't want Seth to grow up thinking that was ok to hurt people, or getting hurt him self."

"I took James to court had him stripped and with all the evidence I had against him he was sunk. I never pressed charges; I didn't want to deal with that. On the day he was stripped he cornered me and told me I would pay for doing this and that he would never stop hunting me. So I put a restraining order on him just to be safe and I haven't heard form him since."

She told me all that with out braking into tears. Bella is truly the strongest woman I know. I think I literally just fell in love with this woman even more. I have no idea what to even say to what she has said. All I do is rest my hand on hers.

"Seth has never been given the details for obvious reasons." She gives me a pointed look as if to say keep your trap shut buddy.

"Bella, I hope you realize, now that none of that is true." I plead with her.

"That is why I hold on so strong to my notion of being _in_ love. Because, I will not settle anymore." She shakes her head slowly.

"Bella I hope you know that I will never do that to you. I will protect you at any cost."

"That's the things Edward, I am a big girl I can take care of myself. I want someone who is as into me as I am them. I want a happily ever after. I know there will be issues but as long as my boys and I are loved and adored and wake up every morning feeling like the first day- I will be happy."

"Bella I want to do that for you." Rosalie's warning, about how she needs to be taken care of and she will fight every step of the way, runs through my head.

"And only time will tell Edward." She says with conviction.

"And I will never stop trying. I will chase you till the end of time." I want to tell her that I love her, right now, but I don't think she would believe it, so I hold it in.

"Let's get you something to eat." she flips a switch just like that and we head to the dining room. Amanda is gone. Bella fixes me a plate and we sit down and enjoy, what is now brunch.

**BPOV**

Today has been emotional already. I told Edward everything about James. I held all emotion in as I told the story. I quickly changed the subject to distract myself from the lump in my throat, and to distract him from feeling sorry for me. That is the last thing I want from him - pity- I have worked past everything and moved on. James is a distant mistake that I have overcome and learned a hell of a lot from.

I have broken down and picked myself back up and I am planning on spending the rest of the day with a romance novel, hot bath, and a box of Oreos. Every woman needs that. Next weekend I am moving Ali into Jaspers so I will take this weekend to relax.

I am in the tub for about three chapters and one warm up of my bather water, when that damn phone rings. Obviously it is not possible to just take a day off.

I get out and rush to get my phone because is singing 'Be There' by Howie Day.

I slip on the floor and hurt my ankle, yes because I am that damn clumsy.

"Jake, what happened."

"Spidy senses are off a little, Bells, nothing is wrong." Jake laughs. "Leah and I got invited to a friends place and we would like to go, alone. Can you take the boys a day earlier?"

"Yeah, can you bring them I am in a towel and it would be quicker if you brought them."

He is chuckling. "Normally I would have a come back."

"Jake don't be a pig" I laugh.

"See you soon Bella."

"Bye Jake."

My ankle is kinda hurting causing a thought to hit me.

_My boyfriend is a doctor, I could really use some "sympathy" maybe I should have him come over tonight. I'm sure Amanda would like to play with the boys. Besides we had a dramatic morning. _

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I pout even though he can't see me I hope it helped with the effect though. "No, I hurt my ankle."

"How bad?" he sounds concerned.

_Okay ham it up a little but don't scare him._ "I don't know," it's hard to keep from laughing because it probably just sprain. "I think it's bad."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I have Mandy."

"No problem." My heart is doing fist pumps. "Umm…bring a change of close you guys can just stay here, you know in case I need your help." My voice cracks and he catches on.

"Uh huh" His voice is no longer concerned but seeping with skepticism. "So, do you need a doctor then?"

"That's why I called you, silly." I giggle no matter how hard I try I suck at acting.

"Uh huh… I'll be there soon, love." I hear him trying not to laugh.

"Okay" I fake a wimpier. Hey I never said I was good at this, I said I wanted to try it.

"Amanda, hurry up. We have to go to Bella's house." He hangs up. Clearly it worked.

Jake shows up with the kids. I hobble to the door because it does hurt but not too bad and I do have an ace wrap on it.

"Shit Bella what did you do now."

"Well see I was trying to take a day off…" I look at him with a smirk on my face.

"Well don't do that. Work hard all the time." He laughs as Leah giggles.

"Ass, I would have been fine had you not called." I banter back.

We walk in as the kids take off to the play room. They are not in there two seconds and they are running back out. "Mama, when was Manda here?" Seth looks at me holding up the case for 'Little Mermaid' expectantly. Its amazing how kids can make two plus two equal four.

"Uhh…earlier." Jake and Leah raise a brow at me and I shrug in response. Seth walks away muttering, there is no sense in telling them they will be here soon.

"Come on Jake." Leah gives me a shit eating grin. Okay, maybe I am that transparent.

They leave and I settle back on the couch with my book and an ice pack on my ankle.

"Where is my patient?" Edward calls coming through the door ten minuets later. He is in scrubs! I squeeze my legs shut because that is fuckin HOT!

"EDWARD!" The boys scream coming into the room. As a result I get a confused look form Edward.

"Jake had a date. Hence the help." I give an innocent smile.

He chuckles "Let me see." He moves the ice pack and the ace wrap. "It looks sprained I think it will be okay with some Tylenol in a few days. I have to go get our bag, I'll be right back."

He leaves and Seth rolls his eyes at me. "What?" I whisper.

"Oh mom, you are so silly. You know he would have come over if you just asked right?" he whispers back.

I stick my tongue out at him playfully. Amanda giggles while nodding in agreement with Seth.

"Mama, I want pizza tonight." Billy states.

"That sounds good to me" Edward says coming in with an overnight bag. I shake my head but give in. you would never believe he is a doctor with the crap he eats sometimes.

The kids rush off to the toy room to play and Edward sits down next to me. While we are flirting like high school kids the door bell rings. Edward goes and answers it. Coming back with the pizzas he calls for the kids. We get them situated in the toy room with pizza, and we return to the couch to continue flirting and talking.

The kids' camp out I the toy room and we let just let be. Edward and I retire to my room and watch T.V cuddled up together, until we fell asleep.

**How much longer before they should live together? Leave me a review with your thoughts. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: yes we all know I own none of the twilight people.**

**Thanks to blazing for lookin this over for me**

**Wow guys, over four thousand hits to my story! **

**I have gottin a few new reviewers too, so I want to shout a big thanks to all **

**of you who take the time to review you make me smile every time. **

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

_Man I can not believe Christmas is about here. I wonder if I shouldn't invite Bella over for Christmas, I know what I want to get her I saw it the other day while we where out. I think I will pick it up this weekend after we help Alice move into Jasper's place. _

"Daddy, will Bella be up when we get there?" Amanda asks me as we turn on Bella's street.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

As usual Bella's door is unlocked. "Bella, love, are you up?"

"In here." Amanda takes off towards her voice.

We enjoy some coffee and then head to Alice's house. When we get there Jasper is holding Alice's hair while she vomits into the toilet. Bella rushes in and looks at Jasper and laughs, reliving him from his duties.

Jasper and I start packing up his truck when Emmett and Rosalie show up. Rosalie gets right to work grabbing boxes and we start to grab furniture. By the time Alice and Bella come out of the bathroom, almost everything is packed and we are all ready to leave. Between the three cars we have most of her stuff ready to go.

By the end of the day Alice is moved into Jasper's place, and already unpacking. Bella, Amanda and I all head back to Bella's house. Of course we just walk in, Bella never locks her door.

As she heads for the kitchen I start to razz her again about locking the door.

"Bella, love, you will be murdered in your sleep, or cleaned out, one of these days."

"Oh, Edward, you are so paranoid." She laughs me off.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." I wrap my hands around her waist.

"Honestly, Edward I will more than likely hurt myself first."

"True" I nod dramatically.

We sit down and enjoy a nice supper and Amanda heads off to the playroom to watch her movie. Go figure. I use this opportunity to talk to Bella about what I my schooling and Christmas.

"Bella, love, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

She mutes the T.V. and faces me crossing her legs. "Okay, what's up?

"Well, one thing I wanted to know is would you and the boys like to come over for Christmas?"

She smiles politely and asks "Well, Edward would you, and your family, like to have us for Christmas?"

"Yes,"

"And…your mother? She seems to be offended by me as of late, Edward."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I will talk to her."

"Alright, but if it gets too tense I will leave. The boys don't need that. I want the holidays to be fun for them, they are only children." She has a firmness tone to her voice. "I think you should join my family as well. My mother was asking if you and Amanda would be there, they have gottin you two Christmas gifts too."

"Well then, why don't we start the day off at your parents and end at my parents."

"As long as you stay here on Christmas Eve" She smiles with twinkling eyes.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Okay what's next, you said that was one. What else is there?"

"Well, I want to going back to school to specialize in O.B." she get a big smile on her face and starts to say something but I hold up my hand to stop her, "but that will mean that I will need more of your help."

"Anything Edward, you know that."

"It may speed things up between us."

"Edward, what is it?" she rolls her eyes.

"I would like to have Amanda stay with you after school, and whenever I can't be with her."

"Oh," she takes a deep breath. "What does Amanda think about this? And…what about your mother? I don't want to push her, Edward."

"I want to be with you Bella." Amanda squeals from the doorway.

Bella and I laugh at her. "Does that answer your question? As for my mother, she needs to know that things will change. I think doing it this way; if we ever do live together she will be okay with it."

"If that is what you want then, yes, I will keep Amanda after school." She gives me a tight smile and a slow nod, closing her eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"Well…" I smirk playfully, "we would like to stay with you tonight."

She giggles "I thought that was a givin. You have been crashing here for what three weekends in a row now."

Amanda cheers and dashes to the toy room.

"Will you do me one more favor?" I ask smiling.

"Wow, you are going to owe me BIG TIME." She teases. "What do you need?" she nods.

"I have to step out in the morning, will you keep her?"

"Of course" She gives me the same 'duh' look Amanda gives me.

I hug her and tell her thank you before we go back to watching T.V.

**BPOP**

"Good morning, Beeellllaaa." Amanda sings.

I blink awake. "Morning, sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

She nods her head "I'm hungry now though."

"Oh okay, lets go." I head for the kitchen. "What do you feel like?"

"Do you have cookies?"

"I don't think your dad would want you to have cookies for breakfast." I smile but keep a stern voice.

"No it is a cereal, grandma gets it."

"Well I don't have that. I have toaster waffles." She shakes her head no. "Well, sweetheart the only cereal I have is Special K. I'm sorry."

"Can we go to grandma and grandpa's house?"

_Uhhh…yeah-no, I want to keep my head thank you. How would you explain that? Esme-if I am still allowed to call her that- I don't have cookie cereal and she wants it could you feed her? How smug would that make her? Ugh well I will be getting that today without a doubt. That last thing I need is for her to think I am slacking in the care department she would really hate to leave Amanda with me then._

I think she sensed the hesitation because she holds her hands up like she is praying and starts to beg. "Please, please, pleeeease."

"Alright let's get your clothes changed first." Yes, I am a sucker.

She squeals and takes off running to change as I walk, or mope, to my room to dress for the day.

I open the back door and Amanda jets into the house like her ass is on fire.

_This must be some good cereal. _

I stop at the door Amanda left open and lean my head in.

"And Bella said we could come here."

"Is Bella here now?" Esme questions

"Yes, she was right behind me."

Esme comes into the entry way and sees me at the door. "Well come in child, no sense in standing there. It's far too cold to be outside today anyway."

I step in and look at the floor. The last time we where in the same room let alone the same house I had offended her severely. "Morning, Es…" I drop off.

She smiles politely "Yes, you can still call me Esme. You are dating my son, and apparently they are with you on the weekends now." If she is upset by this her voice doesn't say so.

Amanda comes bouncing in the room holding a box of cereal with a wolf thing on it. "See Bella, this is it." I nod looking at her in aww.

"What did you give her this morning?" Esme laughs

"Nothing really, she asked for that cereal and I didn't have any and she knew you did so she wanted to come here."

"Well come and get some coffee dear. Let her feast on that for a while." She walks away.

I walk in and she sets a cup on the counter for me.

"Esme, I mean no offence by all this."

"I know dear, it's just hard for a mother to let go, especially when her son has been burned once before." I open my mouth to defend myself against Tanya's actions when she continues. "I know you are not like her I can feel it. I can also feel that my son will be leaving me sooner than later. You seem like a good woman, you really do, and I think its more I will miss being needed." Her eyes shine with tears that threaten to spill over.

"Wow, now you sound like Carlisle." I laugh

"We have talked about this a lot."

"Esme, I don't want a problem with you. You are a nice woman and I see how much it is bothering Edward to have us at odds with each other."

"I know dear, I like you too. I just worry. I think you are good for him. I see why he loves you so much."

"I have been hearing that a lot lately." I look down feeling guilty for not being ready to say it just yet.

"He will continue to wait for you dear, don't worry." She is now standing next to me resting her hand on the arm that is bent to hold my coffee cup.

"Daddy does love Bella, grandma, he asked her to Christmas and to have me while he goes to school."

"Really, I didn't know such conversations took place." She looks hurt.

I rush to defend us. "He said he would speak to you about it soon. He just wanted to make sure I was okay with it first."

"I understand. I don't know why I am so surprised."

"Esme, even though Edward asked me to have Amanda, I will be happy to drop her off to you at anytime. I think this is just Edward's way if saying he trusts me. I am not unreasonable."

"That would be lovely dear, thank you." That seems to make her feel better.

"I think you should know I invited Edward to my parent's house for Christmas too."

"Of course you did," she turns away and mutters "might as well get used to this. It will be like this from now on." I don't say anything because I don't think I was meant to hear that.

Then I remember I have shopping to do yet. "Amanda, sweetheart, we have to get a move on. I have to go shopping, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she rushes to get her coat and comes back and hugs her grandmother, "Bye grandma, see you later."

"By angel,"

"Would you like to join us, its only grocery shopping and a few last minute Christmas things."

"No dear, you go on. Have you gottin anything for Edward yet?" I shake my head no. "Well I know for a fact he needs a new music journal, his is full with the new songs he has been writing." She smiles warmly.

"Thank you, I will look for that then." Amanda and I leave.

"So what have you gottin for your dad, sweetheart?" I ask Amanda as we walk into the music shop.

"Nothing, I don't have any money." She looks sad.

"I tell you what, you point it out, I will get it and you can pay me pack when you are older, what do ya say?" I know it will be forgotten in a week's time so it's an easy deal for me to make.

"Really, you would help me like that."

I nod enthusiastically "Yep, now go find something just stay where I can see you." She bounds off.

I found a leather bound, music journal. It is black leather and ties shut; if it didn't have music lines in it I would have thought it was a regular journal. I found a set of elegant pens to go with it. Now, to finish it off, I go find a person to help me.

"Excuse me, I have a question."

A man turns to look at me. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I need this engraved, can you do that?" he nods. "Wonderful, how long will it take?"

"Honestly I'd say a couple of hours but then you would have to let settle overnight."

"I can do that," I nod.

"Okay and what would you like to have on it?"

"I would just like it to say.

_-Edward Cullen- _

But I want it to look like this." I pull out one of his letters so he can see a sample of the writing.

"Not a problem, I will start on it right now." He takes the journal and walks away.

I walk up to Amanda "Did you find anything, sweetheart?"

She nods and holds up a plaque with a saying on it. I take it and read the poem out loud,

"_The music my dad plays, touches my heart._

_The music my dad plays dries my tears._

_The music my dad plays, calms my worried mind._

_The music my dad plays will stay in my heart forever_

_Next to his love…_

_That is how I know…_

_My dad's music is his love…_

_For me."_

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, how a child can find something so sweet is amazing.

"Do you think he will like it?"

"I think he will love it." I smile reassuringly at her.

"Can we get him that?"

"You bet sweetheart. I don't think there is anything better." We go and pay for both the gifts and head to the grocery store.

Amanda is a real treat to have at the grocery store. She helps me find what I need and tries to push the cart. She knows right where her cereal is, of course. This girl is almost as independent as Seth.

She prattles on about school and what she and the boys play at recess. She loves school and her teacher Ms. Sara, is nice I guess. She doesn't like a girl named Alivia, but there is a boy named Cole that she likes. I make a mental note to talk to Seth about him.

We get back in the car and a song comes on the radio making her squeal.

"Teenage Dream! Turn it up please, Bella." I oblige her and listen to the words and by the second chorus I know most of it and we sing together until we pull up in front of the music store to pick up the journal. We jam out more while we head home. We are singing at the top of our lungs as I park in the drive way. Neither one of us notice Edward's car on the street. We keep on singing as we grab bags and start into the house

"_What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time, I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind your love your, love your, love is my drug."_ We are laughing and singing as we walk inside.

"Well I am glad to know your love, for each other, is your drug" we both scream and jump dropping the bags as Edward laughs at us.

"Dad, that was not funny!" Amanda pants as she helps me pick up the stuff off the floor.

"Edward, when did you get here?"

"A little while ago." He says. "What have the two of you been up to today?"

"We went shopping." Amanda tells him and as she opens her mouth to say more I interrupt her.

"Yeah the cupboards are looking a little empty." I look at her and shake my head; unfortunately she is as quick as Seth in that aspect.

"Don't forget Christmas presents" She tries to wink at me. I snort a laugh.

_Kids_…

"Really what did you get?"

Before he can weasel and answer out of her, I answer. "Nothing you need to know right now." I motion for Amanda to follow me to the kitchen. "There are more bags in the car though if you would like to help."

"Sure." He is more than willing to help.

"Amanda," I motion for her to come to me. "No telling daddy where we went today okay." She nods and giggles a little. "Here, take these and go put them in my room under my bed. Fast!"

"What do you guys have there?" Edward asks walking in.

I whisper excitedly "GO!" and stand to look at Edward "Nothing"

"Uh huh..." He starts heading towards the way Amanda went so I use my 'womanly ways' to distract him. I know it is mean but so is him being nosey around Christmas. We are in the middle of a tongue war when Amanda walks in. she makes a snorting noise and leaves. After I think Edward is sufficiently distracted, I turn back to put things away. Edward watches on with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think it just funny that you whorl around the kitchen with such grace but the second you step out of here you are guaranteed to fall." I stick my tongue out playfully and finish up.

Sure enough as I leave the kitchen I trip. Edward catches me with a smirk and a smart ass remark. "At least I know now you are officially falling for me."

I right myself and laugh at him.

We head to the couch and he starts looking over the collage paper work as I start reading. Not to much later Jake and Leah show up with the boys. The come barreling though the door calling for Edward and Amanda. Yeah, I know, forget mom. Amanda comes rushing out and after a minute they all three take off to the playroom.

After some teasing from Jake, about having my nose in a book, Leah looks at me and smiles. She mentions how domesticated we look. Edward just laughs, but I take a look around and see she has a point.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they moved in. Maybe we could do this. Am I ready to share my space though? Am I ready to take that leap? I think I might be, it is Edward and Amanda after all and Amanda and I did have a wonderful time today. I think I might just love Edward enough to do this. In all honesty I think I might be falling in love with him._

**Let's see what Christmas day brings. Review and let me know what you think, it will make my christmas. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own twilight. Doggone it.**

**Big shout out to my beta blazing.**

**AN: Merry Christmas to all my readers. Here is a little Christmas gift from me. I know it's what you have all been wanting. I was gonna wait till new years for this but my sister Amanda says Christmas is better.**

**Chapter 34**

***Christmas Morning***

**BPOV**

I wake up Christmas morning wrapped in Edward's arms. That is the greatest feeling ever. It makes me want this for eternity. Is that wrong, to want that so soon? There is just something about him that makes me feel so safe. I snuggle into him, soaking up his warmth. He grabs me and holds me tighter around the waist. We don't get time to enjoy it though because the kids come running in jumping on us.

"Wake up mama, it's Christmas!" Billy squeals.

"Dad, come on." Amanda starts pushing on him jostling us both.

"Mama, you awake." A calm Seth asks, I open my eyes and there he is resting his chin on my bed right in front of my face.

"Not willingly." I smile.

"Well, Santa came last night." He states nonchalantly.

"Alright, you guys head to you rooms and get dressed, I set out your clothes. I want them on. Amanda put on that dress, I bought you, please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They all grumble in unison.

"Well… you just told them." Edward smiles with his eyes still closed.

I roll over to face him and feel his hard length against me. "You zip it, and get up. Your clothes are over there. Oh and put that away." I wrap my hand around him through his boxers and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, when you do that, and act all controlling, he will never go away." he peeks at me. I giggle getting up to go shower. As I walk to the door I hear him hiss. "Ugh, Bella, you will be the death of me."

I look back all innocent like, "what?"

"Uhh, go shower you little vixen." He rolls back over and groans into the pillow.

"Get up" I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

I rush my shower because I still have Amanda's hair to do too. When I get out I wrap a towel and head to my room. Edward is nowhere in sight. I shrug and start to get dressed. I drop my towel and grab my dress from the door.

"Son of a…" I turn to see Edward stand in the door way, slack jawed and bug eyed.

"Edward, are you going to get dressed?" I bat my eyes with a humored look on my face, no sense in flipping out now he has already seen it all.

"I think I will change in the bathroom." He drops his eyes to the floor, grabs his clothes, turns and leaves muttering something I don't quite catch.

I finish getting the kids presentable, and pour Edward some coffee. I think I owe him that, considering I half intentionally tortured him.

"Thank you, love." Edward kisses my temple and grabs his cup. We have our coffee and head out to the cars.

My car has a flat though. _That's strange, I haven't been on gravel and those tires aren't even six months old. Hmm… strange. _

"My tires are flat." I state the obvious.

"Okay, well my car is right there so let's just take mine. There really was no sense in driving separate anyway."

"Mom, what's that?" Seth points to my car.

I walk over and look, pulling it out. "It's a knife, damn kids" I shake my head. Edward takes it in the house and locks the door as we leave.

We arrive at my parent's house and they are waiting on the step with huge smiles.

"My grandbabies!" my mother squeals. The boys take off running. While hugging the boys she looks at Amanda, "and what about you dear?" she opens her arm for Amanda.

"Me? " Amanda points to herself. "But I'm not your granddaughter." Amanda toes the ground with her little pixie shoe.

"Well," my mother smile warmly, "would you like to be?"

Amanda looks at me and Edward. I give her a look telling her it is her decision. She looks back at my parents and the boys. Seth hops off the step and runs to her, whispers something in her ear. "Really!" her face just glows with joy as Seth nods like he knows something. Sometimes that kid just amazes me. He takes her hand and they rush to my parents, and my parents engulf all the kids in a hug and usher them in side in front of Edwrd and I.

We left all our gifts, for each other, at our house figuring we could just open them together just the five of us. So we add my parent's gifts to their tree and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yeah, it was in a tire this morning." Seth says._ Damn it Seth sometimes you kill me kid._

"On Christmas, Who would do such a thing?" My mother looks appalled.

"Mama said da…"

"Billy I wouldn't repeat mommy's words if I where you." I warn gently

"Did you see…?"

"Dad, its Christmas. Leave it alone." I hold my hand up.

We drop the subject, and enjoy breakfast. After breakfast my mother and I clean up and head into the living room where dad has Amanda on his lap and the boys are sitting by Edwards legs. I look at my mom and she looks at me, we smile at the most beautiful picture in the world.

The kids, burn through the wrapping paper to get to the gifts. My folks really out did themselves as usual. The kids are overloaded with toys and clothes. Edward got gift certificate to the music shop, CDs he can put his music on, and a new lap top for schooling. I got new romance novels, a replacement copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'; bake wear, a mother's ring with the boy's birthstones in it and a gift certificate to have more stones added if I want to.

We sit and visit as the kids play with their new toys. We leave early afternoon stopping to drop off the toys and stuff, and then head to Edward's parent's place.

This time Amanda rushes up to her grandmother "Guess what!" She cries excitedly.

Matching her excitement Esme pats her knees and asks "What!"

"I have two grandmas and grandpas now." Esme looks confused. "Bella's mom said she will be my grandma too."

Okay a smarter person would have ran, but I never clamed to be that smart, so I stand there and square my shoulders and wait for the wrath of the mama (or in this case grandma) bear. She walks down the steps eyes glued to on me and if looks could kill I think six feet under wouldn't be deep enough.

"Edward, take the boys inside, NOW." I whisper.

"Boys, go find Amanda." He takes my hand.

"Bella, did our talk the other day have any affect on you."

"Mom," Edward has a warning tone. I rest my hand on his arm to let him know I got this.

"Esme, I don't know what you are talking about." I say calmly.

"Bella, my granddaughter, said you mother is her grandmother too."

"Yes I was there she did say that."

"What in the world…"

"My mother gave her the option. My mother clearly sees what you don't." I look her dead in the eye keeping calm I continue. "My mother believes she is not losing anything she is gaining a son and granddaughter in this whole equation. There is nothing wrong with someone else loving my…er…a little girl. She needs all she can get, every child does. I am trying, _really_ hard to understand your point of view in all of this, but when you yo-yo back and forth on me I cant do it. All any child wants is to be loved and cared for and to know they are important. My family is opening their home, hearts, and arms to her. You out of anyone should know how loveable she is naturally, you helped do it. Now you want to take it back? That's not right or fair."

"Esme, you will always have her and now you have given an option to have to grandsons as well, but my boys will only wait so long. I have raised them to know what they want and not settle for anything less, right now they are compromising with you. Letting you adjust but if you keep this up you will lose them. This is not the woman I met that first day. This is not the woman who came and helped me get shit done, when I was still in a stupor from lack of caffeine. We worked so well then, it can be like that for the rest of your life if you just relax, and see I am not a threat in anyway."

I look at Edward he has a look of shock on his face. "Edward please go get the boys, we should go. You are more than welcome to come back alone but I think the boys and I will go."

"Bella, no, please don't do this." His eyes are now pleading.

"Edward, please." I look at him in the eyes needing him to do this for me.

He walks towards the house pausing to look at his mother "You did this now you fix it. She leaves with the boys I follow and won't be back."

"STOP! All of you!" Carlisle yells with Seth and Amanda each on a leg and Billy in his arms. "You are worse than the children." He looks between Edward and Esme.

Walking up to the three of us he pats the two off his legs and sets Billy down. "Esme, you are my wife. The love of my life and I can't imagine being with another woman, but you are wrong here. Bella is right; Amanda needs to be as loved as much as possible. It doesn't hinder how much she loves us, look how excited she is. That's because of all the love Bella has added to her life. Now with her parents doing the same that little girl, our granddaughter, is so full of love and you are the first person she wanted to tell. She rushed to you and told you about everything good and she was so excited. As Bella said we are losing nothing here, we are gaining everything. Look," he point to the children and all you see is pure innocents.

"Esme, do we really have to leave?" Seth walks up looking at her. "cuz we love you guys and aren't the holidays about family. I mean I may not be one to talk because, well I don't really have a dad and my mom, well, she is a bit feisty at times, but hey I love her anyways. I think you could love her too if you just wait and watch. She really tries hard and everyone depends on her so that has to count for somethin, right." He shrugs looking at the ground.

"Grandma, how come you don't want Bella and Seth and Little Bill in the family?" I whip my head towards Amanda as she takes his hand. My eyes had to be huge.

I look at Seth and he nods slowly. _Wow she just said… and he's okay with it. When the world did that happen. WOW…Marry Christmas!_

"Edward," Carlisle finally speaks up again. "I don't care what the situation is you don't ever speak to you mother like that again. I understand you where angry however we sit and talk it out. You are now setting an example for two boys as well as a daughter. How would you handle that if any of them spoke to Bella in such a way?" You could tell it is a rhetorical question.

Edward looks to his mother "I apologize, mom, I was rude." Then he kisses her cheek and steps back to my side.

"Bella," Carlisle looks to me "I rarely do this but I am doing it now. I am the man of this house and I want all of my grandchildren as well as my son and his partner to be here on Christmas. Please come inside. I will guarantee my wife will be as welcoming as possible." He looks at Esme pointedly.

Esme looks sullen when she looks at Carlisle "Dear, why don't you take the boys inside and allow me to speak to Bella a moment more please." He does with Edward right next to him as the talk quietly.

Seth stops at the door and locks eyes with me. I know he wants me to keep trying, she is close. Otherwise she wouldn't fight so hard. I nod causing Esme to look back at the door as he walks through the door.

"You two are in a world all you own." She looks out through the trees.

"No, I am in their world. You can join us if you want, just stop fighting." I shrug like it is blatantly obvious. "They have a lot of love to give and the more people that give it to them means they have more to give it to people. They are waiting, but they won't wait forever."

"Let's start over. One more shot. Please." She looks at me.

"Esme, I will give you all I have. You can burn me and I will keep coming back because Amanda needs me. You are only making it harder on her and honestly your whole family. I told you when you act like this it upsets Edward, your son, most. Now your husband has said his piece but you are the woman of the house so I ask you… Are my boys and I welcome here?"

"Yes, Bella, I would love for you to stay." She smiles weakly.

I step forward and pause by her ear, "You will see one day. I will show you." Then walk into the house to see Edward, Carlisle, the boys, and yes Amanda too wrestling all over the living room.

As I am watching I feel a hand on my arm. I look over and see a smiling Esme. She takes a deep breath and with tears in her eyes she says "Its time to get control of OUR family." I smile and nod slowly one time, as we step forward side by side and call the children (men included) to settle down.

We eat, open gifts, and head home. Out of everything I got today, I think the greatest thing is, knowing in the pit of my stomach Esme and I just took a huge step together and we will be okay. She now sees I will always do what is right for Amanda with her not against her.

"Love," Edward kisses my hand. "I love my mother, but that was balls."

"Thank you for supporting me. I know that had to be hard, because she is your mother."

"She will always be my mother, no matter what. You are the love of my life and I will do nothing to risk that. She needs to know I am not letting go of you for anything, and I think she now sees that."

We get home and open the gifts with the kids. I purposefully save Amanda's gift to Edward for last. He loves it, completely loves it. Little to my knowledge the boys pooled their allowance and got something for Edward and me. They walk in to the living room holding a picture of the two of us working on my house. We are facing each other holding a paint roller smiling. There is a glittery look to both our eyes and underneath the picture it says "Home is Where the Heart Lives". Right at that moment my heart does this thing I have never felt before. It's like a warm, fluttery, ache, but a good ache.

We sit together on the couch as we watch the kids play one of the new games 'Santa' gave them.

_It has only been four months, and I am in love and starting what looks like a happily ever after. I don't think any one could ask for anything more… _

"Penny for your thoughts" Edward says.

"Just thinking about the day. I don't think I could ask for anything more."

"Well that's a shame, I have something for you." He pulls a square box from behind his back. I look at it then him. He motions for me to take it. "You really don't think I would let our first Christmas go by with out getting you something did you? You got me something." I hesitantly take the box and open it as the children look on. It is a silver chain; with a small crystal heart hooked to it, the lamp catches it just right making rainbows appear on the floor.

I start to cry. "See told you she'd like it" Seth says. Waving the kids to follow "Come on guys I am so tired." The other two follow with no complaints and heavy eyes.

"Do you? Like it I mean." I nod my head as I lean in to kiss him before he puts it on me.

"Edward, lets go to bed." I say. I think I just made his Christmas.

When we walk into my bed room he is kissing me softly and lovingly. His hand is in my hair at the base of my neck behind my ear. I feel myself melting into him. I rest my hand on his chest as I kiss him back.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my bed. Gently laying me down and hovering over me I feel his hands ghosting up my body and back down again. I feel like it's my first time all over again. His lips slide across my neck making me lean my head back. He stops behind my ear and sucks lightly causing me to get damp.

He moves back to my lips as our tongues massage each other I hear him let out a low moan. I feel him harden against my thigh. I reach down a pull his shirt up and he lifts his arms to allow me to remove it completely. I run my fingers down his chest and slowly move them to his back to wrap around his shoulders as we start kissing again.

His hands slide under my dress and move upwards until he has it completely off. When that is gone he starts kissing the 'V' between my breasts sliding over and kissing and sucking on my cleavage. Somewhere in all of this I have moved my hands to his hair and grab it lightly in my hands. He sits up pulling me with him to remove my bra. He takes my nipple in his mouth and sucking and I drop my head back in pleasure. Our hands move to explore each other.

He stops standing up and removing his pants before reaching for my panties, and almost painfully, slow he removes them. He kisses my legs moving up; when he reaches my center he kisses my swollen nub making my hips jerk involuntarily. I feel his tongue slide up then stopping to circle around my clit. He stays there until my body starts to heat up. He applies a slight amount of pressure and I feel my body start to tense up as a tingling sensation follows right behind. Before I know it I have felt the release flow through my body and I am panting quietly.

He moves up over the top of me. His eyes are gleaming with lust. He leans down and kisses me again, I can taste myself on him and for some strange reason the fuels my desire for him. His head touches my entrance and he pauses looking into my eyes for permission. So I let him see how much I want him and he slides right in. It is a perfect fit, only telling me more that he is the one that was made for me.

He holds me as he slides in and out. His hold on me is soft but firm at the same time. There is a sense of security in this moment. He is hitting 'the spot' every time he slides back in me. I hold on tight to his shoulders. As my climax slowly starts to rise I unintentionally grab him tighter. I feel him get firmer as he starts sucking on my cleavage again. My body starts warming and I feel a strong sensation start to roll through me.

**EPOV**

Bella fits me perfectly together. We have finally hit the point to where I can physically show her how much I love her.

I am holding her, trying to convey though my touch she can trust me.

I am close to the end so I start sucking on her chest again because that seemed to get a rise out of her a while ago. Not long after I start that I can feel her walls tightening. Everything has been slow and passionate. My balls start to tighten so I try to hold off as long as possible. She is just so tight, and her skin is so soft, and man does she smell so good. She lets out a quiet gasp as I spill into her.

I stop moving and just lay there with her, basking in the scent of all that is her and what we have just done.

After a short while I get up hand her the towel I used from earlier and go to the bathroom and wash up, keeping an eye and ear out for the kids.

When I come back in she is still laying in bed, relaxed looking, so I slide in behind her pull her close to cuddle with me. That's one of the things I love about her she is big on physical affection, so am I. That is how we fall asleep, cuddled together me holding her. This is what heaven must be like.

_Merry Christmas to me…_

**I know- way longer that normal but I tried to give you guys what you wanted. I hope you liked it, and don't think it is too soon. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. **

**I'd love to see some reviews in my stocking this year. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight related.**

**AN: I hope all you guys had a wonderful Christmas I know I sure did!**

**Hubby got me a new computer so now things should work better. **

**We are now going to be skipping ahead to new years I hope I don't lose any of you because I will be speeding up time from here on out. **

**Now on to New Year's…**

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

"Bella the place is fine relax, love" This woman is going to kill herself.

We are now at New Year's Eve and Bella is freaking out over her house, she looks like a whirl wind flying around the house. How she is finding anything to do is beyond me but she is. Tonight we are having all our friends over for a party. The kids are with my parents this weekend so we can have fun. It was their idea really, we thought we would keep it low key but they thought that we all need to cut loose and have fun. Alice is staying sober so if there is any trouble then we have one person for damage control and she is pregnant so she seemed the logical one. Besides she is so happy about the baby that she doesn't care, and I think Jasper is staying sober with her so it will be okay.

Christmas was a major breakthrough for Bella and my mother. Bella stood up to her and let her know she is in no way trying to ruin her family and now it seems like my mother can't get enough time with Bella. They have lunch on days she isn't with me or the girls and she is now begging Bella to come over every weekend. As usual Bella complies. Not that I am complaining.

Emmett and Rose have moved in together. Those two seem to be moving at mock speed but they are happy with it. Bella is shocked by it because I guess Rose has a traumatic past but she lets her live her own life. Emmett on the other hand stands over Rosalie in such a protective manner. With Em being built like a brick wall you better believe no one will get to her. I sat down with him one day and asked what his deal was because he has never been like this before and what he told me shocked the hell out of me. He told me Rose was takin advantage of on three different occasions, by three different men. She had a hard time trusting and that is kind of why she is the way she is, but she talked with Bella and Bella told her she thought he was good for her. So Rosalie jumped in both feet and never looked back. I know Emmett would never hurt her and honestly I think she likes him overprotective it makes her feel safe and loved. Honestly I think she needs that.

The other night was a little strange though he actually recruited me and Jazz to watch her while he had a late night at the station. We all went to the club and he was going to meet us there after his shift and asked us both to watch her and told us if anything happened to his woman we would have hell to pay. So you can imagine how often she was left alone. In fact I remember what happened when some idiot did walk up to the girls on the dance floor.

*Flash Back*

"_Rose, lets go to the dance floor just us girls" Alice bounces. _

"_Ummm…"_

"_We'll be right here, go on we won't let a thing happen. Besides Em is a call away." Jasper says. _

"_I don't know guys, it kinda busy out there…" Bella agrees with Rose._

_ "Love I will be right here you ladies need to have fun." I smile and kiss her temple. She sighs but gets up and motions for Alice and Rose to follow her. I am not too worried because Emmett will be here soon._

_ I am watching the door for Emmett when Jazz knocks a bar stool over. I look over and he is on his way to the girls. All I can think is 'not again' I rush to his side as well hurry together to get to the girls. _

_ "I wouldn't do that if I where you dumb ass her man is huge and will be here soon." Alice warns. _

_ He shoves her away and because Alice is so small she fell to the floor causing a couple to trip and fall on her. Jasper lost it and took off away from me shoving people as Bella leans down and pulls the two people off of her. The dirt ball grabs Rose and starts pulling her away. _

_ Bella points to Rose so I curve a little and head the man off. I will hand it to Rose she was making him work to keep ahold of her. I think that's why I caught up so fast. _

"_I do believe the lady wants to stay here, please release her." Rose has a look of anger and fear mixed in her eyes. _

_ "Who are you the boyfriend?" he huffs a sarcastic laugh "You don't look so tough." _

_ "No dirt bag but I am and so help me you let go of my girl NOW or you will lose a limb." Emmett's eyes are coal black and his fists are clenched. Rose suddenly relaxes and smiles at Emm._

_ The guy looks at Emmett, sizing him up. Then he does the dumbest thing on the planet. He pulls Rose behind him and looks Emmett square in the eye "Make me asshole" then everything happened in a blur. _

_Emmett reached behind the man, grabbed Rose and put her behind me. After that he took the man by the shirt and growled "MINE" and just started to punch the man in the face. Rose just stood there looking starry eyed. Like I said I think she liked the passiveness. I just stood there, what else was I supposed to do?_

_ "Edward, we need to go NOW!" Bella screams with a crying Alice. Jasper is carrying her over to us. Bella runs to Rose and says something. In response Rose puts a hand on Emmett's arm and he stops instantly. _

_ "Ali." Em looks to Jasper's arms hits the guy one more time and we all rush out to Em's car. He puts that stupid light on his car, and with sirens blaring he speeds away. _

_ I look to Bella confused. So explains, that what I like about us we don't even have to state the obvious anymore. "Alice was knocked down and the dancing couple fell on her, now she is bleeding. That means there is a problem with the baby. She needs a doctor now." I pull out my phone to let my mother know I will not be home tonight. _

_ We find out Alice is fine, it is just the stress of the situation and the hit caused her to bleed a little but both her and the baby are fine._

*End Flashback*

We all decided at that point that we would not be going back to that club in a while so Bella is throwing this New Year's party. Now if I could just get her to relax a little.

"Bella, love, calm down. I don't think anyone will be checking for dust in your room." I shake my head and smile at her absurdities.

"Edward, I just want everything to be perfect…and how do you know no one will be in my room."

"Well I will be of course." I slyly walk up to her. "Otherwise anyone else will have to get through me."

"What if Ali needs to lay down or something." She is sounding panicked now.

"Just make sure Jazz isn't with her." I joke; she rolls her eyes and walk to the kitchen and pulls out the alcohol store.

The bell dings and the party starts from there. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are all standing there with huge grins. Alice has a bottle of sparkling grape juice and Rosalie has a couple of bottles of champagne.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire crowd hollers as Rosalie screams causing everyone to look at her. Emmett is on one knee holding a ring up to Rosalie and the place goes dead quiet as he starts his speech.

"Rosie, I love you more than anything. From the moment I met you I knew you were the woman I needed at my side forever. Baby, I want you to sleep next to me till my last day on this planet, I want you to mother my children, and I want you to be the one waiting for me at heavens gates. Will you please be mine, forever?"

True to Rose's fashion she sparks a comment. "So you think I will die first huh." Putting her fist on her hip and wearing a huge smile and sparkling eyes. Emmett just drops his head and laughs.

"Okay baby, I will be waiting for you. Just tell me you will let me."

"Emmett, either way I want to enter heavens gates with you. I _will_ be yours forever." She holds her hand out and he places the ring on her finger, everyone claps in response to the show. Bella has a smile of approval on her face.

She leans in and whispers "He did great." I look over at her and she wraps her arms around me and kisses me "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." I kiss her again and the music starts right up.

A couple of hours later there is a knock at the door. Alice and Jasper go and open the door and let in two officers.

"Holy shit Emmett! Did you hire strippers to kick off our engagement?" Rosalie screams.

"What? No." Emmett looks confused.

"Uh no ma'am we are here because there was a noise complaint." One of the men said.

"So, its new years, and who is home really." Alice snips.

"Ali, stop you can't do this go relax, I got this." Bella teeters over. "Sorry officer we will quiet down."

"And no one is driving home…"

"Right, my friend has all sets of keys."

"Alright well lets quiet down, if we have to come out again we will issue you a ticket."

"Yes sir." Bella salutes. I rush over gather Bella, apologize to the officers as I hand Bella off to Alice and Jasper. "We will wrap it up now."

"Very well then ya'll have a good night." I shut door behind them. I walk over turn off the music and go get Bella to take her to bed.

***The next morning* **

My phone starts to sings far too early, its "Mama I'm comin home" so Bella and I shoot up it's my mother so we know something is wrong.

"Hello…" I feel the panic rise in my blood.

"Edward, Speaker now." Bella is hiding no panic so I comply.

"Edward?"

"Esme, is Amanda alright!" Bella grabs my phone.

"Umm I don't know. Tanya is here and causing a fuss."

"Esme keep her away we are on our way we will be there in five or less." She hangs up and starts to get her swishy pants on. "Edward, if she gets near her I will kill her. I don't give a fuck, if she is her mother."

"Bella calm down, everything is okay."

"Let's go."

We get out to Bella's car and there is a note under the wiper.

_Bitch_

_I want what's mine!_

My mind is spinning out of control right now, Bella takes it rolls her eyes, crumples it up and throws it in the back seat. She starts her car, throws it in gear and I swear she is moving before she is fully in gear because the wheels squeal in high protest.

Less than five minutes later she slams the brakes and shoves the car in park as her phone rings. "Hello…No time she is here…yes…I don't give a shit." And she closes the phone and throws it in the back.

We walk straight inside and Amanda is crying in my mother's arms. "What the hell is going on?" I look at the pain in my mother's eyes.

"It seems our little Amanda there can't handle the truth as well as she thought." Tanya walks in to the living room.

"You Bitch." Before I can respond to anything Bella has Tanya up to the wall by the throat as Tanya is turning red.

**BPOV**

We got a call early this morning that Tanya was at Edward's parent's house and she is causing a huge problem for Amanda. I don't even let the hang over settle in I throw on cloths and rush out the door. We get there and Amanda is crying in Esme's lap.

"What the hell is going on." Edward inquires.

"It seems our little Amanda there can't handle the truth as well as she thought." Some reddish blond bimbo sneers at us

"You Bitch." I scream and instantly rush to her, and start choking her. All I see is red this bitch did something to Amanda and there is no way in hell I am letting her get away with it.

"Bella, stop!" Edward pulls me back as I am breathing heavy. Holding on to me he looks to this damn skank. "Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"You! You are Tanya. I should kick your ass just for spite." I fight against Edward, but he won't let me go.

'Tanya, go to the dining room I will be there in a minute." After she walks out of the room Edward turns me to face him. "I will deal with her, right now Amanda needs you. So calm down and go tend to her and I will get rid of her." He motions to the kitchen and I nod my head and he loosens his grip.

We both walk away from each other and I set my mind on Amanda.

"Bella" she sniffles.

"I'm here, baby girl" I kneel down and she reaches for me. I look to Esme to make sure she is okay with this and she is. "Come here baby I got you, you're alright. Can you tell me who she is and what she did to hurt you."

"Bella, she is my mom." You want to know shock? That was it. Yes, I just attacked this girl's mother.

"Why are you crying?"

"Maybe I can help with that one." Esme says with distain in her voice. "Tanya showed up here extraordinarily early. I can't seem to deal with her without getting upset so I asked her to wait in the parlor while I got Carlisle. When I came out she was gone. I looked in the kitchen and when I came out she was coming into the living room with Amanda by the hand. She had her sit on the couch and proceeded to tell her that her mother and father never wanted her and that she was an accident that ruined her life. When Amanda said that Edward does want her Tanya told her he only has her because someone has to and he drew the short straw. He never wanted a baby he just felt bad and when Amanda arrived he felt he had no choice." Amanda has started crying uncontrollably again.

I hold her while I explain the truth. "Amanda, listen to me baby. You daddy does want you and he loves you with all his heart. I know this because if he didn't he wouldn't have gottin up in a minutes notice and rushed here when he heard you were hurt. He does love you and you are a gift to him one he is never sorry to have."

"Does that mean that you love me too?"

"More than my own life." I smile

"You say that to Seth and Billy."

"And I see you as I see them. I told you I will always be here for you…no matter what. I meant that, they weren't just words Amanda I do love you like I do my own boys." I hug her so tight and hold her until her breathing slows. "Now I want you to go upstairs and turn that music really loud and dance out all the worries you have with grandma and I will be up in a minute to help…okay." I put on my fakest sweetest smile to let her know everything is fine.

"Bella are you going to deal with my mom now?"

"Yes, baby girl, I am."

"Hit her once for me; make her stay away from now on. I never want to see her again." She whispers. I wink my answer.

I stay put until I hear the music then I get up and walk into the kitchen. Normally I would have been able to control things better but this woman was threating everything that has been making me happy and I will be damned is she gets to continue. As I enter the kitchen I hear them fighting.

"Tanya, I will never leave my daughter behind. You had your chance now are you going to sign the papers or not?" Edward snaps

"I don't think I will pave the way for you to play house. You ruined my life now it's payback."

"God damn it Tanya, you said you would do this!"

"Mother's perks we get to change our minds."

That does it for me I charge in the kitchen with my eyes locked on her as she starts to back up around the table. "You bitch! No it's not a mother's perk to change your mind. It's a mother's perk to love a child to get and 'I love you' from them. It's a perk to watch them grow and learn." I grab her throat again and start hitting her head against the wall and continue on. "You disgrace the name 'mom'. I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to hurt her." I stop but slam her in a chair. "Here is what you are going to do. You will sign these papers, then you will walk out that door without even a glance in her direction, finally you will go to Paris and so help me if you come around her while I am still alive you will pay a hefty price. I think that is more than fair considering I want to make it so you can never have kids again." I grab the papers and slam them down on the table in front of her.

"What do you care what I do regarding that little monster."

I don't even think I just connect my fist to her jaw.

_There ya go Amanda._

Tanya sits back up and looks at me with an evil grin on her face. "You will pay for that."

"Really, well I better make this good" I tackle her out of the chair and let all my anger go on this woman. I have blood on my hands and shirt, her face is covered just the same.

"Bella if you kill her you will go to jail and I won't be able to clean up this mess." I freeze my fist in the air.

_Rose?_

"Bella don't kill my mom, I don't want you to go to jail."

_Amanda? Okay pull it together. _

I get off Tanya and pull her to the chair again slamming a pen and the paperwork down in front of her. "Sign now…HO BAG." Amanda giggles.

I get up wash my hands. When I come back in I pick Amanda up and rest her on my hip as she wraps her hands around my neck. I look Tanya straight into the eyes and in the most possessive tone I can I let her know I am done with her "MINE"

"Tanya, please remember we all have skeletons in our closet and I assure you, yours are worse that what Bella has done this morning. Now I think you have officially worn out your welcome please leave my home."

As Tanya walks out Carlisle walks in. he looks at her and then me and Amanda. "What in hells name happened here?"

"Bella kicked ass and saved my daughter that's what happened." Edward puts his arm around me and kisses us both on the head.

"I see, Bella I hope this is not a habit of yours I don't think I could afford the attorney fees." He smiles.

"No worries, for Bella I am free." Rose smirks at Carlisle.

"No but Amanda is safe and that's all that matters." I hug her tight then set her down.

"My baby girl go get dressed you are with me until farther notice." I pat her butt as she takes off. I spin around and look at every one. "Now that she is gone I think I have a hangover to tend to."

"That is right here dear, coffee and Tylenol for both you and Edward."

"Thanks mom, now how about we talk about the letter in the back seat of your car right now?"

"Letter… what letter?" Alice starts to panic.

"Alice stress and the baby remember…it's no big deal it more than likely kid messing with me like they did over Christmas. I'm just going to ignore it and maybe it will go away." I have a bad feeling I know who it is but I will not tell anyone I will handle it quietly and none will ever know there was a problem.

"Bella I need to see it." Emmett says.

"Me too, for documentation." Rose adds

"Sure, sure" _thank you Jake for the pacifying statement. _

So the question of the day is; how do you keep the ones you love the safest while dealing with a lunatic discreetly…

**Well Bella has a bit of mama lioness in her too huh. You think that's the last of Miss Tanya… **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight or anything to do with X-Files. I just like to have fun. **

**Chapter 36**

**EPOV**

"Jake, it's Edward."

"What's up man?"

"Well there are a couple of things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well first of all I want use that tree in Bella's back yard to make a tree house for the boys. What do you think?"

"Now ain't it kinda cold man?" I chuckle a little.

"No in the spring I'd like to start on it."

"I don't see why not. You want some help?"

"Well yeah that would be great but also Bella isn't sold on the idea."

He laughs into the phone. "And you want me to help convince her?"

"Well yeah, I was hoping you would."

He laughs again. "I will try but I make no guarantees. So what's the other thing, you said 'a couple'."

"Well…Bella would kill me if she knew I told you but I think you should know too. She has had some things happening."

"Things? Things like what?" he stops laughing instantly and sounds concerned.

"Well over Christmas she has a knife in her tires, then she had an issue where the air was let out of them, then about two weeks ago we woke up to see a note on her car. Whoever left it, called her a bitch and said they wanted what was theirs. Rose and Em told her they needed to see it and she said sure but no one seen it since."

"Edward wait, did she say sure or sure sure?"

"Sure, sure. What does that matter?"

"Edward man you still have a lot to learn. When she says sure, sure, she is just pleasing you and has no intention of do as anyone asks. She was just shutting you guys up. Unfortunately man I taught her that. I guarantee you won't see it ever again. Hell man, she probably already burnt it or threw it away."

"But Jake someone is messin with her. I get she is your ex and I am the last person you should be helping but man, she can't get hurt…"

"Whoa Edward, calm down. First of all Bella can take care of herself, Charlie saw to it. Bella can kick some serious ass if she needs to and she always has a gun close by and Charlie taught her how to use it. So relax. Second Bella ain't just my ex man she is my best friend and you are what makes her happy so I will help you. If we get caught watchin out for her I am putting all the blame on you and she can kick your ass. We are gonna have to be slick about this and enlist a few more people cuz she is all over the place man."

"Alice, we need Alice." I almost screamed.

"I hate to say it but she can get it done. You stay with her today and…"

"Jake I have to work. I'm on lunch right now."

"Where is Bella? Girl's day. They meet once a week for lunch."

"That's right Leah said that this morning. Okay I will call Alice and get her on it, and let her know Bella is to be kept in the dark."

"Thank you Jake, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Bella."

"Edward, calm down man. I think Bella would be sending someone to you in the ER before they sent her there." Jake chuckles

**JPOV**

That guy is nuts, he thinks Bella would ever let something happen to herself. I enjoy a little chuckle to myself before I call Alice.

"Hello" she chirps.

"Alice, its Jacob, don't let Bella know I am on the phone. I know you know about the letter that was on Bella's car a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Who is so important that they can interrupt out ladies lunch Ali?' Bella asks.

"No one"

"Alice meet me after you get off work tonight we have a problem and I need your help. No laughing either little pixie." So she giggles.

"Okay, see you later then" and she hangs up, yes that damn Pixie hung up on me.

**APOV**

Jacob calls me while I am at lunch with the girls and I am supposed to keep it from Bella. What…a…moron. I had to do some fast talking to distract Bella from who called. Believe me when I tell you that was no easy feat.

I am sitting at La Push beach waiting for Jacob now and a part of me wants to yell at him but I could hear the concern in his voice when he called me earlier so I think I will hear him out and then yell at him, if he needs it.

"Alice" Jacob calls to me while walking with Leah by his side. I am so happy that Leah has joined our group. I think I see Jacob and Leah getting married they seem to be the perfect match. He is in no way romantic and she is not expecting it. They are like friends in a relationship. It's so cute I told Bella the day she married Jacob I saw another divorce in her future but I knew Jake would take it well. I knew it was a marriage of comfort and security not love. I know Bella she needs a romantic sap that is so into her that he will walk through fire. Bella keeps saying she doesn't want a fairy tale but really she does just an insanely personal one. Jake and Leah though those two will be together till death.

"Alice, thanks for showin up."

"Anything for Bella Jacob, you know that. So spill it what's up

"Well I know you know about the letter but do you know about the two tire incidents?"

I gasp "No I didn't know about them. What happened?"

"Well I guess…over Christmas someone stabbed one of her tires, then someone let all the air out of them another time."

"Jake do you think he found her?"

"Yes Alice I do." His eyes have a fear in them I have never seen before.

"Well Jacob you know Bella will not allow anyone to protect her, she thinks she can handle it herself."

"Alice she probably thinks she is going to protect all of us from him." He sighs deeply and Leah rubs his back in small circles for comfort.

"I will talk with Rose and Emm. I know there is still a restraining order…"

"But will that stop him really?"

"I don't know Jacob…I don't know."

We finalize a few things then I head home. I call Rose and fill her in. To say this whole thing pissed her off would be a huge understatement. She does her normal Rosalie rampage then starts in on all the legal mumbo jumbo. She informs me she will talk to Emmett and make sure Bella will be safe.

***Two Weeks Later***

**BPOV**

I am really beginning to get irritated. It seems like where ever I go I run into someone anymore. Jacob and Alice are buddy- buddy and Edward is hovering. Rose and Emmett seem to be doing a lot of whispering and questioning. I really think I am losing it.

_I wonder if they know what is going on. Maybe I can just move…. but what about Edward and Jake? Or the boys? They are settled and doing well and my parents are close. Ugh I can't leave but I can't put them all in danger. How did he find me? What if it's not him? What if it's another sicko? It has been what seven years…almost eight, since I have seen him. Something inside says it's him. If there is one thing I know it's do not ignore that feeling. I will just have to keep my eyes open and watch closely. Oh and will be talking to the school and the teachers personally. TODAY!_

"Hey boss"

"Miss Swan what can I do for you?"

"I have something at the school that requires my immediate attention, may I get off now? It's about an hour early but I have everything done."

"Of course, Miss Swan. I did need to speak to you about your hours. We have been looking at the work you have been doing and noticing that you are finishing quickly and you have upped our sales thirty percent you now have an open schedule. The company has ordered you a new laptop for work. Now you need to know that should you quit it will need to be returned so I recommend you not put too much personal information on it."

"Yes sir. I am wondering though, why should I need a laptop?"

"Well it will allow you access to what is on your desktop here and this way while you are out you will be able have any information at your fingertips and should you have to work from home you will be well supplied. We also have a cell phone for company use only. I understand you have your own for personal use so I don't think I will have to worry about you taking advantage of the company. All expenses will be covered by Forks Supply and Shipping. Now as protocol I have to warn you should you be found taking advantage of these supplies you will have them stripped and you will be terminated."

"You have nothing to worry about sir."

"I know but I have to tell you rules and such you know." He waves it off.

"Well thank you sir. When should I expect them?"

"Monday at the latest. Now good luck at the school and if there is anything else I can do please let me know."

"Thank you sir. I will see you in the morning."

"Well here just take this I need you out tomorrow to these places. Your people skills are needed to deal with these people. Volturi industries is the biggest in Seattle we need them. They will bring in many others with their business. You are still new but I trust you Miss Swan. Please don't make me regret pushing the line for you."

"I understand sir you will not be disappointed." He nods in response and I take my leave.

I arrive at the school ten minutes later and head straight for the office.

"Mrs. Cope." This woman really needs to retire she has been here since I was in school.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" She asks as she approaches the desk.

"I need to speak with Tyler please."

"Sure he is free, just go on in."

"Bella, how are you?" he asks as he stands from his desk to walk up and hug me.

"I am good thanks and you?" I respond as I hug him back.

"I am wonderful. Loren will be so happy to hear I have seen you today."

"Be sure to tell her I said hi. However I have come to speak with you in regards to my boys and I'm sure Edward would not mind if I group Amanda in on this."

"Oh dear, are they alright?"

"Oh yeah they are healthy and growing like weeds as kids do." I motion towards the picture of his three on his desk.

He chuckles. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Tyler, I want to be notified of anyone calling or stopping in to inquire about the kids. The only ones who are allowed to pick them up will be me, Edward or our folks, and you know what they look like, unless otherwise told. There is a snag in life for me right now and they are important to me." The floor suddenly became fascinating.

"Bella is there a reason I should worry for the rest of my students?" Fear rolled into his eyes.

"Oh no." I shake my head and look him in the eye. "Just have and extra set of eyes on them and I want to know of anything suspicious, even if it seem mundane. I will be speaking with the teachers as well."

"Well the kids should be out for their last recess now I will call the lounge and have Mr. Nelson, Miss Hansen, and Mrs. Johnson come here. We can all meet in the conference room." I turn and head that way as he calls to the lounge.

Three teachers enter, about two minutes later, with confused looks on their faces. Everyone takes their seats and I look at the clock. I have five minutes, so I get right to the point. "I am having a personal issue and I need all three children watched a little closer than normal. If one thing seems off I am to be notified." I look right to Mrs. Johnson. "This includes Amanda. I assure you Edward would more than allow it; I will be discussing it with him tonight. If you question it at all please feel free to call and verify with him. You should be warned if I find one slip and my children have to pay the price for said slip up I will be pissed off and all of you will know it. Are there any questions?"

"So it is made clear the only ones, other than staff, that are allowed to remove the children from your rooms are Bella, Edward, and their parents."

They all nod in understanding. I nod and head out to my car to look like I have been standing there waiting the whole time. I see Emmett sitting in his car a little ways down the road in his car. It may look empty but I know he is in there, I know it.

I hop up on the back of my trunk and watch Emmett out of the corner of my eye but I face the school. Out come my three angels laughing and play shoving each other into one another. The sight causes me to smile at how carefree they are when danger is clearly larking somewhere. When they reach me I plaster a smile on my face and greet the kids. Seth gives me a look that tells me I ain't foolin him. I think that is my second greatest fear. He will find out and will try to 'save' me. While I try to wordlessly convince him everything is fine I see something out of the corner of my eye but by the time I turn my head it is gone. It looked so familiar but I couldn't be sure. I shove the fear away and look to where Emmett was but he is pulling out and heading the way the blur went.

I get the kids in the car and head home. When we get home I rush the kids inside as I see an unfamiliar car parked by the curb two houses up. After I have them in I send them to play upstairs and I bolt the lock on the door. I know it sound paranoid but I had a bad feeling at the school and now I have three people that I love who depend on me. I need to protect them.

"Mama, what's the problem you seem a little off" I see a very concerned Seth standing in the kitchen when I walk in.

"Nothing baby, everything is fine."

"Then why was Emmett outside the school all day today?" he crosses his arms over his chest like my dad does when he thinks I'm lying.

"Seth listen Emmett's job requires him to watch the school and library. So he sits for a bit at one then moves to another, then comes back to the one."

"Really then why have you been looking worried lately and why did you lock the door?"

Yes my son is that observant. "Well baby, you know it annoys Edward when it is left unlocked. So I lock it now."

"Mom I love you, I really do, but I ain't buyin that stupid. You never do anything like that just to please someone. You gonna tell me or what…" he looks at me expectantly.

'Okay look… there is an adult issue right now that I have to handle and to do that and keep you safe I have extra precautions to take. I love you baby and I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"Well what can I do to help?"

I want to tell him nothing but I know he will never settle for that. I rack my brain to find some way for him to help me. I must have been thinking too long because he pulls me from my thoughts.

"Mama?" he is lower his head to match my floor gazing. Then it hits me…

"You know what; yeah there is something you can do. I need you to help me watch out for Little Bill and Mandy. Can you watch them when I am not around, and if I ever tell you to take them and go I need you to do that? Can you handle that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Mom I have already been doin that. How do you think I saw Emmett ALL day." He raises his brow again. In a flash the duh look is gone but a look of confusion replaces it.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mom, I feel funny."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?" I touch his forehead.

"No it's almost like there is something wrong, like something bad is going to happen. It's strange."

_Oh shit!_

"Seth, we need to chat a minuet lets go to the table." We both move to the table sitting across from each other. "Seth, that feeling you have right now" I point to his stomach. "I know it's uncomfortable but I need you to listen to it and hold on to it till it goes away. What I mean by that is, please don't ever shove it off, okay. It's a good thing trust me. You know how Jake used to ask about my voo-doo powers."

"Yeah, he used to call it witchcraft." I have to laugh at the memories.

"Well that is what Jake is talking about baby."

"So I have witchy powers?" his brows crease into a 'V' shape.

I laugh through my nose. "No baby some would call it a sixth sense, others might call it gut feelings or gut instincts."

"Do you feel funny right now too?"

"A little yeah." I nod my head to the side. "Baby do you know what self-preservation is?"

"You mean like how you protect yourself?"

"Well kind of. That feeling you get it kind of like your mind and body telling you there is something that may harm you or someone you love. Or that something is all out wrong and you need to protect yourself. When that happens Seth," I take his hands in mine to beg him, "please, please listen to it and get yourself out okay. You never ignore it."

"What if you tell me to do something else?"

"If that is the case I need you to give me some kind of sign, or take the punishment of disobeying because if anything happened to you or your brother or sis…uh…Amanda I wouldn't be able to handle it. Never be afraid to tell me either about your feelings okay. I love you I really do baby and all I want is for you to be safe, healthy, and as happy as possible. I will never let you down. I will always be here."

"Oh mama you can be so confusing. Will I still be punished if I explain it to you later?"

"Depends on the situation, I don't need you taking advantage of this." I chuckle.

"Okay can I ask one thing though?" he looks so serious.

"Anything baby."

"Can we not tell people that I'm a freak please? You have to admit mom this sounds like something off of X-Files or something."

"I know baby, and you by no means are a freak okay. You just have good self-preservation" I smile in comfort.

"Okay well my friends won't call it that, they will call me a liar or super freak or something. So for now can it just be between us."

"Always baby." I smile again. "Do you have any more questions?"

"I don't think so, not right now anyway."

"Ok" I chuckle "go play." I release his hand that I forgot I was holding and he rushes off.

I head back to the kitchen to start supper I no more get the chicken out of the fridge and my phone rings. I know instantly its Edward.

"Hey Edward, how's work?"

"Bella are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Should I not be?" I ask confused.

"Well Em…" _Ah hah I knew it._

"Edward I saw him its fine. Everything is fine. Amanda is fine."

"Well what about you and m…the boys?"

"Edward breath, I don't think it would be good for a doctor to pass out while working." I tease. "Everyone is fine; I am starting supper right now."

"Did you…"

I interrupt him. "Yes the door is locked. Will you please relax? I have this all under control."

"Okay." Now he sounds like he is pacifying me.

"Edward so help me if you don't stop acting like a crazed lunatic, or I will kick your ass. I am a big girl and I think I can handle anything that three kids give me."

"I know love I just worry. Maybe I should buy you a dog or something."

This is getting out of control he has been like this for weeks now. "Edward if you get me a dog I will teach it to attack you for all your absurdities. Now stop it." I half snap at him but this is annoying.

"Well I needed to tell you I have to stay late I have a meeting with one of the board leaders. So do you still have clothes for Mandy there?"

"Of course, Edward, it's fine. Will you be coming here tonight or to your parents place?"

"If I leave I will go to my folks place because I have to be up well before the sun and I don't want to bother you."

"Edward you are never a bother you know that, but alright." I try to hide the disappointment from my voice.

"Well love I have to get back to work I will talk to you soon okay. Oh and I was approved to stay here for my O.B. training, and I can keep working in the E.R till I am finished."

"Oh Edward, that's wonderful."

"It means Amanda will be there more."

"That's fine Edward. I smile a sigh though my nose.

"I know love. I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"Alright, oh hey what about Amanda did you want to say hi?"

"Oh man, I don't have time. I will get them from school and play with them then. Will you explain for me?"

"No problem, have a good night."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I start the potatoes for supper when a thought hits me that makes me smile and warm from the heart. I will have to talk to Edward soon.

**Okay guys, here is where you speak your mind. Leave it all in a review. You know I love you leaving your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight, I just like to play with them.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys make my day.**

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

Man this has been a long week. I am stopping by Bella's quick to check her door to make sure it's locked like I have every night for a while now. I am pleased when it is locked. I am shocked though when Bella rips the door open. It is like midnight, I wonder what she is still doing up.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she asks tying her robe. I'd be the world's biggest liar if I said my eyes didn't roam a body I have had the pleasure of loving quite often.

"I…uh…was…I mean I…wanted to…uh…oh screw it." I grab her pull her close and kiss her with so much passion I think I might just burst. She rests her hand on my biceps and kisses me back.

When we both need air we break our kiss. I start kissing her neck softly as she giggles. "Is this why you came tonight, Edward?"

"Well, I can't help it, you look so damn delicious. What's on under that?"

She looks down at her robe, "Oh nothing, I just got out of a nice hot bath."

This woman is temptation made specifically for me. I feel myself harden for her.

"Bella, can I stay with you tonight? I have to be up early again but I swear I won't wake you, I just have to be with you tonight."

"Edward you are always welcome here you know that and I don't care if I get woke up now. I have new perks, which make my job easier."

"Bella, love, I really want to hear about that but now that I know what's **not** under that robe I really need to speak a different kind of language."

She smiles "Oh yeah… please fill me in."

"Oh I have every intention of doing so. Starting now." I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. I hold her against the wall while I lock the door. I slide to her neck again nipping and sucking earning moans of pleasure from her glorious mouth. I slide my hand to the robe belt to remove it when she grabs my hand. I set her on her feet.

"Edward, I think we should take this to the bed room."

I pick her back up bridal style and carry her to the room. She pushes the door closed. The second I hear it latch I put her down and pin her against the door, with a hand on each side of her head, my hands flat on the door. "Now miss swan do you have any more problems?" she just shake her head no. "Good, now the kids are home so you need to be quiet." I start kissing her neck again. "But this weekend, Amanda is staying with my parents and you are mine, each night till the boys return." I can feel her legs shake against my thighs and a small whimper fall from her lips.

She wraps her hands around my neck taking my hair in her fingers. "mmm"

I slide my hands down her hips pulling on her robe belt again. Thank God she isn't stopping me. I move my hands to the inside of her robe staring straight into her eyes. She pulls the string on my scrub pants, leaving them to fall to the floor. I step out of them and walk her backwards to the bed. We stop right at the edge and start kissing again. I move my hands up to her shoulders and slide the robe off her shoulders letting it fall into a pool at her feet. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it across the room, not caring where it lands. Before my shirt leaves my hands Bella pulls my boxers off springing me free from its confines. I lean her back and start placing firm kisses between her breasts. Her head falls back, causing her hair to fall off her shoulders and leaving her nipples calling to me. I can't resist I pull a nipple into my mouth flicking my tongue over her harden nipple. Her gasp breaks the silence in the room.

Her hand is back in my hair fisting it tightly, while her other hand holds onto my arm. With one arm wrapped around her lower back, I switch nipples as I lean her back until she is lying on the bed. I push myself up onto my hands and look into her eyes again, there is something so comforting about her, but her eyes are what make me feel at home. I slide my hand down her thigh lifting her leg to rest her heal on the edge of the bed, doing the same with the other one. I lean down giving her one more firm passionate kiss before slowly kissing down her abdomen causing her breathing to pick up into shallow quick pants.

I am working my tongue down to her glistening center when her hips jerk up in what I take as anticipation. I move forward spreading her legs. I take one more, long, look then lean my head down and run my tongue flat against her lower lips. I feel a shudder run through her. Taking that as a signal to continue I slide my tongue trough her folds and circle her clit, igniting a soft "hmm" noise to fall from her mouth. I apply a firm pressure to the swollen nub, moving my tongue gradually faster in a circular motion. After a few minutes of tasting my amazing girlfriend she whispers "oh my fucking God… Edward I am going to cum." And my mouth is flooded with her warm sex.

Bella's hands grab my face and pull me up to her where she locks her lips to mine. I know she can taste herself on me and for some reason that fuels my desire for her. With some unknown force she flips us over and slides down by body locking suction onto my cock. I have never had a woman who can give head like she can. She never fully releases the suction but loosens it a little as she slides her mouth upwards then tightening again as she pulls me in deeper. I feel the back of her throat hit my head and I about lost it right there on the spot. My hand finds its way to her head as I guide her with every up-down motion. Just as I felt like I was going to lose it she stops, I am about to protest when she wraps her palm around me and starts pumping up and down. After a few minutes of doing this she straddles my thighs and starts to pick up the pace. When I get close again she stops. I worry about blue balls at this point. She slides up kissing as she goes. Rising up to her knees she lowers herself right onto me. Sliding smoothly onto my shaft she starts to rise and mover her hips forward, and lower while moving her hips back. This makes an amazing friction accompanied with a tightening and losing that is mind blowing.

"Oh shit Bella I am not going too…holy shit" I whisper as she lets out a low satisfied moan. "Bella that was…"

"mmm hmm." Is her only response, as we pull back the blankets, crawled into bed, cuddling together, and instantly fall asleep.

***The next afternoon***

**BPOV**

"Hello…"

"Alice, its Bella."

"Yeah I got that, what's up."

"I saw Jesus!"

"You what… how in the hell…what are you talking about Bella?"

"I saw Jesus!"

"Okay, good to know."

Clearly pregnancy has made Alice a little slow.

"Oh never mind Rose will appreciate it more."

"Holy shit! No fuckin way!" _It's about time you damn pixie._

"Okay the café in ten minutes. I will call the others. It is about fuckin time and details are needed Bella, you heard about all ours…well except for Leah's but whatever. It's tradition."

"Okay I will give you something but not all of it jeesh Ali I gatta keep some stuff to myself."

"Bella, café 10 minutes."

"Who is that darling?" I hear Jasper drawl in the background.

"It's Bella she saw Jesus."

"ALICE!"

"Oh like Edward didn't know."

"No I lead nothing on and he will be gone until tonight."

"Ok I will see you in ten." And she hangs up.

"I threw my hair in a ponytail grab a pair of skinny jeans and Edward scrub top from last night along with my purse and keys and leave. When I turn around form locking my door I see my car is in no way drivable. I have a scratch along the whole side of my car, all four tires are flat, my hood is up and parts are everywhere, on the ground laying over the engine, or what is supposed to be the engine. I turn around to see writing on my house '**you will pay bitch**'. I fumble with my keys to try to get back in my house but drop them a number of times before I pick them up and remember my cell is in my purse.

I pull out my phone and debate who to call first Edward or my dad I decide I need Edward. Then something hits me…I'm in love with Edward. This thought makes me drop my head back in frustration to yell up to the sky at the fates.

"Alright, you! Now is not the time for this epiphany. You couldn't have done this when I have handled him and all his games. Well guess what, I aint sayin nothin till I'm sure he is safe and in love with me too. So now, how about you give me another epiphany that actually helps me right now!"

Then it hits me-the boys. They can't see this and they need to be safe. So I pull up my contacts and call the school. The boys are fine so I call Edward first.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"First of all you are out of breath, and secondly you never call me while I'm at work and thirdly…just call it a gut feeling. Now what is wrong?"

"Someone totaled out my car and trashed the front of my house." I am trying to stay calm, I hope I sound calm.

"Okay what are you doing right now?"

"Honestly, Edward I am a little shaken so I am sitting on my steps because my hands wont function right to let me back in the house."

"Okay, the kids are in school for another two hours and I am off in one. Where are you going that you need your car?"

"Uhh…" oh I so don't want to tell him I am going to brag about his amazing skills in the bedroom. "I was going to lunch with the girls."

"Umm ok…I have a question about that but I will ask you that later when I get ho…er…to your house. Here is what I want you to do. Call Alice, Rose, Angela or Leah to come and get you. Then I want you to call your dad to report this, Bella I know you want to keep us out of this but Bella you mean the world to me and I don't want you hurt so please do this love."

He sounds so determined, I cave. "Alright but what do I do about a car until this is fixed?"

"Bella we will worry about that tonight when I get home. I will pick up the kids after work and be to your place right after."

I nod even though he can't see it. "Okay I will."

"Alright I will see you shortly and don't be alone. Oh and I am texting Emmett."

"Alright I will see you tonight Edward."

"Bye love."

I hung up called Alice, she of course freaked out. Five minutes later all the girls are pulling up in front of my car. They are all wailing so I couldn't make out a thing that was said until Jake pulled up. I ran straight to him.

"Jake, it's him I just know it. What am I going to do? He will do everything he can to get to him. I can't let that happen…what if tries to kill Edward or you! Jake what if he kills my son?" the tears are all out flowing and my breathing has started to hiccup.

"Bells, you gatta calm down. The boys will be here soon. We will protect him and Edward can take care of himself.

"Emmett, I have to call him." I sniff

"Done. ETA two minutes" Rosalie looks up from taking pictures of the car.

_What does she cary a damn camera with her everywhere she goes?_

"I need Edward…"

"I got that one covered" she pulls the phone from her ear "He says he is getting the kids and taking them to his parents place, and he is calling your dad in a minuet."

I nod and wrap my arms around myself in a way to calm myself. Alice mutters something then hangs up and everyone crowds around me. While we are standing there we hear the sirens and a few seconds later Emmett rips into the yard.

"Bella, are you okay?" I nod my head. "Okay well this is going to be hard for you but I need to know everything. Every small little detail, no holding back."

"Emmett I can't. I don't want you guys hurt. He is crazy. He will hurt all of you to get to me. He is pissed off as hell at me."

"Bella I can't protect you if you don't tell me everything."

"Emmett I, in no way, need protecting from anyone or anything." I rip my keys from my purse and thank heavens in my anger my key slides in smoothly, I slam the door as I enter my house. I grab a rag from the nearest closet and just start wiping things down, I am so angry and scared that I have to clean, I just can't sit down.

"Bells…"

"DAD!" I run to the entry way. "He found us. I have to leave I can't stay here." I start rambling.

"Bella, calm down, I can't help you if you guys if you leave. That's why he moved you away before. Now I need you to calm down because Edward will be here in a minuet he just dropped the boys off with his folks, and is coming here now."

"Dad I need him but I am afraid he will get hurt because of me. I have to protect him."

"Bella I think that man can handle himself just fine. Right now you need to come up with a plan to make sure my grandbabies, your angels, are safe."

"Dad is he gets near my kids he will hurt them. I can't let that happen. What am I going to do if I stay here? They are in far more danger here, I have GOT to leave!"

"Bella oh my God!" Edward runs over to me wrapping me in his arms. "Love, you can't leave you made a promise to Amanda and she needs you now more than ever. I am here to help you. Please, please just don't leave. You can't run forever, love, this has to stop now. Will you please let us all help you?"

"Edward you can't…"

"Yes I can. My dad is visiting with Seth now in his study he canceled all his evening appointments. If Seth knows anything my dad will get it out of him, without him even realizing there is a problem."

"No that's the thing Edward he knows. He feels it."

"That is not surprising love, the two of you are almost identical." Edward huffs through his nose. "Bella, you are not in this alone. Come here I want to show you something." He pulls me to the window. "Look."

Outside, everyone is still there. Emmett and Rose are taking notes and pointing to things on the car, Jake is hard at work under the hood, Leah right next to him pointing at something; Alice is on the phone crying. Something comes over me and I run out the door to Alice and hold her tightly in a hug.

I hear Jasper on the phone "I'm comin darlin, I'm right around the corner. She hangs up after that. "Bella, I love you. You are going to be my child's god mother for Christ's sakes. I need you to stop shutting us out. We are all here to help." Her brow scrunches as Jasper pulls up in the yard. "Now stop being a dumb ass and let us help!"

This causes everyone to crowd around us nodding. Jake and my dad where right behind me resting a hand on me, but it wasn't till I felt Edward's hand take mine that I looked at Emmett. "Emm lets go inside I think you need to know this."

So I told Emmett the whole story. From beginning to end, including the threat and my fears for my kids, mainly Seth. Then I told him how I have been explaining to Seth, how to take care of himself, should he ever be separated from me.

"Okay now I need a description…"

"Dirty blond hair, fairly muscular, blue eyes, just slightly taller than me, and he always has this stupid leather jacket..."

"Have you seen him around here at all?"

"No, I always seem to wake up to this shit." I gesture with my hand.

"Bella" Jake and Leah come in. "I think you are going to need a new car. Parts are missing and others are destroyed. I can fix it but I'd have to order parts and what not. I think a new car would be a better idea."

"Yeah Jake I will get right on that. Let me just go rob a fucking bank quick and be done with it." I know it was snotty but I am so annoyed right now and feeling venerable and I hate that feeling. So I don't know if I care at this point.

"Well, Bella, you have one of two options." Now he is irritated with me. "You can either: put on big girl panties and take care of business with us. That means you have to stop being a bitch. Or you can sit and sulk and wait for the trouble to swallow you up. If you let that happen then the boys will surely get hurt and you will never recover. Now the Bella I know and love would never allow this shit to break her. So tell me, now, you gonna sit and whine like a little bitch or be the ass kick Bella that has lasted this long?"

"Jake, don't call me a bitch or your ass is next. Now Emm, Rose, what is my next move? My kids need to be safe."

"That's my Bella." Charlie and Jake say in unison.

"Okay here is what we are going to do. You are now under complete-discreet surveillance, the kids too, Edward you will be watched just the same. Charlie I have a feeling you are well informed about this so I'd like to…"

My dad holds up his hand. "Emmett I'm afraid when it comes to that you will need to speak to all the ladies and maybe even Jake. Bella kept a lot from me." My dad hangs his head in sorrow. I can now see that in my attempts to protect him, I actually hurt him.

_Okay this shit stops now, if he isn't stopped I will never get my happily ever after. My children will never be safe and it is my job to make them safe. This ends __**now.**_

"Okay Emmett, one thing I ask. Make sure my kids don't know about the trouble they are in. Seth feels something let's not prove him right." I look around them room at everyone. "I am trusting all of you with all of my children. My life. Please don't make me regret it."

I lean into Edward and he holds me tight. "They will be okay love. We are all here."

"Bella. Trust me those boys will be so protected down at the rez, no one will get to them. I will stake my life on it. I love them too." Leah says resting her hand on my arm.

"Okay, ladies it's time to clean up the mess. Those boys will be home tomorrow and I will not allow them to see this." My mother finally speaks up in determination.

We walk outside to start cleaning up the mess when we are met by an angry Esme.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Edward steps in front of me.

"Edward someone wants my grandsons and I will be go to hell if they get them." She looks at the house and car in shock.

My mom walks up to Esme "Then we have a mess to clean up then don't we? I am Renee, Bella's mother."

They look at each other for a minute, not as if they are challenging each other but having a conversation. "Yes we do," Esme smirks "Lunch on Monday?" My mother nods and everyone gets to work.

"Hey Bella I think your mom and Edward's mom are pissed of…"

"No shit Jake, where did you by the obvious?" we chuckle together as we work. Leave it to Jake to make me laugh.

I now have a feeling of peace. All these people around me love my kids and me so much they will risk their lives to keep us here and safe. Edward of course has been quiet, for the most part, but standing front and center the whole time. Maybe just maybe he is in love with me too, or he considers it a small price to pay to have someone there for Amanda.

I gaze over at Edward; he glances in my direction as if he felt me looking at him. He gives me a slight smile and winks at me. Then I remember I need to talk to him. So I walk over to him and stand there until he turns to look at me.

"Edward can your parents keep the boys tonight? I need to talk to you."

"I'm sure it's fine." He looks over my shoulder "Mom"

"Yes dear"

"Can you keep the kids over night?" her eyes light up.

"No problem I bought clothes the other day so we will get the kids to school tomorrow." she looks at me and smiles warmly like my own mother does and I couldn't hold back the return smile even if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry your lunch was ruined love."

I shake my head "It's no big deal. I think I needed this more." I smile at his confused look.

**Okay, there is a lot here but let me know what you think…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to twilight or leave it to beaver.**

**Chapter 38**

**EPOV**

Man, last night was a long night. Bella really got shook up. I don't think I have ever seen her like that. I stayed with her again last night. We hung a sheet up until we could get someone out there to reside the house. It needs it anyway.

Bella told me she wants to talk to me and we just ran out of time last night but I will be talking to her tonight. Jacob gets the kids after school today and my parents are keeping Amanda for me, so it will be just me and Bella.

_Just me and Bella, no kids, man I can make her scream. Oh man this is going to be great._

"Dr. Cullen, we need you in curtain one." One of the E.R nurses pulls me from my wonderful fantasies. Maybe that's a good thing; I don't think people want to be treated by a doctor who is sporting a pup tent.

**BPOV**

"Okay Bella, spill. We got interrupted yesterday, and there is none else here but us girls." Alice pipes up setting down her tea.

After the drama yesterday, it was too late for lunch, so he rescheduled for today, tea and coffee at my place. So now we are all around my table and they are waiting for details.

"Okay, okay, where do I start?" I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Well, Bella, the beginning is always a nice place to begin." Rose smirks while sipping her coffee.

"Well… he showed up here the other night. I was just getting out of the tub and I thought I heard a car door. So being me I grab my robe and headed to the door. As I get close the nob moves a little. I freeze at first but then I rip the door open ready to give whoever it is a piece of my mind. It was Edward; I guess he has been stopping every night after work to check my door to make sure it's locked. Well you can imagine what he saw. He walks right in my door and picks me up and we start makin out like high school kids. You guys I swear had the kids not been home it would have been on right there." We all giggle.

"Oh Bella, you are too funny. What are you going to do when "the honeymoon stage" is over and that shit stops?" Leah asks.

"Well if he is meant to be mine that will never go away."

"Okay enough of that continue on." Angela waves her hand excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Alright… alright… alright, so he tries to undo my robe, well, I stop him." They all look at me shocked; I hold my hands and continue. "I didn't want the kinds to come down to that, so I suggested we move to the bedroom. You guys he carried me to the bedroom. I close the door and he puts me down and pins me to the wall. No shit you guys I was so turned on by that alone…After a few minutes of makin out we moved to the bed. Let me tell you," I pause and look at Leah "this stays here." She nods. "He can do things with his mouth that I have never felt before. I was instantly soaked you guys. That tongue should be counted as one of the deadliest sins. I don't think I have ever come that hard in my life. That is until he entered me. You guys I swear, right there, Jesus appeared. I was dizzy when he was done. I would sleep with him every night if I could." They all look stunned.

"Holy shit Bella, you have never talked like this before." Angela squeals.

"Okay, Bella listen closely. I am about to give you some advice whether or not you want it, I recommend you just do it. You need to move Edward in. you guys are so good together and I see how you look at him and besides you gave him a key, he looks in on you all the time- and he has a key for heaven's sakes." She repeats.

"I don't know Ali; don't you think it's too soon?"

"Bella, I'm pregnant, and Rose here is getting married and we have been with them about the same amount of time you have been with Edward. Do you love him?"

All I do is nod.

"Wrong question Alice." Rose buts in with a cat that ate the cannery look "Bella, are you _in love_ with him?"

All I can do is shrug. All three gasp, as Leah asks "What?" in response

"That's why Bella can't settle down. To Bella, loving someone and being 'in love' with someone are two different things and Bella has never been able to say she is in love. James has done a number on her and she has a hard time trusting anyone to fall in love." Angela fills in Leah. Leah nods slowly.

"You would already be aware of all that though. I mean Jake would have said something." I say.

"Honestly, Bella, Jake only tells me a few unimportant things. He is really worried about you though. I didn't even know you had a nasty divorce until yesterday."

"Okay it's getting to heavy in here. So… Bella are you going to move Edward in or not?" Alice looks at me.

"Maybe I will ask him on Valentine's day. Then well will have been together almost half a year."

"If that's the case then what's with all the purple Bella?" Rose calls me out with a cork of the brow.

"Shut it Rose."

I quickly change the subject to Rose's wedding plans and that, thank god above, is what we end our coffee time on.

**Jacob POV**

On my way to pick up the boys I think about what happened yesterday and how they plan to explain that stupid sheet on the side of the house. I stop in front of Bella's house and get out. Bella is so lucky her job lets her have all of these breaks. Luck of the draw I guess, Bella is a hard worker though so it only works that she gets the breaks.

"Dad!' Billy comes running up to me.

"Hey little Bill." I pick him up and cuddle him.

"Hey Jake." Seth strolls up to me he has a strange look on his face. He looks almost like he feels guilty about something.

"Seth, what's up big guy?"

"Well see… I want to go stay with Amanda and her grandparents this weekend." He looks up at me.

"Oh sure, sure" I nod receiving a sympathetic look from Bella.

"Thanks Jake" he hugs my leg and darts to the house. A second later he opens the door and hollers to Bella. "Mom, where's your cell?"

She twists his direction "On the coffee table, make sure you use the black one not the gray one."

"Thanks" and he is gone.

"Well looks like it's you and me Billy."

"I don't care" he leans down for me to release him and hops in the truck.

We leave and I leave Seth behind. I swear that is so hard. I love that boy so much but this is what makes him happy. I can't help but wonder if he will ever call me dad again. Or look at me like his dad for that matter.

**BPOV**

"Bella," Edward calls as he walks through the door.

"In here." I place my book on the table so I am free to give him my undivided attention.

"Hello love" he kisses me in the forehead. "How was your day?"

"Oh good, I got a lot done. I really think I need to get a car soon though. I have three appointments in two weeks. Oh that reminds me; one of those days I will need someone to get the kids. Can you get them for me? I will be back to start supper but I won't be back in time to get the kids."

"If I can't, I'm sure one of our parents can." I nod smiling. "So what did you want to talk to me about, it has been driving me nuts all day. Have I done something wrong?"

"No Edward, I just have an idea that I want to run past you."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay, go ahead."

"Well, it's about Amanda." He nods "She is here all the time and I am feeling guilty for putting her on the couch in the toy room all the time. I have those guest rooms so I thought I would put her in one of those. I want to paint it purple and I already bought purple curtains and sheets."

"You, want my daughter to move in here without me?"

"No, what I want to do is give her-her own room. She is here so often I think she needs her own space." I think I have offended him so I try to back pedal. "She doesn't have to; I just thought it would be good for her. I remember when I was younger I loved my room it was a great place to read, and be alone."

"Bella, I don't mind." He wraps his arms around me "Now are we going to be alone on my evenings off this weekend." He playfully asks.

I giggle "You bet Dr. Cullen."

He growls at me. This puts instant moisture in my panties. "Bella, do you have any idea what that does to me? That day in the hospital when you hurt your wrist was the hardest time for me. You blushed the second I walked in, now I every time I walk in that room I remember your blush." He lowers his voice to almost a whisper. "You are so beautiful, love."

He presses his lips to mine, grabbing my face roughly. He leans over me as our tongues wrestle between our mouths. He pulls away "Bella I meant what I said the other night. I want to make you scream, now that there are no kids in this house."

"Well I bought something last weekend I thought you might like it." His brow curves in curiosity. "Wait here in those." I point to his scrubs. "In about five minutes come up to the bedroom" I try to hold the smile at bay.

I go to my room, the second I am in there I rush to the closet. I pull out the naughty nurse outfit I got for Edward, change, and sit on the bed. Earlier I changed the sheets so the bed has white sheets and a fluffy white comforter. I crawl to the center of the bed and lean back on my hand and crossing my legs slightly, letting myself sink in to the down blanket.

I just get situated when Edward walks in. His eyes scan the room and lock on me. I smile the most innocent smile I can manage. It works because he stalks over to the bed. "Well nurse Swan, what can I do for you."

"Dr. Cullen, I think I have a big problem. Do you think you can help me… _doctor_?"

He groans again, climbing on the bed with what can only be described as hunger in his eyes. "Oh my god, Bella, you are going to kill me."

"Oh come on doctor _you're_ supposed to be making _me_ scream your name." I challenge

Edward reaches up my skirt coming in contact with nothing. His eyes widen as he looks down at the bottom of my skirt and back up to my eyes. He takes a deep breath through is nose making his nostrils flair. I give him my most innocent smile.

He slides his finger in with no resistance because I am already ready for him. "My god Bella you are so wet." I nod reaching for the top to remove it. He grabs my hand, "No leave it on, I will work around it." His is voice thick with want. "Please for the love of god leave it on" he sounds like he's begging. I can't help but feel that satisfaction of an easy score.

He massages my breast through the top but slides his hand back down and resumes with those glorious fingers. I feel a coil start in my stomach and he stops.

"Don't Stop!" I panic. He chuckles at me, starting to roll up the bottom of my skirt. Lowering his head he starts to kiss up my thigh heading straight for where I want, until he moves right over that spot to the other leg. I groan, gaining another chuckle. I don't think he realizes just how close I am to flipping him over and riding him cowgirl style.

Painfully slow he moves back to the center. I spread my legs to silently beg him. I am rewarded with that glorious tongue sliding up and circling my already sensitive clit. I moan without thinking because it feels so good. After a minuet he adds a finger pumping it in and out slowly. My hips involuntarily jump, so he adds a second finger and speeds up is movements. Before I know what to think I am moaning his name with my release quickly following.

He moves back up over my body and starts to unbutton my top, kissing my cleavage as he unbuttons farther down. As soon as my shirt is open his eyes widen again at my lack of bra. He latches on to one of my breasts and starts to suck firmly, flicking his tongue over my nipple.

"Oh my god… Edward." I grab the hair on the back of his head to encourage him.

He grabs my other breast and starts massaging, gently brushing his thumb over my nipple. Releasing my breast from his mouth he looks up at me. "I hope you don't think I am done with you just yet." The cocky half grin fuels the fire with in me taking my breath away.

He goes back to work on my breasts, switching sides after a little while. I grab his hair again with both my hands this time arching my back. I feel one hand slide down my stomach heading to my womanhood again. I feel a groan building so I let it out to let him know I am in heaven with all of his movements. Again I feel the coil build in the pit of my stomach and he stops. I huff a breath as he releases my tit at the same time. Before I can protest his head is back down between my legs licking like a starving man with a sucker. His hand slides up my torso landing on my breast, pinching my nipple lightly. An all-out fire runs from the soles of my feet to the crown of my head as my release flows through me again. This one causes me to yell.

"Son of a bitch, that feels good." Edward is hovering over me now with a shit eating grin on his face. "Well don't you look so proud of yourself." I reach down and wrap my hand around his rock hard shaft. Sliding my hand down and back up running my thumb over the head feeling jerk.

He reaches down grabbing my wrist. "Bella stop, I want to be inside you right now." He pins my hands over my head and slides in. We both moan at the pleasure.

"Yes…yes…yes…that feels so good." Words are flying out without my permission because he is that good. He continues to move his hips as he latches on to my breast again. I can't take too much of this, so I plant my feet and raise my hips and start matching him pace for pace from underneath the cage his arms now have me in.

"Holy shit Bella. That feels amazing" he moans out.

The room is filled with "uhs" and "ahs" as I get close to another release.

"I can't hold on. Come for me love, one more time." He begs. This causes my orgasm to flood my body-hard making him accomplish his goal, I screamed in pleasure. He follows two seconds later.

In post sex bliss he collapses on me. I can't get the satisfied grin off my face. Even as my breathing settles down to normal I still feel like I am floating.

I get up to take off my outfit because as cute as it is and as much as he likes it, it's not something I want to sleep in. "I didn't ruin this did I?" he grabs my skirt as I remove my shirt. I shake my head no. "Good because I want to see this again, and again. How did you know I have a naughty nurse fantasy?"

I giggle "I took a shot in the dark. You're a doctor so I thought I would try the nurse before I did any of the other ones."

His eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. "There's more?" I giggle and nod as I remove the skirt. "Really, how many, what are they, when can I see them?" he fires off questions without breathing.

"Edward," I chuckle again. "I have plenty more but you have to be patient. I like to surprise people, so I will tell you nothing more about them. I am always open to requests though." I wink.

He leaps off the bed rushing towards me causing me to squeal like a high school girl. "Bella you have no idea what the possibilities in my head are doing to me."

I reach down to feel and he is hard again. "Oh think I have a really good idea." I taunt him as I walk over to the bed, grab a hold of the foot of the bed, and bend over completely naked.

He got the idea. He leans over me and kisses my neck whispering, "You are so perfect, you know what I want without me having to say a word."

I look at him over my shoulder and give him my sugar sweet smile before making my demand because damn it his whispering turns me on. "Edward, shut up and fuck me, please" I say in an innocent as possible voice.

I am rewarded instantly. He grabs my hips and slides in at a medium pace, groaning.

It doesn't take long and we both reach our climax with moans and sighs.

Looking at the clock I realize he need some sleep now. I lead him to his side of the bed, "Edward its late, lay down." He lies down, I make him flip to his stomach and massage his back until he falls asleep. Come on the guy just gave me four amazing orgasms, after working all day, it the least I can do.

When his breathing steadies out, I stop, walk over put on his scrub top, climb back into bed and roll onto my side to get comfortable. As if sensing me there he slides his arm over me and pulls us closer together, nestling into my hair.

"Mmm…Bella…I love you." He breaths out so softly I wonder if I even hear it right.

I manage to convince myself that I didn't hear it and snuggle into him, and my pillow, and fall asleep quickly.

"_Beeellllla, oh Bella, where are you? I know you don't want me to hurt him. Just give me what I want and I will go away." There is nothing but black and James. _

_I leap from behind the door "James he is not yours, he never was, I will not let you have him."_

"_Mama, what's goin on?" _

"_Seth - NO! Stay there please baby." _

"_Seth, hey boy, you know me?" Seth shakes his head "I'm your dad" _

"_No my dad is right there" he points to a figure standing there._

"_Bella please, I can help" The figure says. _

"_Edward, where the hell is the light in this place I can't see you." _

"_Mama, please, tell me what is going on. I am little scared." I hear my son beg._

"_Come here son I will take care of you." James sneers._

"_NO!" I scream as Seth floats closer to James_

"_I can't help it mama, I'm sorry I can't stop him" Seth has terror in his face. "Mama I need you." _

_I bolt to my son, but get abruptly stopped by sharp pains in my side, head, leg, and shoulders. I look up and there is James holding my wiggling, screaming son. I can't move. I literally can't do a thing. _

"_Mama HELP ME!" _

_Tears start to fall "NO ! Edward, Help me, I can't move, Edward get my baby! Please" _

_I see Edward dart in front of me, following closely, I hear a gun shots. "NO! SETH EDWARD! NO, NO, NO." _

"_You didn't decide so I decided for you. They both die. Now, because I am so nice I will let you live, heart break and all. I told you not to fuck with me. See ya round B~.  
_

"_Noooo!"_

"_Bella… Bella… Bella…" __**Edward!**_

"Edward?"

"Wake up love, it's only a dream. Shhh"

"Edward, it was so bad." I wail with tears dripping from my face.

"It's alright love, it wasn't real… it wasn't real."

"Oh Edward,"

He holds me for as long as I need to calm down. The alarm wakes us up way too early. As soon as I open my eyes I am loaded with guilt for waking him in the middle of the night. I go to get up with him so I can start the coffee he didn't sleep well last night because of me, so I figure I will tough out the day with him.

"Bella what are you doing, you don't have to be up this early."

"I know but I want to"

"Bella, I call bull shit."

"Well that's an offly dirty mouth you have there, Dr. Cullen." I smirk as I look over my shoulder sitting up, attempting to distract him.

He groans "Bella, you need to stop, I have to get ready for work." 

_Mission accomplished._

"Bella is that one of my scrub tops?"

"Nope, it's now mine." I flirt as I walk out of the room.

I go down start the coffee and though some English muffins in the toaster. I set out the jam and butter and wait by the toaster. My coffee pot beeps telling me it's done so I pull out two cups and pour coffee in them as the toaster pops up. I fix Edwards English muffin, and when he walks in the kitchen I set his plate and coffee in front of him.

"You know I could get used to this," he gives me that smirk that makes me melt.

"I bet" I smirk back. Suddenly I feel like I need to apologize for last night, well not all of last night but… "So…um…Edward…I want to apol…."

"Bella, you don't have to, it's fine. A dream is the subconscious way of working things out."

"Okay you talk to your dad way too much." I tease.

He chuckles, "I have to go love."

"Have a good day at work dear." I use a June Cleaver from 'Leave it to Beaver tone', but mean for him to actually have a good day. He gets a dreamy look in his eyes but shakes it away quickly. "What?"

"Nothing, have a good day love," he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and leaves.

As I walk back into the house I hear my work phone ring.

"Hello,"

"Bella, its Bob"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Well I just got a call from personal."

"Okay…"

"Someone, by the name of James, called and was asking questions about you. Are we allowed to give out your information to this man? I hear you and Dr. Cullen are seeing each other but I know you have two boys with fathers too."

"When did he call?" My heart is racing with panic. "What exactly did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you worked her and what your schedule is. We didn't tell him anything due to confidentiality laws, but I thought you should know."

"Yes…uh … thank you Bob, I will handle it. Please let me know if he contacts you again and tell him nothing."

"Bella is there a problem I need to be aware of?"

"No, no everything is fine. I apologize for the trouble. I will not let it happen again." I rush off the phone to call Emmett and Rose.

**Boy he is getting ballsy huh…ok here is where you give your opinions- press review and leave it… thanks.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own no right to Twilight, or Outsiders, but making them play is sure fun.**

**Remember I am speeding things up so we are about a week from Valentines Day.**

**Things get a little outrageous in this one but I wanted to make it a little humorous while they have all kinds of stress to deal with.**

**Chapter 39**

**BPOV**

Valentines Day is right around the corner, my goodness where has the month gone? The boys and I had so much fun putting up the decorations. They did throw me a curve ball though, they asked about Edward moving in too. I have tried to explain to them that Amanda isn't living here either but now that she has her own room here, I just can't convince them.

The making of Amanda's room was a fiasco. Seth decided he wanted the whole attic to himself, and Amanda wanted the basement, and Billy wanted Seth's old room. I fell a lot that weekend. Between moving Seth up, Billy over, and getting stuff in for Amanda, I looked like someone who got into a brawl and didn't come out the winner. The only real good thing about it all is my boyfriend is a doctor, so I got a lot of TLC.

Jake has been hovering more and more and he and Edward have become buddy-buddy over this crap with James. Both of them are always checking in on me via phone call or stopping by. This is what I was worried about when this all come to a head. Not that they are friends, because believe me that is a relief, but that they both would get overprotective. Now that is overwhelming.

The siding on the house got done about a week ago. Man that sheet was up for a long time, but I just could take it down. I didn't want the kids or the rest of the people in town to see it. Rosalie took a statement from both Leah and Jake on the damage to the car, and took pictures of both the car and the house. She says that when James is caught she will tack destruction of property and vandalism onto his already existing charges.

Emmett has put the boys under surveillance. No matter where they are, so far, the kids are safe.

This weekend the kids are staying with us this weekend, Jake asked to have a date night with Leah so of course I obliged. I have to get the kids in about twenty minutes so I am doing some last minuet pick up and dusting. Mostly trying to kill time, until I have to get the kids from school.

I have rented a car, thanks to my insurance, so I can get around. I have never thought I would be a mini-van mom but I will take a 2005 dodge caravan over nothing any day. I am trying to get the bank to cut me a break and let me add a new car to my house loan; they just seem to be hesitant on the issue. I don't understand why, my credit cards are all paid on time and in most cases more than minimum payment and I have not missed any payments on my house. I know I haven't hand it that long but still.

I arrive at the school and open the side door and sit on the floor. I can still see the door the kids come out. My phone starts to sing the 'cops' them song.

_Bad boys, bad boys, whach ya gonna do when they come for you._

I laugh as I answer "Hey Emmett what's up?"

"Bella, you have a red head about ten cars down watching you." I go to stand up and look around. "Careful Bella, I don't want her to see you, looking for her."

I go to the back of the van and open the hatch and pretend to look for something. Looking through the windows I see her. Blazing red hair, a super model body dressed like a slut, and a death glare I don't think I will ever forget. "Emm, that's Victoria. She is the one James had an afire with. What is she doing?"

"Right now she is just watching, I'm worried that if she is here then so is James."

"Shit!" I shut and threw my phone in the van, and dash into the school.

I go straight to the main office. "Mrs. Cope, call the rooms and have the kids stay put I will go to get each of them and make sure the teachers stay with them until I get there, NOW!"

She doesn't hastate and picks up the phone and gives the directions. When she hangs up after the third time I go to Tyler's office. "Tyler,"

"Bella what's wrong."

"I think James is in the area. Has anyone called inquiring about the kids?"

"No Bella, I would have called you on the spot." That helps a little.

"From now on they are not to leave this school without one of us to get them. I want them here in this office."

"Where the hell are my kids?" _Edward? _I look to the door. _Aww shit… Emmett._ "Mr. Cullen," she sounds startled, no doubt she is, "they are in the classrooms with their teacher, just as Ms. Swan requested." Mrs. Cope says soothingly.

"Bella? Where is she? What room did she go to?" _damn it Emmett I am going to kill you next._

"She is in with Mr. Crowley."

I hold up a finger to Tyler and head out front. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Emm called me. He said that he thought James was around, and that there was some red head you knew, in the lot."

"Yes and I am working on it. You can't just leave work."

"Yes I can, I won't let anything happen to you or the kids."

"Edward I am working on fixing things so they are safer, you have to trust me."

"Well. What did you get figured out?" he leans on the counter. "Do they have personal body guards?" he looks at me expectantly.

"Edward, that is extreme, I have them coming to the office to wait for us they won't walk out of this school without a family member. So calm down and be reasonable. Now I have to go get the kids so the teachers can go home themselves."

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"Edward…"

"No I am making sure you guys get home okay, then… I will go back to work." He bobs a single nod.

I lean in and softly tell him "Fine, but then you get nothing from me, you will make up those hours, and it will be too late for anything you want." I smirk, leaving him shocked, as I walk to the first room.

He catches up with me, "you do realize you are missing out too…right?"

I can't help the evil chuckle, "Nope, that's why they make, waterproof, toys." I add a little extra sway to my hips, not too much or I'll look like I have rickets or something, just enough to make things a little difficult for him.

_I am so sick. Even in all this hell I still want to make him remember what's at home…wait what…okay that is it I am so calling Susan._

"Mama," Seth looks at me. I stare right into his eyes, I see the slight nod letting me know he understands and knows I have it under control. Then he looks over my shoulder and bends his brows, "Edward?"

"Hey buddy…" Seth just looks at me smiles and drops his shaking head. Edward looks at me and I just let him wonder.

"Come on baby lets go get the other two." He head down the hall to the next room. "Amanda…" she is sitting at a desk looking out the window.

She comes up looks at me then looks at her father, "Why couldn't I walk out."

"Well angel, for a while now, because it's so cold we will coming in to get you." Edward tries to lie.

"Dad, I still have to go out in the cold either way." She gives him a 'you're stupid' look, making me cover my mouth with my hand to hide my chuckle.

Seth comes to his rescue. He whispers in her ear and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "It's okay, come on sis." And they both laugh and start to Billy's class room.

"Little Bill" Amanda squeals.

"Manna, SHE" he point to the teacher, "won't let me leave."

"I know ours did the same." She gives him a half smile tilting her head to the side. He looks at Seth, and Seth nods slowly.

"It's cool, come on guys." And they all walk out, holding hands, as Edward and I follow closely behind. I text Emmett on the way out to make sure it's safe for them.

_Em_

_She gone_

_B_

A second later…

_B_

_You are all clear_

_Em_

So we walk out the doors and I hold my breath. When we got out the door though, I can't help but bend over in laughter. There is Rosalie and Emmett standing on either side of the doors, arms across their chests like bouncers or something. Jasper and Alice are beside them matching their poses, and Alice with the barely noticeable baby bump and a feral look on her face, is enough to make one of those red coat soldiers laugh. Bringing up the end is Angela, and her baby bump as well, and Ben and all his scrawniness is on the opposite side of her with eyes darting everywhere.

Seth looks around and hollers "Oh are you serious? This is nuts we are not royalty."

"Apparently we are baby." I huff and puff in laughter.

"Hi Aunt Rosie, Aunt Ali, Aunt Ang." Then he looks to the other side "Emmett, Jasper, and Uncle Ben. Wow what are you guys all doin here."

"We are goin home with you tonight little man." Alice smiles sweetly.

"Alright, you goons. Let's go." We all head to our cars.

This is the funniest thing I have ever seen. We all look like gang members from an old school move like, 'Outsiders' or something. I can't stop laughing and shaking my head, even as we get back to my place. I pull up in the drive way, as they all line up in front of the house behind the poor pizza guy.

He watches us all pull in get out and move the kids to the front to go inside. Seth breaks the heaviness.

"See us three." He point to himself, Billy and Amanda. The boy just looks at them, "You mess with us you deal with all of them." he point to us over his shoulder.

"Oh shit! Seth, don't scare the poor boy. I am so sorry, ignore him." I politely smile. "Come in." I unlock and push the door open.

Amanda stops and turns to the pizza boy as the other two keep walking, "I'd listen to him if I were you. My dad can kill you, and no will ever know how you died."

She runs to catch up with Seth and they just laugh. "Amanda! That's enough!" I turn back to the boy. "It's alright, they're just being ornery. It's been a long day. What do I owe you?"

"I took care of it, love."

"Edward, for the love of all that is holy, go… to… work!"

The house erupts into a circus and I feel really anxious, so I need to get a grip and fast. I thank the pizza boy give him a more than needed tip, after all my kids did pester him. Cute or not I have to stop that too. I close the door and lean against it to gather myself.

_Ok where do I start…_

_One: Get the goon squad under control._

_Two: No wait get Edward to work first, and then get the goons to relax._

_And Three: Explain to the kids they are not invincible…and that it's not right to torture innocent people. _

_I look up words, Alright you what am I? Your personal lifetime movie, or you just having fun toying with me? I find the humor in what you are doing to me but really what more you gonna throw at me._

I pull myself off the door and walk into the house. "Kids, come to the dining room." I look to all the other 'children' "you guys, table now." I do all this without letting on how annoyed I am… I hope.

Everyone piles around the table and I take my place at the head resting my hands flat on the table. Looking at Edward "you back to work I mean it." I look at everyone else. "All of you, this is not an old school movie, we don't get to walk around like some kind of gang looking for 'a rumble' got it. I understand the concern and I appreciate the help. You are more than welcome to stay obviously but you are here as guests not as body guards." I turn to the kids. "And you three, you don't get to intimidate people. I think you made the poor pizza boy pee himself. That may be funny but it's not right." Looking around the table "Now, am I clear?"

Everyone starts to talk at once; I hold my hand up again. "No I'm not budging on this. All of you need to let me try to handle this. I can do this; if I need you I will call you. There is a plan-sort of. Now everyone relax." I look at Edward. "You go. No arguing just go and no getting off early."

Edward walks over kisses my forehead, smiles, and leaves. Everyone gets up and get some pizza. I watch as everyone makes them self at home. I throw pizza on plates and grab a few pops to take up to the kids. When I come back down I grab some beers and deal them out to everyone but Alice and Angela. After I know everyone is situated I sit back a watch everyone laugh and joke. They all look so carefree, like nothing is going on but a pizza party.

***The next day***

**EPOV**

Oh man I feel like I can't even go to work now. Emmett gave me a call yesterday telling me that Bella was being stalked by a red head, and when he talked to her he said she told him it was the woman James had an affair with. He also said Bella freaked out and took off into the school. I told the people at the front desk to let everyone know I had a family emergency. I didn't wait for a response I just left. I went straight to the school. I knew the kids would be let out by now but I saw Bella's van there and empty. I went straight to the office.

In true Bella fashion, she walks out of Tyler's office and tells me to go back to work. I end up going with her to get the kids. As usual Seth sooths Amanda and Billy, you can definitely tell he is Bella's son.

When we got home however he was the ring leader in torturing the poor pizza boy. I found it absolutely hilarious. Our friends found it quite funny too, Bella on the other hand, while finding it funny suppressed the laughter to scold them. She actually called us all to the table, she sent me to work like a child being sent to their room, told everyone they were overdoing things a bit, and explained how it is rude to act like they did with the pizza boy and that it doesn't matter if no one will hurt them they can't go around acting like spoiled children.

It was actually quite hot to see Bella take charge like that. I wanted to take her up to her room, bend her over the bed and just fuck the hell out of her. How I managed to just kiss her and go back to work I will never know.

Last night at work was so long. I hate being away from Bella so much and it just gets worse the more I have to be away from her. I wonder if when all this James shit is behind us I will feel better about it. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him.

I pull up in front of Bella's house. There is music playing when I open the door, the sight before me is enough to make me die of laughter. All of our friends are dancing with Bella and the kids, including Jake and Leah. Then something clicks…Bella is in the middle with the kids surrounding her. It is so fitting for right now it's like some kind of little village making a protective circle around the ones being attacked. Almost like they are making some strange force field, around the ones the attack in set upon. I push through our friends and stop in the direct center of the circle, on the other side of the kids. Now it looks like the kids are the bull's eye. It's so fitting considering they are the most defenseless of us all.

Out of nowhere Amanda stops all the fun with an idea. "Bella, do you have Twister?"

"Yeah" Seth answers just as excitedly.

This causes Alice to squeal with happiness. "Oh yeah let's play. Ang and I will spin the arrow and watch you guys get all tangled up."

"Do I need to remind all of you my coordination skills or lack thereof I should say." We all laugh.

I lean in and whisper as Seth and Amanda run off, "Don't worry love, I won't let you fall." I am rewarded with a glassed over look in her eyes as she nods.

"Got it" Seth and Amanda sing in unison.

After laying out the mat, and a lot of lip biting from Bella we get started.

Let me tell you four full grown men, three children, two grown women, and a twister mat make for a catastrophe. Somewhere between right hand red and left foot blue Seth topples over onto Amanda who in turn falls into Jasper leading to Jake then into Bella. I catch Bella as we fall to the floor together laughing. How Rosalie, Emmett and Billy got out alive I will never know.

"Good catch" Bella looks at me.

"I told you I've got you." I smile. All of a sudden I feel warmth on my leg as Bella clears her throat and gets off me, too quickly for my liking.

"Hey Bella would you like I us to go so you can have a little fun." Rose quips.

"Rose shove it up your…"

Bella is interrupted by the motion light coming on and the van alarm. All heads turn to the noise.

Bella and Seth look at each other as Bella nods to the stairs. Seth without a word grabs Amanda and Billy and rushes them to the basement. Emmett and Rose pull out guns form who knows where, Bella rushes to her room and back out loading a revolver.

"Alice, Ang, Basement now." Both girls run to the basement. "Ali" Alice turns around to look at Bella "My kids get hurt, I come for you." As Alice nods Bella whips around, her hair tailing behind her as all three head to the front door. Everything happens so fast. I just pull out my phone and dial… "Charlie… its Edward. We have a problem and Bella has a gun."

**BPOV**

I think I worried Edward as I came out of the room loading my revolver. I warn Alice I will hunt her down if my kids get hurt. Then I head to the door with Rose and Emmett. To think I used to find it pointless when Charlie was teaching me to shoot as a little girl.

Emmett heads out first, Rosalie follows him, and I follow Rosalie all of us have guns prepped and ready to go. I swear if I see James I will shoot that son of a bitch without a second thought.

We all step in different directions, scanning the area for anyone who is a threat. A car shocks us all by ripping up to the house. We all take stance and aim at whoever is about to get out of the car. I feel bad for whoever it is.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Edward called." I groan and roll my eyes at the house. My dad pulls out his 9mm and starts heading towards us. "What the hell is going on?" he whispers as he gets close to me.

"Dad I don't know. The car alarm went off as the motion light came on. Everyone was already here so it wasn't any of us."

"Where are the kids?"

"Basement with Alice and Angela"

Rosalie heads towards one side of the house as Emmett goes the other way. I head in the direction of the street; of course my dad is hot on my ass.

Edwards parents show up as I reach the end of the drive way. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Edward called"

"Of course he did" I sneer a little.

_That man is so lucky I love him, or I'd shoot him right about now._

"Bella dear…"

"Mom?"

"She asked us to pick her up."

I groan. "The kids are in the basement with Alice and Angela, just go on in."

My dad and I go back to looking around. I start to grumble "if he was here he wouldn't be stupid enough to stick around." It was meant to be a question.

"He's never been one for brains, Bells." My dad whispers.

We walk along a small tree line, my dad shining his flash light in the trees.

We are close to the drive way again when I hear my mother calling.

"Bella, dear"

"That woman is going to get shot." My dad mutters. I snort a laugh.

"Bella, answer me." She is starting to sounds panicked.

_Ugh_ "Mom I'm fine, go back inside."

"Where is your…"

**POP… POP… POP! **My mother collapses.

"MOM!"

My dad and I turn just as his light hit the trees we see a figure and start firing off shots where we saw the figure. When our clips are empty we run to the house. When we reach it my mother is laying on my porch in a pool of blood "EDWARD!"

Edward shows up as I am holding my hands over my mother's rib cage. "This is Dr. Cullen I need an ambulance…" I tuned him out at this point.

"Mom don't you dare give up, I still need you."

"I love you baby" her eyes lull back in her head and her body goes limp.

"MOM! MOM! MOM! Edward do something!" I can't see through the tears I feel two hands pull me away. I am too weak to fight.

"Bella go with your dad I will tend to your mom until help gets here."

I am being drug away as the ambulance pulls up. "I gatta go with her, let go of me I have to get to her. I will kill him. Let go of me." I feel my elbow connect with someone's stomach. They let go with a "humph." I take off to the ambulance.

I hear one of the paramedics holler "Clear!" just as I reach the doors. I watch as my mother's body jumps from the shock.

That is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

**And here is where I run and hide…please don't kill me. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Please leave me a non-violent review…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own none of the twilight characters I just like to make them do crazy things. **

**Peeks out…**

**I know I know I know I left you guys with a cliffy and I am so sorry.**

**On a good note you all let me know what you wanted and I got quite a few new reviewers. All of you seem to want Renee to live; you seem to like her in this one. **

**Before we head into the story I need thank a reviewer, I can't seem to respond to your reviews: **

**delia; your review cracks me up, I will continue no worries. Keep the reviews coming I will respond to you when/if I can.**

**Okay now on to the story…**

**Chapter 40**

**EPOV**

Bella sees her mom in the ambulance and just passes out. After I know that Renee is in good hands I rush to Bella's side. Tapping her cheek I call out to her. "Bella wake up. Wake up love."

"Edward, can I help. I have had to do this before." Seth is standing behind me.

_ You've had to do this before? Why? _

"Seth where is your brother and Amanda?"

"My brother and _sister_ are in the house with grandma."

"Before you wake up your mom I need to ask you something."

"Pumping me for info while my mom blacks out…" he looks at me pointedly.

"Kind of…" I look down.

"Why did your mom faint the last time?"

"I don't know if she wants you to know that, Edward."

He looks like he wants to tell me so I push just a little harder. "Seth, I think I might need to know the trigger. Don't you?"

He looks me in the eyes and I can see the war going on. I reach in my phone and text my dad to come out and help me.

"Edward, what seems to be the problem?"

"Dad, Seth knows what causes this" I motion to Bella "and I would like you to talk to him and see if you can figure it out. Bella doesn't just faint over nothing,"

He nods in understanding but bend down to speak quietly. "Edward, I will try but you need to understand something, sometimes this is just the minds way of processing what is going on. A lot has happened in the last couple of hours, think about it; Bella's kids where put in danger, then she had to go into protective mode, followed by all these people showing up and you know how she want to make sure we are all as safe as possible, then you have the strong possibility James was here, and he seems to be a big weakness for her, and finally her mother got shot right in front of her. These are all big stressors for a person especially someone like Bella. I will talk to him but be prepared to hear things you may not like."

He turns to Seth. "So Seth, rumor is a smart boy like you, knows what the deal with your mother is, care to share with me?"

"Well I am afraid she will be mad if I tell you." His thumbs suddenly become interesting.

"Well we know about James, already so I don't think she would mind too much. I assure you it will be okay." I try to sooth him, my dad looks at me.

He sighs deeply and begins. "Well… what I know is when I was younger mama and I went to the store and this man with dirty yellow hair walks up to us in the parking lot. He said to mama 'he told her he would find her'. She made me get in the car but I hear her tell him there was a…restraining…order…against him and that he needs to leave. He said it doesn't matter what happens he won't be leaving and she can't get away from him. Then he grabbed her and shook her… hard. She started to get mad then she pulled away from him smacked him then yelled at him telling him he will never get to him; I didn't know who she was talking about then.

Then he got right in her face and told her she can run but never hide, because he will always find her and he will take what is his. Mama said it will be over her dead body and he said that won't be a problem and anyone that gets in his way will die too. He wanted something I don't know what but mama is willing to die to keep it from him.

She got back in the car and did this," he points to her lifeless looking body, "So I shook her and called to her and she woke up. Then she made me promise to never tell anyone, including Jacob. So I didn't. Mama doesn't make promises and so she don't think I should either but that day she made me promise and I did.

I don't want to break her heart. A little while later she left Jacob and we left town. Do you think he found us again? I don't want to have to move again, I am happy here. I want to stay here."

"You will buddy; I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to leave. It will be alright. I do have a few questions though."

"Okay…"

"Do you know who the man was?"

"I don't know for sure but after talking with Carlisle, I think he was my father."

"Do you know his name?" he shakes his head. "His name is James. Do you know what he wants?" again he shakes his head no. "He wants you. That is why your mother is willing to die, to make sure he doesn't get you."

"Edward I don't want to be his, I want to be YOURS. Can I be yours?"

"In my eyes buddy you are. In my eyes, you are" I grab him and hold him close to me. He hasn't shed a tear yet, so much like his mother.

"Seth why doesn't your mother make promises?" my dad inquires. I know the answer to this but I just let him answer.

"She says promises are like hearts, easily broken and leave everlasting scars. She says that when you break a promise you break a heart, and that the headrest thing to do is to mend a broken heart. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to break her heart."

"Did she leave Jake to protect him?" my dad changes the subject.

"No, mama wasn't in love with him. She loves him but like a brother not like a husband."

"Okay Seth, wake up your mother." My dad tells him and motions for me to step back. As I look on I think about all that Seth and Bella have been through. It's no wonder they are so close.

He leans over his mother gets by her ear and speaks in a normal tone. "Mama you need to wake up, I need you, please come back to me. I love you forever." Then he kisses her cheek causing Bella to stir awake.

"Seth" She mumbles weakly.

"Yes, mama, I am here."

Panic covers her face "Seth back in the house, remember what I said to you. Your brother needs you."

"Mama, he is with grandma." Seth says calmly.

"Mom! I have to go!"

"Bella, love, wait a minute get your bearings."

"Fuck my bearings Edward, I need to go now." She starts getting up so I help her.

"Dad will you…"

He holds up his hand. "Yes son as long as it takes. I guarantee nothing will hurt the children."

"You can't guarantee anything at this point but I know you will do your best, I also know that you are probably the safest person for all of my children. I have to get to my mother." My father nods in understanding as Bella heads for the house.

She comes out with her keys heading straight for the van. I can't let her drive after this so I stop her. "Bella come on, we can take my car."

She turns around and gets into my car as I hold the door open for her to get in. We race to the hospital. We go in and Bella grabs the first nurse spitting out her mother's name wanting to know where she is.

"Bella, oh thank god. Are you okay?"

"Dad, yeah I'm fine where is mom? What did they say?"

"Your mom has been shot in the lower chest. The bullet missed almost everything it did nick her lower lung but they are fixing it right now with surgery, she should be out soon."

"Chief" Bella and her dad stand up and rush the doctor.

"Yes… what is it? Is my wife okay?"

"Yes, your wife is just fine, she will be sore for a while, but she will be fine. We will keep her in a medicated coma for a week but then we will wake her up. Luckily the bullet only nicked the lower right lung the bullet was a throughway bullet. That means it went in and out causing very little damage. We repaired it with no problems and she will be good as new in a few months. I will recommend breathing exercises for her to do to keep the strength up in the lungs." The doctor is smiling as Bella and her father both start to cry in relief holding on to each other.

I stand back and let a father comfort his daughter. I text my parents to let them know Renee will be alright. Charlie sends Bella home and makes a bed in the chair right next to Renee's bed.

Bella and I get back to the house; Emmett has found a bullet in Bella's door. He has it sent in already. The kids are in bed and my parents are waiting on the couch. We all visit for a while as Bella yawns and stretches. I put her to bed and look at the clock. I am ten minutes behind. After I know Bella is fast asleep, which with all your excitement today it doesn't take long; I grab a fresh pair of scrubs, change and head off to work.

_An all niter, then a twelve hour shift, oh joy. When I find that mother fucker I am going to kill him myself. _

**BPOV**

Man I can't believe my mother got shot. The doctor says she will make a full recovery. Thank god. I don't think I will ever play Twister again.

"Mama this is good." Billy says as I walk through the dining room.

I smile at him "You like the cookie stuff?" He nods. "Hey guys, where is everyone?"

"In the living room" Seth points with his spoon.

I head into the other room to see all but Alice still asleep. We both chuckle, "I have to go clean my gun. Can you keep an ear out for them and don't let them upstairs for me."

"Sure hun." Alice smiles

I just get my gun put away after cleaning it when I hear "I'm tellin mama"

_Oh man…_

I walk into the toy room "Aright what is the problem?" I put my fist on my hips.

"I don't want to watch this; I want to watch my movie." Amanda pouts.

"Amanda, I think the boys have been plenty nice by letting you watch that whenever you want. How about you return the favor by letting them watch what they ask."

"No,"

"Well then missy, if that what you want to do then I can take the movie and put it up for a while, then maybe you will understand 'we share'."

"Noooo…." She whines, while stomping her feet.

_Wow my first real little girl fit, what in the world am I supposed to do. I'm not cut out for this, do I give her something to hit or break like I do the boys? Oh man I don't want to call Edward. Okay let's try this._

"Okay well here is what we are going to do then." I take a deep breath. "I am taking this for the day," I take the movie from her hand, "and you are going to take this fit to your room. I don't know what happened to the sweet little girl I know but clearly you need to go find her. Now scoot." I point to the door.

"But Bellllllllaaaa"

'Now, Amanda." She stomps away.

"Manna crabby" Billy mumbles.

"Bill, enough we all are entitled to bad days." I walk out.

"Bella" Edward calls.

_Poor guy he sounds so tired. Way to go Bella. _

"In here Edward, I say walking out to the front room." He looks like the walking dead. "Oh Edward, come on you need some sleep." He just nods so I know he is tired.

I lay him down and go back to the living room. Everyone is up and groggy so I go and get everyone coffee. I go out to the back yard to call my dad and check on my mom. He tells me everything is fine. I go back in and call Amanda from her room, she walks up to me with a sullen look on her face.

"Are we done with our little fit now?"

"Yes,"

"Are we ready to share?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, now here is the thing," I squat down to meet her at eye level, "when we get that angry we go to our room until we can talk about it calmly, okay? I don't like to see my angel like this it makes my heart hurt." I hold my hand over my where my heart is. "I love you Amanda but I don't care for the fit okay?"

She nods "I'm sorry Bella."

"You are forgiven angel, now go entertain yourself for a while."

I peek in my room and Edward is still sleeping like a baby, so I turn and leave him to his rest.

When I return to the front of my house it is full of adults moving around, the have either toast, pop tart, or who knows what in their mouths. I smile and go to clean the kitchen.

I am drying my hands from the dishes when I hear the kids again. I start that way just walking, there is no reason to rush I just need them to quiet down so they don't disturb Edward, when I hear Amanda start to cry. Now I'm rushing.

"What in the world…" I see Amanda crying on one of the couches. "What's your dill pickle?" she smiles but only slightly.

"I miss my daddy." She wipes away a tear.

"Oh, angel, daddy is just resting right now he will be up soon, okay?"

"Can I go lay down with him?"

"I don't see why not as long as you don't wake him."

"Will you tuck me in?"

"Of course, come on."

I get Amanda situated, thankfully without waking Edward. She snuggles into him and just lays there. I smile and leave her to spend what time she can with her dad.

I walk back into the craze of my living room. Alice and Jasper are watching a movie, Jake and Leah are gone, and Rosalie and Emmett are working on wedding stuff.

I love how my house is so busy. I sit down on my couch to read.

"_Mommy, mommy, mommy." There is a child; I seem to be happy to see, running to me. When the child reaches me, though, I see a green eyed and brown haired little girl looking at me. _

"_Mom I think this one is hungry. Can I give him a snack" A young man, probably in his teens walks up to be holding a toddler on his hip. The strange thing is the teenager looks like Seth. _

"_Mama, I think Billy left to go see that girl again." It's Amanda._

_Then I feel a pain in my stomach. I looking down I see I am swollen. _

"_Love, we are going to be late, don't you want to know how the twins are? I know I am dying to know." Edward smiles at me. _

"_Yeah let's go. Seth Amanda you are watching the kids right." _

_They smile "as long as we get to know what you are adding to the family." Seth bargains._

"_We'll see" I smile back. _

"_Well then, I think I have plans" _

"_I have a twenty that says you don't." Edward quarks his brow. _

"_Make it a twenty and a five, and I think I can clear my schedule." Seth counters. _

"_Done" Edward says. _

"_Dad, what about me, I need clothes." I chuckle._

"_Of course you do, what happen to the money I have you the other day?"_

_Amanda holds her foot out to show her new shoes. _

"_Oh my god! Alright same deal as your brother, take it or leave it." _

"_Done" she mocks her dad. _

"_Alright love lets go before I am conned out of any more money." Edward jokes as we rush out the door in case he is right._

"_So Bella, Bella, Bella…"_

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I am shaken awake.

"Huh, what" I open my eyes and there is my handsome, doctor, boyfriend.

"Well you looked like you were having a pleasant dream…" Edward smiles

"Umm…yeah…I was."

"Care to share?"

"Nope…"

"Why not?" He looks confused.

"Well, because dreams are like wishes, if you tell them they won't come true."

"And you want this one to come true…"

"Yep" _oh wait a minute, did I just say yes…holy shit. Thank heavens Valentines Day is soon. Fate be damned I am moving him in here. I don't care how long I have known him. If my dream comes true, I will get my happily ever after and it won't come true if I don't take a chance. _

_You with me on this one fate, I'm takin another chance please don't let this fall apart. I really think I love him. If he isn't the one that is supposed to be here in the end I need you to give me a sign now. _

"Da…I mean Edward…"

"Yeah buddy"

"I want to get this new game can you take me to get it. I saved up for it and everything."

"I can take you baby" I sit up.

"It's okay, mom, I want Edward to take me." Seth looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay, buddy let me finish talking to your mom for a minute." Seth nods and Edward look back to me. "So was it a good dream?" I nod smiling, "Alright well since you aren't going to tell me I guess I will just take Seth to get his game then, do you need anything while I am out."

"I need stuff for a salad tonight, to go with spaghetti" he nods kissing my forehead, then gets up and leaves with Seth bouncing behind him.

_Alright, I will take that as a slap to the face. I will be talking to Edward about moving in I just hope that Edward doesn't think it's too fast and turn me down I might feel like a moron if that happens._

A couple of hours later Edward and Seth walk back in laughing. Edward puts the stuff in the kitchen and I follow him to start supper.

"Bella can I help you with supper?"

"Sure angel, come and rip up the lettuce for the salad."

I watch her as she pulls out the stool and gets righty to work. I hear the boys in the living room. I peek in there and see them all wrestling around laughing, as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett look on. After some time, Emmett gets up and joins in on the wrestling. Then Jasper starts shouting out tips for the boys.

Shaking my head I walk back in the kitchen to see Amanda getting a knife to start cutting the cucumbers.

"Ah, ah, ah" I rush up grabbing the knife. "How about I cut then you can add them okay?" She nods.

"Bella, can we turn on the music?"

"Sure," I reach over and turn it on.

_Fox trot above my head, _

_sock hop beneath my bed, _

_a disco ball hanging by a thread. _

"Firefly" Amanda squeals.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to stay wake when I'm a sleep._

_Because nothing is ever as it seems._

_I fall asleep…_

"Well look at my little super stars" Edward walks in startling us making us both scream.

"Shut-up" I laugh.

"Dad that was so not funny." Amanda rolls her eyes.

We all laugh together, all of a sudden I start to feel complete.

Edward leaves to get the boys washed up, as Amanda and I start to set the table.

_If that dream is right, I can't wait to have a daughter. I think Amanda and I will get along wonderfully. An added bonus will be that I will still have a hot as hell husband when we are older…older with Edward…older and lots of kids with Edward…that means…Will he actually be my forever…_

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" Amanda breaks into my thoughts…daydreaming…whatever.

"Yea, angel"

"Are you going to put the plates and bowls out so I can put the silverware out?"

"Uh, yeah sorry." I start to set out the dishes.

"Bella, what were you thinking about, you are really red."

"Just life, angel…just life" I know I have to be swooning but I just can't help it.

We get the table set and call everyone to eat. I love the way this is, all my friends and family around me laughing, like nothing is wrong. If I could I would move in all my friends too just so I can have this every day.

All I can do now is wonder, when is the next thing going hit, and who will have to pay the next price?

**Alright, so I hope I made up for the last chapter. Renee is fine and we got through a night with no problems… and Bella has had a realization. Next chapter should make all of you happy Bella will be asking Edward to move in… I won't tell you what he says though. You'll have to wait and see. For now please show me I am forgiven and leave me a review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: SM own all things twilight, I just barrow her toys and make them so adult things. **

**I see I made a lot of you happy with Renee surviving. I hope I gained a few points with that and this chapter.**

**Here we are-Valentines day~ is Edward going to move in? Read and find out. You won't be let down. **

**Chapter 41**

**EPOV**

Bella requested I stay at my parent's house last night. My mother seems to be a little teary, and I am confused by the whole thing. Bella has never asked me to stay at my parent's house and never has told Amanda she couldn't stay. I wonder, is she sick of me? Did I do something wrong? Is she braking up with me?

My mother has been hovering over both of us, last night and this morning. We have to be to Bella's this evening, and she knows that, but that is hardly anything new. I just don't understand women.

"How is the coffee dear, do you need more?" my mother smiles but it's not a full smile.

"I'm fine mom."

"Would you like some more breakfast?" I shake my head. "How about you Amanda dear" She flutters around her.

"No thank you grandma" my mother walks away and Amanda leans in to me and whispers. "What's wrong with grandma? She is acting weird."

"I don't know sweetie, but I wish I knew." I eye my parents.

"So, how is Bella?" My dad has a Cheshire cat smile, on his face.

I give him a 'what are you up to' look. "Fine" I say leery of why he is asking, he talks to her all the time. I mean jeeze he is her son's doctor.

"How is the house coming along?" he lifts the paper to read it.

"Fiiinnne." Again he has been there what is he getting at. I feel my brow crunch in confusion.

"and the car situation?"

"The bank is still giving her problems…"

"I see, well, maybe I should go have a word with them."

"I wouldn't if I were you; Bella gets pretty ornery when someone interferes with her stuff. She likes to do things on her own. You know that dad." I warn

"Well, she won't have to know I was there." He smiles slyly then mutters something and goes back to the paper._ Oh you better hope you don't get caught, and if you do I better not be implicated. _

**BPOV**

Wow that was the crappiest sleep I think I have ever got. I have been so worried about what the boys would say, or what Edward and Amanda will have to say. Amanda practically lives here anyway but I am still a ball of nerves about this whole thing.

I am waiting for the boys to get up, sitting here on my couch sipping my coffee, thinking about my talk with Esme last week.

_"Esme, I know you might think it's too soon but things are different with Edward. I care about him and Amanda a lot." _

_ "Bella, I know dear." She rests her hand on mine. "I just worry about how you guys will make it this is a will be a five person household and Edward is back in school now." _

_ "I know, and Amanda is with me so much already. Esme, we have so much fun together, and believe it or not I made it through my first fit with her. Unscathed at that." I joke._

_ "Well that says something," she laughs. "What was the problem?"_

_ "Honestly, I think she just misses Edward so much. After it was all worked out she went in and laid next to him until he woke up." _

_ "Oh, yes, she does miss her dad, she was like that when he was in school for general medicine. She would cry for him then when he was sleeping she would go and lie down next to him and usually nap. It was absolutely adorable." She remembers. _

_ "Esme, I want you to stay around, and visit all the time, dinners, outings all of that. You can have her overnight whenever. I want you to know that I am in no way trying to take them from you."_

_ "I know that dear, and I don't just want Amanda overnight either, I want my boys overnight as well, you know." She smiles raising a brow._

_ "You are grandma to them, so the same leisure with them but I need you to understand Jake has certain…rights with Billy and Seth is allowed to make up his own mind I don't make him do a thing." _

_ "I know dear, I know, that boy is wise beyond his years." She chuckles. _

_ "That he is, that he is. So you are okay with this right?" _

_ "Yes, dear. It is the next step and no I don't think it's too soon." She smiles. _

"Mama, mama, **mama**," Seth breaks into my thoughts. "What are you thinkin about? You have a smile on your face."

"We will talk about it when your brother wakes up."

"He is awake, he's in the bathroom. Why do you think I am up? He wakes me up when he gets up cuz he thinks I have to be up with him." He throws his hands in the air, rolls his eyes, and sighs dramatically causing me to chuckle.

"Mama, am I goin to dad's today?"

"No, sweetie, he has a date with Leah for Valentines day, but he will be over to visit you this weekend sometime."

"Ugh, will I ever be back over there?" _you guys are offal theatrical today. _

"Yes sweetie, next weekend. Now sit down I want to talk to you guys."

They both climb up on the couch next to me one on each side, I put an arm over both of them and snuggle them in.

"So…I was kinda wondering if you guys would be okay with Edward and Amanda moving in here."

"Mom Amanda already lives here" Billy says giving me a duh look and shaking his head.

"Well not exactly but…"

"She has her own room." He lifts his hand as if it is so obvious.

"But, what mama is sayin is Amanda is only here cuz Edward works so much. Now she will be here cuz she lives here. This will be her address." Seth looks at me for confirmation.

"Yes," I nod once.

"Where will Edward sleep?" _oh boy…_

"Edward will sleep with mom like he does when he is here." Seth states plainly.

"Oh so I get to keep my room."

Laughing I respond "Yes"

"Well, I don't care then." Billy shrugs and kisses my cheek before hoping down and running to the toy room.

"Well…" I look at Seth. "What about you?"

"Oh psht" he dismisses me with a hand. "Mom I don't care I wanted him in here sooner but you have to make things hard. I like Edward a lot I want him around whenever he aint at work. So I am so in on this. I want to be there when you talk to them later too." He looks at me pointedly. I laugh and nod my head in approval. "You do realize aunt Alice is going to squeal when she finds out."

"That's why we won't say anything until we have to."

"That will bite you in the- you know what." He says.

"Well other than you guys and Esme, I want them to be the first to know."

"So you talked with grandma Esme, how did that go?" he takes a deep breath.

"Well actually, it went really well. I think she will miss them…"

"Well she will still see them I mean jeeze we are almost in their back yard for cryin out loud."

"I know that but she is his mother, I will be sad when you move out too. Even if, it is right next door."

"Girls" he says shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "When are they supposed to be here?"

"Later."

"Okay," he gets up and walks away.

***Later That Evening***

**EPOV**

"Dad, why do you look so worried?"

"Bella wants to talk to us; I just don't know what it is about."

"Is this cuz of my fit?" She looks sullen.

"You threw a fit?" I look at her disapprovingly. She nods, "Why"

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Bella sent me to my room, and took my movie away, cuz that's what I was yelling about. Then she called me up and told me it was ok to have a bad day but it was not right to be mean."

"Is that why you where lying down with me?" She nods. She does this every so often, I will wake up and she is there, cuddled into me, it mainly happens when I am away from her a lot. "Alright, well it sound like it is done and over with, and I don't think that is why she wants to talk to us, so let's go in and see what she wants."

"Okay" she unbuckles, as I open the door. When she gets out I hug her and walk her into the house.

"Bella" I walk in and she is in the kitchen.

"Oh hi" She kisses me on the cheek. "Hi angel" She leans in and kisses Amanda on the cheek.

"Daddy, I don't think she is upset with us." Amanda says sweetly.

"What! Why would I be upset did you guys do something wrong?"

"No but daddy is worried about what you want."

"Oh, well lets go to the table and we can talk about this." She turns and leans out the door way, lifting her leg in the air. "BOYS" she hollers then you hear the thumping of their foot falls.

"Amanda, Edward, hey guys." Billy says.

"Edward man you look like you are about to blow chunks. You alright man?" Seth says, I just nod, as I feel my face heat up causing Bella to giggle. "Come on man relax. Amanda come sit with me." Seth pulls out a chair and Amanda sits in it.

"Edward please sit." Bella looks at me batting her eyes.

_ She wouldn't bat her eyes if she was going to break up with me would she. Oh man look at that smile, I will die if she calls this off._

"Edward, please, sit down." So I do and watch her take a deep breath.

She looks so nerves as she looks at Seth. He smiles and nods slightly. She starts to bite her bottom lip, making Seth get up and move to sit by her instead of Amanda.

"Oh jeeze, mom." Seth rolls his eyes. "Edward, I am only seven-almost eight. I am too young to be the man of the house and we want you to move in and do it. We all want you here, and mom here" he motions with his thumb towards Bella "wants to have you move in but she is afraid you will say no it's too soon. Now we both know you want to be here with us otherwise you would stay over so much, so will you please let this lady off the hook and just tell her yes already. I know Amanda is okay with it we talked about it while we were working on the house. Billy is on board as long as you don't take is room. So here is where you say "yes Bella I will move in here with you. If you don't I can tell you now you will regret it."

_Wow where did this come from? Was he experimented on by aliens?_

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" I can barely keep myself from jumping out of my chair.

"Yes Edward I want you both here with me, you guys have made me so happy. But with all this stuff that's going on with James, I will understand…"

"Yes Bella, Yes. I don't care about him, I want you." I get up rush to her and hug her picking her up off the floor, as the kids cheer and high five.

"Seth you did it," Amanda squeals hugging him. "Now I can really be your sister!"

"You always where," he smiles then whispers something to her and she squeals again and they grab Billy and run off.

Bella and I look at each other, "Well since you said yes, now I can give you this." She takes my hand and leads me upstairs to her room, our room. The whole room has been rearranged; there is a new dresser, shelves, the closet door is open and I see half of it is cleaned out, and sheets are not so girly anymore.

"Wow Bella, I thought you were worried I was going to say no."

"I was, Seth said I should do this." She looks at the carpet.

"Bella, I have wanted to live with you for a while now. I really thought you were breaking up with me." _Wow I sound like a high school girl. _

"No Edward, I don't think I could do that you are an amazing man. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Oh, my Bella." I wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her will as much passion as I can convey.

"You will have to wait for tonight for your last surprise." She smiles coyly. "For now let's go make some supper."

**BPOV**

Making supper with Edward was fun. Somewhere in all the confusion rice wound up being tossed and sauce was spilled all over, but we had so much fun. I don't think I will ever look at stir-fry the same way again.

We all sat down and enjoyed the meal together. We looked like a family. Seth and Edward talked about the games Seth is into, Amanda and I talked about new clothes, and Billy just kinda hopped in where he could. I felt bad so I started to talk to him about super heroes, he seemed pleased with that.

After we get the kids down we sit on the couch and talk for a while, the taking turns teasing, and a few sexual innuendos. After an hour I make Edward stay on the couch again as I go up to change. I am standing in front of the closet looking at what to wear. I decide on the stripping teacher outfit. It should do the trick. It's a short black skirt so as I slightly bend over he will see my black lacy thong, with an all-white shirt that stops buttoning right at the 'V' of my beasts. To add to the suspense a little I put on a black lacy bra underneath it. To finish it all off I pull out my black stilettoes.

I pulled out a chair and wrapped my hair up into a bun and stuck a freshly sharpened pencil in to keep it up. I set my iPod on the stand and set it on the seduction list. Then I grabbed my remote and went to stand behind the chair

I just slide my feet into my heels, and lean on the back of the chair, just as he walks in.

Edward's eyes lock on me the second he walks in. I flash him a seductive smile. "Please come and sit, Edward." I purr. He does as I ask without question. "Now you are not allowed to remove anything and you must keep your hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise. I point the remote at my iPod to start the music.

I start out with a slow sway of my hips as I walk around him. As the music picks up I move around the front and sit on his lap grinding my crotch into his groin. He is already plenty hard so his shaft hits my already sensitive clit.

I see sheer want in his eyes. I stand up and step back, keeping a soft sway in my hips, I start to unbutton my shirt. I let my shirt swiftly slide down my body and fall to the floor. His eyes are wide and hooked on the lacy black bra. I sense of pride fills me as I see how much he wants my body. I don't do this ever, so I was worried that I would fail miserably.

I crouch down before him, running my hands up the outside of his thighs and down the inside. In a moment of shear brazenness I slide my hands up and remove his shirt. When that hits the floor I run my hands down is amazingly toned torso, feeling every ripple of every muscle.

I roll my body to a standing position and take a small step back, removing my skirt. Reaching for my heals Edward stops me. "No! Please leave them on." I raise a brow at him giving him a seductive smile leaving them on.

I turn around so my back is facing him and sit down on his lap again, continuing with the lap dance making it a sensuous as possible. I can feel his dick jump every so often. "Bella, I need to touch you, please," he begs.

I look over my shoulder smiling; I give him a slow single nod to let him know it is okay. His hands slide up my back and down my side snaking to my front and over my breasts. He stops there and lightly rubs my nipples with his thumbs over my bra, making them tingle. I lean my head back and rest it on his shoulder. He starts nipping and sucking on my neck, making me moan softly. I lean forward a little and grind on him applying small amounts of pressure. It is just enough stimulation on my clit I feel a knot start in my stomach.

"Bella, I need you, please." I look over my shoulder again and stand to remove my panties.

I drop my hair from the pencil and bend over to shake it out, before I walk over to the bed lie down and look him right in the eyes. "You have been a good little student Edward. Now let's see how well you follow one final direction." He looks at me but stays seated. "Edward, take me, I'm yours." I giggle at my cheesy line.

He stands up takes his pants off and climbs on the bed hovering over me. "Oh my god Bella you are amazing." He lowers his upper half and starts sucking hard on my neck. I know that is going to leave a mark. He stops, surveys is work and looks me dead in the eye "Now anyone who see you will know you are mine." He glues his lips to mine before I can say a word. I have to admit having he mark me is not a bad thing its actually kind of a turn on. Yeah I'm twisted but it's okay.

Edward pulls me so I am sitting on his lap with my legs around him. He reaches back and, with one hand, unfastens my bra. Pulling on the front, he pulls it off the rest of the way and tosses it behind him, then he latches on to one of my breasts, sucking and flicking his tongue, while massaging my other one with his hand. I let my head fall back and groan between closed lips.

Edward uses his other hand and slides a finger between my folds, meeting absolutely no resistance. "So wet for me." He whispers then slides two fingers into me "and so tight."

"That feels so good" I lift my hips to match his pace, as he pumps in and out of me. "Edward…I'm…almost…holy shit…"

"That right come for me love, I want you to come for me." He stops moving in and out of me and curls his finger slightly, hitting the all mighty G-spot. A heat rolls through my body as I cum all over his fingers.

Laying me back down, Edward climbs over me again this time his head at my entrance. He looks into my eyes and my heart speeds back up. Painfully slow, he slides into me. My back involuntarily arches into him. I feel his arm slide under my back as he keeps one hand by my head, I feel so safe, secure, and loved. He slides in and out lifting me with each movement.

Everything has gone so silent, and just fades away. At this moment I don't feel like a mother or a daughter, or a friend. I feel like the most beautiful desired woman in the world. Like the planets have lined up and put us in the center of their axis. I have never felt like this emotionally before.

Edward continues on as he pulls me up for a kiss, leaning down at the same time. In this motion he hit something that causes fireworks as our lips meet. I feel my eyes roll back in my head as he makes an 'mmm' noise.

I feel the knot start to coil up again and I know my release is not too far away. As if sensing my coming release I feel his dick harden into a rock solid extension of him. "Cum with me please Edward." I breathe out. As soon as my lungs are empty of all air my juices flow clashing with Edward's. I feel such a connection to him at this moment, my chest tightens, and I know I have never felt this with anyone, not even Jake.

He must have felt it too because he kisses me again and whispers "I love you Bella."

There is no hesitation on my part. "I love you too, Edward."

I know he will never purposefully hurt me and we have a connection of souls. All of a sudden Rascal Flats "God Bless the Broken Rode" breaks the silence.

Yeah I take that as a kick to the head from fate.

As I lay here wrapped in the security of Edward's arms, I drift off the sleep. I am not worried about James, or my mom, or anything else. I know that sound selfish but after tonight I have a sense of peace, like everything will be just fine. I know it will get a lot worse before it get better but right now I feel like there is nothing wrong.

I wake up to the alarm as usual. "Go back to sleep love, you still have two hours before you have to be up." Edward coaxes.

"No I am up. I'll start the coffee you go shower."

"Want to join me?" He smirks making me instantly heat up.

"Hmm"

That thought is short lived when Amanda walks in. "Bella, can I sleep in your bed please?"

I nod and tuck her on give Edward an apologetic look and heading down to start coffee. I think about the night before while I make breakfast. As I put Edward's eggs on his plate he comes in. "I will be an hour late I am going to the gym after work okay." I nod. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah why"

"Well you are quiet this morning."

"Edward, I am fine trust me."

"Then why are you so quiet. You seem distracted."

"No, I am fine." I don't need him privy to my thoughts just yet so I try distracting him in the way only a woman can. I smile cutely "I am actually more than fine."

He chuckles. "Then what's on your mind? Your aren't regretting anything are you?" I count that as a fail. So I guess we just be honest.

"Oh no Edward, last night…when we…ugh, how do I say this." _Damn I am an adult I deal with people daily why can't I articulate now?_

"Did I do something wrong last night? I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I thought it was the best night of my life, I felt this connection with you. A connection I have never felt before in my life. Not even with Tanya. I didn't mean to hurt you or let you down or whatever I did."

"Edward, calm down sheesh. That's not what I meant. You did everything right and _absolutely_ nothing wrong. The reason it is on my mind is because a lot like you I have never experienced anything like that. It was like my world balanced out. I am a big believer in true love, and all that. But you know that. I think that is why it was so easy for me to tell you I loved you, when you told me you loved me. Edward I don't tell just anyone I love them, and I love you."

He gets up and walks over to me pulling me to him. "I love you too Bella, I wouldn't have said it either, if I didn't mean it."

"Well then you understand this is new to me too. I am just trying to presses this all. I'm not afraid, which is strange, but I do need to presses this all. I am not changing my mind, it's just new."

"Okay, then take your time. Oh and by the way," that damn smirk is back "if all my teachers looked that hot when I was in school I would have had perfect attendance." I laugh at his joke.

"Oh no the clothes, I forgot to get them" I go to pull away.

He holds tight "I got them love, its fine."

I let out a sigh of relief.

My phone rings, its and actual ringing so its work.

"Bella Swan"

"Bella, its Bob I think you need to get in here now."

"Bob, what's wrong?" he sounds pissed

"Bella, I need to speak with you now."

"O…o…okay, let me find someone for the kids."

"Do I have much choice…" yeah he is pissed off, he is never this rude to me. "Oh and Bella, bring your laptop and phone."

"Yes, sir." I hang up

"Bella…" Edward looks at me.

"That was Bob; he wants me to come in now. I have to call my folks."

"Did he say what he wants?"

"No he just said to bring my computer and phone. Edward I have a feeling I'm about to be fired and I don't know why." the tears start to fall.

"Alright you go, try to save your job I'll call one of our parents to come and get the kids off to school." I nod and leave.

When I pull up in front of work the sight I see shocks the hell out of me. The whole marketing department is rubble. I walk straight into Bob's office.

"Bob, what happened?"

"Bella do you know this man?" he shows me a video of James and Victoria soaking the building in, what I assume is gasoline and setting the building ablaze.

No sense in lying. "Yes sir that is my first husband and his girlfriend."

"Is this the man that called about you?" I nod. "I asked if there was anything I had to be worried about, you said no you had it handled. Is this how you handle things, Ms. Swan?"

"Sir I…"

"I don't need this" he interrupts me holding up his hand "now I have to rebuild my whole marketing department. Where can I find this man…James?"

"I don't know sir. He has been all over causing trouble."

"Well Ms. Swan he has caused a world of mess for you…Your Fired. Hand over the company phone and lap top."

**I know another "ugh really" moment and I know I know you guys want him caught, but I can't have him found just yet there is a little more damage that needs to be done first, it all leads to his just deserts. It is coming soon though. Don't worry; Bella will pick herself up from this. Leave me a review…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to twilight. **

**I know a lot of you want James to be caught. Please hang in there, I can't rush this. I can assure you all James will get what is coming to him. **

**I am almost done with this story, I can't tell you how many chapters are left but I do know there will be a sequel. **

**Chapter 42**

**BPOV**

Two weeks, two weeks ago I got fired because of James and his antics. Okay, it is mostly my fault I did lie, when I said it was under control. I did think at the time James would back off my job, but obviously I was wrong. Remember I never said I was the brightest bulb in the box, I assume way too much. Yes, I know what happens when you assume.

Spring has begun, the snow is gone but it is still chilly outside. I know because I have been out on foot looking for a job, but this is Forks and everyone knows about James and his games. So no one wants to hire me.

"I know" Alice says "you should apply for a job here." She chirps[s as we walk around Newton's. why Mike chose to not join the family business is beyond me, but to each one's own I suppose.

"Alice, this is and outdoor department store. Besides, there is no sign saying they are hiring."

"Oh Bella, just go try." She leads me up to customer service.

"Sasha, is Mr. Newton around?"

"Oh hi, Bella, yeah, he's in the back I'll go get him." She turns and heads to the back.

"Bella, how are you dear?" Mr. Newton comes out pecking my cheek.

"I'm good and how are you?"

"I am good, thank you. So how can I help you?"

"Well I am wondering if you have any openings, which allow for a flexible schedule."

"Well, my advertisement manager, quit on me today." He says.

"Well, I am not qualified for that." I look down at the counter.

"Well, I will be willing to put you through the courses required, given you sign a contract saying you will stay with me for a year after you receive the degree. I will pay for the whole thing, including cap and gown if you so choose. I would ask that you do the work as if you had a degree while taking your classes. I hear you can go year round and finish early. So what do you say, do we have a deal" he extends his hand out to me.

"Sir you are aware that James may be a problem?"

"Bella, I am not worried about James." He smiles shaking his head. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir." I shake his hand.

"Wonderful. Show up here on Monday for the formalities."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you Bella. I know I can trust you and now I don't have to worry about being quit on with no notice."

Alice and I head out to finish Alice's shopping. I have Alice drop me off at Susan office for my appointment.

"Bella, how are you?" Susan greets me with coffee.

"Hello, Susan." I smile "Everything is…okay."

"Well come in and catch me up. The last time we talked, your house was vandalized and your car was destroyed."

"Oh wow, a lot has happened since then. Edward and Amanda moved in, James shot my mother making me pass out, and I got fired, but then I got a new job."

"Well, let's start with the good and go to the worst. So, Edward and Amanda moved in. How is that going?"

"Oh Susan it is wonderful my house is so full and busy. It's like a dream come true. I seems like we are meant to live together. I know it's soon but I think it is working out so well."

"That is wonderful news, so let's move on then, how did James get you fired from work?"

"Well in all honesty I suppose not. _I_ _did,_ tell Bob that I had it under control and I really thought he wouldn't come back, nor do anything that extreme. I mean it is a business didn't he know he would be seen?"

"What did he do?"

"He and that redhead of his, set fire to the marketing building. They have him a video and everything. I know I should have been more fourth coming but I really didn't think he'd go this far. Either way Bob said he couldn't deal with this so I got fired, but I got hired at Newton's today."

"Well, you didn't let that get you down, and you seems to get a positive out of it." Susan says looking proud.

"So, James shot your mother, and you passed out because of it?"

"Oh boy jump right in there Susan." I laugh nervously.

"Well… you had to have some strong emotions to pass out like that when it comes to him, twice none the less. Let go into that."

"Well, what do you want to know?" I pick at my fingers like a petulant child.

"Let's start with how you felt when you saw your mother get shot."

"How in the hell do you think I felt? I freaked the hell out, she's my mother. The one person that is always there- no matter what. She is kind and caring and…maybe a little like June Clever from leave it to beaver but it makes her happy and her happiness is contagious. She opened her heart and arms to Amanda, and Edward, without being asked or hesitation. I think that's why he went after her now that I think about it. He is trying to take away anything positive ones my life." I muse. "Well, she is fine, so I guess he failed in that department." I chuckle without humor. "Oh, but my father is pissed. He will kill him if he sees him. My parents have been in love since high school, then my mother almost died having me; my dad is in no way about to let this go." I shake my head.

"If you know what he is trying to do why did you pass out then?" Susan asks clearly confused.

"Oh that thought came to me just know. I'm not sure why I passed out. James just has that control, it's like I can deal with him but when I am done, my body gives up for a second and everything goes black. I don't know I think a part of me will always be afraid of him because he did hurt me, physically, mentally , and emotionally, and I know he could probably still do that, but I think I'm more worried about him hurting the ones I love. I think the main fear I have is that he will get his hands on Seth, and I don't know how traumatizing that will be on him and me being his mother it's my job to protect him. What if I fail, Seth will pay the price and he has been a trooper though life with me. What kind of mother repays their kid by letting them get hurt? A shitty mother -that's what kind."

"Well, you have a lot goin on in your head don't you." Susan muses. "Bella let me tell you right now, you are not a shitty mother. You are a good mom.

"In my opinion I think that is why I passed out, my brain when but then said "information over load I am shutting down now, good night" then boom lights out. That's just the way my twisted mind works." I joke.

"So, you seem to always have a plan, what is your plan for this."

"Well, we are all under complete surveillance by Emmett and his guys. The kids always have someone outside the school all day. They are all under strict instruction that my kids and Edward are in no way "bait" to catch him." I inform her. "I go inside to get the kids from school they do not leave the building without one of us, and they never leave our sight."

"How does Seth take all this?" she motions in a circular motion with her hand.

"He seems alarmingly aware of everything. He even knows that he, especially, is in some kind of danger. I just try to reassure him I have it all under control. But I have been teaching him how to take care of himself and hopefully survive, if we ever get separated, until I can help him."

"Okay" Susan takes a deep breath "I have run out of time. I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to see you next month, but I do want to see you when I get back. I don't want to leave you with a thought, like normal. Okay?"

I nod "Okay, lay it on me."

"Seth is a lot like you, don't underestimate him, and don't underestimate yourself. You will know how to handle when the time comes."

_I should have known it was going to be cryptic._ I take a deep breath and get up and walk out. Alice is waiting by her car. She takes me home and drops me of. I sit and relax while I wait for Esme, to bring my kids home.

**EPOV**

There is nothing better than a good workout, after a long day of work. Between school and work I have hardly any time to work out. Usually my father is here but I he couldn't make it today.

Forks had come a long way, it used to be an empty town but now we have; shipping and produce buildings, we have a mill, the new gym, and a reserve right outside of town, along with a few new restaurants, a farm that rents out horses, and of course Newton's outdoor department store. All the little gas stations and stuff are still up and goin strong too, so Forks really seems to be thriving now.

I think about all of the bull shit, Bella received from her boss. I can't believe he fired her. If he can't be understanding then fine he doesn't deserve Bella. I know she is blaming herself for all this because he told her she lied. I don't think Bella would all out lie. Besides she has been doing better about letting people in. She has been a lot more fourth coming with information too, and if anything happens she is right there front and center not hiding. Bella is just that type of person. Always right there when you need her no matter what is going on. A part of me worries that might be what ends her but she is tough so sometimes I think a freight train couldn't stop her. When it comes to the kids I can guarantee nothing, not heaven or hell will keep her from protecting them.

I have been moved in with Bella a couple weeks now and watching her juggle everything while still looking for a new job, still amazes me. She is out all day looking, then comes home and cleans, on top of making supper and having that ready when I walk in, then she makes sure the kids are situated in the nightly activities and then tucks them all in and she still gets up with me on my schedules. I really don't know how she does it.

Emmett asked me, one day, if Bella takes speed. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. I told him no and asked where he got an idea like that. He told me he has been watching her this whole time and he had talked to Rosalie; he just doesn't understand how Bella does it. She just keeps truckin through. He refers to her as wonder woman now. I chuckle as I think about that conversation doing a cool down on a treadmill.

_"I'm tellin you man she is just too…I don't even know." _

_ "That's just her personality Emm." _

_ "I get that it's just not natural." _

_ "For her it is." _

_ "She's wonder woman" Emmett says holding his finger in the air. _

_ "Wonder woman?" I raise a brow._

_ "Yeah cuz she makes everyone wonder how she does it…" he laughs at his joke._

I laugh at the memory, making the people around me look at me like I have lost it. I decide that is enough of a cool down and hit the showers, thinking maybe Emmett has a point.

I get out of the shower and head straight to my locker; I just get my pants back on when my locker door slams shut. I am instantly engulfed with a stench. I look up and see a dirty blond haired man wearing torn jeans, a stained shirt and worn leather jacket. I know instantly, by the description Bella gave us, its James.

"Edward, I presume." He sneers

"You must be James." I respond as I open my locker again.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He drops a picture of Seth in front of me.

"Then I think you are mistaken that is my son." It takes everything I have to stay calm.

"If you don't hand him over, you will pay a severe price." He drops a picture of Amanda in top of the one of Seth.

"That would be a horrible mistake." I warn, I feel my blood boil.

"I take it you would rather these two take her place" he drops pictures of Billy and Bella in top if the pile.

"You have no claim to any of them."

"Oh but I will take whatever I need to get to what I want. I think all four sound good, don't you?" He drops the final picture of Bella outside the house playing with the kids."

"You do understand that, it will be over my dead body before you get my family." I stare him in the eyes, clenching my fist at my sides.

"As I told the last person that told me that; that can be arranged." He grins evilly.

I go to reach in my locker to get my phone to call Emmett when I get ahold of it he is gone, but I still call Emmett anyway.

"Hello"

"Emm, James is here. Where are Bella and the kids?"

"They are all home, I have Demetri watching your house now. He just checked in with me. I am going around the building right now to see if I can find him."

"Emmett he had pictures of all of them!"

"Edward where are you?"

"The gym.."

"I know, but where?"

"The locker room"

"Okay I will keep looking for him you go home to Bella and the kids." I nod- like he can see me.

"Alright, call again and make sure they know he is in the area."

"I will…" I close my phone throw my shirt on and rush home.

**BPOV**

I put the spaghetti bake in the oven as my phone rings.

I look at the caller id.

"Hey Emmett what's up?"

"Bella, it Rose, what are you doin tonight?" She sounds anxious.

"Nothin, just makin spaghetti bake."

"Ooo that's Emm's favorite can we come over?" _Alright, what's up because every dish is Emmett's favorite._

"Rose you guys are always welcome. You know that."

"Okay we will be there soon." We hang up with each other.

Boy she wasn't kidding it wasn't even five minutes later they were walking in. If I didn't have suspicions before I surly do now. You can see where Rose has her pistol, grant it is covered but I can still see the bulge, and Emmett has his holster on. He hardly wears his gun out in the open like that, and Rose is acting too carefree.

"Hey guys, Edward should be here any minute, and then we can all sit down to eat." I turn and call up to the kids. "Guys wash up, supper will be done soon"

"And dads home" I hear Edward holler from behind me.

I gasp because he startles me, then rush out of the way because I think the house is about to collapse as the kids tear down the stairs. I watch in contentment as they all rush to Edward and greet him chattering about what they have done today. I chuckle and head to the kitchen to pull out supper.

**EPOV**

I walk in as Bella tells the kids to clean up because supper is about done. Emmett looks at me like 'see'. Is it my fault Rosalie doesn't know how to cook?

I walk up behind my love and add "And dads home"

Bella gasps and moves out of the way as the kids charge downstairs. All the kids start chattering and I can't keep up with all of them. I watch Bella go to the kitchen. "Okay, we will talk about this over supper. Go wash up." Off they go.

I go in the kitchen and am instantly blessed with the gorgeous view of Bella's ass as she pulls supper out. After she places it on the top of the stove she puts the garlic bread in causing her to bend over again.

_Rosalie and Emm are here, Rosalie and Emm are here._ I keep chanting in my head. It doesn't work.

I walk up behind her as she stands back up. "Hello, love. I missed you today" I kiss her neck, causing the giggle I love so much.

"Welcome home. How was the work out?" Well that took care of the problem I was having in the southern regions.

I stand there and debate if I should tell her. I quickly decide I should tell her because the repercussions of not telling her will be a lot worse. "I ran into someone after my work out." She looks at me with question in her eyes, "James was at my locker when I got out of the showers, he made some idol threats and had these." I hand her the pictures.

"That's why Rose wanted to come over and both she and Emmett are loaded." Bella whispers and shakes her head, "Emmett" Bella calls.

Both he and Rosalie walk in. "Yeah"

"First of all I am disappointed in you Rosalie, I expected more out of you. You could have just said there was a problem and you guys needed to be here. I think I have been pretty accepting of you guys helping us. For you to hide this from me..." she holds up the pictures. "How will I be able to trust you now? I will always think you have a hidden motive when you want to come over." Bella shakes her head but never yells. "I hope you don't keep things like this from me, from now on."

She turns to Emmett. "I thought my children and boyfriend where safe." My heart sored when she said boyfriend. "I trusted you to keep him away, is this how you do that?" she is holding the pictures out to him.

"Bella these could have been done with special lenses. I haven't seen him this close to them. I have guys covering all of you at all times. No one gets to leave until the next person is there to relive them." Emmett defends.

"Emmett I am interesting you with my life. So help me if he gets to my kids, I will never trust you again." Bella warns. "Now let's go eat" no one moves. "What?" she looks at all three of us.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Rosalie asks sarcastically.

"I met with Susan today and her words are starting to make a little sense right now, and I'm trying to be understanding. That doesn't mean I'm not worried or disappointed." She looks at Rosalie and Emmett. "Now, to the table." She gestures to the dining area.

Over supper I listen to he kids just as I told them I would. Bella just sits back and watches with a strange smile on her face.

**BPOV**

I sit back and watch as everyone interacts with the kids. They start to ramble on about school kids and Rosalie starts to laugh. I feel such a sense of peace right now.

Out of nowhere Seth stops what he is doing and looks out the side windows. I look at him. He nods slightly to the window. I get up like I am going to clear the table. As I walk over to him I ask him if he is done and he nods, I look out of the corner of my eye and I see something move. I look at Seth and he looks at me.

"Amanda, Little Bill, are you guys done?" They both nod and I remove their plates. "Okay, hey Amanda lets show Billy that thing in your room." Amanda looks confused. "You know that new toy you have."

"I…" Seth looks at her "Oh okay. Come on Little Bill, I gatta show you this" and they are gone.

I take the dishes to the kitchen and come right back. As I wipe off the table I start to explain. "You guys subtlety look over my shoulder. There is someone popping in the window." Edward stands right away, "Edward, don't be obvious. This might be the time we catch James. Talk to Emmett now." Emmett being the way he is he goads Edward into talking to him. "Okay guys come on living room, now." They head to the living room as I head through the kitchen dropping off my rag.

"Edward, do you know how to shoot a gun?" I ask.

"Point and pull a trigger right?" he looks confused.  
"Okay until my dad can teach you, you stay in here with the kids."

"I'm calling your dad" Edward says.

"Edward, right now he needs to stay by mom. Just wait here. You probably already alerted them, to knowing we know they are out there when you stood up like that."

I go to my room get my gun again. _This is getting old._

Rose grabs her pistol and Emmett pulls out his and we head for the door. Emmett followed by Rosalie, and me bringing up the tail. We walk out and as we split to go around the house Rose and I go left as Emmett goes right.

We meet up in the back with Demetri. "D man what are you doing?" Emmett says

"I saw someone snooping around the house, so I came to check it out." He says.

"Did you see where he went?" Rose asks

"No, by the time I got over here whoever it was, was gone."

"Damn it," I spit.

We all lower our guns and go inside as Demetri heads back to the car.

"Well…" Edward asks as we walk back in. his face is colored in concern.

"Whoever it was they are gone. Rosie, go get the bags, will ya please. We are crashing here tonight." She heads out, as Emmett tells her.

The kids come upstairs and I get them bathed and in bed. I set up the guest room, again. I should really just keep sheets on this bed. After we are all sure the kids are all asleep, the rest of us head to bed.

**There isn't a lot here but Bella got a new job and it sound like this boss might be a bit nicer. Do the review thing, please and let me know, I love to see what you guys think. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to twilight. **

**Chapter 43**

**BPOV**

It's been about three weeks since we have heard anything from James. Everyone thinks he has learned we are not going to put up with his shit no more. I don't think they are right. I think it is the calm before the storm. That means I think he is backing off to get everyone to let down their guard, and then when they all do he will strike and it will be a hard hit.

I am now doing online courses, for Mr. Newton. This has been quite an adjustment. My day in a nut shell; I get up with Edward and get him off, then I get the kids up a couple of hours later and get them off, when they are gone I go to school online, then when they come home I clean the house and start supper, then at the end of the day I bath the kids and put them to bed and work on stuff for work. By the time I get to bed I get a few hours of sleep and then I'm back at it. I just keep my eyes on the finish line and it makes things go by easer.

Today is a day off for me but Alice I and still have Angela's baby shower and the bank to go to today.

"Come on Bella or we are never going to be done with the shower before Rosalie brings Angela back to her house." Alice whines.

"Okay, goodness sakes." I grab my keys and purse, and we head out.

We head to the bank first. When I walk in the manager greets me.

"Ms. Swan, thank you for coming in, we spoke with Mr., Cullen and we have his assurance that you will do all you can to make payments. He really speaks highly of you, and because we have nothing but trust in Mr. Cullen we are going to extend the loan to cover your car as well."

_Edward, what did you do? I will have to make sure to thank him tonight. _I feel myself smile.

"Alright, how much will this raise my payments?" I need to make sure I can budget it.

It clicks on his computer a little then responds. "Two hundred dollars, is that going be a problem?"

"No, no. I will make sure you have it." I smile politely.

After the bank we head to the car lot check in hand and get my car. I am shocked that it isn't gone yet. Alice follows me home and we drop off my car. I activate the alarm and hop in with Alice.

We go to the grocery store, get the fruit tray and little sandwiches.

"So, you have to be relieved James is leaving you alone." Alice says out of the blue.

"Alice you know how I feel about this. Do you really want to go into it?"

"Oh, Bella, stop being so pessimistic" Alice rolls her eyes.

"It's not being pessimistic it being cautious." I point out. "You know the phrase it's always calmest before the storm. Well that James is a snake; he will fall back then snap forward and bite."

"I wish you would relax Bella." Alice sighs

"I will when he is dead." I snipe back ending the conversation.

We all have keys to each other's houses, so Alice and I let ourselves into Angela's and get right to work. Alice strung the streamers and other decorations out; I put tablecloth on the tables and set the food out.

By the time the guests arrive Rose is calling saying they are close. She wasn't lying either. Both girls walk in Angela is facing Rose talking and laughing.

"SURPRISE" we all yell, scaring Angela making her grab her very large belly.

It seems Angela is farther along than what they thought. It seems that twins cause you to get a lot bigger but they come out smaller. They also run a higher risk of arriving early.

"Holy shit! You guys scared the crap out of me, and the babies." Angela holds her belly as she tries to steady her breathing, while crying.

I rush to her. "We are so sorry Ang. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think it just hormones, and when you guys hollered I think you scared them and they kicked, hard. It's fine." She takes in the room and its occupants. "Wow you guys did this for me. That is so sweet." She cries some more.

I rub her back to comfort her, and move her to a comfortable chair to sit and enjoy the festivities.

"Wow, you guys this great." She says as I hand her plate of sandwiches, fruit and vegetables. "Thank you Bella."

We all sit and chatter through eating. Just laughing and having a wonderful time. When everyone is finished we move on to the games. We have so much fun with pacify the baby; it's like pin the tail on the donkey but with a baby and a pacifier. Then we play a few rounds of baby bingo. Angela won the word scramble, go figure that girl was always the brainier type of person. I think the game that was the most difficult was trying to come up with baby names using Ben and Angela's names.

We moved on to gifts, of course she received the usual; two cribs, car seats, bassinets, loads of diapers in all different sizes, changing table, clothes no one knew the sexes so we all stayed neutral of course. Angela's mother got a free shoot with the photographer. I think the one that shocks us all is Esme.

"Here you are dear." Esme hands her an envelope.

We all watch as Angela opens it and the tears fall again. "Oh my" She says through the sniffles.

"Well what is it?" Alice asks

"It is a full ride for any collage, for any degree that they choose." The tears fall all over again.

"Yes dear, and if there isn't enough in there then you call me. We went off of a doctoring degree because, well that all we know." Esme chuckles. "If they need more though you let us know, and if they have extra then it will be theirs to do with as they please."

"Oh that is so sweet, thank you so much." Angela wipes away her tears. "Damn hormones." She giggles.

She gets up to hug Esme and grabs her belly hollering in pain. Not a minute later the floor is soaked with water. This gets everyone attention.

"I think the babies want to thank you personally" Angela grunts in pain making us all chuckle.

"Alright sweetie lets go." I help towards the door.

"Ben, someone…" Her scream cuts her off.

"I'm dialing now honey" Angela's mom says. "I'll lock up after everyone leaves too. You go and bring me my grandbabies." Then she looks to Esme and I. "Esme, Bella," We both look at her and see the tears forming, "Take care of my little girl please."

We both smile and nod "We will" way say in unison. 

"Thanks mom." Angela throws over her shoulder.

We all get into Esme's car. Now I have always looked at Esme as a law bidding citizen but right at this moment she is driving like she is in the 'Indi 500' but with class.

She whips into the parking lot and smoothly pulls the car up to the door. Part of my brain wonders how she did that as I go get help for Angela. I go up to the first desk I see. "Angela Webber is in the car…"

"Yes her mother called lets go." She grabs a wheel chair and I follow her.

When we get to the birthing room, my phone rings. I look at the caller id its Ben, so I leave the room for a minute.

"Ben, I know Ang is usually easy going but if you don't get here now, she will have your balls."

"I know but your dad's flunky pulled me over and won't let me go." He sounds panicked.

"Ben… put him on." I tell him.

"This is officer Yorkie."

"Eric, look Angela is in labor right now, so let him get here or I will see to it you are fired. You do remember who my dad is right? I have no time for you to try to be deputy do right got it."

"Oh Bella, ya sure, anything you need."

"Bella" it's now Ben.

"Ben, get your ass here now. He is letting you go."

"I'm on my way; don't tell her what happened for right now. Please." He says in desperation.

I hang up and rush into the room, back to Angela. She is completely stressed out so I get to her side and try to calm her down.

"Ang, calm down hun. You need to breath, or your labor will be harder. Now breath with me." I start labor breaths, after a few minutes she is matching me.

The doctor comes in to check her again.

"Okay, Mrs. Chaney, you are dilated to ten, time need to push." The doctor says.

"No I need Ben!" She screams.

"I'm right here, baby. Now let's bring them out."

"Ben, thank heavens. Okay let's do this." She smiles weakly.

I step out to let them bring their family into the world in privacy. I hear the doctor holler for her to 'push' a few times, and then I hear a baby scream. Esme smiles with tears in her eyes.

"It's a boy!" Ben pokes his head out and he is glowing with pride, then disappears.

We hear the doctor again.

"Alright, let's do this again…push." Then silence. "Wait…wait…wait. You have to stop."

This catches my and Esme's attention. We hear muttering and Angela scream "NO!"

Ben pops his head back out a minute later. "Bella I need you…NOW"

I rush in there and all the work we did with her breathing is shot. Angela is panting and she has nothing but panic in her eyes. "What the hell happened, Ben?"

He looks to the doctor, so the doctor explains. "We need to do a cesarean, the baby is caught and I am not completely sure where." Fear hits me in the pit of my stomach.

I take a deep breath and look to Angela, "Okay listen to me, if you don't calm down you will now harm your baby, I know you are scared but I also know you don't want to do that, so breath with me again hun. You can do this." I start breathing all over again with her.

They wheel her out of her room and right at the doors she hollers "Wait" we all look at her. She stares right into my eyes they are glassy from her tears, "Bella, if this takes a turn for the worst…"

"Ang you will be fine." I try to sooth her.

"Bella, promise me you will help Ben. He will need you guys. Please promise me." Her eyes are still watering through her calming breaths.

To rush things because I don't know how much time she has I make the promise. "You know I will hun," she waits and I know what she wants. I take a deep breath and break my own rule. "I…promise."

Ben's head snaps to me for a second then beck to his wife. "Okay, let's go save my baby."

Ben holds back and takes a deep breath and looks at me as a tear falls down his cheek. "Bella, will she be okay?"

"She will be, if you stay by her side. Now move your ass." I motion for him to hurry through the doors.

I go back to where Esme is waiting. She looks at me confused because she watched us go by and no one explained anything. "The other baby is stuck and they don't know how or where so they are doing a C-section." She gasps and places her hand on her chest. I hug her for comfort, "It will be alright."

Esme calls the house to get Angela's mother here so she can see her.

She rushes in about five minutes later. "Bella, Bella, Bella"

"Over here," I call out to her. The second she reaches me she starts to cry. "It's alright, calm down." I wrap her in a hug. This doesn't seem to be helping so I try a different tactic. I grab her upper arms softly but firmly and look right into her eyes. "Okay, look, Mrs. Webber you need to calm down because your daughter is in there scared, for her own child life. She needs to see you strong. You need to show her now what it's like to be a mother and how we hold it together FOR our children not after we know they are okay. I know you are scared but imagine, if you are this scared, and C-sections happen all the time, how is she feeling-knowing something is wrong with her baby and not knowing exactly what it is. Now please calm down and fake a smile for your daughter and her baby." I didn't mean to sound rude and I hope by staying calm and stating facts I didn't sound too nasty. Either way it got her to stop flippin out and to stand still and quietly fret, like the rest of us.

That's how we are standing when Ben comes up to us. If a parson could float I think that would be Ben right at this point, that's how I know right off that everything is fine.

"Ben! Oh my god! How is Angela?" _That woman will never get it._ I shake my head.

Ben must have understood because his smile gets bigger, "Both Angie and my daughter are fine." He says with the pride that only a proud new daddy can have.

"Oh Ben, that's great. I guess I'm off the hook then huh." I elbow him lightly in the ribs at my joke. He chuckles with me.

"Ah, hey yeah…thanks Bella…for ya know…all that." His smile droops a little and he motions to the door.

"Ben, you don't have to thank me. Just take good care of them DADDY." I give him a smirk, letting him know I know he will.

"Can we see her?" Angela's mother asks.

"She is still in recovery for about another ten minutes but I can take you to see the twins." He tells her.

She sighs but relents; I know she is just itching to see her daughter. "Alright"

They both are absolutely adorable, their son looks just like Ben and their daughter looks just like Angela.

_ Best of both worlds. _I smile to myself.

A nurse comes into the nursery, "Mama, is awake should we take her bundles to see her?" she wears a huge smile.

We aren't allowed to carry the babies but Ben helps push the little plastic tub. When we walk in Angela is sitting up smiling weakly. She looks so tired.

I walk next to her bed "Hey there mama, feel like shit?" I joke

"UGH, you know it." She groans.

"But… you did it." I smile brightly.

"Yeah," she huffs.

"Alright, so I clap softly, what did we name them?"

Angela looks at me and smiles "Well we were hoping to name our daughter after their god mother, Isabella Leanne, and her brother will be Bryan Julian."

Now it is my turn to cry. "Oh you guys, you shouldn't have." I laugh through my tears, "You curse your daughter with my name then you give your son the name I mentioned. That is too sweet. Thank you so much."

"Bella we wouldn't have them" she points to Isabella and Bryan, "if it weren't for you. You calmed me down every time I needed it. You came running whenever I called for whatever reason, and you were going to take care of my husband and children no questions asked if I would have died. I know you took care of my nut case mother too, so I can't think of a better person to be their god mother." Angela starts crying with me.

"Oh, hun, I love you." I lean down to give her a hug.

"I love you to Bella."

At that moment one the babies start crying. I laugh and wipe my face. "I think they might be hungry, so I will go and inform the crew you are all okay and that they can see you tomorrow." She nods as Ben hands her a crying Bryan.

Esme takes me home.

"That is a lovely car Bella," Esme smiles.

"Yes, it is, I will be sure to thank your son." I look at her out of the corner of my eye.

She chuckles as I get out. When I get my door open I turn around and wave as she takes off. I see Emmett's friend is in his car as usual so I wave to him and go in locking the door behind me.

**Mystery POV**

"James she is home, now I just watched her walk in. No stupid don't mess with her wait just a little longer she is still leery, I see it in her yet. I think everyone else is relaxing just hold tight a bit longer... I get that man, but you gatta listen if you go in now you will be caught for sure besides the kids are not home yet…I will continue to take pictures for you, and keep you informed, you just stay back."

That idiot, don't listen for a lick of nothing. I have to tell him weekly to stay back. He wants my help but he just aint listing to a word I say. After I am done with this job and with him I am not doing this anymore.

I am so sick of guys like him, they act like a bad ass but really they hide while people like me, and I do all the hard work. Then when I am done I am almost guaranteed to be ripped off. I work with him all the time. Every time he needs something, he calls me.

I will watch his little obsession, because she is cute. I like to watch her.

Speaking of watching here, her little play hubby is just pulling in. What a fuckin shmuck.

**BPOV**

I read for a little while, make my calls to the crew,then just to relax from the day. After a while of that I decide to take a shower. I am washing my hair and I swear I can hear the front door close. I pause what I am doing and listen to see if I can hear anything. I don't, and I know I locked the door, so I go back to what I am doing. Then I feel two hands slide around my body.

**EPOV**

I pull into the drive way, there is a blue car in Bella's spot. It's an Audi A4 Avant. I have to admit it is a cute car. I can't wait to see Bella behind the wheel of it.

I wave to Demetri as I walk inside and close the door. I hear the shower right away. On its own my body starts towards the bathroom. When I reach the door I can hear Bella singing. I strip off my scrub top and walk in. after I rid myself of my pants and boxers I slip in the shower behind Bella and slide my hand around her soft warm body.

She gasps and turns around slipping a little. I catch her so she doesn't fall. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wear a smirk at that moment.

"Edward"

"Couldn't resist. I came home and my beautiful girlfriend was in the shower. I think only a fool would pass up an opportunity like that."

"Really" she coos as her hand wraps around the length of my cock and moves up and down in slow motion. Her hands always feel so good on me.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back as she stokes me. Without notice I feel her lips slide over my head and down my length, with a tight suction. A groan falls from my mouth as she hums over my dick.

"Holy shit Bella that feels so good." She speeds up, and I have to stop her, "Bella, you have to stop." I pull her up.

I start kissing and nipping at her neck. I feel her fingers run through my hair. I move over her shoulder down to her breast. I pull her nipple into my mouth. Her breathing picks up. I move my hand between her legs and slide two fingers in. I pump them in and out slowly.

She starts to let out "ah" sounds. I pick up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster.

"Edward I am close." I stop and just wiggle my two fingers inside her look for that spot that makes it hard for her to control herself. "Holy shit" her eyes shoot open.

_BINGO…got it._

I feel her walls clamp down around me, letting me know she is coming all over my fingers. When she comes down I turn her around, and place her hands on the wall and hold them there, keeping her slightly bent I slide into her.

It doesn't take long and she is moaning and whimpering again. "Faster, Edward… please."

I will never deny her anything in life so of course I speed up. I feel her lace our fingers together against the wall. I lean down to kiss her neck some more.

I feel a ball tighten in the pit of my stomach as her walls tighten around my dick. I stop moving in and out, grab her hips, and shove myself as far in as I can go and grind myself up and down behind her. I know I hit that spot again because she lets out a scream that echoes off the bathroom walls. This causes me to follow right behind her with a hiss and a "Holy Shit" of my own.

Bella stand back up and turns around and kisses me. "mmm" she says. Her eyes have a dreamy look in them when she opens them up.

_Oh yeah I did that._

I feel the smile from pride slide across my face. Bella washes her body and gets out. "Oh hey Edward thanks for the help with the bank."

"What" I poke my head out of the shower.

"The bank told me Mr. Cullen came by and spoke with them and that's why they choose to ass my car to the loan."

"Bella, I didn't do it."

"Edward its fine…"

"Bella, there is more than one Mr. Cullen at that bank."

"Your father… I will be sure to thank him then." She smiles as she walks out.

I fish up with my shower, and rush to join her in the bedroom. We have no kids so maybe I can get some more time with Bella in. When I walk in the bedroom Bella is on the edge of the bed and she looks like she is counting.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Edward," she takes a deep breath "I'm…late"

"Oh love that's nothing new, you're always late."

"No Edward, I am about six weeks late." She looks at me pointedly.

_Oh shit…_

**Alright guys, we had; a break from James, a new car, babies, and shower sex…oh and it looks like Bella might have a little problem. Leave me a review and let me know what you have for thoughts, and you know I want to know. **

**I don't normally do this but if you guys want a story to read you should check out 'my double life' by Andi 31… I love it and I am completely hooked.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to twilight. **

**AN: Keep in mind I will have a happily ever after. I hope I don't let too many of you down with this chapter. **

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

I wake up this morning with a bad feeling. By looking at Seth I know I am not alone in this.

_It's time to talk with Seth. _

Jake called me right away this morning and asked me to keep the kids again. I am honestly slightly irritated that he is asking for me to keep the kids more and more lately, so he and Leah can have some time together but they are my boys and I would have Amanda anyway, I just wish I had more time alone with Edward, like that. Oh well.

"Hey, Amanda, Billy why don't you two, take your plates to the toy room. Just be careful please." They do as I ask. I have pretty good kids.

"So…what's on your mind, baby." I ask as I play with my food.

"Mom, I woke up this morning feeling really…off." He says scrunching his brows.

"I know baby me too. You do remember what I told you right? About if we ever get separated..." he nods. "Okay, now we were going to wait until your birthday but something in me tells me we need to give this to you now. It's only a couple of weeks early, so here." I pull out a pay as you go cell phone. "It has time on it and you can text, but after sixty days it will shut off. When you get the notice via text message you need to tell me so we can put more time on it. Now to keep time, I want you to do something for me."

He takes the phone, "Okay,"  
"I want you to keep in contact with me at all times…"

"I will be able to ride bikes with my friends and not have to stay by the house?" he perks up.

"Yes," I take a deep breath. "I want you to inform me often of where you are though okay, and keep an eye on your surroundings." He nods. "I don't care if it's a text or an actual call but I need to know. It will make it easier for me to find you if you need my help." He nods again. I have my number, Edward's number, Jacob's number as well as grandpa Swan's number. If you need anything call anyone. Seth I trust you, because you are not an average, almost, eight-year old and I think you know that. Please don't make me regret this." I look at him pointedly.

"I won't," he starts look through the phone. "Do you have the manual?" he asks.

"Yeah," I get up and go get the manual. I hand it to him and he gets up and goes to his room.

_ He will know that phone by the end of the day._ _At least he is distracted._

I clear our dishes and get started on the house. I kinda let the house slide, only doing the necessities lately. I have had to change a few things around, so I don't get so worn out. That's why I missed a cycle, but boy when it came back, did it have a vengeance…the doctor says sometimes it happens, so I need to slow down and lighten up on my body.

I felt relived, but guilty for feeling relived because I dint know if Edward wanted to have a baby. Thank heavens he agreed with me. It is just way too soon to be having another child. I mean for heaven sakes we aren't even 30 yet and between the two of us we have three kids.

I sit down with my new laptop, compliments of my amazing boyfriend, to start working on stuff for work.

It has been a month and a half and we haven't heard a peep from James, but upon my request I still have the kids and the house being watched. I am not ready to let my guard down yet. I will never trust a slim ball, there for I will never trust James.

"Mom, check this out…" Seth comes in with his phone. He starts flipping through files and stuff and pulls up a recording. Then he sends it to my phone. I chuckle.

"That is kinda cool, what else did you learn?" he snaps a picture and flips through a few files again and boom I have the picture. "That is neat," then he plays with it so more as go back to work on my laptop.

About twenty minutes later I get a text from Edward.

_I thought we agreed he don't get that yet_

I am confused so I text back

_?_

He comes right back with…

_ phone…"_

It is quickly followed by a picture of me working on my lap top. I look over at Seth.

"You sent Edward a Picture of me…"  
He laughs "Yup"

"Snit" I stick my tongue out at him playfully as he laughs harder. I text Edward back.

_Gut said its time_

He responds with…

_Call u n 10_

I know he might be set off a little, but I will explain and hope he understands.

Right on time my phone sings.

"Yes Edward." I sigh, I know I am in trouble.

"I thought that was supposed to be a birthday gift, we talked about this." he sounds put out.

"I know Edward but I have a really bad feeling, I woke up with it. So I thought he needed it now. Please understand I didn't mean to go behind your back I just am trying to find a peace of mind. I really didn't mean to leave you out. I just really felt he needed it now. I am really sorry Edward." We hardly have big fights, and I know I am wrong so I apologize as quickly as I can.

I hear him sigh, and I know I have disappointed him and I feel even worse than when I woke up this morning. "It's fine love. I know how you are with those feelings you get. I guess I just wanted to be there."

"When you get home tonight, he can show you what else he has learned. He has been in the manual since I gave it to him." I offer.

"Yeah, that will be great." He sounds like he has perked up a little. I have to get back to work. I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

I hang up from him and get back to working for a while.

Then something hits me. Seth knows what to do, if something bad happens, but do the other two? So I call them into the room.

"Billy, Amanda, come here please I need to talk to you."

"Mom"

"Bella"

"Hey guys something just hit me. Do you know what to do if anything were to get you separated from Edward and me?"

"Yeah. You said find an adult and they will help me find you." Billy says.

"Well, daddy says to do that too." She points to Billy.

"Okay…" I nod. "Do you know what to do if you can't find an adult to help you?"

They both look at me like I grew a second head.

"Huh…"

"I mean, say we are outside, and I get hit by a car and I don't wake up, and the driver is gone…what would you do?"

"Umm…call 911" Amanda says in more of a question form.

"Good, good. Do you know how to use my phone?" I hold it up. They both shake their heads no. "Okay, this is what we do. Billy I want you to hide, in your favorite spot and stay there, okay. Remember everything I have taught you about that place." He nods, "Amanda I want you to hide two and when it is safe I want you to find my phone and look for your daddy's picture, see" I scroll down to show her "then I want you to call him, he will take care of the rest. Then you go back to hiding until someone from the family comes for you. Okay" she nods.

"Okay now I want you to tell me what you are going to do."

Billy starts "I run and hide and stay there."

"And I hide too," Amanda adds, "then I find your phone and call daddy."

"Okay find daddy." I hand her my phone. She opens it and scrolls down and highlights his name and hands me my phone. "Okay now what…"

"I go back to my hiding spot until someone in the family calls for me." I nod and hug them both.

"Good job guys, good job." I feel a lump in my throat. "Go and play now you guys are so smart. Lunch will be soon. I love you both very much." I smile as they run off.

"Mom…" Seth walks up to me. I look at my son, "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Feel what baby" I fain stupidity.

"Mom, I know there is a reason, you gave me this phone, but I think you are feeling what I feel, and I am scared."

I drop down and hold my brave little man. "Baby, listen to me. I have always been worried about James taking you. You know that. Right now, I just worry he is a little closer that we think." I try to smile. "I worry because you are what he wants. That's why I gave you this phone now. Okay."

He nods. "Mom, if James gets me I know you will come to save me. I will be okay." He looks like me, full of concern but also as if he is trying to reassure me. "I am going to go to the play room for now."

"Alright tell the other two I am fixing lunch please. Seth, I love you." I stand back up as he nods and walks away.

I make chicken nuggets and fries for the kids. I am not hungry because of my nerves. I dish them up and call the kids. They come rushing in as I put the plates on the table.

I go back out the couch and sit tucking my legs underneath me, picking up my book.

I am about finished with the chapter when I hear Seth scream. "Run you guys…MOM!"

I dart into the dining room and the sight I see sickens me. James is stalking toward my son. "NO!" James, stop! He is just boy he doesn't understand." I don't wait a second more I grab Seth and pull him behind me shielding him from James.

"Bella, I told you I will have what is mine." He hisses out.

"I'm not yours." Seth peeks around me, to holler at James

As much as I hold pride in my heart, I have to quiet him. "Seth for the love of god - Shut. Up." It comes out harsher than intended but I don't look at him to apologize, I am afraid if I do James will pick that moment to strike.

"James, you know damn well you are not supposed to be here." I am starting to wonder how the hell he got past Demetri. I look to the door.

"Oh no, you don't get it." He laughs darkly. "He has been helping me this whole time. Demeteri is a good friend of mine. How do you think I got the pictures, and I knew that you where home alone with my boy here." He chuckles darkly again and points to Seth.

"Seth, run…Now" he turns to jet from the room as James moves to pounce on him "NO! - ASSHOLE" I quickly slide over and step right in his path. He slams into me and we topple to the floor.

As I struggle to get free he grabs me by the throat, and starts slamming my head into the floor. When he feels that's not enough he starts punching me in the ribs and stomach. I feel each blow; it makes me feel sick, like vomit sick.

I notice with each of his shots, that he is taking; his body is sliding up mine. I lift my legs, feeling the ach in my abdomen; I cross my ankles around his neck and rip him down to the floor with a thud. When he is flat on the floor I return the favor he has given to me. Then when he is dazed I stand up and kick him upside the head a few times and rush to find my gun.

Seth is in my room. "Seth what the hell are you doing in here?" I whisper.

"I know your gun is in there" he points to a lock box I have, "but I can't find the key." I rush to the bed side table and lift the lid to my jewelry box. No key is there. "Shit" I spit out.

"Beeelllaa" I hear the door open and two things happen at that point. One I brace myself, for James to walk through that door and two my dream rushes back to me.

"You boy, come with me and I will leave your mother alone."

"Seth, stay right there." I point not taking my eyes off James.

"Bella, don't confuse the poor boy, he needs to listen to his dad."

"You aren't my dad you dirtball. My dad's name is Edward." Seth sneers at James.

I look at Seth and he looks at me, I know he will run out of the room if I make the space for him, so I get right to it.

"James, what makes you think you are man enough for my son? Hmm" I raise a brow and start to goad him. "He knows good people when he sees them, why do you think he won't come near you. He knows a limp dick, cock sucking, pussy boy, pansy ass when he sees one. It's no wonder he wants nothing to do with you." I step sideways as I talk with him keeping his eyes locked on mine as I continue. "Tell me James is Victoria the only one you cheated on me with. I mean there where a lot of other nice look guys at the office. Or is that where you went late at night, to maybe play with some balls?"

"You stupid whore." He lunges for me and Seth slips out the door. James smashes into me with such force that we are thrown back and wind up tumbling over the bed. My head hit the floor hard, how I managed to stay awake let alone kick him in the balls, is unknown to me. When he is down I take that chance to run.

I know Billy is safe in his hiding spot, I know James doesn't want him or Amanda for that matter but I wonder where she is. I know I need to keep James from her or he will use her to get to us. I rush to the front room and search from the door way, for something to help me. I go to head to the kitchen thinking a knife is better than nothing. I grab my phone to call 911 on the way but I am hit from behind and knocked to the floor my phone slides away from me out of reach. I fight to keep my eyes open when I see a little arm whip out and snatch the phone. I know James didn't see it because he is still focused on me.

"Mom, get up" Seth cries.

I try to do as he wants, the need to protect my children is all that is fueling me at this point, but as I get up on all fours, I feel a kick to the side of the head again. I fight as hard as my dizzying body will let me but as I push up again I feel another kick. "You always where a stupid bitch." I hear, but it is sounding muffled.

I open my eyes again just as I see James grab Seth, "Mom Help Me!" he screams while trying to wiggle free. I use every ounce I have to start to get back up. Again I feel James's foot connect with my head again, then, I feel my head hit wetness and everything goes black…

**EPOV**

Today had been a day from hell. The only people that have some in today have been rude, annoying, selfish, snotty, or all around stuck up. Its days like this that tests my patients. Just as my temperament was about to snap I receive a text message. It's Seth, and it's a picture message. Bella is sitting on the couch with the new laptop I bought her. She looks like she is concentrating hard on whatever she is doing. I chuckle to myself then realize… she gave Seth the phone, without me.

I shoot her a text inquiring about it. She just responds saying she had a gut feeling he would need it. I smile, it's just strange some of the things she gets feelings about. I'm not saying I don't believe her but I also think she is a bit anxious to give it to him.

I told her I would call her on my break in ten minutes.

I talk to Bella over my break, I voice my opinion about the phone but I don't want to fight with her over it. We do so well with talking about things, without it getting too heated, and I want to keep that up. I let her know it's alright and we settle on some me and Seth time so he can show me what he has learned on his phone.

I go back to work after I set Bella's picture to come up when she calls.

I have lunch with the maternity ward crew; we talk about the new babies that are up there.

As we all head back to our designated areas, my phone rings. It's Bella.

"Hello, love"

"Daddy," it's my daughter and she sound scared as hell.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I hold on to a calm demeanor.

"A man came in through the window; we opened, and took Seth. He hurt Bella really bad and now I can't wake her up and she is bleeding and there is lots of blood. Billy is okay, but Bella told me if anything ever happens to her to call you and you will do everything else."

"Alright Amanda, listen to me is the man still there?"

"I don't think so; I just reached out and got the phone. Bella said not to move until a family member came and called for us." She starts crying. "Daddy I'm scared."

I know I won't be able to get there as fast as my parents or Bella's for that matter. "Okay, angel, listen to me. Are you listening?"  
She sniffs "Yeah"

"I want you to stay put and call 911, I am going to call one of your grandparents and Emmett, okay just stay there just like Bella said okay?"

"Y…y…yeah. Daddy, who is Demetri? She asks

"He is a friend why"

"He is not a nice friend he helped the other man. The one that took Seth."

"Everything is going to be alright. Do as I said, help will be there soon." We hang up from each other and call my mom first.

"Edward dear, hello"

"Mom, get to my house now Bella is out cold I don't know if she is alive and Billy and Amanda are there and Seth is gone. Oh god mom I need you to go, he was there." I hear her grab her keys and then a I hear doors.

"Edward I am in the car. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay I need to call Charlie and Jake and Emeet. Jake may want Billy- he is his son."

"Yes dear, I will keep him if he would like." She sounds a little evil at this point "Pass the word on will you. I will call Emmett also."

"Yes mom, bye"

I dial the next number.

"Chief Swan"

"Charlie…Edward"

"When…just now"

"Kids"

"Amanda and Billy are fine. He got Seth" I choke out.

"I am going to the house" I hear the sirens start up and tires squeal

"Charlie I have to call Jake. Get Bella here quick Amanda is Calling 911."

"Alright I am a block away get Jake here…Shit. "Edward did you call your mother."

"Yeah"

"I figured she just crawled up on my bumper and is following me to your house, Emmett is right behind her. Get Jake"

"Okay."

We hang up and I make the final call.

"Yo, Edward what's up?"

"Jake he got him and Bella is not responding."

"What, how did he get in?"

" Demeteri was working with him. That's what Amanda heard."

"Alright I'm on my way there." I hear his tires squeal as hear Leah screaming.

"Edward where are you?"

"I am at the hospital, I will be here until Bella gets here and Jake, my mother offered to keep the kids as long as necessary."

"Tell her I accept." he says through clenched teeth.

"Edward I am at the house, so is your mom and Bella's dad, and Emmett. I will talk to your mom here. You ready to break your oath?"

"Follow them Charlie will get you here faster than anything, and you won't be delayed by Barney Fife. Then after I know Bella will be okay, we are outta here. Don't kill Dametri he might be our only chance to find him."

"Got it."

We hang up.

**Jacob POV**

I pull up and holler to Charlie "He helped don't let him fool you."

That old man can move, he grabs Demeteri and wrenches his arm up and cuffs him. I walk over give him a good sock to the eye, then I watch Emmett punch him in the gut and go to the house as his body crumbles to the ground.

Esme has Amanda but not Billy. Then I see Bella being wheeled by with paramedics doing CPR, and Bella is not responding.

"Where is Billy?"

** Okay no pitch forks and torches please I can't finish the story if I am dead or maimed…I will tell you two people will die in this story, one while saving Seth. Please don't hate me, but tell me what you think…if I break 200 reviews I will post 45 for you today…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: SM owns all right to twilight.**

**Twilightgirl1989 was my 200****th**** review so here is an extra chapter.**

**I am picking up right where we left off. This will get really sad, so if you are like me, you might want to get a tissue or two. Now let's got catch James—sort of…**

**Chapter 45**

**Jacob POV**

"Where is Billy?" I might have come out harsher than I meant but I am scared.

"Bella, told us to hide." Amanda says hiding behind Esme. "He has a secret hiding spot, no one but Bella know where it is." Her face is red and blotchy, from crying.

"Okay," I take a deep breath and kneel down "I'm sorry I scared you, but I need you to think really hard. Where does Bella go when she needs to find Billy?"

She looks at me, then at Esme, then back at me. "Amanda, I need you to think really hard. Just point to the direction Bella goes; I will find him from there."

She is quiet for a minute longer. "Jake" Charlie comes in, and scans the room, "where is Billy?"

"Charlie I have no idea, only Bella does and she is not in any position to help at this point." I sigh in frustration.

"Oh I know I watched them shock her as they drove away."

I suck in a deep breath to hold my tears at bay. "Amanda, I know you are scared but I think Billy might be too, I need you to think really hard. What direction does Bella go in?" She just stays quiet.

"Amanda sweetie" Charlie steps forward, "Grandpa needs your help to find Little Bill, wanna help an old man out?" She turns to Charlie, but doesn't answer.

"Hey, I have an idea." Esme pipes in now. "Why don't we play a memory game? Like when you need to find one of your toys." Amanda nods and sniffs. "Okay do you remember when the last time Bella needed Billy?" She nods. "Alright, now where did you look?"

"His room, the outside, under his bed, his closet…ummm…the hall closet, under mine and Seth's beds and our closets, under Bella and daddy's bed and in their closet. In the laundry room…"

"And was he there?" she shakes her head no. "Then what did you do?"

"We told Bella that we couldn't find him." She answers.

"Okay… and what did Bella do?"

She scrunches her face. Then it lights up and she rushes out the answer. "She went into the laundry room," she points, "and then she came out with him."

Charlie and I take off to the laundry room. When we open the door the little room is empty. "Little Bill its Dad and Grandpa. Come out please, we are worried about you."

All of a sudden there is a stack of towels that falls over, as a little hide away door opens up.

_How in the hell did he get those stacked back up to hide that door? There has to be another entrance, it's just not possible…_

"Hey buddy, come on you are going to go with Grandma Esme for a while okay." I pick him up and carry him out.

"Hey pal how did you get in there?" Charlie asks what is burning in my head.

"I open the door, and crawl in." he says sweetly. "I did good. I listened to mama." He adds proudly.

At the mention of Bella's name Charlie and I drop our heads. "Yes, you did pal, yes you did." Charlie mutters. "How did you fix the towels?"

"Mama taught me, she says to stack them up over the door and when I close it they will fall and hide it. She's so smart." He boasts about his mother.

"That she is buddy that she is…" I hold my son tighter as we go out to the front of the house.

"Oh Billy you're all right" Esme says starting to reach for Billy, but pulling back, knowing I need another minute with my son before I leave him.

"Esme, I need you to take Billy here for me, until I come to get him."

"Yes, I understand." Her face morphs into one of vengeance. I know right then she knows all too well, what we are about to do.

All of a sudden my phone and Charlie's phone, start ringing. We both look and say "Seth" at the same time. It is a picture of a cabin and a lot of trees. That's all we have to go on, but at least we know he is alive.

"Time to go, Jake I know you are to follow me, let's move." I nod

"Esme," she nods. Something in me feels off. Like I need to hold my son a second longer and tell him how much I love him.

"Billy, I love you more than anything." My heart starts aching.

He hugs me back "I love you to dad."

I feel the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes form so I hand him over quickly, and follow Charlie.

When we get outside Leah is still by my truck. My heart starts to hurt even more. "Leah, go with Esme, you take care of them. Get them to the reservation and keep them there until you hear from one of us." I pull her to me and kiss her passionately. "I am so in love with you Leah," I tell her as I pull away and gently push her in the direction of Esme and the kids.

Charlie and I peel away on the way to the hospital, neither of us know what we were going to find and think that is what is scariest.

**EPOV**

When Bella comes in on the stretcher Charlie and Jacob are nowhere to be seen. I rush to the stretcher and find a pulse its faint, and her breathing is shallow.

"She was unresponsive at the scene, we lost her until we got right her but we got her back just as we opened the doors. We cannot wake her up, but we didn't have time to check for anything else, chief said to tell you, he will be along as soon as he can, there was a ruckus in the house." The paramedic says in a rush.

"Right here" I point to the closest room. I get right to work looking over her injuries. I notice; massive head injuries, as I lift her shirt I see massive bruising, and a few major cuts all over her ribs and back. What really gets me her head had a split just above the temple.

"I need an X-ray, CT scan, MRI, and a full blood work up. NOW!" I scream at the nearest nurse. I don't focus on who she is, all I can think about is the love of my life… on this table right now… and I don't know if she is going to make it.

She isn't moving with the exception of slow shallow breaths. I start to look for signs of a coma, because of the head injuries. I start at the eyes and they are slow but dilating. That is an okay sign. I move to check pain response; she twitches with the poke of a needle, which is a good sign. When I try to ask her to move her arm she doesn't respond, but her heart rate picks up slightly with the sound of my voice. When I ask her to open her eyes, she doesn't respond. I just keep talking to her, hoping she can hear me. I let her know what tests we are going to preform and what she can expect.

They come in to get her, as I am going out to check where they are. While she is getting her tests done I look for another doctor to let them know I am leaving. As I head back to her room as nurse rushed up to me.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to come now, Bella's heart rate is decreasing rapidly!" we run to the X-ray room.

Just as she said Bella's heart rate has decreased severely. "Bella, love, please fight for me, for the kids, for all of us. Love we need you! Hold on." her heart starts racing, "shhh its okay, I will fix this. I promise you." Her heart starts to calm back down, "I will not leave the room but I need to make sure your head is not broken please be still." I go in the room with the x-ray tech and talk to Bella through the microphone in there. I tell her when they are taking the photos and when they are done I help wheel her bed back to her room.

We are there only minutes when another nurse comes in. "I'm Becky from ICU we need to take Miss. Swan upstairs now. I will be with her, personally, Dr. Cullen, I will be with no other patents, while your girlfriend is here. If there are any complications I will call you on the spot."

As we leave the room Charlie and Jake walk in. We all walk up to the ICU with Bella. When she is situated, I step outside with Charlie and Jacob to explain what I know. "I have seen the X-rays. There is no brake in the skull, but there are two cracked ribs, and a cracked shoulder blade. All we can do from here is put a sling on her arm for her shoulder and ace wrap her ribs. She is going to be in a lot of pain if she wakes up."

"Wait… if?"

"Yes, Bella is showing signs of a level two coma she responds to voices and touch but only in heart rate. Her eyes are closed but she is breathing on her own. Right now she is critical and we have to wait and see where she goes from here. The MRI shows her brain is fine and there is no swelling, the blood flow is good. All her other organs look good as well, some seem to be a little bruised, but nothing more. Her CT came back normal, as I expected, I just wanted to be sure. I do need to know her blood type should she need blood for any reason." I look to Charlie.

"Ahhh…" he rubs his head as he processes, then looks up. "O negative." He says.

"Okay that's good. Thank you." I go in and update her chart and talk to her for a minute. "Bella, I know Seth is gone…" her heart speeds up, "calm down, Jacob and I are going to go get him. I will bring him back to you. Right now I need you to rest and come back to us. Your dad will stay here and I have a direct line to your nurse. If you need anything I will be here. Right now, though, I need to go bring home our son. I love you Bella."

"Hey, Bells, I will send him back to you. You have my word… I love you Bells." Jacob sniffs.

"Hey, Bella. That's one smart boy you got there. He is keeping us informed where he is. That phone was a smart idea." Charlie says with strain in his voice.

Jacob and I leave. "So I have a picture message from Seth. It showed a cabin and some trees. You have any idea where it is?"

"I am not completely sure, but I think it might be the Swan cabin. I don't know why he would take him there though." Jacob muses.

"Do you think he is okay? It's been a while since I have gottin anything, how about you?"

"No Charlie and I both got what you did and that was it." He shakes his head as we get in the truck.

"I wonder if I should text him back." I muse.

"I wouldn't what if the ring alerts James, or that red head." Jake answers

"Good point. I hope he is okay. I promised Bella I'd bring him home."

"Well, one that was stupid because we don't know what James will do. Two you know Bella's policy on promises and you will kill her if you break this one. You must have been desperate, or foolish." He shakes his head.

We start driving out of town and as we hit about a mile from the forks border our phones ring. It's another message from Seth.

"He is alive!" I practically jump from the car.

"Yeah, I figured now what's it say, I am driving!" Jacob panics.

_"In cabin, not moms, but close, I c water. Were r u"_ I read out loud.

"That boy…" Jacob shakes his head. "He should know we are coming to find him."

Right outside the cabin entrance I get another text_. "u getin these anser me"_ I read again.

"What should I do? I don't want him to get hurt." I look over at Jacob for help, as my phone rings again. "Shit that's the chief."

"Hello"

"Edward, answer that boy! He needs reassurance."

"I don't want the ring to alert James."

"Where are you?"

"Just came into the cabin entrance."

He sighs. "You are going to have to chance it. You need to know the cabin number anyway, and if I know that boy his phone will vibrate not ring. He is Bella's son. Don't forget that."

"Yes, sir." I hang up from him and start texting.

_"at cabins, need # fast"_

Almost instantly I get a text back.

_"idk"_

I know I shouldn't push but like Charlie said he is Bella's son.

_"u hav 2 find 1"_

A few second later he replies.

_"no # ramp and boat tho"_

I tell Jake what it says and Jake heads that way. "I know where he is."

_"V just left" _

"He says Victoria just left, we have to hurry." Jacob pulls up in front of a cabin but it has a number. I look ahead and see that there is a cabin with a boat at ramp, just like he said. Seth was right there is no number on the door like the other ones.

"What are you doing?" I hear James holler then Seth scream.

Without a word Jacob and take off dead run into the cabin. Seth screams again after a loud thump. Jacob and I charge the stairs. When we burst through the first door we see James choking Seth and Seth is turning blue as blood seeps from a wound above his eye, he is about a good foot from the floor.

Jacob and I dart for James making him drop Seth. How that child stayed conscious enough to scurry to a corner I will never know. He gasps for air rubbing his throat. Jacob grabs him and starts punching him in the face. I see bruising that is at least a few hours old over his eye and cheek.

"Jake he has a weak eye. Right one." I point out know that that will be more painful as well as more than likely brake the eye socket.

Jacob zeros in on the right eye, dishing out blow after blow. Blood starts to seep from James eye as I start kicking at one of his knees. I hear a loud CRUNCH and I know I broke the knee. He screams so loud it echoes off the walls. Jacob lets go of him and he melts to the floor. I give him one more good kick to the ribs and walk over to inspect Seth.

"Hey, big man."

"You guys made it. Where is mom?" he looks so scared.

"Well, why don't I look at you first then we will talk about you mom on the way home."

"I recorded what he was saying to Victoria and where she was going." He said.

"Good, good. Can I look at your eye now please?" He walks over and I inspect it. "You only need a few stitches but that is it. Let's get back to the hospital."

Jacob opens his phone, and starts to call the police as we walk out. A movement catches our eye and we turn to see James, who we thought was at least knocked out, raise a gun. Jacob darts in front of Seth right before we hear…

**POP**

** POP **

** POP**

Jake falls to the floor, with a thump. I charge James as he lies on the floor. I jump on James's head with both feet and, I hear a soft but firm CRUNCH, then blood leaks from his ears, mouth, and nose. I know he has to be dead now. I run back to Jacob. Blood is all around him, and I know there is no way I can save him.

"Seth, call 911" he does right away.

"Edward…take…care…of…my…boys." He is struggling to breathe. "I…trust…you…man."

"Dad, dad don't, please." Seth starts begging.

"I love you son." He looks at me. "Billy…is yours…now…please…let…him…see…my dad…and take care…of Bella. I'll be…watching." His whole body goes limp and lifeless in my lap.

"No!" I scream.

"Dad, save him. I need both of you." Seth screams.

I start CPR, but it is pointless. Jacob has died. He took three shots to the chest. One to the lung area, I'm sure two hit the heart. There is nothing I could do; as I try to pump his heart blood just pushes out faster. So bend down and thank him.

"Thank you Jake. I will make sure they are all okay. I will love your boys as my own and tell them about you all the time. Billy will never forget you, I will see to that." I promise his lifeless body.

The paramedics walk in, and load Jacob on to the stretcher. "Take him to Forks. He is already dead. Take him home." I tell the paramedic.

"Sir, only a doctor can…"

"I am a doctor damn it, I am a doctor a Forks General. Take. Him. Home." I order. Make sure to tell everyone Bella is not to know yet. I will handle that.

I pick up Seth and try to comfort him "I am so sorry buddy, I did everything I could, but he was just too badly hurt. He died to save you though, so that shows how much he loves you." He nods as I carry him out the door. I call Becky to inform her to let no one but family near Bella for now. "Becky, I am on my way back. Tell Bella that Seth is fine and with me, but let no one but family by her."

She obliges and I hang up and call Charlie.

"Edward, where is he, is he okay?"

"Charlie he is fine, but you might want to call Billy."

"Which one," he asks leery of the answer.

"Big Bill for sure, maybe even Little Bill. He needs to say good bye to his father."

"That Son. Of. A. Bitch. I will kill him."

"Charlie, he is dead. I will be bringing Jake's truck back. He will be arriving via ambulance."

I follow the ambulance to Forks. I park in the back and take Seth inside. Billy is there and is inconsolable. He sees me walk in with Seth right next to me. "Is he dead, for sure?"

"Yes" I nod.

"Grandpa, I watched him kill James. Dad died to save me." He hangs his head in shame.

Billy reaches out to touch his shoulder. "That's the way it should be, son. He would have only done for one other person,"

"Billy" they say in unison.

"Your dad will always be in your heart." He tells Seth. Seth nods in response as tears fall again.

"Where is my mom?" he looks up at me.

"Son your mom was hurt really bad and she cannot wake up right now. If you want to see her I will take you but she looks like she is sleeping, and you can't tell her about your dad yet. Do you understand what I am saying?" I explain.

"Yeah," he sighs deeply.

After I stitch him up I take him to his mother. We walk into Bella's room and just as I said she looks like she is sleeping.

Seth walks up to the side of her bed. "Mama, it me Seth." The heart monitor picks up slightly and Seth looks over at it nervously.

"It's, alright that's how we know she can hear us." I nod.

"Mom, I want to say thank you. You hurt James pretty bad, he was too sick to do anything to me for a long time. It was long enough for both of my dads to come and save me. James didn't hurt me, I am just fine. I do need my mom though so please come back from where ever it is you are right now." He touches her face, and the heart monitor beeps seep up. "We are all waiting for you, so you fix yourself and hurry home. I'm too young to lose you." He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I have to go check on Little Bill, don't worry mom, I will watch him until you get home." He leans down to kiss her cheek. "I love you Mama." He rushes from the room after that. I swear I just watch a seven year old grow up far too fast.

**BPOV**

Everything is dark; I have no idea where I am. Then a huge white light blinds me for a minute. I wonder around in an emptiness I have never seen. I feel peaceful, light, and pain free.

I see my Grandma Swan, she is walking towards me.

"Isabella, dear, how are you? You surly did a number here, didn't you?" she smiles.

"Hello, Gran, what is going on?"

"Isabella, dear, are you sure you are ready to leave?"

"To where? Leave where? I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Isabella, this is where you go before you cross over, this is your last chance to change your mind."

"No, My boys, Amanda, Edward, Mom, Dad, Jake, I am not ready, I have god children, Alice is having her baby, I have too much to do yet. I want to go back, how do I do that?"

"You turn around dear. Walk away from that bright light right there." She points in the direction of the light.

I turn around a look behind me. All I feel is confusion and uncertainty. I look back at my grandmother, confused.

"I know what you are thinking and feeling dear, that way is your life with them. That is life. Life is uncertain, and can be very confusing. Nothing is ever black and white." She points the other way. "That is the afterlife. There you have to be okay watching, but never interfering. You are at peace, but think about it before you decide. Have you done everything you need to do? Said everything you needed to say. Are you truly ready to let go? To say good bye?"

"I…I…I don't know."

_Clear… Clear…_

"You need to decide now my dear. I'm sorry you feel rushed, but I need to know now."

_Clear…Again Clear…_

"Gran, I'm sorry but I can't, they need me. I love you though." She just smiles and hugs me. When she lets me go and gives me a gentle shove into the dark.

"I got her back!"

A little while goes by as I stay in total darkness.

"She was unresponsive at the scene, we lost her until we got right her but we got her back just as we opened the doors. We cannot wake her up, but we didn't have time to check for anything else, the chief said to tell you, he will be along as soon as he can, there was a ruckus in the house."

_Wait chief whose house, what is going on? I came back to be with everyone. Why is it still dark?_

"I need an X-ray, CT scan, MRI, and a full blood work up. NOW!"

_ Wait I know that voice. Edward. He will take care of me. I just have to let him. _

Everything is quiet for a long time. I worry that I have missed my chance to go back; I think maybe I will be stuck in total darkness forever. My chest hurts and I am having trouble breathing.

"Bella, love, please fight for me, for the kids, for all of us. Love we need you!" I feel the panic taking over "shhh its okay, I will fix this. I promise you." I feel a calmness flow over me, "I will not leave the room but I need to make sure your head is not broken please be still." I will do anything for that voice, so I listen as he tells me when they are taking photos and then I wait to hear him again.

Everything goes quiet for a long time then I hear his velvet voice again, but this time it is not so good.

"Bella, I know Seth is gone…calm down, Jacob and I are going to go get him. I will bring him back to you. Right now I need you to rest and come back to us. Your dad will stay here and I have a direct line to your nurse. If you need anything I will be here. Right now, though, I need to go bring home our son. I love you Bella."

_I love you too Edward!_

"Hey, Bells, I will send him back to you. You have my word. I love you Bells." Jacob sniffs.

_Oh Jake, it will be okay, I am trying._

"Hey, Bella. That's one smart boy you got there. He is keeping us informed where he is. That phone was a smart idea." Charlie says with strain in his voice.

_Dad, don't cry… I'm trying to get back. I know my boy is smart. That's what I taught him._

Everything got so quiet for another long amount of time. Then another bright light shines through. Not near as the first but enough for me to see a figure walking up to me.

_Jake?_

"Hey, Bells…"

**Okay, not quite done yet. Sorry I have to end it somewhere. Please, hang in there I will have Bella waking up soon. I am not a doctor so if some of this information is wrong blame the internet; I did try to be as accurate as possible. Please leave me a review…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the rights to Twilight. **

**Chapter 46**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bells…"

"Jake?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here? I thought I decided to stay here with the kids and everyone else."

"You did. That light is for me."

"Jake, that doesn't make sense."

"Bella, Things got out of hand and I need you to take care of our sons. I know you are in love with Edward. Let him adopt Billy, when he asks. I am okay with it he is a good man, he will give you your happily ever after. Seth too, he deserves it…they both do. He was meant to be Edward's."

"Jake, I don't want to lose you. Please come back with me." I beg.

"No Bella, it's time for me to go. My mother is waiting for me." He points behind me. I turn around and see a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and smooth tan skin. She is tall and lean, she reminds me of a super model.

"Hello Bella, I am Andrea, Jacob's mother. You did wonderful bringing my grandson in the world and it was a real joy seeing him be named after the man I love with all my heart. He is a beautiful little boy."

"Th…thank you…I'm sorry about everything that happened with Jake. Please…"

"No dear, you were on his path to Leah, and the gift she will bring."

"Oh no, Jake I am so sorry."

"Bella I died for my son. There is nothing I would rather do. I love all of my children. I am okay with my choice." He smiles proudly. "I will watch from my mother's side, as you stay by our children's side. Stay with Leah she will need you now more than ever, you know how I can be so those jeans are bound to be passed down. Show her the way Bells, she will be grieving. I know you can do it."

I start to cry. "I will Jake. I do love you."

"I know Bells, I know. Go back and do what you do best." He walks up to his mother and they turn to walk into the light. He stops right before and turns around, "Oh hey Bells, I love you too, always have always will." Then he disappears into the light.

The last thing I hear is "Mom, please don't leave me, too. I need you."

***One Week Later***

"E…E…Edward…"

**EPOV**

My phone going off wakes me up in the middle of the night. I have had one of Bella's friends or another over to help me out with the kids. Both mothers have been helping as well.

Honestly, I would rather it be them staying the night than the cute little couples. It just makes me miss my comatose girlfriend more. I'm not just talking about the sex. I mean the smile she has for me when I come home, her amazing cooking, her small soft warm body next to mine as I fall asleep and her strawberry scent that used to be all over the place. I half want to get strawberry scented potpourri, because she has been gone one long week now.

"This is Dr. Cullen" I answer groggily.

"Edward, its Becky" To say I am awake now would be an understatement.

"Becky…please, tell me she is alright…" I plead.

"Yes, Edward, she is awake. In fact you are the first name she mentioned. She is not fully awake yet she was just moaning your name and moving her legs a little, she is one hell of a fighter."

"That she is, we are on our way." I run to the attic skipping steps along the way. I blow through Seth's door. He shoots to a sitting up position looking scared to hell and back. "Seth, get up your mom is waking up we have to go, you have tomorrow off school, hurry I have to go wake your brother and sister and everyone else." His eyes widen.

"Moms awake!"

"Almost hurry." He jumps out of bed and runs to his dresser as I rush to Billy's room. "Little Bill," I shake him. "Wake up." He rolls over and groans while opening his eyes. "Mommy is waking up we have to go. Hurry bud we have to go."

"Mommy!" he flips his blankets off and runs down stairs. "Billy clothes"

"No, come on." He hollers back.

I run down stairs again to Amanda's room. "Mandy, moms waking up we have to go." She doesn't even take her blankets off she just jumps from her bed, throwing the blankets with the movent, and put on the first pair of pants she touches, and then shoots down stairs.

I reach the living room and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and both sets of parents are there, and Leah walks around the corner.

"Holy hell, Seth what did you do rally the troops."

He turns to face the crowed, "Nope I called the family." He puffs his chest with pride.

"Okay, let's move. Kids, Daddy's car" I open the door and everyone rushes out. I lead the convoy to the hospital.

We all walk in and head straight to the ICU. "Becky" I call out to her as she walks out of the room, "how is she?"

She smiles "brought the whole crew, did ya"

I look back at everyone and smile. "Nope, the family" I look at the children. "You guys need to stay there at first okay" I point to the waiting area, "I will come and get you in a minute; I need to check her out first."

They all look broken but, but concede to my request. I walk in the room and I see Bella's legs moving. There has never been a better sight in my life. I know she is in pain, but she can feel it now! I want to comfort her and leap for joy at the same time.

Then I hear the most wonderful thing in the world. "Eeedwaaarrd" she moans my name. My girlfriend moans my name.

"Bella, love, it's Edward." I grab her hand "Bella if you can understand me squeeze my hand please love." She weakly squeezes my hand. "Good job love, good job. I brought the kids are you ready to see them? Once for yes, twice for no." she squeezes my hand once. "Alright, but I don't think they will leave until they see you. Can you please open your eyes for me? I miss the gorgeous brown eyes of yours, will you show them to me." She opens her eyes slowly, blinking quickly. When I see those chocolate orbs my heart flies. "That's my girl." I can't hold back the huge grin that fills my face.

I know she is tired but I want to get the exam done to see if there is any brain damage. I talk to her soothingly as I check her over. Her eyes are still a little slow to dilate, but that is normal. She can talk but it is still slurred, and her movements are still slow and she looks like she has to concentrate. All this is normal; nobody who has suffered a coma will wake up and do jumping jacks. They need at least a day to get their bearings and understand what has happened. Mostly they are tired and need lots of rest. I schedule, follow up tests to make sure she is doing well. Just because the physical examination is good doesn't mean the brain is working the way it should.

"Ouch" she whimpers and reaches for her shoulder.

"No, love, don't please. You do have some injuries I will explain more tomorrow when you are hopefully feeling a little better. Right now just rest I will have them put some pain medicine in your I.V. okay."

"Becky, I need you to give her another dose of morphine, please. She is waking up and she will be in a lot of pain. I want her to be as comfortable as possible." Becky nods and I fill out the update on Bella's chart as she goes for the medication.

I walk back to the waiting room where everybody is waiting anxiously. I feel bad that I woke everyone up just to be denied seeing Bella. "She is awake, but she is tired so I want to let her rest, for now. Her physical exam was good. She is still slow and a little slurry, but that is to be expected. I have ordered the rest of her tests to be done in the morning. They will tell us more. Bella is a fighter, so I don't see why there would be too big of a problem with her making a full recovery."

I sit down with my kids and wait. "Mom doesn't want to see us yet, does she?" Seth says.

"Son, it's not that she doesn't want to see you, I think it's just, somewhere in her mind, she doesn't want you to see her like _that_. She knows what's going on. She is just slow to react right now."

"So when can we see her?" Amanda asks.

"I am hoping by morning. We can go home and…"

"NO!" all three yell, scaring the hell out of me.

"Okay, why don't you guys get comfortable here, and when she is able I will take you to her."

Amanda and Billy lean on me as Seth sits down by my feet and rests his head on my legs. It doesn't take long and they are all sleeping. I lean my head back to rest a bit myself.

"Would you like me to take one?" My Father asks.

I shake my head. "No they need me, this, they need this." I motion to how they are all laying on me.

"Amazing how far you have come in such a short amount of time, huh." My dad says looking at my children. "I mean you have been a father for six years now, but it's only been these few months, that you have become that to two more, and it really hit this last week. Remember Billy asking if you could be his other dad?"

I remember back to that conversation…

_ "Edward, now that my Dad is dead. Will you be my new dad?"_

_ "Billy, I have always loved you as my son, I would love nothing more than to be your dad. One exception, Jacob is still you dad too, he is just waiting for you to join him. Not too soon though okay." I smile as he looks confused. _

_ "But can I call you dad like Seth and Manda?" _

_ "Yes, son you can." _

_ "I still love my first dad okay" _

_ "Yes that is more than okay." I smile "He will always love you too, and he will be right here forever." I rest my hand over his heart. _

_ He looks confused but doesn't say a word I think he is processing it all yet. So I let him be. It is a lot to work through, your dad dies, your mom almost dies, and your brother is kidnapped; let's just throw calling another man dad on top of all that. That is a lot for a five year old to process. _

I am brought back to the present by Becky. "Edward…"

"Huh, what, what's wrong?" I start to panic.

"Bella's test results." She hands me the papers.

I take them and look them over. Forgetting I have the children on me I leap up cheering. This wakes up everyone up that was sleeping and startles everyone else in the room. "She will be just fine." I hold up the paper work. "All her test came back normal. She is going to make a full recovery! She should be coherent enough to have a conversation soon! That's my girl." I run to the ICU where Bella is.

When I walk in, Bella in sitting up with help from the bed. She is drinking slowly out of the straw. I smile wide; I knew my girl would pull through this. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have died." It makes me wonder if she is actually aware of what really happened.

"Well…" I run my hand through my hair.

"Where is Seth?" she asks softly, and slowly yet.

"He is in the waiting room, they are all anxious to see their mom. We have been here since before the sun this morning." I walk up to her and take her hand. She slowly wraps her hand around mine.

"How are the kids? I'm sure they all were pretty scared." She says dropping her head.

"They were, but you know my dad, he is all over it." I chuckle.

She slowly sets her cup down and lays her head back. She looks so exhausted. I urge her to rest and hold her hand as she drifts off. When she is asleep I release her hand and head back to the waiting room. When I walk in the room you would think I was royalty. Everyone stands up and rushes to me.

I hold up both hands. "She needs a little more time. I think she is aware of the situation but she is still really tired. She is drinking on her own, but it makes her tired. She can talk very well; it is just soft and quiet. I will take time for everything to wake back up. The more she uses it the more it will progress. We just don't want to push too hard. She did fall back asleep, when she wakes up again I will see how she is for visitors." I turn to my children. "She is worried about all of you. She is afraid you guys were scared. I told you are all fine. Am I right?" they all nod. "Okay then if she can handle it, I will take you guys in one at a time to talk to her for a few minutes. You guys have been so good waiting; just give her a little more time."

They go sit back down and Seth starts to read a story to Amanda and Billy.

**BPOV**

I feel like the world has thrown me into some kind of torture chamber. I feel stiff so I move my legs a little making them ach like a bitch. I finally get my mouth to work, I ask for the first person I can think of. "E…E…Edward…"

"Miss. Swan. Welcome back. You have been missed." An almost overly perky girl comes in smiling.

_I feel like shit and you smile about it…are you crazy?_

I am so tired I just let myself fall asleep.

I wake up again for some reason. I can't open my eyes yet they still feel too heavy, but I didn't fight to come back just to be blind and immobile so I let my stubborn streak start with my legs, and mouth. I want some help though so I call for the one person I want to help me.

"Eeedwaaarrd" my throat feels like it has sand in it.

"Bella, love, it's Edward." I feel his hand touch mine. "Bella if you can understand me squeeze my hand please love." I grab his hand with all I have. "Good job, love, good job. I brought the kids are you ready to see them? Once for yes, twice for no." I squeeze it one time I don't want my kids to see me like this, "Alright, but I don't think they will leave until they see you. Can you please open your eyes for me? I miss the gorgeous brown eyes of yours, will you show them to me." I focus on my eyes alone. They feel so heavy, like I haven't slept in ages, but I pull them open and the brightness makes me blink, I search the room and find the green pools I am looking for. "That's my girl." He smiles showing me his perfectly white teeth.

Edward starts to gently touch me all over and he shines some damn devil light in my eyes. It leaves a slight burning feeling when he is done. Then another pain registers.

"Ouch"

No, love, don't please. You do have some injuries I will explain more tomorrow when you are hopefully feeling a little better. Right now just rest, I will have them put some pain medicine in your I.V. okay." He assures me.

I do as he asks, but I get interrupted by that damn overly perky nurse. "Here we are sweetie; my name is Becky. You have one amazing boyfriend there. He knows just what you need." As she talks I start to feel the pain dissipate, making my body relax and I drift off the sleep again.

The warm sun wakes me. I could kill the person who opened the damn blinds. I groan at the pain it inflicts on my eyes.

"Let me shut those." _Does she ever go home?_

When I feel some of the warmth go away I reopen my eyes. I still have to blink for some reason they feel dry. I cough a little and try to make some spit to swallow.

"How about some water, sweetie?" I feel her put it in my hand. It takes a little concentration but I bring it to my mouth and suck through the straw.

"Bella, my name Becky, do remember me telling you that?" I have to think about it a second but then yes I remember she said her name right before she gave me the glorious relief. I nod. "Good let me sit you up a little."

Edward walks in when I take another drink.

He is looking like a kid at Christmas. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have died." I remember back to my dream- or whatever that was.

"Well…" he shoves his hand through his hair, I feel like I am missing something.

"Where is Seth?" it hits me last time I saw him, he was being carried off by James.

"He is in the waiting room, they are all anxious to see their mom. We have been here since before the sun this morning." He takes my hand, and I return the favor. Some things are easier to do, but I still need to focus on what I want to do

"How are the kids? I'm sure they all were pretty scared." I feel bad for not being able to protect them properly.

"They were, but you know my dad, he is all over it." He chuckles.

I slowly set down my cup down and lay my head back. I am starting to feel so exhausted. He urges me to rest and holds my hand as I drift off.

I am woken up again, but this time I feel a tightening around my arm. I turn my head to see what the annoying thing is. "I just need your vitals sweetie. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bella…not sweetie…Bella. Call me Bella"

"Why?" she asks smiling.

Now I am irritated. "Because, stupid, that's my name."

She writes something down then practically runs from the room.

**EPOV**

"Edward… Edward…Edward!" I think the whole place can hear Becky screaming. Everyone stands up and she runs into the room. "Edward," she heaves.

"Becky calm down." My mother gets a drink from the fountain. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She is grinning hugely between heaving breaths. "She said her name. She said her name is Bella and not sweetie. Then she called me stupid,"

"That's mom for ya." Seth smiles, and everyone laughs.

"That, daughter of mine, she must have lost her manners." Renee laughs.

"Okay, stay here you guys I will go talk to her." I all but run to Bella's room with Becky right next to me.

I walk in and see Bella laying there with her eyes closed. "Bella, love, are you awake."

She opens her eyes. "Love, I will take." She scowls at Becky, "you can still call me Bella." I smile brightly, my feisty little thing just got a bit feistier. I think I like it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am tired and I hurt, and I am hungry." She looks around. "Do I need to hunt myself down some food, because if that's the case I will die." She still is slower than normal in her speech but it is picking up with all the rest she is getting.

"Becky, get her 'soft diet food' please." She rushes out of the room. I kiss Bella's forehead. "So I have promised a lot of people time to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?"

She sighs, "Yeah, I don't know how much fun I will be. I can sit up pretty well but I don't know if I am ready to play. Or go shopping." She looks at me pointedly.

"I will protect you from Alice." I give her a small chuckle, then leave to get the one who needs to know his mother is just fine.

I walk into the waiting room and everyone stands again. "Seth" he walks up to me with terror in his eyes. As we go to Bella's room I explain a little of what he might see.

"She is still talking a little slow and she looks a little tired yet. But she is sitting up and she can talk a lot better now. She asked specifically about you so I thought you should go in first. Just act normal okay." He nods.

"Hey mom," he says walking to her bedside.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Umm…you know dad died?"

"Yup, I know" I am blown away, she seems to accept it. Seth just nods.

"Figures, you usually know that kind of stuff." He says.

"Come here baby." Before I can stop her she has him climbing in the bed with her. They don't say another word; they just lay there cuddled up to each other. I almost feel like I am intruding.

After a short while, he looks at her, and she nods. He gets down and walks up to me. I open the door and he turns around to face Bella again. "Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you to baby." She says forcing a smile.

On the walk back I have to ask, "Why did you want to go in there so bad if you didn't want to talk to her?"

"I didn't have to, I hardly ever have to say what needs to be said when it comes to mom. She just knows." He shrugs.

We walk in the waiting room. Amanda comes bounding up "can I go next?'"

I nod and take her to Bella. "Hi mom," she says as she walks in.

"I thought that was you that asked me not to leave. Come here sweetheart."

Amanda does as Bella asks, but stands next to the bed. Bella pats the bed for Amanda to join her. Smiling she climbs on the bed. "You know this is breaking the rules." She whispers.

"Yup, but I don't care. I want you to know something important." She whispers back.

"What?" Amanda leans in a little more.

"I was never gonna leave you, I love you." Amanda smiles and snuggles into Bella. Bella winces in pain and I step forward to get Amanda off of her and Bella looks like she will kill me if I touch _her daughter_. At that moment I know something very important. This is the beginning of our forever.

** Okay so we have the moms and dads clarified now and Bella is on her way to making a full recovery. I know that doesn't happen often but this is my story and I want nothing but happiness and good things so just go with it. Leave a review and let me know what you think…Billy is next…**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: SM owns all rights to Twilight.**

**Being **_**some**_** of you, and you know who you are, can't seem to wait, and I aim to please here is the final chapter.**

**I am already starting the sequel so follow the families with me for another round. **

**You might need a tissue at the end if you needed one in the earlier chapters…you have been warned…**

**Chapter 47**

**EPOV**

I walk in with Billy, and he runs to Bella's bedside and tears start to fall, as he gasps for breath. Bella holds him close as her own tears roll one after another. I now see how strong a bond between a mother and son can truly be. I love my mother to death, but right now I see all those times I cried as a child, and how she cried with me. She cried, not out of pity for me but because my heart hurt and so did hers. My pain was her pain.

Right now at this moment I knew Bella was in pain from losing her best friend but she held it together, until her son's pain buckled her heart. Again I feel like an intruder, in this moment where mother consoles her son.

My own heart starts to ach in my chest as I watch, feeling helpless. Billy seemed so strong through all of this and here he is a frail and broken five year old. He just needed his mother to wake up. He was waiting for her, before he broke. He knows she will make it all okay again.

They sit like that for quite a while, her whispering things in his ear, calming him down slowly. That is one thing about Bella, it doesn't matter what she has gone through, or how bad she is feeling she is always there for those around her, the kids especially. She will never let them see her weak, if she can help it.

When Billy sits up he looks at her. "It is alright, sweetie, it will all be all right. It's okay to love them both. No one will say a word, and if they do I will handle it." She smiles warmly. Billy nods and sniffles. "I love you, Billy Black."

"I love you to mama." He climbs down and walks over to me. "I'm ready to go back now dad." I nod and take him back.

I let Bella's parents in next to see her. I don't stay in the room I wait outside of it to give them some time alone. I know they will not hurt her, or climb in bed with her, let alone work her up. She is their daughter and they only have her best interest at heart.

When they are done I bring my parents back and leave them to talk for a while. My dad is a therapist so I know she is in safe hands there as well.

Rosalie and Emmett are next.

"Alright lady, it's time to get up and show 'em how it's done." Rose says walking in.

"Rosalie" I warn causing Rosalie to look at me.

"Hey Rose…" Rosalie looks back to Bella "Bite me bitch." And they laugh together. I see the pain she is in as she laughs with her friends. I want to cut it short to let her rest but she holds her hand up to stop me. So I move to sit in the chair by her bed.

"Alright, Belle Boo, when you getting outs this joint?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know, ask the warden." She jokes.

"We need a few more days." I answer seriously.

Rose leans down and whispers something and Bella laughs all over again shaking her head softly.

They through around a few more jokes before their time is up. I Bring Alice and Jasper back with me.

"Bella, I was so worried." Alice bends over the bed and hugs her.

"Oh Ali." Bella says "I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll be out soon"

"Then we can go shopping?" She asks through her tears.

"Alice, Bella will need more time even when she gets home to recover. I will let you know." I look to Bella, and she thanks me with her eyes.

Jasper stays back a little, with what looks almost like fear in his eyes.

"Japer, you takin care of my girl here?" She smiles, trying to assure him she is fine.

"Yes, ma'am I am." He nods but holds a serious face.

"Jasper, you have to relax." Bella says as sternly as possible. "Don't make me get up to kick your ass too." She laughs.

He smiles and steps up to the bed. "That… I would have to see."

They throw around a few more jokes as well, until Bella yawns.

"Bella, Leah is here." Alice says.

"I figured. I need to see her too."

"We are going to go then. You look tired." Bella nods.

As I walk out of the room with them Bella calls to me. "Edward, bring Leah back." I nod and go to get Leah.

Leah cautiously walks in. "Bella…"

"I'm in here, where else would I be?" She chuckles the takes a deep breath from the pain.

"How are you?" Leah asks.

"I think the more appropriate question is- how you are hun?" Leah breaks down. "Come here." Leah looks at me for permission. "Oh, don't worry about him, come here. Edward please give us a minute." I hesitantly walk out of the room.

**BPOV**

Edward walks out of the room, but I can tell he doesn't want to leave.

"Leah, everything will be okay." I take her hand in mine. "He was a good man; his love will stay with us all."

"Bella, I know that." She takes a deep breath. "He is going to miss his child growing up."

"I know hun, I know. I will be there for you though through the whole thing. Don't you worry about a thing." I try to comfort her.

Her head shoots up, "How…how do you know? I just found out two days ago?"

I smile "Jacob knows. He wants me to help you. He will see his child, and he will be waiting on the other side for it."

"Oh Bella, thank you, I needed that." The tears start to fall faster.

"Leah, we are now family. I have a son of Jake's and you will have another of his children. We need to keep him alive for them. Jake was a damn good man, they will need to know that." I take her hand in mine.

We talk about what will happen. Leah has spoken to the tribe and they are agreeing to bury Jake but do another ceremony when I get out and can handle it. So I can say good bye.

Edward comes back in. "Love, how about you get some rest."

I nod. "I want you to come back though Edward." He smiles before they walk out.

A few minutes later Edward walks back in and closes a curtain in front of my door.

"So, how bad am I?" I watch him as he sits down.

"Love you are fine actually." He says, but I see in his eyes he is hiding something so I call him on it.

"Oh yeah, then what are you hiding from me."

"Nothing…" he looks away.

"Edward Cullen, for the love of all that is holy do not lie to me right now." I raise my voice and my throat dries out causing me to cough.

Edward rushes to get me my water "Bella, please you are not strong enough for this, please just rest."

"Fuck that, Edward I want to know what the hell is going on." He pinches his nose. "I am not a child, I deserve to know damn it."

"Bella, You Died!" he jerks his head to face me releasing his nose. "You fucking died. I lost you. I have never, in my life, been so scared. Then when you did come back, you were not here, with me I don't know where you were but it was not here. I had to watch you lay there, and wonder where you were. My son was takin by a mad man, when I finally found him, said mad man killed a friend right before us. Then I killed him Bella, I killed a man. I am a monster." Tears are flowing down his cheeks. "Now you are here and awake and I…I just…I don't know…"

"Edward come here." I say softly. He walks over to the bed and stops. "You know I am in no shape to be pulling you down here, so why would you make me?"

"Bella these beds are not made for two."

"I don't give a crap." I take his hand and tug slightly. He gets the point and carefully climbs in bed with me. "You are in no way a monster. I don't want to hear that again. You killed him because he was going to kill Seth and he did kill Jake. You did what needed to be done.i would have done the same. I will be fine. I am sorry I died, but I came back. I came back to all of you. I chose you over heaven. Now please calm down. Everything will be fine. I will get out of here we will all come back from this and live life happily. You need to let go of all you are carrying. Otherwise nothing will work out. I need your help with the kids and life in general." I try to calm him down.

"Bella, you are too much. Get some rest. I will stay until you fall asleep." I nestle into him and fall asleep. 

**EPOV**

I unloaded on Bella, not deliberately, it just sorta happened. True to Bella fashion she comforted me. It is amazing how I was feeling guilty all week but then a little alone time and a few words with Bella and I feel better. I still can't believe she apologized for dying. She is so unbelievable some times.

I walk back out to the waiting area after Bella falls asleep. When I walk in I am bombarded by our families.

"Is mom okay?" Seth asks. It is amazing how out of all the chatter his voice sticks out.

"She is fine," I tell him "she just needs to rest."

I take the kids home to feed them supper. The car is quiet the whole way. I don't push anything; I want to let them work everything out. If they need to talk they will find someone to talk to.

***Two weeks later***

**BPOV**

"Mom, are you sure you can handle my party today you have only been home a week." Seth says with concern thick in his voice.

"Baby, I am fine. I am going to sit and rest while the cake bakes." I still get tired but not as easy or as often. I am pretty well back to normal. I am catching up on school work, and Mr., Newton completely understood what happened, and gave me plenty of time off.

I have been home about a week now and everyone keeps calling to check on me and Edward still calls every brake and lunch time to make sure I am okay. I am glad they are all concerned but damn they need to lay off.

I am sitting and reading when Seth comes in with a cup of tea. I smile at my oldest son, "Thank you baby." Even he is still a little worked up about all of what has happened.

I just get done decorating the cake when Edward comes in. "Love, you look so tired. How are you feeling?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes, Edward, I am a little tired but Seth's party is starting soon and just got the cake done."

"Well the house looks amazing. You did wonderful, how about when this is all done I run you a nice hot bubble bath and you relax." He kisses the side of my head.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful. The kids did all the decorating. For now let's pretend that I am okay and nothing happened okay."

"Alright, oh one more thing…" he gets a triumphant smile on his face, "they found Victoria; she has been arrested and will be in jail for a long time. With everything they have against her, she pled guilty and there is no need for a trial, and they replaced Seth's phone."

I breathe a sigh of relief "That is wonderful; I was worried Seth would have to be put on the stand."

"Yes, now we can move on with life." He kisses me chastely and goes to the bedroom to change.

The doorbell rings, "Seth, it's time" I call out.

He rushes to the door to allow his guests in, with Amanda and Billy by his side.

"It's the three musketeers…" Emmett bellows.

We have taken to calling them the three musketeers because they are all always together. They all look out for each other. Seth leads the pack most of the time, so I don't worry about them getting into too much trouble.

Since I have come home the kids are doing almost everything they can do to lighten my load. They clean up the toy room every day, they put all the clothes in the laundry room at the end of the night, straighten up the living room, and stack the dishes after supper.

It may not seem like much to most people but to me, it is a lot. Seth hung all his decorations, and Billy and Amanda drug out all the folding chairs. All three of them picked out the games and filled, and handed out, invitations.

"Hey, Uncle Em. Come on in Mom is in the kitchen. I'll take those."

Rose walks in and hugs me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I smile as I pull out the homemade pizzas and the doorbell rings again.

"Wow, all you guys are here." Seth says shocked.

All three take the gifts and put them on the table they set out for them as my mother, Alice and Esme walk into the kitchen.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" now I am irritated and I want this settled before everyone else gets here.

"That's it," I toss the towel down on the counter. I walk into the living room and holler. "I want every single body, in this living room right this minute." Everyone rushes in. Edward comes in last, as he is still putting on his shirt.

"I want all of you listen, I am fine. I don't want to do this all through the party. Yes I am a little tired but that too will go away. I understand the concern; I really do, but please lay off of me. The more you harp on me the more tired I get. If I need something I will ask, then just help me please and don't make a big deal about this. Please you guys." I practically beg them. They all nod, looking at me. "Thank you, now this is a party. Turn on the tunes and let's wait for the rest of Seth's friends."

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch and thankfully nobody else asks me if I'm okay. I dish out food as soon as everyone is here. Then I throw all the plates away, yes I cheated and got plastic plates, what mother doesn't do that. I go out and start the games with the kids. I am impressed Billy actually does really well keeping up, I think Seth has a lot to do with that. After all the games we move on to cake, then gifts. Edward takes pictures as I hand them to Seth to open.

When I think we are done with the gifts Amada jumps from her chair. "Wait, mom there is one more from Little Bill and me." They take off.

They walk back in hand and hand holding something square. "Happy Birthday big brother." They say in unison.

He rips it open and looks at it.

"On my god you guys, this is awesome. Look mom…" he hands it over to me.

It is a mirror with a little saying on in.

_ You are there to pick me up_

_And you don't have to be_

_You are there to protect me_

_And you don't have to be_

_You are the one I know I can turn to_

_And you don't have to be_

_That's why I know you will be the best big brother_

_Because you don't have to be_

_Happy Birthday _

_SETH_

I can't stop my tears from falling, as I watch Seth wrap his arms around his brother and sister. I look over and see nothing but pride in Edward's eyes. Our eyes meet and he comes across the room to me as I hear Seth say… "And I always will be"

All the kids run off to watch a movie as they wait for the parents to come to pick them up.

"Ya know, love, we have some pretty good kids." Edward says as he helps me clean up.

"Yes, I know. I truly believe we are going to be alright." I smile.

"Love, I think we are alright, right now." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me with all the love and compassion the world has.

After everyone has gone home, all friends and family included we all sit and watch a movie in the front room, just the five of us. As we sit there I let my mind wander off.

_Look at how far we have come in just a few months. All of us have found someone to be with; I have a wonderful man, and three wonderfully amazing children. They are all so smart and have been through so much, I think all of it has made them stronger. I am so truly blessed. _

_I have survived a brutal attack form a spawn of satin, I have stopped my son from losing himself, I stopped another from falling into the depths of depression and I have given a little girl back a mother. All while being… fixed by an angel…_

**Okay, guys that's it for this one. Look for the sequel to be starting soon. Not too sure of the name of it you will have to Author Alert me have it. I guarantee it will be soon. I won't be waiting long at all. Leave me a review let me know what you think please… **


	48. AN

**AN: okay guys I am stuck I have been given some really good ideas for a story and I like to have all of your guy's inputs. **

**I have chapter one complete and would like to post it soon but I need a title to post it and they all are so good I just can't decide. So help me out. **

**Here are the ideas…**

**Saved By AN Angel**

**Forever With An Angel.**

**Till The End With My Angel.**

**With The Love Of An Angel.**

**Angel Of Mine.**

**Only the Angel Knows.**

**Happily Ever After With My Angel.**

**Okay so there are all the ideas the one that gets suggested most will be my title. Thanks to everyone who gave me an idea. They are all so wonderful. **


End file.
